


The Promised One (A Draco Malfoy Fanfiction)

by tamifau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 102,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamifau/pseuds/tamifau
Summary: "I realized that there was more than following a plan, more than bending under the weight lasting on my shoulders.I found something which was so much more than anything that was determinate for me.And I found that with him."Tiara isn't only a Merlin descendant, a daughter of a wealthy family and a twin sister. She's also a part of something bigger than she thought, something dangerous and deadly. Something she had to discover on the risk of loosing everything she knew. And after all - there was still this bright-blonde and forbidden storm rushing through her mind.- A Draco Malfoy fanfiction (18+)- daily upload
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Maribel Fox, Draco Malfoy/ Tiara Fox, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/ Eleonora Lupin, Maribel Fox/ Cedric Diggory
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ ⚠️  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE SCENES, SEXUAL SCENES, VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ABUSE AT SOME POINT, DEATH OF CHARACTERS AND DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THESE EVENTS. IF YOU FELT TRIGGERED IN ANY WAY BY TOPICS LIKE THAT PLEASE DON'T READ.

Being a part of a superior family has always a bad aftertaste along the fortune and wealth.

It's like eating something sweet, something sugary, tasty looking which first plays with your senses, but as soon as you swallow it, a bitter taste lingers on your tongue and never really goes away.

You have to decide if you want the sensation of the taste along with the bitter feeling for a lifetime, or if you don't.

That's like being a part of a wealthy family.

A well-known name means compromises, promises, the will to bend for the family's reputation. Keeping your own intention behind, placing your ego on the end of the long line, after every choice, the wanted behavior and determinate decisions you have to burden on yourself for everyone around you. 

It's a bit like searching in a crowded mass full of placed figures for yourself. 

It's hard, it's almost impossible to find you. 

The true self, not the role you're playing when you have to bend under the hungry gazes of people who only want to socialize because you're a descendant, not because you're maybe smart, or friendly, or have more to offer than your last name.

That's something which was born in your cradle along with silver fogs and dressing gowns.

You just have to decide if you're committed to that or if you're not. 

And if not, you don't have the chance to continue the family bloodline.

And it's all about keeping the bloodline pure, right?

To connect with the right people, being friends with the right people, starting a family with the right partner, reputable of course. 

It's about keeping your head high enough, the corset tight, to sit upright on the table, saying please and thank you. And dear god, don't forget to make a curtsey if you meet someone with not two but three vaults at Gringotts.

But it's also about keeping the veil closed about what's really behind all the façade and closed doors.

And it is true what people say: Big houses are keeping big secrets.

It's not like that with every pure blood family. I met a lot of people in my life who didn't have to deal with any of this. I met people who were free to do whatever they wanted for their life

And I met people like me. People, who didn't really had a choice.

And don't get me wrong, I wasn't a sad and punished child. I was loved not only by my parents who would've done anything to make me happy, but also by my lovely twin sister who always saw the good in people even though they were showing her their true, ugly, selfish inner core.

I just got used to the definition of my own golden cage up to the point where I was grown out. 

I realized that there was more than following a plan, more than bending under the weight lasting on my shoulders.

I found something which was so much more than anything that was determinate for me.

And I found that with him.


	2. Year 4

The Goblet of Fire

1\. Denial and Isolation

Denial is a defensive way to shield you from the immediate shock of the loss. You block out words, you hide from the facts. In this moment nothing matters, everything is meaningless, just numb. And numbness shields us from the first wave of pain we couldn't survive.


	3. Chapter 1

"This is so tight, mother."

"Just keep breathing. Tight is good, it emphasizes your curves, darling."

I looked at myself in the big mirror in front of me. The golden, floating silk played around my lower body like pure sunlight and the tight fabric around my chest suited me like a second skin. I couldn't lie, the dress was stunning, and it indeed let me appear as a beautiful young woman, but I knew that I wouldn't survive the night if I just couldn't breathe.

But like mother always said: beauty is pain and beauty shows our wealth. One of the most value family traits.

The Fox family was one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world since decades, especially because Merlin linked in the family history. But as good as that sounds, being a part of a superior family and a Merlin descendant by blood did bring a burden with it. A big one, to be honest. Probably a bigger one than I ever could handle in the way my parents were so eager about.

"Look at you.", a pair of arms came around my body and the face of my sister appeared over my right shoulder as she looked at my dress in the mirror in front of us. She herself looked stunning as ever. "You look beautiful, little bird."

"Says the girl who rocks the emerald green dream.", I snickered as I looked at the floor length, breathtaking dress Maribel was wearing.

Even though she denied it all the time, Maribel was always not just the older, but also the prettier sister of us. To tell the truth, I always felt as if I was in her shadow. With everything.

"You both look wonderful, my girls.", our mother smiled lovingly from where she stood, directing the elf in front of her to show her the jewelery the shop could offer. Another one was trimming the hem width of my dress and a third was lacing the corset of Maribel's.

Buying dressing gowns for banquets, feasts or brunches from other wealthy families wasn't something new for us, it was almost as normal and natural like breathing. I grew up with this kind of family trips, so it wasn't special that my mother already planned everything out for the Yule Ball taking place at Hogwarts this school year, before the next year even started, before me and my sister even returned to our school.

I wasn't really eager to attend the ball, even though I didn't really have a chance to decline the dance. I was a Fox, and Fox ancestors attended, danced, showed their faces on big events like that - despite the fact it was just a school ball.

Maribel didn't seem to be annoyed about that. She smiled at herself in the mirror, looking down at her slim, but simple womanly body in probably the most gorgeous dress in her wardrobe so far and didn't seem to share a single thought about any concern or what she really wanted.

But I guess that's because she already thought about a certain dark-haired boy seeing her in this dress.

Maribel and I were completely different, not just in our appearance but mostly in the way we handled things.

With her hair being brown just like our parents' were, was mine in a golden color. Maribels' skin was pale, while mine was added with sprinkled freckles on my nose. Just our eyes were in the same light-green color.

While I was impulsive and sassy sometimes, she was the friendly and calm one of us. While I didn't enjoy banquets and balls including dancing and socializing with people I didn't know and who probably just wanted to know me because of my family's name and the connections it would bring, Maribel loves great, exciting events and looks she got as soon as she stepped in the room. She loved to dance on these evenings until our unicorn and cart was ready to take us home. Instead of silently accepting the weight on my shoulders coming with our family like Maribel managed, all I did was using the Fox name in the best way possible to get what I want, or being sick of it. While she's open to socialize with new people, I liked spending my time alone at the astronomy tower to simply look at the stars or read to my own. While she incarnated the best tempers of the Slytherin house - being ambitious, cunning in the best and friendliest way possible, I was the literally embodiment of a sassy little rich girl.

But that didn't matter. Maribel and I were not only sisters, we were twins with a time gap of three minutes - which was something my sister pointed out, like every time, which was pretty annoying - but we were also best friends our whole life. Without her I probably already went crazy with the burden, wouldn't be able to accept and obey.

We girls shared every thought, every fear and every memory and had our own little traditions only we knew. We shared the same fate and future in the rows of the higher class, we grew up with it. Always together.

"Yeah, that one.", my mother snapped me back out of my thoughts as the elf who tightened my sisters' corset before now laid a beautiful emerald jewelery around her neck. Her brown curls was messily, but beautiful pinned up, her eyes were shining as she turned around to face me.

"It's perfect, pretty bird.", I smirked and winked at her. "You look like a fucking bomb."

"Tiara, language please!", mother breathed in in a sharp inhale, looking at the witch standing at the counter apologetically, but Maribel chuckled too.

***

As soon as everything for the appearance of the Fox girls was solved out, Mom left our house elf to pay and we excited the shop. Our father was already waiting for us at the entrance of Flourish and Blotts where he was talking to a dark-haired wizard I didn't recognize, probably a college from the ministry where he was working. But once he spotted our family, he excused himself and greeted us with a warm and loving smile, like he always did.

"So, did you buy the whole shop or what took you so long?", he smiled as the man placed a small kiss on Mom's cheek and his arms around her waist to scoop her closer.

"Well, only the best for our girls.", she smiled and stroked over my cheek.

The rest of our stay at Diagon Alley we used to buy the new school supplies for the year which started a few days ahead. New quills, parchment, a broom for my sister since she was about to join the tryouts for the Slytherin quidditch team. And, of course, the new school books.

Even though Maribel was a good students as well as I was, she couldn't beat me in Potions. To say the truth, I was more than good in the subject, maybe even a natural talent. That's why Professor Snape allowed me to take a look on the Potion book for the higher class of the fifth years, even though I attended my fourth along with Maribel and my friends. Naturally, my parents were thrilled and proud since education was high on their must-have list for us.

I was so eager to get a hold on my potion lessons, new receipts, that I already went through the whole book before school didn't even started. Which was nothing new since I always spent a lot time in the Mansion's library. But mostly I was also looking forward to go back to school in general.

Of course, I loved my family and spending my holidays at home with Maribel and my parents. But being at Hogwarts, attending my classes like every other student, eating dinner with my friends, sleeping in simply dorm rooms like the other girls, was a solid normality I was starving for at Fox Mansion.

***

The evening before we would head back to school rolled by.

Like an old tradition, as soon as our parents were in their bedchamber, Maribel and I snuck into the kitchen to steal some candies out of the cabinets. We tiptoed back to Maribel's room to lay down in bed and eat all the sweets while talking until we almost fell asleep.

This were the moments I cherished the most. Little things we just simply did since we were kids, just being the girls, we should be for that amount of time.

Stealing candies and having a sleep over in one of our rooms the night before returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of our traditions. Every time we did this, we told each other things we wanted to achieve in this school year, some goals for keeping the big picture in mind.

"You're actually wanna put your name in the goblet? Are you mental?"

"Could you put your voice down?", I chuckled as I indulged myself another jelly slug. "I said I'm thinking about it."

"This tournament is dangerous, like deadly. Didn't you heard that someone died once? Please don't do this.", Maribel's eyes were serious as she leaned herself on her elbows.

"Relax, I'm not sure yet. And the tragedy is like centuries away. Also, the chance to be picked is so minimal, even if I'm deciding to put my name in it, it's not sure I'm actually being picked for Hogwarts champion."

I laid my head back in my crossed arms as I looked up to my sister resting on the headboard of her king-sized bed.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course, I am.", Maribel rolled her eyes. "But I'm not eager to put my life in danger, I'm just feeling comfortable in the spectator stands."

"I think Cedric isn't. Wasn't he the one sending you an owl that he's most excited about the tournament?", I snickered as I thought about the one day, I busted into Maribel's room to see her blushing because of a letter from the dark-haired Hufflepuff.

The boy informed her, that he was okay after the Quidditch World Cup and the death eater thing which happened while the final back then. After the Daily Prophet wrote about the Dark Mark and that a few wizards got seriously hurt, Maribel was on the edge of staying calm, especially in front of our parents.

They didn't know about the romance she built up with Cedric Diggory in third grade, they wouldn't allow it either. So, it had to be a secret thing.

Which was a pretty big burden for the few days my sister waited for an answer if he's okay.

Harry along with Hermione already wrote that they were fine since the group of Gryffindors were there too.

Until Cedric's letter came a few days later, the dark-haired Fox girl stayed in her room most of the time, telling mother she wasn't feeling well and cried only at night out of worry as soon as I sneaked into her room to comfort her. My twin intuition told me, that she needed company at night to keep her running thoughts at ease.

"Just shut up.", Maribel blushed. "I will talk to him about that too. I don't know what it is with you two that you don't seem to bother risking your life in this tournament."

I just shook my head amused. "So, you think you can attend the Yule Ball with Cedric?"

"As long as father doesn't get a hint of it?", Maribel moved her shoulders and let her head falling against the wooden headboard.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it. Cedric is smart, Quidditch captain, head of Hufflepuff house. He's like the perfect son in law."

"Exactly. But you know the rules, little bird.", Maribel looked down at me with a sad smile. "Mother and father probably already have everything planned out, so they never let their daughter associate in that way with a half-blood. Also, you know the first law. My girls –"

"My girls should concentrate to pass their exams and not thinking about boys at Hogwarts.", I mocked out father's voice and shook my head playfully as much as I could in my position on my belly. "But you also know the rules that it's a shame for a Fox girl to attend a ball alone, even though it is just a stupid school dance. So, there's nothing holding you back from spending the night with your boyfriend there."

"And who are you attending with?", Maribel raised her eyebrows at me, willingly aware of the fact, that I wasn't eager about attending in general.

"Well, I will send mother a letter to thank her for the beautiful dress, I will be down for a few minutes to make sure the important people see me on the ball, then I will head back, hang it in front of my dorm bed and spend the night reading alone by myself in comfortable PJs, waiting for your return to tell me anything about the wonderful night you'll have.", I said as I stretched. "And before you protest, there's no way to change my mind with that."

Even though Maribel snickered at my comment, I knew her better than any other person in this world. She was scared for our parents to find out about her little teen romance. She was since we returned before the holidays. Remembering the same things as I did.

To be a part of a superior family is a life full of compromises und promises.

So, Maribel was just staring at her ceiling probably thinking about the consequences this all could take. Sorting out, if her parents already had plans for her and her future and potential mine too. Even though she's the first born, we're twins, so there shouldn't be a huge difference. Probably families with first-born sons in their mind.

It was normal for families like the Foxes to make sudden arrangements with other pure wizard families to keep the bloodline. It was normal for girls like us to meet our future husbands in the age of sixteen on a banquet of some wealthy family. And it was normal for girls like us to play along and the obedient daughters as long as we've been eyed on feasts or balls.

My sister was thinking about when her time was coming, when mine was. I refused to think about something like that until the time will come. I couldn't even imagine all of this, especially not simply accepting - so I didn't.

But neither of us had a feeling about the storm which was crawling our way and the nightmare this family history got us into.


	4. Chapter 2

„Wait a second.", the eyebrows of the blue-haired girl across from me were raised the whole time I told them about the upcoming tournament, which would take place on this school year. I was truly worried if she'd ever be able to look normal or if her expression would stay for a lifetime.

As soon as Maribel and I entered the train that morning, the dark-haired headed down towards the Hufflepuff compartment to meet up with Cedric, while I was left on my own to find my friends.

But once I came to the Slytherin part of the train, I bumped into Blaise Zabini, who embraced me in a tight hug. He saved us a cart along with my best friend Eleonora and her Ravenclaw classmate Luna to settle down for the ride and to catch up with everything over the summer.

The thing I loved most about my friends was, that they didn't care about my family's name and the wealth it brought with it. Even though the group of girls and boys always knew who I was, always knew what weight I carried on my shoulders with the Fox name, they never let me feel like a superior such as most of the people hearing about my history. They weren't bothered or interested in my name. They saw me as the girl I truly was and didn't care about blood status. They simply cared about me and my feelings, especially the girls.

Blaise was one of the Slytherin classmates that I was going along with. He was a bit more into the pure blood thing like my other friends, but it wasn't like he constantly mentioned it, so it was fine with me. Since we became friends in first year, he was stunned about our name and the history it brought with it, but soon he started to just perceive Maribel and my character and wasn't as impressed anymore than a lot of other people were. And with that, he truly became one of my best friends.

"And there are two other schools with us this year?", El asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's the plan and what mother told me.", I chuckled as I took a sip of my water.

My best friend looked at me as if I told her a story about the apocalypse. The blonde Ravenclaw at her side just smiled at her confused gaze.

But I couldn't blame Eleonora Lupin, it wasn't like the last school year was relaxed with her father being the new teacher for defense against the dark arts class but also a werewolf which came out by a sudden professor who was keen to get a grip on the position. As much as I liked Snape as potion master, this was definitely a bitch move to get his wanted occupation as dark arts professor. And for all I heard, he didn't even was successful.

"How is your dad?", Luna asked as if she could read my mind.

"Probably howls for the moon.", Blaise snickered and caught himself a strong hit against the shin from the blue-haired Ravenclaw.

"Okay, sorry. That was supposed to be a joke, El.", the dark-skinned boy looked at my furrowed eyebrows with a smile as he rubbed his leg. He wasn't showing it right away, but by the crumbled features the kick truly hurt.

You shouldn't mess with Eleonora, I could've told him that. Especially when it came to her family and friends.

"He's okay.", El smiled at her friend, returning to the original question. I couldn't ignore the slight blush as soon as the blonde, friendly girl laid a hand on her shoulder.  
„He's currently on vacation with Mom. They said they'll send me an owl with everything they're experiences because I was so sad that I couldn't came with them.", El added.

"Well, I think with the tournament it won't get boring this year either.", I chuckled.

"How was your summer, by the way? Your letters weren't that detailed.", Blaise stroked my shoulder with his for a split moment.

"Well, as always packed with brunches, family dinners and planning out the Yule Ball.", I scoffed with a smile.

To be honest, it was pretty much the same as ever. But I couldn't deny loving the family days we spend with just us four. These were days our live was as normal as it could be. Sometime Maribel and I stroked through our garden for a walk. Some days mother sat down with us under one of the big trees, reading and telling us stories out of her childhood. Father tried his best to prepare Maribel for the quidditch team selection, since he was captain of the Slytherin team when he was a student. I always envied my sister for her skills riding a broom. While she could really make the team as a chaser, I could barely keep myself from getting punched in the face by a quaffle right after I flew out to the pitch.

"A ball too?", El raised her eyebrows again, making me realize that I left out this little detail till now. "Oh god, this will be a hell of a ride this year."

***

As the train stopped and all the students made their way to the castle to settle down in the Great Hall for the start of term feast, El and Luna headed to the Ravenclaw table as soon as Maribel, who caught up with us till then, Blaise and I took our places in the Slytherin rows down the hall. It was a sudden feeling of coming home, hearing the chattering people, seeing the professors on their places, the magical ceiling with its candles being lit and the dark sky above us. It felt as if I breathed clear for the first time in long weeks.

As soon as the Sorting of the first years was done – unfortunately my house just achieved a couple of new members – Dumbledore stepped forward to his podium, looking at the rows in probably the same anticipation I felt for being back.

"Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen.", the old man began just as the door opened to reveal Filch running down the aisle towards the headmaster. He seemed to whisper something important as Dumbledores' face flickered towards the entrance of the hall. He signalized Filch to go back and wait before he continued.

"Did you ever notice how awkward Filch is?", I whispered to my sister from across the table with a chuckle, causing her to hold the laugher back as soon as Dumbledores' words rang through the hall again.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted.", he announced.

A shutter crawled down my spine by the excited feeling, that this school year got even more interesting with this. As I looked across the table to my sister sitting on the opposite with Blaise, she shared a worried look with me, probably the thought in mind, that her twin was about to willingly enter this competition.

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime.", he bellowed happily as the main doors flew open.

A group of girls dressed in blue uniforms skipped in sync with each other, bowing to each of the tables as they made their way down the aisle. The boys around the Slytherin table whistled amused in delight to see the swinging short skirts and shaped bodies rushing by. Their headmistress was a giant lady, she strutted behind the girls. When they reached the end, they let birds fly out of their sleeves and danced to the side.

"And now our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their master, Igor Karkaroff.", Dumbledore announced the second school.

The energy in the hall turned more serious as a group of strongly looking boys entered down the aisle. A deep sound of sticks hitting the floor echoed around the rows letting the hair on my back stand on end. As they were right in front of me and Daphne Greengrass to my right, the front row of the male students began to run and flipping their way down to the front of the teachers' rows. The hand of the dark-haired girl who was Maribel and my roommate along with Pansy Parkinson, reached up to stroke over her throat nervously as soon as a recognizable face entered the hall behind the man of Durmstrang.

It was Victor Krum with his headmaster. The best seeker in the world and by the hitching breath of my seat neighbor, she was star stuck probably along with the rest of the school.

"This is Victor Krum.", Daphne whispered.

"Good, I thought by the look on your face you probably lost all your senses.", I laughed at the girl who ignored my insult.

"Shut up, he's hot. You have to admit that Mrs. I-don't-care-about-boys-at-all.", the girl snickered with a huff.

"Attention please.", the headmaster shouted, diverting my eyes back to the front.

"Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the ministry has seen to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

A man I recognized from the ministry stepped forward, but before he could start to talk, a blizzard crossed the ceiling, causing me along with the other Slytherin classmates to jump on our seats. Before the panic rushed through the rows, Dumbledore cleared the magical ceiling to a cloudless night sky again.

Alastor Moody, an Auror from the ministry, stepped out of the side door right next to the teacher's rows, eyeing the students and colleges next to him before he approached Dumbledore and headed after a short, whispered conversation back to the doorframe on which he leaned as Crouch stepped in front of the house tables.

Alastor isn't a man I particularly wanted to cross path with, even though according to my father, he was one of the best Auror the Ministry had. 

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament.", Mr. Crouch told them and diverted her attention away from the glass-eyed man.

A mass of students busted out in disapprove for the new rules, all along me and the Weasley twins in the front row. I was really looking forward to entering the Triwizard Tournament with putting my name in the Goblet of Fire. Judging the expression on Maribel's' face, she seemed relieved to only have to worry about Cedric, because he was old enough to actually enter the selection.

"You weren't seriously going to enter.", Blaise whispered in a hissed voice loud enough for Maribel to turn around.

"She was.", Maribel hissed back with a small smirk on her lips only for me to notice.

"Really?", Blaise chuckled. "A small, cute, little girl like you would've ended up dead within the first task. It's no competition about sorting dressing gowns by color or quoting out of books, these are seriously dangerous tasks, Tiara."

"Oh, Blaise.", I snickered. "And once more you're underestimate a Fox girl."

"That's bad. I would've love to see you failing in those competitions.", the voice of a black-haired girl ringing out from my right side. Looking down to the seat next to Daphne's, I spotted Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin classmate I never had a sense of sympathy with even though we were sharing our dorm for the past three years.

Her father worked for the ministry as well, so my family attended a few banquets at their place too, but I never got along with the sassy girl. Our parents often told their daughters about the importance of connections and friendships with other pure blood classmates. But Maribel and I never really had sympathy with our Slytherin companions and their high standards. Girls like Pansy Parkinson were the kind of people who wouldn't look at us twice if it wasn't for our name. If it wasn't for being Merlin descendants.

"Shut your mouth Parkinson.", Maribel snapped at her, rolling her eyes in a way I knew my sister was ready to start a fight about that, even though she was the friendlier one. But I just chuckled at the comment.

"Silence!", Dumbledore bellowed and let the hall came back to a quiet state again. The headmaster then made the golden figure standing at the front melt down to a giant goblet with flames coming out of the top.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As for this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.", Dumbledore announced dismissing the school in the most excited school year I had so far.


	5. Chapter 3

Alastor Moody was known to be the greatest Dark Wizard hunter in the history and probably the most terrifying man I ever met as a teacher in my life.

Since I sat in the classroom, eyed by multiple glasses hanging around the board in front, my pulse didn't seem to settle down. Especially after our new professor entered down the stars.

"Alastor Moody, Ex Auror, ministry malcontent and your new defense against the dark arts teacher.", the man scribbled down his last name on the board aggressively. "I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to. End of the story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

If I wanted to, I could cut through the tension in the room. No one dared to raise their hands or voices. Not even Draco Malfoy, the platinum-blonde self-called superior of Slytherin, dared to mumble a comment at the professor. And that was truly a turning point.

"When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?", the man growled, sending a shiver down my spine.

The dark-haired Gryffindor girl, I didn't have the chance to talk to since the start of the term, spoke without raising her hand.

"Three, sir.", Hermione's voice was shaky but as always safe with her words. "They are so named because they are unforgivable. To use of a single one of them will –"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct!", Moody cut her off as he continued to scribble down the board. "The ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different. You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared."

I shot Maribel a knowing look, but couldn't ignore the unease settling me of the edge.

"Jez, relax.", Blaise giggled quietly from the table beneath ours. "He's brilliant and he's working with your dad probably."

Before I could return my answer, Moody whipped his body around and launched the chalk he was writing with at the boy to my left side, who quickly ducked away to not get hit right in the face.

"And I can hear across classrooms, Mr. Zabini. I think Miss Fox will be please to not get disturbed to follow my lesson." His glass eye was pinned on Blaise, who didn't seem too impressed with the man but shot me a knowingly look once the professor continued.

"So which curse shall we see first?", the man said with a quiet voice right before he called Ron Weasleys' name, making the ginger head jump and stutter in response. Moody let Ron raise from his seat, who couldn't seem to look in the man's eyes.

"There's the Imperius Curse.", the red-haired said and even though Ron was stationed next to Harry on the other side of the room, I could hear his answer out of the overtaking silence between the rows.

Moody was satisfied as he walked over to his desk to pick out a spider-like insect of a jar before he embraced its size until it was covering up his whole hand.

"Imperio.", the professor said to get the control over his demonstration object.

Moody made it jump off and onto a Gryffindor boys' desk. Neville unfortunately was right in front of the professor, but the insect diverted quickly after on the table of Crabbe and Goyle, two Slytherin classmates I didn't really talk a lot too, because they were a part of the Slytherin group I didn't socialize with.

Goyles' head spun around, his eyes filled with pure horror and Maribel next to me suppressed a laugher. With another flick of his wand, Moody let the spider hovering over Rons' head who was whimpering in his fright of spiders.

"If she bites, she's lethal.", the professor snickered. The creature shifted down the gingers' forehead, making the boy tremble.

"What are you laughing at?", Moody bellowed, snapping the spider on Dracos' nose next and causing the blonde boy to stumble in his seat at the table next to us. Blaise tried his hardest to get rid of the insect without touching it but failed miserably.

"Well, who wouldn't get through a single task at the tournament when he can't even touch a spider.", I rolled my eyes, referencing to his comment at the start of term feast.

"Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out of the window?", he sent the insect flying towards one of his glasses near the window before he diverted his wand down to a jug of water.

„Drown herself?" But just as her leg touched the surface, the scary man let her sit on his hand again, saving her from the excruciating, drowning death.

Moody asked about another curse and Neville was called as he slowly stood up without keeping eye contact to the intimidating man.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology.", he said.

I couldn't help but feel as if Professor Moody knew almost anything about his students, details collected over years. Intimidating.

"There's the Cruciatus Curse.", Neville stuttered, taking a shaky deep breath as soon as the man yelled out his approvement, but his relief fell as he was announced to come out to the front.

I couldn't help but feel worried about the shy Gryffindor.

"The Torture Curse.", Moody whispered.

Light came out of his wand as he flicked it. The spider squeaked in a heartbreaking tone, enough for me to take a strong hold on the edge of the desk. It was almost unbearable for me to watch. Not only the pained animal, but also Nevilles scrunched up face. It was cruel, especially with the boy's family history of torture and suffer.

The Torturing Curse was what Bellatrix Lestrange used on his parents for getting information out of them after the first wizarding war over a decade ago. For all I heard from my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom lost their minds and didn't recognized their son anymore. They truly did experience something must worse than death itself.

"Stop it!", Hermione's cry cut through the tension. "Please! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!"

The whole room stayed quiet, taken aback by the Gryffindors outburst including the Slytherin side. For once, to say the truth. Hermione was always the one most in the center of their mockery.

But Moody realized with a quick gaze in the boy's direction and he let go of the creature, pretty much to my own relief. The professor let Neville alone where he stood as the man paced over to the dark-haired table.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger?", he offered.

As much as I could see from my own seat, Hermione fought with her tears, not daring to divert her eyes down to the spider sitting on her book now. Her lip was quivering as she shook her head.

"No?", he questioned.

"The Killing Curse, sir.", I heard my own voice before I really recognized what I was saying. To say the truth, I didn't realize that I was the one saying the words. They sounded oddly strange with the lump forming in my throat.

The man's glass eye shot in my direction as he lifted his head along with the tables around Maribel and mine. My sister sunk down on her seat, uncomfortable with the following, inevitable demonstration which was ahead of us. I caught a quick gaze from the platinum-blonde boy across the little aisle between the rows in the corner of my eyes. Even Draco seemed surprised.

"Exactly, Miss Fox.", Moody whispered before his wand pointed on the creature again. He roared Avada Kadavra, causing Hermione to jump and turning her head on the other side of the table, not daring to look at the lifeless insect in front of her.

"The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it.", the professor's tone was serious. "And he's sitting in this room."

All eyes flicked over to where Harry was sitting, his breath hitching, his thoughts probably swirling at the realization, that he was indeed still the boy who lived.

***

To say I was glad as the lesson was over would've been the understatement of the year. It felt as if with leaving through the door my body snapped back in the state of reality.

"He's perfect, right?", Blaise caught up with us right as I was about to head down the spiraling staircase.

"Perfect? That was awful.", Maribel huffed at the thought of poor Neville probably still standing in front of Alastor Moody's desk in shock. "Did you saw Nevilles' face?"

"Yeah, that was pretty though. But you have to admit, that Moody seems to be a professor with actual knowledge.", Blaise raised his eyebrow and smirked.

Okay, the boy did have a point with that, but I would rather deal with Boggarts, werewolves and pixies by Els' dad again, than spending another hour with this man in the same room.

Maribel asked me if I wanted to come with her meeting with El and Luna in the Great Hall after dinner until curfew, but I wasn't really in the mood for company that evening. Actually, I was looking forward to spending a few hours back on the astronomy tower since I left with the Hogwarts Express before summer.

So, I excused myself to the common room, laid down my books and headed straight for the familiar stairs on the other side of the castle.

The fresh air felt good on my skin, even though it was already colder as soon as the sun settled down. A soft breeze played with my curls as I made my way to the edge of the tower, the place which grew so familiar and homy to me in the past years.

I often snuck out of my dorm when I couldn't sleep after another nightmare crossed my dream to simply look at the star constellations or calm my running thoughts. I loved the view at the sunset in the evening when the remaining sunlight colored the grounds of Hogwarts in orange and purple. Or the view of the bare night sky with all its stars and the moon as soon as blackness took over.

This time I didn't take a book with me, I just decided to look in the distance and let my thoughts settle down, especially after the terrifying lesson of defense against the dark arts. To get myself out of the spiral I was in probably for the last couple of weeks about upcoming events. It just felt right to take a break at the highest point of the castle on the hill. To be near the stars where I could relax all by my own.

"This place is already taken."

The voice startled me to the point where I spun around with my heart hammering in my chest so that I almost tripped.

On the wall right next to the entrance sat the same platinum-blonde boy who shot me a quick gaze in lesson. The same boy who always had a cruel comment on his lips as soon as he's around people not obeying under his gaze. The same unreadable and cold expression on his face, just this time settled in soft moonlight which let his features soften up a bit. His gaze was on me, cutting right through my eyes as if he was staring directly at my soul. My breath suddenly hitched a bit as I tried my hardest to keep the eye contact.

"Well? Leave.", Draco repeated without looking away.

As I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest, he rolled his eyes and diverted them back to the book which laid in his lap.

"Oh sorry, I didn't saw the owner sign at the door.", I huffed. I couldn't help myself but feel the anger rising again at his attitude.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Fox, but I was here first.", Draco scoffed without looking at me again, the arrogance oozing out of his voice with every word he said. His hair was now messily falling into his face, his hand tracing along the edge of the page he was at.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Malfoy, but you don't own this place and if I'm deciding to spend my time here until I'm heading back to the dungeons, then I will.", I smiled and turned away to look over the railing again.

The sky didn't seem as clear and peaceful like it did seconds ago. Probably, because Draco Malfoy always suck out the peace as soon as he entered a room. He always did, that's why I tried my best to ignore him since my first year at Hogwarts. Even though sometimes this didn't work out.

"Always the high-class attitude.", Draco chuckled from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see the silly smirk on his lips on my inner eye. "I'm not one of your little friends, it's not like I'm intimidated by your name, you know."

"Draco, I'm serious. Can you just leave me enjoy the fresh air please?", my voice was softer than I intended it to be.

The boy didn't answer, which was odd for the Slytherin. He always had the last word in every discussion he was involved.

But as I heard the ruffling sound of his robes as soon as he stood up and his footsteps grew louder, signalizing me that he wasn't leaving but doing quite the opposite, I knew why. A few seconds later he stood himself tall right next to me, leaning against the metal in front of him, his arms crossed and his right hand playing with his fingers in a thoughtful way as his eyes traveled over the same treetops I was looking at.

"What are you doing?", I asked annoyed by the sudden company, too close for my liking.

"I annoy you with my pure presence until you're deciding to leave by yourself.", he shrugged and lifted his shoulders slightly to his head. Even though he didn't take his eyes from the grounds in front, I saw his lips curling the tiniest bit.

"You're unbelievable.", I rolled my eyes, but stayed where I was.

Even if Draco Malfoy and I hadn't really socialized a lot in the last years, he never let a chance slip out of his hand to annoy me or my sister for that matter. That's probably why I kept my distance on normal days. Well, it was sometimes inevitable with Blaise being a good friend of us and probably Malfoy's best friend too. Maribel often just ignored his comments, gave in when he challenged her, because she didn't bother any energy in battling Draco.

But I couldn't, that's the biggest difference between her and me. I couldn't ignore, I couldn't just give in.

Naturally, Draco tried to get along with us as soon as he heard we're the Fox twins, one of the wealthiest families, the type of classmates his own parents would want him to be friends with. It wasn't something different the other way around. My parents were eager for us to socialize with the boy. The Malfoys were after all a family of the sacred twenty-nine. Potential business partners for my family too.

But I just couldn't. And Maribel, the part of us which socialized and came along with almost everyone, couldn't either.

He was a pain in the ass since first year with his obsession in teasing Harry Potter or getting him expelled. In third grade there were a few months where we almost came along a bit, probably because we didn't fight or offended each other when we were in the same room after he found me on the astronomy tower crying because of my terrible experience facing my Boggart. The creature turned out to be the lifeless body of my sister and I needed almost an hour to keep my sobs under control. Draco just stationed himself next to me on the floor, evicted everyone away who tried to enter the area and simply waited till I was ready to head back to the dungeons where Maribel was already pacing up and down after she searched everywhere for my whereabouts.

But this stopped as he got his father involved to get rid of Buckbeak. Still something I couldn't wrap my mind around. Since then our conversations were only part of a little teasing game.

For me it was a funny competition sometimes. Standing up against his arrogant and sassy self, annoying him enough to furrow his eyebrows to the maximum, a sassy comment here, an insult there. But Maribel just stayed away.

"It's weird when you're silent for once.", it slipped out of my mouth a few minutes after he stationed himself next to me. It strangely reminded me of that day in third grade on the tower. This time, I noticed that he kinda relaxed in the slightest way, he seemed to get lost in the night sky too.

"It's weird for you not trying to throw me over the edge or something.", Draco huffed in a quiet voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, never mind."

It was uncomfortable. Mainly because it wasn't. I wasn't as annoyed with him being around as I normally was, it was almost as quiet and peaceful like it would've been being alone up here. But that didn't mean anything. And was probably because he for once kept his mouth shut most of the time.

As the air got colder and my clothes were packed with the freshly breeze letting me shiver, I decided to head back inside and meet up with Maribel in the dungeons. As I turned to leave without saying anything to the boy still leaning against the edge of the astronomy tower, he snickered.

"I knew you would go if I'm just being persistent.", Draco said successful.

"Well, I'm leaving because it's cold. Not because of you.", I said without slowing down on my way to the doorway.

"So, you were enjoying yourself?", his question rang through the air catching my back.

"Don't get overweening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, thanks for reading!  
> Would love to get some feedback and don't forget to vote if you're liking it so far 🖤


	6. Chapter 4

A few days after the disturbing lesson of defense against the dark arts, everyone seemed to be more relaxed and definitely more in the mood for the upcoming selection of the champions. People started to gather in the main hall at break and free periods to see students throwing their names in the goblet and its blue flames.

I couldn't lie, it had a bad taste being the one to literally stand on the sideline, spectating.

Now, that I wasn't able to enter my name to the tournament, I was absolutely sure I would've given it a try. So, my mood wasn't the best once Maribel and I spent our lunch break on the rows watching the fire.

"Could you not look as if someone stole your pumpkin pie?", my sister mocked me as she looked up from the herbology book she was reading.

I sarcastically smiled at her before I rested my head back on my hands. My gaze wandering around the hall; it was pretty empty for that time of the day. Only a few single students or pairs of two were stationed in the rows around the room. A group of Slytherins sat on the opposite of us, a pair of grey eyes snapped in my direction with an annoying smirk from time to time. Draco seemed to find a bigger liking in annoying me since our little talk at the tower. Not with insult for that matter, more like just looking at me, which was much worse.

I hated him.

"It's almost funny how annoyed you are that you can't enter the tournament.", El giggled and shared a look with my sister.

She and Hermione, who sat with us in a row above just giggled to themselves. They decided to join Maribel and me as soon as we entered. This was probably the most calming atmosphere I could imagine and exactly what I missed over the summer.

"Well, probably as annoyed as Maribel because there's no quidditch tournament this year, so no quidditch team and selection for that, too.", I snickered.

"Touché", Maribel shrugged.

We clapped as a few people we didn't know placed their names in. But just then a handsome Hufflepuff entered.

Cedric's gaze lingered on us, my eyebrows raised up amused immediately when Maribel blushed and changed her look from sweet little girl to a mature tomato.

El almost choked on her juice as she watched Maribel trying her best to look away, down on her book which she turned open again after she was finished reading, and which laid upside down on her lap now for everyone to see.

Cedric's lips curled up in a smile as he walked through the aging line in confident steps, right before he put a piece of parchment with his name on it in the flame. But he didn't turn around to go back to the group of friends escorting him.

"Oh god.", Hermione grinned. "He's coming."

My gaze snapped back at him, away from my embarrassed sister. It was crazy how she acted when the dark-haired was simply in the same room as the girl. And the more her behavior changed the more entertaining this whole thing was for me.

Right as he came to a hold in front of Maribel and me on the bottom row, he leaned forward, grabbed her chin, directed her to look him in the eyes and placed his lips on hers.

I didn't dare to breath, my face probably in the same color as hers but because of the lack of air I had.

El suppressed a squeak as she just slapped my shoulder from behind a few times, before she simply grabbed it almost painfully. Hermione looked down on her lap, maybe even embarrassed with being there in such an intimate moment.

Once Cedric trailed back, his finger came up to stroke one brown curl behind Maribels' ear.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart.", he smiled and with that, he left.

As strange as it was when Draco was silent for more than ten seconds once he was around, the more incredible it was if our girl group staying silent for more than five.

"Did he just?", El whispered breathless.

"He did.", I said with a smirk.

"He really did.", Hermione added.

Maribel first looked down sheepishly, still trying to convince the rest of the hall which was watching amused that she was reading in her book – still facing upside down for that matter.

"If you dare to say just one thing, Tiara, I'm going to cut your throat.", she pressed out between her grin without looking at me.

"Say what? That your boyfriend just confirmed your relationship in front of everyone around? I wouldn't dare.", I grinned.

Maribel slapped her book shut and rushed it against my arm playfully, her blushed cheeks still giving her away. But I also was aware of the almost transparent curtain of fear on her face.

The best thing about being twins was, that we learned over the life time we spent together how the other one was acting and trying to overplay things. And I knew that my sister was scared to the bone that someone who saw them potentially would snitch, so that our parents get a hint of her technically secret romance.

Cedric didn't know that Maribel hadn't told our parents, so I couldn't blame him. I don't know what she was telling him for keeping it down around the castle. But it seemed as if he was ready to finally do the step forward and out of their privy meetings in dorms, orphaned courtyards and empty classrooms.

"Why the hell is Malfoy looking over all the time.", El said suddenly, her voice just slightly disgusted. The Ravenclaw didn't have a good word for the Malfoy boy in her mind.

I scanned the group on the other side for the blonde boy, who already stared back at me; lips curled.

"I don't know what his problem is. I met him on the Astronomy Tower a few days ago. He was even a little less annoying than I thought."

"Wait a second.", Maribel chipped in. "You didn't tell me."

"It wasn't a big deal. He tried to make me leave but I didn't and then he simply stayed silent until I went back to the dungeons.", I answered with a shrug.

I truly didn't want to talk about that. Even though, that didn't mean something either.

"Draco Malfoy stayed silent?", El huffed. "That's something new."

"Well, I left anyways after a few minutes, we didn't even talk, so no big deal. I don't know why he's looking. Probably he's just bored.", I closed the case and searched for anything to focus on except for my sisters narrowing eyes on me.

And to my relief the main door swung open and both Weasley twins came in, cheering in triumph. The Gryffindor students on our left side clapped and high-fived them as they walked over.

"Well, ladies, we did it.", Fred stepped in front of us, waving with a little veil in front of our noses.

"Cooked it up just this morning.", George added.

I could've recognized the potion everywhere by the deep blue color it had, it was an ageing potion.

With the announcement Dumbledore made at the start of term feast the Weasley twins were almost as devastated to be excluded for the selection as I was. But I had to bite down my smirk at their attempt to trick them into entering.

"It's not going to work.", Hermione sung as she closed her book in her lap.

The ginger boys bonded towards her, sticking their heads between the group of girls from the upper rows.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?", they asked smirking.

"See this?", Eleonora circled the blue ring on the floor with her finger. "It's an age line; Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?", they asked again in sync.

Maribel and I wondered every time how they always knew what the other one was about to say. Even though we were two eggs twins, we were so different not just in our appearance, but also in the way we act. With the Weasley twins we were never really sure which one of them we're talking to.

"So? A genius like Dumbledore couldn't be possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion.", I said, a playful look on my face.

"But that's why it's so brilliant. Because it's so pathetically dimwitted.", they said, grinning at us, but all Hermione did was rolling her eyes.

The twins stood up, intertwined their arms and drank their vail in one swift motion. As they jumped from the place, they stood into the aging line surprisingly nothing happened. To be honest, I was truly stunned for a second until they threw their names in the goblet of fire and were immediately thrown out on the solid stone floor.

I did my best to suppress the laugher, I really did, but as soon as their signature red hair turned grey and their faces were almost unrecognizable by the long beard, which was grown on them, I couldn't stop.

The brothers started to lunge at each other. A circle of students started to form and cry them on in the pathetic little fight they had about whose fault all of this was.

"How childish.", I sighed as I crossed my legs.

"Seriously, just by thinking an ageing Potion would work is an insult against Dumbledore.", Maribel added, still looking at the crowd of people, still with the same unimpressed face.

It was for the door opening again, that the hall went quiet once more.

Victor Krum, followed by Igor Karkaroff entered the area, his gaze straight forward and his walk determined. As soon as he crossed the line and placed his name in the goblet, the boys' gaze wandered to our group sitting right in his point of view.

His eyes were piercing, he shot us the kind of look which made you forget how long he actually looked at us. His gaze like a dagger pointing. But it definitely lingered a few seconds more on the dark-haired Gryffindor above me.

Her breath hitched and I couldn't help but giggle too, looking down at my hands dumbfounded. Embarrassed by the way I got excited.

"He was staring at you Hermione.", I smirked like a giddy little girl aware of the look Maribel gave me.

"Don't be silly, he was probably looking at you.", the dark-haired shook her head and diverted her eyes back on her book in the lap.

"Come on.", El interrupted. "Maybe he was looking at me. Distracted by my hair, I mean it's very hard to make the different between my head and the goblet."

Our group erupted into laughter at the joke. El was right, her hair was indeed in the same color as the blue flame in front of us.

"No, seriously. He was looking at you, you're a Fox.", Hermione added rather jokingly, but I knew there was a serious tone in all of that.

It's not the first time I noticed Hermione not seeing her worth compared to others. For the three years I knew that girl until now, I learned that you never should underestimate her in any way.

"The family-club.", I rolled my eyes, looking at Maribel. "We're nothing special. People should stop comparing witches and wizards by their blood status. It's blood, it's not gold pumping through our veins."

"Amen, sister.", Maribel didn't look up from her book, which was now put downwards again, as she held out her hand which I slapped with mine, while Hermione was looking like she was kinda grateful for my words.

"Why should someone like Victor Krum look at a mudblood.", an unpleased voice rang out from the left.

Just then I realized that the Slytherin rows on the other side cleared out and a bunch of them were now standing right next to us, pug-face Parkinson in the front line next to Draco Malfoy. Behind them Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.

"Actually, he seemed to have sense for intelligent witches.", Maribel smiled sweetly at the roommate, her eyes diverting to Draco with a certain warning in them. The blonde boy didn't seem to notice, but I did.

"And just to fill the empty head of yours, Hermione is probably miles ahead of you in anything. So, could you put your opinions back to the dungeons or at least out of my view? Thanks.", I snickered as sweetly as my sister, willingly aware of the small smirk on Dracos' lips as he turned his eyes to the floor. It was just a second, just a blink of an eye, but I saw it.

El didn't hold back her laugher, looking straight in Pansy's eyes as she took another sip from her cup.

"Isn't it a shame for your parents that you're taking sides with Gryffindors and mudbloods over your own house?", the blonde boy chipped in with furrowed eyebrows. The sassy attitude slapped on Dracos' face once more.

"Isn't it kind of embarrassing to cling on such pathetic excuses to start fights?", I asked seriously eager for an answer, but as soon as the boys' gaze dropped I busted out in laugher as well.

"Seriously, Malfoy, back off.", Maribel rolled her eyes.

"Always this high-class attitude.", Draco snickered as he laid his eyes on me, repeating the words he said to me the night on the tower. "You're giving yourself away with that you know? As much as you try to hide it, you know you're one of us."

"What the hell do you mean, Malfoy.", I breathed out. To say I was annoyed wouldn't came close the feelings I had in this moment. But he stepped nearer, leaned forward in the slightest to be face to face with me.

"You're acting as if you're no typical Slytherin. No superior, no higher class. You're trying your best to hide that, just like your sister.", his eyes darted over at Maribel who shot him the most sarcastic smile I ever saw on her. "But you are."

As soon as the group left, El breathed out, not as if she held her breath for the whole time. She just liked showing her annoyance in every possible way.

"God, he's the worst.", Maribel shook her head, but I couldn't ignore my pulse still hammering in my chest. Still feeling him near me.


	7. Chapter 5

As much as I tried that night, I couldn't sleep.

Maribel and I went to bed early this day, talking about the selection on the next evening and mainly about Maribel's fear that Cedric will actually get hurt if he's the one to attend as Hogwarts champion. She tried to hide it, but she seemed really fearful.

Although, I knew my sister. She's the kind of girl who could sleep everywhere and in a blink of an eye. Sometimes she asked me a question, but once I answered she already fell asleep. So, when I started to ramble over my full packed schedule and the classes I already had, I felt Maribel next to me drifting away in a peaceful blackness. It wasn't until Daphne and Pansy returned to the dorm and probably fell asleep right after without sharing even a gaze in our direction, that I laid alone with my swirling thoughts.

As much as I tried to hide it, this dumb annoying smirk crawled across my inner eye and this was the most annoying thing ever. But worse was the fact, that his words rang through my mind. Or better, that I knew deep down he was right.

I was a Slytherin, and I was happy to be one.

I just simply choose to not hold on the conservative ideas of education in this castle. I had to deal with this kind of thoughts at home with my parents, I didn't need it at school either. Not here, where I could partly choose who I wanna be. Of course, my name brought a burden with it too. Everybody knew about our family; everybody knew who Maribel and I were. But I could decide what other people thought of me, changing the taste of my name on other tongues.

I made friends over the last years, I found friends in people my parents wouldn't accept and so was Maribel.

As much as I tried, my mind was racing.

I stood up, carefully not to wake neither Maribel or the other girls and made my way down to the common room. I loved to sit by the fire late at night when no one was there. The eery silence when even the Bloody Baron wasn't around trying to scare the shit out of me. The portraits eyes were closed, and the only sound was the cracking of the burning wood in the big stack.

I kneeled down at the fireplace cross-legged, felt the warmth immediately relaxing my muscles.

It was like a wave rushing through my body, easing it in an instant.

The windows facing the black lake were dark. My sister always said it was scary to not see in the night if a squid or some other creatures were looking into the common room, but I couldn't help losing myself when I looked at the darkness. I liked it.

"Don't burn yourself.", a whisper right next to my ear startled me in a way, I nearly lost balance as I spun around.

Dracos' eyes shortly changed to surprise as he grabbed my shoulder to keep me from falling. As his hand remained on my arm, his expression transformed to amusement again. He was standing right behind me, looking down on my startled figure with his hair tingling his temples. Draco was wearing sweatpants and a simple black shirt, probably fresh out of bed like I was - a strange picture to be honest.

"Merlin, Malfoy. I know I'm not your favorite, but you don't have to replay the witch burnings of Salem with me.", I stuttered as I disconnected his hand and stood up.

I didn't recognize how close he actually stood until my nose nearly stroked his chest, a light scent of peppermint and perfume tingled my senses. The blonde boys' eyes still on me, a strange amused sparkle in them.

"Don't worry, Fox. If I would seriously want something bad happen to you, I've already done it.", he snickered as he let himself fall on the couch backwards, his arms laying on the backrest, this stupid smirk still on his lips.

"What do you want?", I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the leather couch opposite of him.

I swung my legs up and cuddled myself in one of the blankets laying on the armrest. I definitely would not be the one leaving this time.

"Nothing, I wanted to enjoy a good, comforting night in front of the fireplace. Actually I thought I would be alone. Funny how fate keeps pulling us together.", he shrugged smiling and made himself more comfortable. I couldn't suppress the annoyed exhale as Draco didn't seem to leave right away.

That's for a relaxed time to ease the mind.

"Why are you awake?", Draco asked, his gaze on the flames.

"Why are you?", I asked back, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"Good I start.", he sighed, giving in. My gaze went up confused by his dwindling resistance. "I'm pissed that Quidditch Cup was cancelled because of this tournament. And I can't sleep when my mind is boiling like that. Your turn."

"Why do you care?", I answered, and the blonde boy chuckled.

"Is it that unthinkable that I'm just trying to make a conversation and be nice?"

The words sounded strange out of his mouth, as if nice things like that didn't fit with the tone in which he's saying them. Like playing an accord on the piano with one wrong key.

I couldn't suppress my laugher, but strangely Dracos' eyebrows didn't quirk, he didn't return with an insult, or an excuse that this was a joke. His face remained serious.

"What?", he said, looking straight into my eyes. As Draco held the contact I felt as if I was crumbling underneath it. I wasn't used to that.

I wasn't the one crumbling normally.

"It is. Draco Malfoy isn't nice to people who he doesn't like.", I simply said, ripping my face away and sliding down deeper into the comfort of the blanket and the cracking fireplace.

This was the second time in a week we were spending time together without serious insults or fights taking place. Something was off, I couldn't wrap my mind around it, but something was different. I didn't know if it was him, or me. Draco Malfoy wasn't someone simply trying to be nice, simply being friendly towards people without a cause.

"Who said I don't like you?", the boy questioned, snapping through my thoughts. His expression still serious but diverted on me again. My pulse picked up.

"Did someone put something in your drink? Is this some funny joke, a bet or something? Did your parents set you up on this?" My head was spinning. The idea of falling asleep that night seemed almost impossible, too much away for me to reach it in the remaining hours.

Dracos' eyes kinda sunk for a moment. It wasn't long until he caught himself again, but I learned in the many times attempting banquets and feast to notice the detail in people in front of me. The tiny things like looking down after a lie, rubbing the bridge of the nose for a second when being annoyed even if the smile remained. So, I noticed his sudden change of position, I just couldn't connect the pieces why he did. But as quick as he cracked a bit, his posture was right up again, an amused look on his face.

"No. Didn't your parents teach you it's inappropriate to ignore questions from your kind?" Draco was the one raising his eyebrow at me now.

"I can't sleep with a racing mind either.", I simply said as I laid down on my back. I wouldn't tell him, that I was afraid to sleep. Afraid to dream.

My eyes wandered over the many bows on the ceiling, looking at the small pictures engraved in the stone. I never noticed how beautiful it was. Draco stayed silent for a while up until he cleared his throat and shifting in the slightest way on the couch he rested at.

"The Hogsmeade trip is soon.", the blonde stated then.

"Yeah. And?", I answered, closing my eyes. If Draco wasn't going to leave and judging by his position on the couch now resting in the horizontal, he wouldn't, at least I could control his bad influence in my heart rate with his dagger eyes.

"Go get a butterbeer with me.", he said, not lifting his eyes from me. I didn't saw it, but his gaze was particularly burning inside my skin.

"No?"

"Why not."

"Because we don't go along. We don't like each other." Merlin, this boy was confusing already.

"Then why did you talk with your friends about me today? I saw it in the hall as I was looking over, that's nothing you can deny.", Draco asked curious, a playful tone danced in his words.

"I was telling them how annoying you are.", I said back.

"Well, at least you were talking about me." He turned his body around to face the couch I was laying at. Not fully, just enough to cross his arms behind his head casual and straight looking at my wrapped-in figure.

"Seriously, Tiara, I mean it. Go get a butterbeer with me.", he repeated. There it was again, this strange tone in his voice.

"Why should I?", I turned around too, keeping the eye contact as best as I could. It was frustrating that he seemed to be more urgent this year, more eager, intriguing even.

"Because I believe that if you would actually get to know me, you would see that we have more in common than you think. And that we would get along if you weren't that prejudiced.", he said.

I decided to take another look, puzzling together and searching for the actual meaning of his words, but the Malfoy boy was never someone easy to assess.

I took the chance to take in all the changes he did since our last school year. He got taller, definitely, and his body slimmed out a bit. His jaw was defined, framed in the flickering light of the flames in front of him. His hair a bit messier now, more loosen and not in the slicked back style looking like a licked son of a banker family. His lips expectantly formed in a smile as he seemed to study me too.

"You're staring.", he grinned. I quickly turned, closing my eyes again.

"I'm not. Neither staring nor get a butterbeer with you. I don't know what you're playing, but the last years you tried your best to insult me, my sister and my friends in every possible way since we decided to not associate with you. And now, just a week into this school year, I should believe you're changed in any way. Why?" It was hard to keep my voice down, this boy clearly made me increase my temper. I'm not a person getting irritated easily, but with him it's different. He got under my skin and the worse of that was, that he knew.

"Can't a boy change his mind?", he smirked again, slightly shaking his head. "So, tell me. What should I do to convince you giving me a shot?"

"A shot for what?" I opened my eyes, turning around to lay on my side, facing the classmate on the poster opposite me. 

"A chance to show you I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"What's going on here?", a voice rang out from behind me, making me immediately snap up guiltily. Even though there was nothing being guilty about, I was just laying on the couch in the common room, right?

Blaise stood at the entrance, probably coming back from sneaking around the corridors like we liked to do since first grade. The three of us sometimes sneaked out to play hide and seek in first year. Up until the one time Snape caught us and gave us detention for a week - he must be pretty angry because Snape never got his own house members punishments when it wasn't for someone being around to see the rule break too. As we came home for Christmas break that year, we got house arrest as well for 'shaming the Fox name by breaking rules'.

The boy looked at me expectantly, amused about the fact that I, for once, didn't have an answer right away. His eyebrow raised as none of us said anything first, it was for Draco to speak as he lifted himself up to stretch his muscles.

"Nothing, our little princess here just threw me over again.", he snickered, rose from his seat and remained for a split moment. "The offer is on table; you just need to grab it."

As soon as the blonde messy hair vanished through the door arch leading up in the boys' tower, Blaise cleared his throat.

"What was that about?", he asked amused, stepping closer to my couch and crossed his arms.

"That was absolutely nothing. He's just annoying.", I rolled my eyes as I intended to fold the blanket. I felt tired, like really tired. As if talking to Draco sucked out all remaining energy.

"You're talking to the boy who shares the dorm with him since first year.", Blaise giggled.

"I don't know how you even survive more than an hour with Malfoy in the same room. Plus, being friends with this arse."

The eyes of the dark-skinned boy gleamed at her comment, as he rested his body on the armrest of the sofa Draco was sitting at before.

"Well? Then why did you just spend time with him alone in the common room all cozy?"

"You're annoying as well.", I answered instead, heading straight for my own dorm.

"Tell me something new, Fox."


	8. Chapter 6

I arrived at the same crowded hall the day afterwards. But this time everyone was gathered to watch the three champions being picked. I walked in with my sister in the tow, nervously looking for Cedric, while I was looking for the bundle of sarcastic people sitting in the side row along with two students, I was graving to finally getting a word with.

So, as soon as Maribel excused herself jumping right to where her dark-haired boyfriend sat, along with his friends on the edge of excitement, I sat down next to El and Hermione, who placed themselves in front of the Gryffindor boys.

"Harry, Ron, good to see you finally.", I smiled at the boys sitting on the row over ours.

"The Merlin descendant appears. Good to see you too, blondie.", Ron grinned as he ruffled through my hair. Harry smiled at me in the same way, the boy seemed relaxed, much more than last year.

It was hard to handle for the young Gryffindor. I wasn't involved in the activities of the golden trio fully, but as soon as El caught me up with the fact that the so-called murderer Sirius Black was in fact the best friend of her father, Harry's godfather and innocent for that matter, I could barely imagine what he must felt. Growing up in a nightmare muggle household before it turned out, that his only remaining family was a man who was falsely accused for not only betraying his parents, but also actually killing people, must be the worst.

So, it was nice to see him happy again, especially since Sirius was in underground and as safe as he could be in this situation.

"You're still annoyed that you couldn't enter the selection?", El asked amused once she saw me eying the goblet again, as all the students slowly came to their seats around the blue flame.

"Well, I'm pissed, but after seeing my schedule for this year I'm kinda okay with that.", I answered as I let my gaze wander around the hall. 

"Well, I'm running on the edge of my nerves right now and there isn't even someone who entered that I'm worried about. This shit's crazy heart racking.", the blue-haired admitted as she shook her hands, probably keeping them from sweating.

My eyes diverted to the Hufflepuff table where Maribel sat next to Cedric, smiling, but I could see her concern spread on every inch of her features. Maybe she's right and it's a good thing she didn't have to worry about not only her boyfriend but me too.

A white-blonde head came around right behind my sisters' position, catching my gaze for a breath moment.

Draco stated himself right next to an awkward clinging Pansy and Blaise on the other side. After he shook off the unpleasant appendage, the boy seemed to get deep in conversation with his classmate who quickly shot me a look. But I wasn't going to wonder why, even though I was curious if they were talking about me or the evening we spent in the common room. 

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champions selection.", Dumbledore announced to settle the noisy students down. His hand reached forward, dimming the lights of the torches down to create the right atmosphere.

"Oh god, here we go.", Hermione whispered excitedly. Everyone watched as the man caressed the goblet, standing back until the blue flame turned reddish, hissing and flickering until the first parchment piece was spat out.

"And the Durmstrang champion is: Victor Krum!", Dumbledore announced, and the hall raised into cheers. 

Hermione clapped a bit louder than the rest of our group, which Ron clearly seemed to notice by the strange look he shot over to the dark-haired Gryffindor.

Viktor stood up and made eye contact with my friend which also encouraged the ginger head more. The Durmstrang proudly made his way over towards the headmaster, who shook his hand and diverted the boy to go down some stairs where the champions should team up.

The goblet turned red again once Victor vanished and spat out another paper, a light-blue one.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!", Dumbledore said, letting especially the transfer-student table on the left clap and cheer for a beautiful blonde girl, who proudly stood up and grew tall in pride opposite the professor, who leaded her towards the stairs too.

"Now the one we've all been waiting for.", El whispered over the silent as soon as the flame turned red again. Maribel was unease on her seat while an encourage smile plastered her face, as she took Cedric's hand.

The goblet spat out a parchment piece once more, Dumbledore caught in secure and turned it over to read out the name.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!", he announced.

My heart was racing, and I couldn't really decide if I should feel happy for Cedric or bad for my sister who – clearly – was afraid and scared as soon as the name was dropped. 

She tried her best to hide is as Cedric happily embraced her in a quick hug, before placing his lips on her cheeks and stroking her hair. The boy clapped in with a few classmates as he stood up and made his way up to Dumbledore too. The hall was louder this time, especially the Hufflepuff table. I had to admit that Cedric indeed seemed to be an encouraging candidate to represent our school. 

Maribel looked over and caught my gaze. As soon as Cedric was out of her reach, her facade crumbled. Call it twin tuition, but I just simply knew exactly what she was feeling. And by her breath out she knew that I did.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions.", Dumbledore then shouted. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!" The professor's arms came around, facing the number of students more excited about the tournament now that they all knew who to cheer for. A lace lifted itself from a beautiful shimmery cup in front of the teacher's table, presenting itself in front of all the houses.

But then, out of nowhere the flame started to dance again. In fact, the fire turned red once more, causing not only for the cold expression on Snape's face to crumble, but also for Dumbledore to step forward irritated.

"What the hell?", El furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I missing something?"

"What's that about?", I asked, looking at Hermione who, normally, knew the answer to stuff like that, because Hermione Granger always knew something about anything, but even the smart witch just looked confused along with Harry and Ron on her side.

Another piece was spat out, a normal, plain one. 

The headmaster caught it before he inspected it a bit longer than he did with the other ones before. His normally wise eyes startled and undefined.

"Harry Potter.", he said quietly, more to himself than to the auditorium. Heads flew our way, but I didn't move. My thoughts were spinning, I just snapped back to the situation as Dumbledore yelled.

"HARRY POTTER!" 

Dumbledore's eyes flickered over the student's heads. The dark-haired boy sank down in his figure while Hermione tried her best to get the boy on his feet.

"You need to go, Harry. Just go.", she stated, but her voice was given her away. Nevertheless, Harry stood up, slowly making his way to the front where every pair of eyes was lingering on him. People were disapproving, to say the least.

The shouts about Harry's age and that this wasn't fair rang through the hall. Even El, one of my friends always with a sassy or thoughtful comment on her lips, didn't say anything.

But they were right. – This wasn't fair.

I knew that Harry would never put his name in the goblet, not after his life was exciting and exhausting enough. He was well known as the boy surviving the Killing Curse as Moody so thoughtful pointed out in class. He was busy enough with staying as undetected as he could, living just one normal year at Hogwarts. Hell, he wasn't even look for the challenge in general like I was, before my hopes of entering were crashed.

"Unbelievable.", Ron spat, but more in disgust as in worry. Too much attitude for my liking.

"Ron you're not seriously mad at Harry, aren't you?", I asked as I turned around to face the ginger. But he didn't answer, he didn't even divert his eyes from the door Harry just vanished through.

It was for Dumbledore energetic following along with a bunch of teachers and McGonagall releasing the rest of the students to return to their common rooms before she followed too, that my body snapped out of its shocked state.

Maribel was already waiting on the entrance, tiptoeing from one foot to the other. Hermione and Ron left in the other direction towards their common room. They didn't say anything to us, caught up in a deep, heated conversation. Once I reached my sister, my arms automatically wrapped around her body and she exhaled as if she was holding her breath in for as long as she sat in the hall.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. He will do good.", I whispered in her hair, stroking her back.

When Maribel pulled away, she simply smiled thankfully. If it wasn't for Pansy's annoying voice snapping through my ear this would be a good moment to calm down a bit. I didn't know what this wiry girl had on her to chip in over and over again, but it drove me crazy. 

"Potter is the definition of dumbness. He will die in this tournament for sure.", she snickered. The girl had her arm intertwined with Draco's again, who just stroked along and chuckled at her comment.

I felt Maribels hand grabbing my arm, clearly saying I should just leave them, but as always: I couldn't. El just inhaled, because she knew.

"I hope you don't actually think he did this to himself, you dumbfounded twat.", I chuckled while stepping forward. 

Blaise, who walked up behind them two, remained stationed next to my sister who was rolling her eyes and slapped her hands over her face by all the drama unfolding on this evening.

Pansy spun around. Draco followed, his eyes expectantly.

"What did you just call me?", the black-haired said between gritted teeth, it was almost cute how bad she tried to get in the bad bitch attitude.

"You heard me.", I answered with a smile. 

"Don't talk to me like that. And who the hell cares who put his name in anyway? It just gave us the ticket to the best entertaining ever. Right, Draco?", her voice bittersweet as she turned to face the blonde boy on her side.

I couldn't help but look at him expectantly. I didn't even know what I expected him to say, still I hoped he would give me a reason not regretting the small number of good thoughts I spent on him – well, maybe not good, but neutral and not all bad like these last years.

"Well, I don't think he put his name in the goblet.", Draco said, his eyes resting on my annoyed face. If I looked closely, I could see the little bit of honesty in his, but it was soon replaced with this damn smirk. "But Pansy has a point with the entertaining thing. I mean we're all about the exciting things, right?"

"God, you're the worst Malfoy. Fun over others lifes? Very charming.", El chipped in, standing next to me and eyed him up and down.

"Let's just go.", I rolled my eyes and started to head straight through my house classmates, but Draco stopped me in my tracks with grabbing my arm as I was right next to him. I didn't turn to look at him, but I didn't need to either because his quiet voice rang through my mind like shot with bow and arrow. 

"Although you could tell me some conspiracy theories when you accept my invitation, Fox. The offer is still on the table.", he smirked, but I just winded myself out of his grip without saying anything.

However, I couldn't ignore the eyes of El, Maribel and Blaise on me, on the latters' mouth in a knowing and amused smirk.


	9. Chapter 7

I tried my best to concentrate on my classes, studying for the exams in a few months since that was my parents' biggest issue.

Because it was a Saturday afternoon, I spent my morning with Hermione in the library where she helped me with an essay for muggle studies. After lunch break I grabbed my astronomy book and headed for the courtyard considering it was one of the few sunny days of October.

It was peaceful just sitting in the grass on my jacket, reading and studying all by myself, letting the mild sunlight tickling my cheeks. Maribel was resting on one of the benches on the other side.

After the selection, my sister tried her best to spend as much time with Cedric as she could.

Firstly, she probably tried to ease her mind spending time with him and seeing that he's doing well and was prepared for whatever task was coming soon. But also to help him with the school work he still had to do for his classes. And since I was lucky to have a pretty smart sister, she could easily catch up with the sixth year stuff especially in Herbology, in which she was quite a master at. And if she wasn't, she simply helped him by calling up stuff he should remember.

After a few hours I decided to go back to the dungeons again. Because a bunch of Slytherins were resting on the big oak tree surrounded by the open corridors leading down to the Great Hall, I should probably had our common room for myself. It gave me the time to read over the letter Pippin swooped me over with at breakfast. It was sealed with the Fox emblem, so it was a sign of life from mother and father.

As soon as I let myself rest on the leather couch at the fireplace, after I changed in some comfortable black sport leggings and a grew sweater, I unfold the parchment.

Dear Tiara,

We didn't hear from you since term started, so I was simply checking in on you how your school year goes ahead. Professor Snape sent us an owl with the gratifying information, that you're already best student in his potion class, but I didn't expect something different from my smart little witch.

Otherwise, I wanted to inform you that your dress is ready for the upcoming ball and I will send a elf to bring them to your room in a few days. I hope you already get yourself a suitable date along with your sister, worthy your standards. You know how important that is for your father.

We're proud of you and looking forward to see you two in Christmas holidays.  
Love, Mom.

I let the paper sank with a smile by the words my mother wrote. But I couldn't ignore the knot in my stomach with their conditions I wouldn't fulfill. I could potentially think about ten ways I would rather spend my evening at than another ball - like in a barrow, or in the forbidden forest.

But Mom was right, it meant a lot to my father if we're at least play to be happy to attend. And I loved my dad too much to not as far as possible try. So, I potentially would show up at least enough to be seen there.

But I did looking forward to spend Christmas at home.

Christmas was always a holy day. We always spent Christmas together as a family, eating delicious food, spending the whole night opening presents and immediately trying them out or on, depends on what it was.

As I lost myself a bit in the burning flames, the door at the entrance to the common room flew open in a harsh, quick motion, revealing a startled looking Malfoy in company with Crabbe and Goyle. His eyebrows were furrowed, his hair messily standing up in every direction as if he just rolled around the courtyard or something like that. His gaze caught mine, his expression didn't change as he rushed in and stood still near the couch I was sitting on.

"What's wrong?", I asked as he simply stared at me. My hand came up immediately to stroke over my cheek. Maybe something from lunch break was still sticking on the corner of my mouth, there was no other explanation for his piercing look.

His two bodyguards seemed to feel the awkward tension and quickly made their way to the boy dorms leaving them alone again.

"I can't believe you're friends with some traitor like that.", Draco spat, letting himself sink in the other couch opposite of me, bringing us in the same situation like a few days ago.

"I don't know what's going on and I'm not really sure if I want to be dragged into your mood right now.", I simply said, reading over the letter once more just to avoid looking over at him.

"Potter.", he said. His voice almost drowning in disgust. "Saint Potter, who else. Causing trouble and is a shame for this school as always."

"Hey, no insults when I'm around.", I warned him and to my surprise as I looked up, he didn't countered with an insult, he just simply seemed annoyed. His breath pacing like he was running all the way back to the dungeons.

"Okay.", I took the letter down to my lap. "What happened?"

"What do you even care?", he returned with a scoff.

"Well, you obviously want me to care, because you're sitting here instead of being with your goblins in the boys dorm.", I shrugged, still watching his figure.

It was almost funny how he looked. His hair still had the fresh-out-of-bed look, his face almost defiant. He truly tried to hold his temper back.

"Moody transformed me into a ferret.", he said in a small voice.

For a moment the room was quiet. By the whole house being out enjoying the sun it was already silent when I arrived, but now it was eery. Up to the point where I couldn't hold back anymore. I bursted out laughing.

"What?", I asked amused. "Why did Moody transformed you into a ferret?"

"Well, because he's a bad excuse of a teacher without manners and scruples. Wait until my father hears about this.", he spat, crossing his arms in front of his suit jacket and diverting his eyes back on me after he let them wander around the room.

"Okay, and what was the reason?" I really had to put effort in not straight laughing all the time by the image in my head. I cursed myself for not staying in the courtyard an hour longer to see this with my own eyes.

"Potter, like I said.", Draco answered. "I just told him about the bet I have with my father and he verbally attacked me and my family. Truly this boy has problems controlling his temper and angers if you ask me."

I looked questionable at the bright-blonde, raising an eyebrow again.

"Oh, he does? What bet anyway?", I asked curious and by the small smirk appearing on his lips again I already regretted asking in the first place.

"Well, let's say we have a little bet about the time Potter will survive in this tournament. Nothing to be that impulsive about." Draco rolled his eyes annoyed. Clearly because he couldn't imagine why this put the Gryffindor off the edge.

"Nothing to be impulsive about? That's cruel, Draco. And it's sad that I have to tell you that." Anger pulsed through my veins which seemed like a state of mind I need to get used to when he was around.

Since the champions selection everybody seemed to be avoiding Harry, including Ron who was supposed to be his best friend. It wasn't like I talked to him much either by the studying I did in the library or dorm for that matter. It wasn't on purpose, just simply time management. But clearly this boy had enough to carry on his shoulder to deal with an annoying Draco too.

"Come on, Fox. It's rather funny. We all know Potter isn't going to last ten minutes.", he laughed, but by my face remaining serious, he stumbled a bit.

"Harry is going to do brilliantly, he will probably do best of all the champions. I would bet my life.", I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Good, let's bet then.", Draco raised from his seat, stepping forward to look down at me amused. "If Potter will not be the best of all champions and just climb the back rows in this first task or potentially dies, you're accepting that offer of getting a butterbeer with me. If he's actually the first place then -"

"Then you'll leave me alone. You're not going to say something against Harry, or any of my other friends this whole school year.", I interrupted him with a challenging smile.

Dracos' eyes were narrowing, like he truly was thinking about if my offer was even possible. I mean, we're talking about Draco Malfoy, the boy whose meaning in life is to insult my Gryffindor friends. A whole year without any comments, or bad actions would be his own little tournament, much more difficult than the Triwizard Tournament for sure.

But to my surprise he reached out his hand, his lips curled up. "Okay."

And there it was again. My annoying, probably biggest weakness. I just couldn't give in, I just couldn't put down a challenge.

So I reached forward. Draco took my hand in his and I couldn't ignore the fact shooting through my mind that his skin felt much warmer and softer than I expected it to be. And I couldn't ignore my pulse picking up at the touch, my heart skipping with the look he gave me.

"Deal.", I said firmly, didn't cut the contract with his grey eyes.

***

"Didn't you heard me? Dragons! It's dragons!", Maribel was pacing up and down or dorm room since she arrived back a few hours later. Her curls were messy from the few times she traveled her hand through them. Her facial expression tense, mirroring her running thoughts.

"Bel, sit down.", I said as I grabbed her arm once she paced down my dorm bed on which I sat cross-legged. I directed her to the edge of my bed on which she reluctantly took place. "Breathe."

My sisters eyes clued themself on my face, searching in my eyes for the calmness she was graving for, as we took one deep breath together. That's what we did when one of us is threatened to drown in anxiety.

"Cedric will do great. Like you said, he didn't even seem much intimidated by that. Just be lucky that Harry told him, otherwise he couldn't think about a way to get through the task now. That would be worse, don't you think?", I tried my best to comfort her as my sister let herself fall on the bed, facing the ceiling now.

"Yeah, he told me the same thing.", she admitted.

"See?", I smiled as I laid myself next to her. "He will be fine."

I let my thoughts wander to find something which would distract Maribel in any way possible. Just keeping her from probably ten different ways she could potentially see her boyfriend die while battling that dragon in front of the whole school.

"Did you get a letter from Mom, too?", I asked expectantly.

"I did.", she said. "Dresses are ready, you're not intending to attend at all and their other sister is going to attend with a half-blood."

„Well, there's another thing I need to tell you.", I hesitated. „I screwed up and probably have to go on a Hogsmeade visit with Draco.", I said in a small voice. But it didn't need much more. Maribels eyes automatically snapped back to me, her eyebrows furrowed while she turned and raised on her elbow. I knew that if I'd look at her now, I would immediately giving myself away.

"What did you do.", the dark-haired said, waiting patiently for my answer which took quite long, because every possible way to say her I lead myself into another competition with the blonde boy - again - sounded wrong.

"Maybe I have a bet with him that Harry will be on the first place in this task. And maybe his wish is to take me to a date if he wins." My eyes were practically glued on the ceiling as Maribel remained silent. I suppressed a grin on my lips because I knew what look was plastered on her face.

"No, you didn't.", she said annoyed.

"I did."

"Tiara -"

"I know.", I drew the words long while my hands came up to cup my face embarrassed.

"Well then let's hope that Cedric will only be second place.", she huffed amused.

I felt embarrassed, I truly did. Because this boy successfully got under my skin with a simple thing like this.

This boy embodied everything I hated about my life. He was sassy, he was arrogant, he was resting on his family wealth like on a thrown above everyone around him.

And worst of all was, that I'm not even scared that he would win. I wasn't bothered by his presence since school started, that was what bothered me in my core. But this was nothing I could tell my sister. It was nothing I could tell anyone for that matter.

But it wasn't something meaningful either.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the support guys and thanks for reading! Please don't forget to vote, comment and share if you like my story and this chapter. much love <3

_____

It was the first day of the Triwizard Tournament. Maribel and I hurried down the corridor leading to the Great Hall to meet Hermione on the front door. We arranged to go see Harry and Cedric before the first task started.

I was glade that Hermione seemed to start supporting Harry on his difficult way. It was a good thing, because every time I saw the dark-haired boy in the last days, he looked miserable with all the dagger eyes his way and the name calling. It wasn't often I saw him though, probably because he stayed the most time in his dorm room to keep all the trouble out of the way.

I couldn't blame him.

"Good, I thought you already went down to the arena.", Hermione said as she greeted us.

"No way, where is Ron?", I asked. "He's coming right?"

"He's already in the stands, saving us seats.", the Gryffindor smiled.

It was hard to keep up with the not only smart but nimble witch all the way down to the champions tent, where voices from the attendees and their teachers rung out. Hermione was able to find a gap between two curtains on the back of the tent, her figure tense as she tried to get the attention of hopefully the right people inside.

"If Dumbledore will stick out his head instead of Harry or Cedric I will loose my mind.", I snickered, but a muffling sound directed my attention back. It indeed sounded like a boys' pacing breath.

"Harry?", Maribel asked unsure and breathed out relieved as the boy agreed.

"Cedric is here too.", he said in a low tone.

"How are you feeling?", Hermione asked sympathetically.

"The key is concentration. After all you just have to -", I began, but the boy was quick to interrupt me.

"Yeah, battle a dragon.", he finished, audible shifting from one foot to the other.

Hermione seemed as if she couldn't hold back anymore. She rushed through the gap and embraced him in a tight hug. Maribel did the same. She slipped through the curtains and immediately cuddled herself in the chest of the tall Hufflepuff in front of her, who directly laid his arms around her protectively. I stepped closer, smiled at Cedric over my sisters' shoulder to wish him good luck silently.

"You will do good, lover boy.", I snickered as I quickly touched his arm in comfort. Just then the flash of a camera grabbed our attention.

"A young love.", Rita Skeeter, a Daily Prophet reporter said, eyeing her enchanted quill amused. "How stirring. Especially between the sunny boy and a Fox sister."

I felt anger crawling up my body. Cedric didn't release my sister out of his arms, he directed her a step backwards to be shielded from the woman in front of her. Other than I, Maribel didn't have any expression on her face, nor color for that matter.

"If everything goes unfortunately today, you all might just make the front page.", Rita grinned smugly.

"I wonder what my father will think about your article after your incorrectly expose his daughter.", I said firmly, aware of Maribel flinching by the mentioning of our Dad. He and mother were the reason why she needed to be careful with her relationship. They couldn't see that on the front page, under any circumstances.

But that was nothing Rita was aware of. Her eyes shortly lingered on me as the rest of the champions gathered around too.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends.", Victor Krum stepped up too, causing the reporter to turn around as his gaze settled down softly on Hermione.

"No worries. We've got what we wanted.", she grinned at the student before she left with her head held high.

Right after Dumbledore entered the tent, we said our quick goodbyes and wishes to our two friends and left the area. Maribel's face was in the color of the light-grey clouds and I stroked over her arm as we made our way to the spectator stands.

"Do you think she will print this? They're going to kill me.", she whispered so that only I could hear her.

"Don't worry, Bel. If she does, we'll figure something out.", I ensured her, but to be honest at that point I couldn't imagine something to get out of this without any trouble.

Ron indeed saved us seats along with Eleonora and Luna on our side. All of them had wrote Harry's and Cedric's name on their cheeks, Luna and El had handcrafted a banner for Harry to cheer for, Ron held out a shirt with the Hufflepuffs name on it for Maribel to take. She gladly grabbed it as she breathed out in excitement.

"Tiara!", Blaise called out from the aisle leading down the stands. The boy was happily waving at Maribel and me as he tried to step through the rows of students next to our place. Surprisingly, he had Draco right behind him following. I could've sworn that he would place himself right next to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne who were near the stands to cheer for Victor Krum. Clearly, they weren't aware of something like school spirit.

"Blaise, good to see you.", I said with a gentle smile as he placed himself next to me for watching the tournament, Draco on his right side. He leaned forward to get an eye on me, smirking.

"Oh, not even a greeting, Fox? You're that afraid to loose?"

"Shut it, Malfoy.", I grinned without looking at him.

After Dumbledore announced the start of the competition, I was at the edge of excitement as Cedric came out of the tent to start. Our row erupted into cheers and applause and he shortly searched the rows in the spectator stands for my sister. His eyes found her, his smile too.

Maribel on my left nearly fell off the edge as she hopped up and down in nerves. The Swedish Short-Snout looked at the boy expectantly, as he pulled out his wand. His eyes focused on the creature in front of him.

"I'm literally losing my mind.", Maribel whispered as she took my hand in hers, her grip so tight that her knuckles turned white and I barely felt my fingers went numb.

"Breathe, Maribel.", Hermione said without lifting her gaze from the field.

Cedric swung his wand as the dragon started to move, slowly but firmly in the boy's direction. He pointed it at a rock, white light appeared out of it and transformed the rock into a playful, jumping and bellowing Labrador. The dog sprung in front of the dragon, caused it to stumble by the sudden distraction and as the animal turned to jump away between the rocks, the dragon followed.

"Well, that's an extra point for ingenuity.", Ron scoffed as he watched the dog running around in the arena.

Maribel didn't let her gaze fall from the boy now trying to sneak around the dragon which was distracted by the dog jumping in front of its nose. The transfiguration kept the creature focused on the spell, but right as Cedric got a hold on the golden egg he needed to steal away from the opponents care, the dragon turned around.

A sharp inhale came from Maribel, she spun around as soon as the dragon built itself up in front of the dark-haired boy and quickly she buried her face in my shoulder. It seemed as if the dragon changed his mind halfway through the play with the dog, his eyes pinned at him right when its big mouth opened and a big fireball exploded out of it.

My hand came up to my mouth once the boy was out of sight. For a split second I thought that the next time Maribel will turn around she will see her worst nightmare becoming true.

Blaise laid his hand on my shoulder, his eyes along with his pointing finger focused on a big stone at the edge of the arena. My sister on the shoulder simply breathed, didn't turn around until I exhaled relieved.

Cedric managed to get in hiding behind a big cliff. He came around, the egg secure under his arm.

"Maribel, he's okay.", I whispered in my sister's hair, chuckling. Once she turned around in one swift motion, we saw Cedric taking a hold on his left arm which carried the egg out of the area. I could barely make out the reddish skin there - he seemed to got burned kinda badly.

On the edge and out of the reach for the dragon the boy turned around, grabbed the egg and looked right at Maribel on my side who smiled back with teary eyes. He kissed the egg and held it upwards to her, causing the whole Hogwarts side to cheer and clap at him in success.

"I'll go looking for him.", Maribel said as she quickly stroked the tears out of her face. She made her way through the other side of the students row and down the stairs in the direction of the champions tent without another word.

"This was close.", I breathed out. The wave of adrenalin still pumping in my veins as I looked at El, sharing probably the same gaze of relief.

Next out was Fleur, facing the Common Welsh Green which seemed a lot calmer than Cedric's dragon. The blonde girl looked tense as ever as she shook her hands stepping into the field. Before the dragon even looked at her fully, she threw a spell on the creature directly. He stumbled on his feet, crashed softly on the floor and closed his eyes. The student could easily go around and grab the egg without being distracted. The blue dressed girls to our right cheered loudly for their competitor.

"That was pretty fast, maybe even worth the first place.", Draco said loud enough for me to hear as he pushed himself past Blaise to stay next to me.

I eyed him shortly, trying really bad to suppress a foolish smile which automatically came with the closeness he made till now.

"That was too easy for me to be that worthy, if you're asking me.", I said in return.

"Well, good for me that no one is asking you for your opinion in the end.", Draco snickered.

Blaise just shook his head amused as he began to clap for the next candidate. I would bet on it, that the blonde told his friend about our little bet, by Blaise smile was he enlightened by our competition.

Victor Krum seemed to have pulled the Chinese Fireball, an aggressive one for all I remembered of Care of Magical Creatures. His scarlet and golden skin shone at the small amount of sunlight coming through the clouds.

The Durmstrang boy looked determinate. As the dragon spat his fire breath straight at him, he quickly jumped away behind the same rock Cedric was hiding. But Victor didn't get burned, he jumped right back out with his wand straight pointed at the creature.

I was too far away to hear the spell he shouted, but the dragons' eyes were swollen enough just a second later for him to stumble irritated around the area as wide as his chains allowed him to. 

"The Conjunctivitis Curse.", El huffed amused. "That's smelling like winning to me."

Victor danced over to grab the egg, making the Durmstrang stands cheer in a deep tone and Draco next to us clapping louder in the slightest. As I looked at him, he shrugged with a smile in my direction.

"Don't get too confident, Malfoy. Harry is next.", I smirked, before I diverted my eyes back at the field.

"What's going on?", El asked in a whisper as she leaned closer. She tried to look sternly, but the shine in them gave her away.

"Nothing. It's a bet.", I tried to shake her off. But I'm sure she would be digging on that afterwards. She would've in this moment when it wasn't for Harry stepping out in the arena.

The stands repetitive shouted his name which automatically relieved me. Because he heard it too. He heard people clapping for him instead of calling names or foolish words. I really hoped this would encouraged him even more.

Following was an eery silence.

Harry looked around, tried quickly to spot out the dragon - a Hungarian Horntail - but he was directing right at the golden egg as his eyes landed on it. I didn't dare to take my eyes off him, because he didn't seem to notice the dragon close to his right side. His steps were forwards, determinate.

"Watch out!", El shouted fearful as the dragon noticed his company.

The loud crush startled me away. The tail of the dragon, sitting over the entrance to the area, crashed down just a step away from the dark-haired boy.

I immediately let my hand swung down and grab the first thing I could get a hold on as I jumped in fear. I didn't notice it was Draco's arm, but El did. Even though her figure was tense as all of ours were, her eyes snapped down at my grip almost contemporaneous as the boys' did. Her eyebrows furrowed, she cleared her throat and looked forward again.

Harry, nevertheless, rolled himself down the rocks, began to sprint down and out of reach for the fire the dragon was spiting at him. The boy tried his best to get away, but the dragon seemed to be always a step ahead.

"Your wand, Harry!", Hermione shouted, clapping on the barrier in front of her to get his attention. And it seemed to work, he looked up in our direction. He took his wand and caused a spell.

I didn't hear what he said, but nothing changed as he quickly took cover behind a rock, shortly after being surrounded with fire again. Just a second later his broom appeared, hovering over the arena for Harry to reach. So, he jumped out of cover, placing himself on his broom and flew off, away from the danger.

"Yes!", I yelled, letting go off the arm I still didn't notice I reached for, to cheer along Hermione who also jumped up in pure relief and proudness for one of her best friends.

But this all quickly changed, as the dragon broke free from its chains and chased after the boy - straight through the teachers' podium.

I flinched as the tail of the dragon ripped open the ceiling, making all the teachers, including Dumbledore, crumble on the floor. George and Fred behind us were thrilled watching the professors diving away, but I didn't care.

Harry was out of sign. Only faint crashes, mainly coming from the direction of the castle, could be heard from the distance. It went on for quite a while, but then it stopped.

Just like that.

I felt my eyes welling up, felt the blood rushing in my ears. The burning thought of the boy getting hurt, or even worse, hammered in my head. I looked around the sky, Hermione and El did the same, but by their worried eyes, they didn't get a glimpse of the boy either.

But a minute later, my heart skipped a beat as I finally saw Harry hovering in our direction, snatching the golden egg in one swift movement.

"Oh Merlin, he did it!", I turned to El, hugging her tight in joy. A wave of relief keeping me on edge as I then jumped up and down before turning around to hug the boy next to me.

Just like that.

I hugged him tightly, even though Draco didn't return it right away. His body tensed up, the kind of tension you had when you weren't used to hugs in general. But then he did, his arms came around my body in the same moment I saw Blaise surprised face over the blonde boys shoulder.

I sprung away fast enough for my head to spin. I looked up in two grey, went off track, but curious eyes.

"Sorry about that.", I said, avoiding eye contact as best as I could by looking over the stadium again. Keeping my heartbeat under control too.

"No, don't.", Draco whispered, clearing his throat shortly after. "I mean. Don't worry about it."

It was Dumbledore coming for my rescue once more as he placed his wand on his throat to announce the winner. Probably saving me from the piercing eyes of my friends to my left who were aware of the scene just took place.

"All champions successfully fought their dragons and got the eggs which will lead them to the next task taking place in the new year, so we will now come to the positions.", Dumbledore began. "On the fourth place for using the enchanted slumber is Fleur Delacour."

"Good, at least no Hogwarts champion is last.", Ron breathed out relieved. Some other positions didn't seem to matter for the ginger.

"In third place is Cedric Diggory for the wise but dangerous use of a Transformation Charm.", the headmaster continued.

"Hopefully he's not hurt badly.", El said.

"Yeah, I will look for him and probably Maribel in the hospital wing right away.", I nodded with a smile, truly a bit worried about him too, thinking back of the red bruises on his arm.

"Now the places we're truly looking forward, don't we?", Draco leaned closer, whispering in my ear.

"On second place is Harry Potter for a truly exciting race and the prove of braveness. That makes Victor Krum on first place for the quick and very clever thought of using the opponents' only weakness.", Dumbledore finished up, causing the spectator stands celebrating - everyone for his own hero.

"Well.", the smile on Dracos' face increase to a size I was worried it wouldn't remove for the next months. "I guess I won. And I'll see you in Hogsmeade, little one."


	11. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning rather happy with the aftermath of Harry's triumph and that Cedric is as good as new after his fiery meet with the dragon.

After the winner announcement, I went to the hospital wing looking for them two. Cedric sat on the edge of a hospital bed, Maribel to his right stroking through his sweaty hair while Madam Pomfrey bandaged his arm. As soon as Cedric spotted me, he instantly asked on which place he landed, so I assumed his injury wasn't that bad. Maribel just rolled her eyes playfully.

After we headed back to the dungeons, she told me that he will be completely fine in a few days as if nothing ever happened.

I wasn't mad about loosing this bet against Draco. I wasn't annoyed about spending time with him, which was probably strange, but nothing that would spoil my mood today.

Even though Blaise saved me and Maribel seats on the Slytherin table, we decided to spent breakfast in the Gryffindor rows. Draco watched my steps as I directly sat down next to Harry, clapping his shoulder proudly. I couldn't ignore my eyes flickering over sometimes, catching him starring with an unreadable expression.

"I bet I missed a great party last night, didn't I?", I snickered as I looked in tired, dark-circled eyes, clearly coming from the lack of sleep.

"Well, at least you're not feeling like ran over by the Hogwarts Express.", Ron said, but his words were mumbled since his face was resting in his arms.

It was really good to see that Harry and the ginger sat together again, probably had put their stupid fight aside. Maybe this was a good sign that the others of their house finally came to their senses too.

"Did you already take a look on the puzzle in the egg?", Maribel asked, but the dark-haired boy's attention was drifting away. He was looking across the hall at the Ravenclaw table, especially at the girl I knew as Cho Chang from Astronomy class. The moment the girl noticed Harry's eyes on her, she shyly smiled and caused the boy next to me spit out his drink in the attempt to return the gesture.

„Charming.", I laughed out, handing him the napkin laying next to my plate. "Really attractive."

"Look at this!", Hermione called out as she slammed a copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table. I jumped at the sudden appearance of our friend, she seemed definitely more awake than the boys did by her rising temper. The girl began to read out a piece of writing.

"Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seemed to has an eye on not only her companion, and Triwizard Tournament legend Harry Potter, but also on Bulgarian Bonbon Victor Krum. It's still unclear how Harry Potter coped with the new setback."

"Look, Maribel, she's not writing about your relationship with Cedric.", I breathed out, even though our Gryffindor friend seemed pretty encouraged by the article. As soon as my words called out and Maribel was smiling in relief, Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry, I was just so angry about this passage, that I didn't -", but Hermione didn't finish the sentence. She simply held out the newspaper for us to see and I hadn't even the need to grab it while my eyes were already traveling over the headline.

Merlin descendant Maribel Fox and sunny boy Cedric Diggory - a modern love story?

„Tiara.", Maribel breathed out as she simply looked down without moving. The picture right under the headline was showing their loving hug in the champions tent yesterday, my approving face right next to the love birds.

„Don't panic.", I said, but I knew that this indeed was something to panic about because we both knew how much father enjoyed his mug of coffee and his daily prophet on the morning table. It was just a matter of time that his owl would approach. 

„Don't panic?", she asked with a hissed voice.

„I assume Cedric isn't family approved?", Harry asked by our startled faces, catching my worried gaze and the slight shake with my head.

„Not family approved is an underestimate. They will kill me for this.", my sisters voice was thin, like her strength drained out of it along with the color from her face.

„Bel, calm down okay? We will find a solution for all of this. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think.", I tried to calm her down. „Come on, let's eat something."

„I'm not hungry anymore.", Maribel said, pushing herself up and vanished without another word. I breathed out annoyed and rubbed my hands over my face once to ease the tension.

„Fuck. I'm going to kill this woman.", I took the newspaper and trashed it to the ground out of sigh. Hermione settled down till now, flickering her eyes nervously between the two boys.

„Is it really that bad?", Ron asked curious.

„This is a rule breaker, not only mothers for staying away from boys to concentrate on studying and education, but also -",I stuttered to search for the right words even though fathers voice rang through my mind. „The bloodline has to be kept on its right tracks. No mudbloods, no mixtures."

"Bloody hell, you sound so much like Malfoy when you say that.", Ron said, earning my unapproved gaze.

„Bad timing.", I growled. Harry continued to eat slowly as Hermione put up the paper from the floor, re-read the print over and over again, making herself angrier.

„Maybe you're right and it isn't that bad, and like you said otherwise you will find a solution. You two are having back-up.", Harry smiled, letting my tensed body relax a bit.

Probably, Harry was right. Mother will be disappointed because Maribel let herself being distracted by a boy, but after all were Maribel's grades perfect and she loved us too much to actually feeling out of rage about something which made her child that happy, like Cedric made Maribel feeling amazing every day. What I was more worried about was father. Of course, it was the same with him, but family traits, the reputation, the bloodline was more important to him. Our father loved us, with all his heart, I knew that, but he's strict. Very strict when it came to the families prestige.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley.", a young boy said, holding a brown box, handing it to Ron, while the other owls swooped in.

I smiled as I saw my little Pippin flying towards our rows and let an envelope drop in front of me, but unlike the other owls, Pippin sat down on my shoulder for a moment, snuggling himself against my warm cheek. He loved to rest there a bit, he sometimes even came to the dormitory to stay there. I immediately calmed down.

"I love you too, Pippin.", I whispered to my owl, which squeaked lightly. I opened the envelope and started to read, ignoring the starting conversations going on around me.

As soon as I saw it wasn't a letter from my parents, I automatically relaxed a bit. But the mat black envelope was not signed, so I ripped it open curiously.

Fox,

I'm actually surprised how easy it was to find out what owl is yours. I have to admit, he's a reliable and good one.

Now that I won our bet, of course, I'm nevertheless a boy with class. So, I wanted to ask you out in a way which suits our status.

Do you wanna go get a butterbeer with me?

Remember, you can't say no this time.  
Saturday, 1 pm, common room. I'll be waiting.

And I'm looking forward to it. - D

"Mum sent me a dress.", Rons' voice pulled my burning cheeks out of the letter.

That Draco had this impact on me as if all the insults and bad behavior welled out of my mind. It drove me crazy to loose control in this way. I needed to think about a way getting out of this mess.

Ron raised to hold up an unbelievable, ugly dress robe. The laugher escaping my lips as soon as Harry pulled out a ruffled hood to cover up my blushing cheeks.

"Ginny these must be for you.", the ginger said, gaining the attention of his little sister, sitting a few seats from me down the hall.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly.", she and her friends chuckled right as she spoke out what all of us were thinking. I couldn't suppress my excitement with the thought about what this dressing gown was for.

"They're not for Ginny, that's for you.", Hermione seemed to know too by her amused face. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes for what?", Ron asked.

"The Yule Ball.", I answered, folding the letter in my hands and laid it secure in my lap for nobody to see.

"The what?", Ron asked.

***

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. Before the Christmas holidays we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night off well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of our school, especially of the house of Slytherin, I except each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance.", Snape said in his sluggish, low voice. He stood in front of the hall which was quiet enough for all of them to hear what the professor just said. Naturally, the noise grew louder as the man dropped the information. Clearly the only one not excited were Maribel and me.

The meeting was announced on the school board in the common room that afternoon and right after dinner the Slytherin house gathered together in one of the side halls of the castle. Filch had built up a giant turntable right next to the black haired professor. All around us was excited chattering now. It was annoying.

"I want all of you to practice and show your best behavior at the ball. Not only to let your house, your family, shine.", the black dressed man turned to the male side. "But to show Gryffindor, that we're as much of represents to our school then they're thinking they are."

Snape then turned to the female side. "Miss Fox, will you join me please?"

Maribel and I looked at each other. Because he didn't say which one of us, my eyes were pleading to not turn me in like that. She knew how much I hated attention like that. Maribel leaned closer as she rolled her eyes at me in the most annoyed way.

"You owe me one.", she whispered as she stood up and approached to the teacher.

"I know I don't have to tell you what to do, but for your classmates. I'm sure they're not as proved in dancing than your family is. Place your left hand on my shoulder.", Snape said, as my sister already got in her dancing position, clearly in her element.

The look on her face was as put on as every time we're on different banquets.

It was haunting.

I believe with every other girl the boys, especially kinds like Draco, couldn't stiffen their laugher. But Maribel was gliding over the floor on Snape's lead, that she looked exactly like the person she was - a girl who danced her whole life.

As I looked over at Draco standing on the corner, he followed them through the hall with a expressionless face. Other than the rest of the boys, he wasn't sitting in the rows. The boy leaned himself at the wall, his arms crossed, his tie around the neck loosened.

He looked good.

"Now everybody come together.", the professor shouted as soon as they quickly demonstrated the steps for the surrounding students, before he stationed himself next to the turntable, which was now blasting soft waltz music across the room.

Everyone, especially the girls, were quick to jump out of their seats, but I stayed where I was. I had to dance on every banquet under the eyes of many people I didn't even want to be around. I wouldn't dance more than I already had to.

Pansy caught my eye as she walked over to Draco, who was still leaning against the side wall, trying her best getting him to dance with her, but unsuccessful. My roommate ended up pairing up with Blaise, who didn't seem to be happy about that ever.

I knew from the way he talked about her, that Blaise wasn't a big fan of the girl either. Pansy was a part of their inner circle, so he had to come along with her in some way, but not more than he actually needed to. As they started to dance - clearly both trained with their families - Blaise shot me an annoyed look over the girls shoulder. I couldn't blame him.

"Miss Fox, this is not optional, even though you don't need practice. Now pair up with Mr. Malfoy here and dance. Since he isn't in the mood either.", Snape commanded as he approached her on the rows. He waved around between us with his wand, clearly symbolizing to move ahead.

This was the worst and especially not what I had planned for the night. Maribel, who was teamed up with Theodore shot me an amused look on which I just rolled my eyes at.

But my gaze was soon diverted, as Draco stepped in front of me, offering his hand with a small smile on his lips and his hand softly bowed.

"Shall we?", he asked gentle and my belly dropped a bit as I took his hand.

How bad could a little dance be, right?

Draco directed us to a free space on the floor, laid his hand on my waist and cupped my other one in his as he began to move around in a circle. Our chests were closer than they should be, we both knew that. And the boy tried to capture my gaze while I tried to focus on anything but my dance partner.

"Well, fate put us together once more.", he smirked, but I kept my eyes over his shoulder as I scooped closer. I knew I would embarrass myself in some way, if I got lost in his grey orbs.

"Well? Fate has a strange sense of humor.", I returned.

The way Draco led her over the floor given his family status away. Only someone who danced his whole life on feasts could dance like this. As Draco finished spinning me around, rested his hand back on my taille, firmer this time and looked down again.

"Come on, Fox. I saw you blushing on my letter, it's no weakness to show some affection."

"The letter was signed with a D, it could've been anyone.", I smirked as I looked over his shoulder.

"You knew that's not true.", Draco snickered. "Or do you have bets with more boys for that matter."

"Maybe?", I said innocently and shrugged.

"At least I won and you could only get it worse. You got yourself a date with a handsome guy."

"Oh is that so? Hate to break it to you, but just because you won that bet doesn't mean I'm affected to you.", I tried to say as firmly as I could, but I felt the tone of my voice strangely change.

"But that means, that I have a chance to get to know you.", Draco chuckled. "Well, truly I mean."

"You still don't answer my question why of a sudden.", I stated.

I saw Maribel shooting me a curious look from across the room probably by our too close position, but in a blink of an eye she was spun around by Theodore and out of view.

"I did.", he said. "I changed my mind and I simply wanna know you."

I looking up.

But that was it, I did what I was avoiding.

His eyes locked my gaze and I couldn't look away, not even for a second. His grey ones flickering between mine, the familiar, silly smirk formed on his lips because he knew how trapped I was.

This was probably the thing I hated about that the most.

"Great work, everyone. You are dismissed.", Snape snapped me out of my trance to the current situation. My eyes fell immediately to my sister standing on the other end of the hall now, eying us right as Theodore left her side.

Her eyes were daggers, seeing right through my expression like always. Sometimes I hated that she knew me that well, just in moments like that where I would love to just sink through the floor away from my current state.

Dracos' arm dropped from my waist and he stepped back. Leaving the hall without another word or gaze in my direction.


	12. Chapter 10

Compared to the last few days, the next week started pretty eventless. Since the first task and Harry's win over the dragon along his second place in the tournament, everything around the Gryffindor table seemed to come to normality again. Ron and the dark-haired boy were friends like they were back in time, Seamus and Dean - two boys I knew from class and which were Harry's roommates too - seemed to be calmed down as well.

For me, I spent the beginning of the week along with the girls studying the whole time. Maribel and I didn't get a letter from our parents, which, after the Daily Prophet post, was pretty odd. But I wouldn't complain about that. Maybe now that the cat is out of the bag, she didn't have to make a fuss around her relationship and just be happy around the castle with more serenity. While Maribel was still concerned they would keep every anger and words about that in until we'd return for Christmas break, I tried to calm her down as best as I could.

Maybe she was just lucky and the fact that Cedric is a smart and, apart from his blood status, a perfect guy, pleased them enough to accept their relationship.

But maybe she was right and everything crashed down on us when we get home - I never said that out loud, of course.

I didn't see Draco these days outside of classrooms or the Great Hall for lunchtimes. That was fine for me, since my strange behavior in the dance lesson, I needed some space to get a clear head again. I couldn't think about a reason why the boy was getting under my skin like that. Why my pulse picked up every time he crossed my mind or when I got a glimpse of his white-blonde head somewhere.  
And I couldn't ignore that I felt embarrassed for feeling that way. Draco did his best the last years to make life difficult for my friends. Especially the Gryffindors.  
Feeling that kind of unease and excitement when he was around, felt wrong. And it felt wrong, that it didn't feel wrong at all. That I felt good near him.

„I'm losing my mind on this.", Blaise put his quill down and leaned his head back to stretch the muscles. We stationed ourself in the library this afternoon were I helped the Slytherin with Potion.

„Charms, Divination, History of Magic, it's all fine. But there are like a thousand ingredients. How the hell should I remember all of this.", his voice was annoyed as he looked up to meet my amused gaze.

„Well, I always try to built words out of the first letter of every ingredient for every Potion and remember them. It's easier.", I shrugged.

„How is that easier?", Blaise seemed stunned as he eyed me up and down, I just sat straight up.

"Well, take the swelling solution. Bat speens, dried nettles and puffer-fish eyes, right?", I started excited, looking at the boy in front of me. He simply nodded in respond clearly tried to follow.

"I take every first letter from the words and build another sentence connected to the potion. For the swelling solution it's: But swollen danger nobody finds enjoyable."

"Oh my god.", Blaise chuckled. "You're joking, do you?"

"I'm not. It's my way to remember stuff.", I laughed until Mrs. Pince came around the corner with a warning look and a finger raised to her mouth for signalizing I should be quiet.

"You're an enigma, Fox.", Blaise shook his head amused as he turned to his parchment again.

My friend and I stayed in the library for another hour before we headed back to the dungeon. I successfully helped Blaise with his essay, finished mine and all my studying work for Astronomy, which I was pretty proud of. I loved days like that. Sitting in the library, being productive. It made me feel like actually achieved something at the end of my day.

It was shortly before curfew as Blaise and I walked in the common room laughing as he questioned every possible donkey bridge for every possible potion coming to his mind.  
The hall already cleared out a bit, only a few students were sitting at the fire - Draco and Pansy were one of them.

"Being on a romantic stroll?", Pansy snickered as she spotted us at the entrance, but my gaze snapped to Draco who eyed us. His expression unreadable which annoyed me the most. He had a book rested on his lap and he turned a page right as Blaise approached. It looked like a fictional book which made me more curious than I liked. But as much as I tried, from where I stood I couldn't get a glimpse on the title and I was simply too proud to ask straight away.

"If you call four hours of studying like that?", Blaise simply shrugged and let himself sink on the couch next to Draco. The blonde laid his eyes down on the pages again, the friendly and calm attitude he showed me until the dance lesson vanished out of his system and were replaced by indifference.

"Wanna sit with us a bit?", Blaise asked. Pansy was quick to shot him a gaze which was too familiar to me. The fact, that the black-haired didn't want me crashing her little evening meet up was enough to convince me.

"Sure, why not.", I said, sitting down right next to her with an innocent smile. The girl breathed out, not caring to hide her annoyance oozing out from every inch of her body.

This truly struck the successful study session.

It felt strange sitting with them. Even though Pansy and I shared a dorm since first year, we never came along. The girl in combination with Draco was the worst in the first two grades. Since third she seemed to have a deeper liking in him, which probably pissed him off a bit. That's why he kept more distance - and that's what he told me in the few weeks where he wasn't a completely arse last year.

Blaise looked amused, because he knew that I just stayed in the dislike of his companion. And by his playful eyes he didn't mind at all.

"So, Tiara.", Pansy put on her best fake smile she could manage and turned towards me. "Since the Yule Ball is soon, did your parents already set you up for a date?"

"No, Pansy. I still have my own will, thanks for asking.", I answered as sweet as she did. But Dracos' gaze lifting up at her question didn't elude me.

God, this girl was more than sickening. But she did have a point. It was hard to convince my parents not setting me off for something. Respectively us, counting Maribel in. And since I wasn't intending to attend this ball at all, I wasn't thinking about a date either.

"Come on, your parents probably already planned out everything for their sweet little spoiled daughters.", Pansy leaned back. She acted kind of satisfied with herself. For my part, I had enough of people speaking to me about my family like that.

"Pansy, the difference between being spoiled and having class is the way you act. But you should know that, right? I mean think about it. I wouldn't call running around the school, acting like a queen when you're really a housemaid high-classed, you?"

Draco scoffed at my words, sharing a short smirk with me before he looked down at the page again.

"Well, at least I'm not running to daddy as soon as someone bothers me.", Pansy tried her hardest to think about a return, but her face was already in a light shade of red by the anger rising up and like always when she's thinking hard about something, small wrinkles formed on her forehead.

"No, that's true. But at least my father isn't an employee at the department of magical law enforcement, employed by Halerius Fox and could easily lose that job with one hint that his daughter messed with the wrong one at school."

I couldn't help but feel the anger rise higher than my patience. Something took me off this year that I lost my temper faster than ever. Normally, I could deal with sassy girls just trying to annoy me, especially with Pansy, but maybe with everything going on i couldn't. Like the Daily Prophet report, the upcoming ball and my sudden soft side when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"You wouldn't.", Pansy whispered, looking straight at me now. The fake smile was gone and replaced with serious hatred which was definitely worse.

"Try me.", I said, holding her gaze.

"Okay, girls, calm down.", Blaise chipped in, even though he probably was more than enlightened seeing Pansy crack under the conversation.

„Naturally you're taking the traitor's side.", the black-haired scoffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. „She already wrapped you around your little finger or other parts of her body, didn't she?"

„Okay, back off Parkinson." This was the first time the blonde boy opened his mouth since I got there.

„Seriously? She's the one insulting me.", the girl raised her voice, straightening her body up again. Her brown eyes were darted on her companion who just shrugged and started to read again.

„I'm going to my dorm.", she then said, stood up and left through the arch heading up the stairs. As soon as she was out of reach, I breathed out and leant back in the couch.

„Well, I think I'm sleeping at the couches down here, she probably already laid a snake in my pillowcase to poison me.", I chuckled even though I would seriously considering doing that if it wasn't for Maribel. Under no circumstances would I let her alone with Pansy and her best friend Daphne.

„Even though you're friends with blood traitors and mudbloods, I would never doubt you're no Slytherin, like ever again.", Draco chuckled.

„I'm just stressed, that's all.", I laid up my legs to the free space I made myself with scaring Pansy away and relaxed a bit against the pillow.

„So, you two studied all day?", Draco asked as casual as he managed without looking up. I noticed that he didn't turn the page for the whole time we were there. I assumed he didn't read a single word since then. "I didn't see you today, Blaise."

„Well, yeah.", Blaise smiled at me. „Tiara helped me with my Potion essay in the strangest way possible. And she learned some constellations for Astronomy too."

„Ah.", the blonde just huffed, unimpressed. If I wouldn't know better I would say he wasn't amused by that. „Astronomy hm?"

„Yeah.", I answered in the same short way, ignoring the urge to look at him, but instead I kept my eyes on the fire now.

„I think Astronomy is still a time waster. I can't wrap my mind around why you would learn constellations and movement of planets.", Blaise scoffed, resting his body weight on his elbow as soon as he flicked his wand to fill a cup standing on the table between them with water to drink.  
I chuckled at my thought.

„We had the sky up there, all speckled with stars, and we used to lay on our backs and look up at them, and discuss about whether they was made or only just happened.", I said in a small voice, remembering Maribel secretly reading this one muggle book to me on a warm summer day in the garden. We had placed ourselves in our treehouse, shielded from the windows so that father couldn't ask us, watching from the study, what we were reading. Maribel grabbed it from a muggle store in London as she visited El for a day. I had a fever, so I stayed home.

„What do you mean?", Draco asked curious, finally catching my eyes with his. It felt like for the first time I saw that they weren't potentially silver, more like ice-grey. The color an iced river has when the sun goes down. But I looked away quick to stop the effect this had again.

„It's a quote, dumbass.", I giggled.

„Just forgot for a second how good you are in remembering stuff.", Blaise said, shaking his head amused.

As I felt the tiredness of the day overwhelming, I put my legs back down and lifted up.  
„Well, I'm heading to the dorm, looking for some snakes or poisoned thorns in my bed because of Pansy's offended ego.", I said, yawned at the words.

I immediately missed the warmth of the cracking fire as the fresh air coming from the staircase crawled up my body - probably it was just tiredness. But before I reached the arch, Blaise turned around.

„Just one more. Forgetfulness Potion.", he said.

I didn't turn around as I answered with a curled smirk on my lips.

„Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries and Valerian sprigs. Let's remember what my bird valiant sings."

„Wicked.", he laughed.


	13. Chapter 11

I couldn't find Maribel anywhere.

She kind of vanished, which was odd. Today was Friday, so our classes were done by lunch but since I had Potions and my sister Transfiguration, I didn't saw her since breakfast. If it wasn't for her skipping her favorite dinner time at lunch, I wouldn't be concerned.

"Did you saw Maribel?", I asked El sitting on the other side of me along with Luna. The two were deep in conversation since I arrived at the table where they luckily saved me a seat because their was only one seat empty at the Slytherin table when it wasn't for the first years end - next to Draco. And since I couldn't assess his mood, especially now that the Hogsmeade visit was on the next day which I already had to spend with him, I wasn't complaining sitting with the two girls.

"No, she wasn't in Transfiguration either.", Luna said with a sweet smile. "Maybe she doesn't feel well, wasn't she in the common room?"

"No.", I said now truly worried. It was strange for her skipping lunch, but much stranger it was for her skipping class when it wasn't for a good reason.

The pumpkin pie in front of me didn't smell as delicious as it did before. A bad feeling tingled in my belly, let me feel sick and definitely not able to eat anything anymore.

"Don't worry, she's probably fine.", El said as she shoved herself a fog full of pudding in her mouth. „Maybe she's fed with her Hufflepuff handsome."

„Eleonora!", Luna breathed out anf nudged her shoulder before both of them bursted out laughing.

"No, something is off.", I whispered more to myself as to the others right before I stood up. I couldn't ignore the worry overwhelming, rushing through me like waves of adrenalin. I noticed Draco's questioning gaze as he saw me startled rushing past his table and I noticed the empty seat on the Hufflepuff table too.

***

As I walked by the small courtyard in the middle of the open corridors, I saw Cedric sitting on a small bench, his head low as he stroked his fingers across his temples.

"Cedric, hey, did you saw Maribel?", I asked, but stopped in my tracks right at the stone arch.

My heart sunk at the picture and just like that I felt as if I knew what was going on. My steps lead me towards his position across the small gravel path until I simply sat down next to the boy, not looking up at the sudden company. He didn't need to, seeing the reddish cheeks, the trails his tears left on his skin even though he tried his hardest to hide them from me was enough.

"What happened?", I asked in a small and calm voice, although my mind was already racing to all possible scenarios. The sky above changed into a grey blanket of clouds by now, giving us the best, cold end of November impression nature could manage. Really fitting the current mood.

"Maribel broke up with me.", Cedric said after he cleared his throat. It was heartbreaking how he tried to smile like he always did. Tried to straighten up his figure even though he felt like breaking. "Just like that."

"Just like that?", I asked, as I laid my hand on his trembling back. I didn't need to hear the reason why she did. I knew right away that it had something to do with our parents in some way. Or that she simply couldn't handle the situation. My sister was strong - probably in a way I never could be - but even she stumbled under the family's weight sometimes.

Cedric caught himself after a few deep breaths and looked up to meet my worried gaze. His eyes were puffy, but on his lips was a small smile. Even if it didn't reached his eyes, I was stunned by the boys behavior. That although he was probably feeling the worst, he tried to be seen as the good boy he was told to be. The sunny boy of Hogwarts.

Somehow I felt connected. He was probably more like me that I first thought, which made things even worse.

"I know it's because of your parents.", Cedric then said. "I know that they aren't potentially happy that their pure blood daughter isn't dating someone with the same pure bloodline. That's probably what stands in this letter she got. But I never thought this actually could rip us apart."

"It isn't.", I said firmly. "I will talk to her. And you guys find a way to make this work."

"Well, how Tiara?", Cedric snickered sarcastically as he met my eyes again. The smile was gone and replaced with something much worse than fake happiness. - hurt.

"She said it herself. It won't last, because everything is planned out already.", he added while his fingers played with the hem of his shirt.

My head was spinning. Yeah, indeed that was something she already said to me once, but I couldn't imagine my parents actually setting things up already. We're fourteen, too young for making plans. Otherwise, our family worked different. It should be normal, when it really wasn't.

"I will talk to her, Cedric. I know that she loves you.", I said, feeling the lump in my throat overwhelm at my words when I thought about my sister giving up true love for the family welfare. She was always the pure one of us, the innocent one, the one with better manners. She deserved the world. And I knew that all she wanted was Cedric.

"I would do anything to make this work, you know. I thought being a champion in this tournament, maybe winning this, would make a difference somehow.", the boy chuckled as the thought and I diverted my attention back on him.

"Wait, you're doing this for her?", I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I do. Of course, I wanted to be apart of that since I heard it takes place in Hogwarts. But I thought this would be a good side effect. Maribel never talked a lot about your family, except you. She never had to tell me the view of your parents and every time I asked her about anything related to that, she blocked. I'm not blind, I knew from the beginning that whatever we had was something not approved by your family. I wanted to become a wizard who your parents might approved more than just the half-blood Hufflepuff.", Cedric explained and my heart sunk.

I tried my hardest to suppress the tears threatening to fall. It was almost unbearable how much this boy would actually do to be with my sister and how easily my parents could rip that apart.

"I'll do my best to help, okay?", I said as I stood myself up with one last stroke over his shoulder. He watched my steps carefully. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"I think she headed to the dungeons.", he said with a small smile. "Thanks, Tiara."

And with that I left.

My feet carried me to the dungeons without really noticing where I was going. My head was full of thoughts and ways I could help them dealing with our family, that I couldn't get a sentence straight if I had to.

It felt strange that Maribel not straight came to me with the letter like we always do if something happened. If felt unusual for her to simply disappear from sight and deal with it alone. But otherwise I couldn't blame her, maybe she just needed a while to straighten herself up, realizing, thinking and dealing with it on her own for once since it indeed had a big impact on her life.

As I pushed through the entrance after I shouted the password to the Slytherin common room, the room was empty with everyone being still at lunch probably. Just Draco sat on one of the leather couches, a letter in his hands, his eyebrow furrowed. But his eyes softened as he saw my startled face on which single tears fell down on my way back which I didn't even notice.

I didn't say anything as I stepped past.

Once I entered our girls dorm I noticed our two dresses, which we bought before the term started, hanging needly on our bed sides. Maribel sat on hers, her knees up to her face which she buried in them, not even looking up as I stepped in. Her shoulders were shaking, her hands still clinging on a letter which was already crumbled up a bit. I didn't have to read it, I already knew what fathers handwriting was telling her.

I quickly tiptoed over, let myself sink on the bed next to her and directed the sobbing mess in my arms. Maribels brown curls were shielding her face from my eyes and she simply started to cry in my shoulder were my white school blouse was soon drained in her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bel.", I said as I started to cry too.

This was the things with being a twin. You always knew what the other one was thinking and feeling. But so it was with the pain too, with bad experiences, with unbearable situations. You didn't only share the good ones. It were the bad ones hitting you hard.

When your twin was suffering, your other half slowly drowning in feelings, it's taking you with them.

"We find a solution, okay?", I weakly tried to comfort her, but even I knew by now that this didn't come close to something I could handle.

"We don't.", she sobbed. "The letter came with the dresses. Father is disappointed I even associate with him. The fact he had to see us all cozy on the front page of the Daily Prophet was a shame for our family's reputation."

"So, he forced you to break up with Cedric?", I asked silently, stroking down her back and pulling her curls to one side softly.

"He said I had to cut all ties to him in case he can take care of the mess in our rows.", Maribel answered as she pulled away to sit upright again. Her face looked like she had cried since morning which made me immediately regret that I hadn't looked for her earlier.

"Unbelievable.", I said as I shook my head. I couldn't ignore the upcoming anger crawling through my veins. I loved my father with all my heart, but his obsession with the family's reputation was just pathetic. "We need to find a way. I saw Cedric in the courtyard, he's devastated and he told me everything. There just has to be a way out of this mess."

"It's all planned out, little bird. There isn't a way out.", Maribel said as she took a tissue out of her nightstand to wipe her wet face.

"Why do you always say that?", I asked confused as I thought about the fact that she said this exact words to Cedric too.

Maribel's eyes lingered on me, flickering between mine in the attempt to find some confirmation or simply sympathy in them probably. But her features were cold, startled a bit. Strange.

"Just a bad feeling with everything.", she then simply said as she crunched up the letter to throw it away in her next step.

"Did the letter say something else?", I asked curious by her sudden change of mood which I wasn't familiar with at all. And after a moment in which she just looked down on her blanket, pulling on the strings of her emerald green, knitted blanket, she shook her head.

"No, just that.", she added, looking up with a small smile. The same fake one I saw on Cedric earlier. „Was enough anyway."

"Well, maybe we should go to the Yule Ball together, as a sister-dream-dancing-team sweeping all of the other students off the dance floor with our skills.", I chuckled as I looked at the slightly swinging dresses hanging around us. "It would be a shame if you're not wearing this. It's the best one you have by far."

"Yeah, maybe.", Maribel smiled looking at the green silk sadly. When she let her hand stroking over the fabric, she took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortable on her bed as she thought back to the imagine of Cedric seeing her in this dress.

"Can we spend the day at Hogsmeade together tomorrow? I know you're lost this bet with Malfoy, but I really need a sisters only day.", Maribel said, turning around to face me again.

As much as I secretly looked forward to spending time with the blonde storm rushing through my mind since start of term, I couldn't bail on my sister.

Family was first - always.

So it wasn't much of a decision for me to make as I nodded and agreed to her offer.

As the evening came, we stayed in our dorm and to my relief neither Daphne or Pansy came by to drop a single word which would clearly throw me of the edge today. I tried to distract Maribel with planning our day in Hogsmeade, including getting a butterbeer, buying sweets from Honeydukes and getting us some things from Zonko's Joke Shop to prank Blaise, Pansy or the Weasley twins as soon as we're back.

It felt as if some tension vanished out of Maribel's body with every minute we spent in the silent dorm by ourself. Laying on one bed, looking at the ceiling, simply gossiping until it went dark outside. By now the grey blanket of cloud pushed open, covering the grounds of Hogwarts into a rainy thunderstorm. The only lights illuminating our surrounding were the fairly lights on our nightstands and some lightings outside. It was cozy.

"What's that between Draco and you?", Maribel asked after a short moment of silence after we laughed hard about my illustration of Pansy's face as I put her down to earth again that night in the common room.

"I don't know yet.", I admitted. The simply mention of his name brought the waves of adrenalin back, rushing through my body in the familiar but strange way. "I know I shouldn't, but it feels good spending time with him. He seems to really try to know me in some strange way."

"Wait.", Maribel lifted herself on her elbow to face me. "Are you about to develop feelings for this boy?"

"No.", I immediately said, but I could feel my cheeks blush. My sisters eyes were piercing in a concerned way. "No, I don't."

"I hope so.", she said in an instant, too quick for my liking. I knew that she wouldn't approve this in any way because she definitely couldn't stand Draco after the last years. But I didn't expect her to actually come forward like that.

"Well, and if I would, it wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? I mean, yeah he is a pain in the arse and a cruel person sometimes, but -"

"No, Tiara. That's it. He's an arse. I can't wrap my mind around why you would voluntarily spend time with him after you yourself said only a few months ago that he's the worst.", Maribel spat out, sitting up straight which I quickly mirrored. "Did you forgot all the things he did to you and your friends?"

"No, of course I did not.", I snapped back. "I just think that with all the effort he puts into this, he at least should have a chance to prove he could be more than just a spoiled twat."

"Why?", she asked with her temper rising. Maribel was the friendlier one of us so I really couldn't see why she was so eager for me to forget about it. I mean, I already felt guilty for joking around with him by all the things he said to my friends that years. But I couldn't ignore the fact that he seemed to let things go this year. He didn't seem to be obsessed with teasing Harry like he was in earlier terms.

"What do you mean with why? You're the empathetic one of us giving everyone a shot. Why are you so angry about me for that.", I asked curious, trying to keep my voice down.

"I just don't want you getting hurt in any way. And Malfoy literally smells like broken heart.", Maribel's voice cracked with this, probably because she thought about Cedric again. Of course, she didn't want me to go through the same as she did right now. "Can you just promise me to be careful and not get too attached with him?", she added, holding out her pinky for me to intertwine.

This was another twin tradition we had - pinky promises. We did them since we were little. Every time we promised us something we intertwined our little fingers to seal the promise in the holy bond of twin oath. If you promise something with a pinky swear, it never ever should be broken.

And I did, I intertwined mine as I mumbled my agreement. But this time I simply knew, that I might just broke that promise already.


	14. Chapter 12

As Saturday and the Hogsmeade visit came around, Maribel and I skipped along the path leading down to the small village. El, Hermione, Ron and Harry kept us company as we chattered away.

Maribel and I fell asleep earlier last night, everyone caught up in his own train of thoughts. Besides, I didn't sleep much this night.

Nightmares were torturing me, probably since I was a little kid. Not just casual nightmares, it was mostly the same one I couldn't escape from. Every time I stand in a black hall without anything to focus on, a voice rang out calling my name, whispering poisoning words in my head in a hissing language, a long and sickening tongue in the very back of my mind. It ended up the same way like it always did. I felt as if two hands guided me in front of my sister laying on the ground, surrounded by green light on which I focused. And then she just vanished, faded. Disappeared with lifeless, grey-vailed eyes.

Only this time it wasn't my sister's body. It was Draco's.

I woke up as sweaty and pacing as I always did, but luckily only for my sister to notice. She grew up with them, knew how to act when I'm frightened and upright in my bed. The sun was already began to rise, so I simply stayed awake while Maribel turned around just for a bit longer. Giving me the time to proceed what changed my sister to the bright-headed boy as the main character of my dream.

I didn't told her, I didn't told her ever for that matter. I never could, because I felt ashamed for the way I felt being a killer, being bad in a way I never felt before - not even clear. Sometimes I couldn't even look her in the eye for the first time I was awake, but Maribel somehow knew and never asked about it. That's another thing I cherished about my sister.

"I'm drooling for this for weeks now.", El breathed out as she caught the fresh breeze once we entered the village. It started to snow right as December came around and as soon as the flakes started dancing, they stayed on the cold floor. Maribel and I decided to go with our friends, keeping us both distracted. And quality time with the group which not includes studying in the library was long overdue.

"Same here. A day away from all the tournament stuff is a blessing.", Harry agreed.

"So, did you come forward with the quiz in the golden egg?", I asked curiously, intertwining my arm with Maribel on one and Hermione on the other side while Ron and El stroked along behind us.

"No, it's a long story. But I don't wanna talk about that right now, I will think about something.", he answered clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Harry didn't like talking about the tournament a lot, mainly Hermione was laying in his ear about getting the quiz solved. I was wondering if Hermione would already find a solution in the first place if she would be the champion for Hogwarts. The girl probably would sneak herself through every single one of the tasks.

We spend a good amount of time in Honeydukes first, getting all our favorite candies stocked for the next weeks. There was nothing better than Jelly slugs (not the yellow ones, I hated the yellow ones) and chocolate frogs. Harry bought practically enough for not only him but his whole dorm room, Hermione sticked to her favorite toffee and Maribel got herself jelly beans for our favorite twin play - jelly bean roulette. I won't lie, I had always bad luck with that and after just a few rounds I often had to skip in case I wouldn't wanna throw up.

After almost two hours sorting though the new Sortiment, we left quickly as soon as Maribel spotted Cedric in an aisle. - heading straight for the Three Broomsticks.

"So, friends, the Yule Ball is coming up.", El snickered excitedly as she placed herself down on her seat at the our table . As I remember her suspicious look on the face when I told her about all the things happening on our train ride, I giggled.

"I thought you weren't looking forward to that.", I said as I eyed Maribel in a side gaze. The girl had her eyes pinned on the mug with hot butterbeer in front of her, truly not in the mood to talk about a ball which she wanted to attend with her boyfriend, who she broke up with because our father told her to.

"Yes, that was before my parents sent me the most amazing dress from Paris and before I got myself a date with a beautiful blonde girl.", El took a sip from her own cup.

"Wait, Luna?", Ron asked. "You and Luna?"

"A problem with that, Weasleybee?", El chuckled. But the ginger violently shook his head at this.

"Of course not.", he said. "I just didn't know you're into girls, El."

"Well.", the blue-haired huffed amused. "Good that we're only friends for four years now."

"Seriously, Ronald. You need to pay more attention to details in general.", Hermione chipped in with her eyes firmly reading along the lines of the newspaper in front of her. Relieved that there was no other article about her.

"Well? Did you all have your dates yet?", the girl asked again, but the bunch of people stayed silent. That Maribel did was no surprise, because she dumbed her date just yesterday. But Ron and Harry shifted in their seats uncomfortable and Hermione looked like she would straight catch flames by the color of her cheeks.

"My date is my bed.", I raised my mug to make the toast and pulled it to my lips.

"Aren't your parents eager for you to attend the ball?", Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, yes, and they will probably be very pissed when they find out, but I hate it, so I'm not going and make an excuse for it. And now that Maribel is free too, we will just stay in dorm having a girls night.", I smiled at the brown-haired girl to my side but she didn't show any expression on her pale face. She just turned the mug in her hands around, tracing the outline with her fingers warming them. "Right, Bel?"

"Totally.", she said, clearing her throat.

I laid my hand on my sister's. Almost unnoticeable she flinched a bit and I saw the thought she was currently clanging on vanish out of her eyes.

"You're flying, pretty bird?"

Every time we noticed the other one was hanging on their lowest, we asked this. And answered with the same phrase, the same thing to let the other one know, that even though it was something up, we would be alright sooner or later.

"As high as the wind will carry me.", she said, smiled and quickly changed the topic. "Hermione who are you going with?"

The dark-haired Gryffindor's cheeks blushed again as she looked around the table. I couldn't ignore the gaze Ron shot her expectantly, his expression given him away and made me chuckle.

"Well, Victor Krum asked me out.", she admitted in a small voice.

"What?", I breathed out enlightened as she tried to immediately silent me up with a sch-sound. She looked around the room to see if someone noticed them, but as she exhaled it was probably false alarm. Hermione was never the girl wanted to be in everyones headlight. That's why she wanted to keep her date with the famous seeker and tournament champion a secret until the ball, so that the attention for that only lasts for that one night.

"Could you keep your voice down please?", she hissed.

"You and Victor Krum?", El asked amused, sharing a knowing smile with Maribel. "I told you."

Ron just stayed silent. he was the one looking down on his mug now, while Harry looked at Hermione kinda happy.

"Wait until Daphne and Pansy see you guys together, they will literally drool all over the news.", I snickered.

"Well, I think Pansy won't be that jealous?", Hermione said signalizing me to turn around.

As I did I saw the mentioned girl stepping in right on the arm of Draco Malfoy. They seemed in deep conversation, laughing at a joke or something as he let her step in before him like a first class gentleman.

I couldn't help it. As much as I figured Pansy to be jealous for Hermione, I was. By simply seeing her with Draco.

It didn't take him long to notice me sitting on the table along with my friends at the other side of the room. And it didn't elude me that his expression changed to stone cold as he looked me right in the eye. I crumbled under his gaze, I stumbled under the guilt I felt for literally bumping him. By all the things going on around, by Maribels love life literally imploding in a blink of an eye, I didn't even tell him that I wasn't spending this day with him. His gaze somehow shot to my sister and then around the table to the others, before they shot right back at me.

And I just realized now, that he looked at me the way I used to look at him, when he insulted my friends or did something terrible.

"Fuck.", I whispered out before I could swallow my surprise down.

"Come again?", El snickered.

"I forgot to cancel our plans.", I laid my head in my hands. "My betting debts."

"Well it's only Malfoy. He clearly got over that pretty quick.", Ron huffed, drinking the rest of his butterbeer to place the mug back on the table before he leaned back.

"It was a stupid bet anyway.", Maribel said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Well, true, but I did this to fight for Harry's honor too.", I snapped back. And it was right, I was protecting Harry's side with that bet. Maybe it wasn't the finest way to do that, I could simply stand my grounds, but my dumb love for competitions got the best of me.

"No, you did this out of the stupid crush you have on that boy.", Maribel spat back all of a sudden, causing the rest of the table to fell quiet. My heart skipped a beat by the accusation of my own sister, her look on the face a mixture of regret and anger. After all it was a change from the sad, expressionless look. But I would welcome it being not against me.

"Why do you have such a bad attitude? Seriously, what happened to sensitive Maribel.", I asked, truly curious what poisoned her tea. Ignoring the burning in my throat for the fact, that she indeed has a point which I wouldn't commit out loud.

"He's simply a cruel person, he proved that for years.", she said back, keeping her voice down. "He bullied all of the people on this table, including you for that matter and now, just because he's nice to you for a few days you're all over him? I know you, Tiara. And I know you're better than that."

As I looked around in the faces of my friends it felt as if I lost my ability to read people. Where I normally could see emotions on the tip of their noses clear to recognize, I saw nothing, which really caught me off guard.

„I didn't forget what he did. Of course not.", I said rather quiet. „I said this yesterday too, Maribel. We made a promise."

But she didn't answer. She simply looked down on the table, I couldn't tell if she felt guilty or was disappointed in my point of view I told her the night before. I didn't want to be angry about her for exposing something like this with almost half of the school in the same room. Nobody seemed to have noticed anyway and she felt bad enough with Cedric on her mind.

„I think I'm heading back.", I then said, emptied my mug and rose from my seat.

„Tiara, wait, you don't have to.", Hermione tried to convince me while Ron and Harry nodded in agreement, but Maribel just stayed silent.

„Seriously, sit down.", El added, but I smiled at them.

„It's okay, I'm tired and had to catch up with my work anyway. There's a lot of parchment laying on my desk waiting to get written on.", I grabbed my small bag with the candies we got from Honeydukes earlier and turned away. I tried my hardest to suppress the tears coming to the surface - hopefully until I was outside and alone, away from the looks coming my way, including Draco's which I ignored the best I could.

As soon as I was outside, I took a deep breath. It wasn't until I was on the trail leading up to the castle that I let the tears fall. The sun already went down, the air was cold so I snuggled a bit deeper into my coat as I let my fast steps guide me while I was focused on my spiraling thoughts.

The worst thing ever was fighting with my sister. We used to fight a lot when we were younger, but since our time of tea parties with stuffed animals were we fought about who's getting the last bit of invisible tea, or fighting over which bed in the dorm is the best in first grade, I thought we left that behind us. Well, I didn't think about fighting over boys now. Or Draco Malfoy.

She did has a point with what she said. Maybe I was crushing on the boy too quick, maybe I was blind eyed when it comes to him. But I would never forget what he did in the first place. I mean, I didn't even talk to him that much, how comes that he had already such a big impact on me. It was frustrating.

But all I could do now is sorting out that mess, talking to Maribel when we were alone and probably trying to suppress anything when it comes to that bright-blonde storm with his damn dagger grey eyes still plastered on my inner eye along a satisfied smirking Pansy on his arm.


	15. Chapter 13

The air was cold, much colder as it was in the village all day long since the sun already went down. Looking over the edge at the surroundings of the castle was peaceful. The kind of inner peace I was graving for.

I ended up at the astronomy tower again, simply the only place pulling me to it as soon as my head felt like imploding. I felt my tears falling but my expression didn't change - another thing I learned from mother.

Never lose your face.

I let my gaze wander over the slowly but surely appearing stars above. I loved December for its bright, clear night skies which made stargazing so much easier. That's what Professor Sinistra told us every time in class. I loved her way to teach us everything about the stars and planets. Every time she was talking about them, everything she said just simply made sense.

"What was that. I'm not interested in playing games.", a familiar voice rang out from the entrance to the tower, but I didn't turn around this time. I wasn't exposing myself and Draco was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"I don't wanna talk.", I simply said, but the crack in my voice gave me away. He eyed me for a moment, but remained.

"Shut it, Fox. I'm not leaving.", Draco said and stepped nearer until he stood right by my side again, reminding me of the first time we communicated this school year.

"Seriously, Malfoy, I don't wanna talk to you right now.", I rolled my eyes as I felt my walls crack again. I hated the way he's affecting me with simply being there. And I truly wished I just could go back to normality and simply hated him.

"Good, then we don't talk and just staring at the sky again." His eyes narrowed in the darkness in front, his features tense, but there was almost a hint of amusement in his voice.

God, he was annoying as ever. But I couldn't deny that I was secretly graving for his company. Just standing there like we did back then, was calming.

And he did as he told, he stayed silent and just didn't let me stand there alone which I really appreciated. Normally, I was forced to speak if something was on my mind, Maribel excluded, because she knew as good as I do, that I hated to talk when I'm in an unstable mind. That's why she didn't force me to talk after my nightmares either.

I hated that we were somehow fighting.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I wasn't coming.", I said after a few minutes, quitting the relaxing silence. But I didn't lift my eyes from the night sky, counting the little bright dots.

"Yeah, you bailed on me.", Draco stated but his voice wasn't angry like I thought it would be. He even smiled a little, but didn't look at me either. He leaned forward over the edge, playing with his hands. "Not gonna lie I was pretty pissed that you kept me waiting in the common room."

"Well, you found yourself replacement quick, am I right?", I said quietly.

"You're jealous, Fox?", he snickered.

Yes.

"No.", I said amused.

"Why did you cancelled our date?" Draco's voice was serious again, calming in some way.

"This wasn't a date, this would've been bet debts. And I had to be there for my sister.", I breathed out in the same moment I turned on my heals and headed to the wall opposite to sit down. The stone floor was cold, probably too cold to sit on long, but I didn't mind. Feeling the cold rushing through my body relaxed me in some way.

"What's wrong?", Draco asked, simply turned around to face me but remained were he stood. His eyes were searching for something in my face, but I didn't know what exactly. I stopped crying, but I still felt the wetness on my cheeks every time a breeze caught me up.

"I think this is none of your business, Draco.", I said. I just couldn't look him in the eye. The last thing I needed in this moment was getting more lost than I already was. After all, he was the reason I fought with my sister. But as soon as the same dumb smirk formed on his lips as he slowly pushed himself off the railing to walk over where I sat, I looked up.

"Well, Fox. Don't you think you owe me an explanation? For all, betting debts are debts of honor.", the blonde boy said as he sat down next to me, a little bit closer than he probably intended.

"She was forced to break up with Cedric.", I said in a small voice. "I had to be there for her."

"Okay, that's an acceptable excuse.", Draco answered. But his gaze was a bit more focused than I expected as he quickly looked away to his knees he pulled up to his chest. "Is she okay?"

"She's holding up. She's doing her best. I just had to get the idea out of her head that her fate is sealed in some way." My gaze was still on the sky and the grounds in front of me. Maybe I searched for a sign what I should do to convince my sister that this was still her life. That we would find a way somehow.

"What do you mean?", Draco curiously asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, she said it's just a bad feeling. And I agree, I mean if someone knows how family's like us do, it's you, right?"

"Right.", his voice wasn't more than a whisper. He even flinched in the slightest attempt which made me almost regret mentioning his family. But I also realized that we maybe had more in common than I original thought. Even though he acted like the royalty of the Slytherin house, he also had probably experienced the bad sides with his status, presumable as much as me and Maribel currently.

"Well, since you bailed on me even though it was for a good reason, I think I should have a wish open.", Draco snickered.

"What do you mean?", I rolled my eyes, laying my head to the side on my knees to face him. He had his head leaned back against the wall, faced to the side to look down on me.

"What about ten questions you have to answer honestly.", he said while his eyes traveled over my face amused.

"I'm not in the mood for playing games, Draco.", I mirrored his statement. I really wasn't. After a conflict with my sister over Draco Malfoy, the last thing I needed was another reason to spend time with him. I even felt bad for being up here with him again.

"It's not a game, it's a way for you to make up for your misstep today."

I took a second to just take in his features. His skin looked soft in the moon light which was now shining right through the arches of the tower, painting his hair in a shiny white and his features in a soft light.

I hated how good he actually looked.

"Okay, but then I will have ten questions, too. Fair game.", I snickered as I lifted my gaze back to his eyes. As Draco rolled his, I giggled because he truly seemed to think about his options and if he wanted to give me the chance to ask whatever I wanted.

"Good. But I will go first.", he said and lifted his head from the wall. He thought for a moment before he looked at me again. "Why are you coming up here so often?"

"Well.", I said as I lifted my head too. „It feels as if this is the only place I can truly breathe." I looked at him and saw his eyes flickering between mine curious. He stayed silent without looking away, probably waiting for me to go on patiently.

"I feel like playing a role most of the time. Being the daughter of the Fox family, being a Merlin descendant. It's hard to handle. It's a burden which never goes away, just when I'm up here, near the stars on the place most disconnected from everything going on down there. I don't know, probably sounds pathetic."

"It isn't pathetic at all.", Draco leaned back with his grey eyes on the night sky now. "I know exactly what you mean."

Looking at him being as open as he was in the moment made me want to scoop closer, hug him, asking him what his life was like with a family like mine. Finding out how similar we truly were. Falling even more a bit.

"My turn.", I said, turning around to sit cross-legged in front of him before I could get lost in the swirling tornado of thoughts. "Why do you wanna know me all of a sudden. Why now? And don't say it's a simple change of mind."

"You're right.", he started, sitting himself up to face me completely, even though his eyes were down on his lap. "It wasn't a change of mind."

"I knew it.", I snuggled.

"I never really stopped wanna know you. So I didn't have to change my mind."

"What?", I asked truly curious this time. I wasn't sure if I heard him right, if he was playing another game were I wasn't a part of. But as I looked up at him, I saw probably the same expression I was wearing on his features. Maybe he wasn't intending to say that out loud and along with it he was probably already regretting making the offer to this game. But nevertheless, he played by rules and kept on going.

"I meant what I said, that I just simply wanna know you. I wanted to since first grade. Not just because my parents told me, or because of your family. I liked your sass and intelligence. I'm just bad in expressing something like that."

This were probably the honest words Draco Malfoy had ever spoken.

"I thought over the summer and hoped I could get another shot to show you that I can be more than an arse sometimes. I mean, we have a lot more in common than you might think."

"Wouldn't doubt that.", I chuckled to myself thinking about my earlier thoughts.

"Second question.", the boy quickly changing topic. „Why do you love Astronomy so much? I knew you're good at Potion, you're beating me for best student every year since. Why stargazing? It's a really nice-girl thing to do."

"Oh, you're wrong.", I snickered as I stood up, signalizing him to follow to the edge. The boy hesitated for a moment, but got up quickly after. As soon as we're at the railling again, Draco looked at me expectingly.

"See that over there?" I pointed at four bright stars right in front of us.

Draco took a step closer, his shoulder stroke mine, making me shiver, but I didn't think this time it was out of coldness.

"No.", he whispered near my ear and I tried my hardest to concentrate on the constellation on the sky.

"Look closely. Four stars in line, it's almost geometrically looking like an angle with a wing.", I explained without lifting my eyes to not loose the clear sign again.

"You mean that?" Draco's hand came up too, pointing in the same direction I was looking. By the slightly surprised tone in his voice I knew he was actually seeing it.

"Exactly. This is Aries. This constellation is one of 12 constellations that form the zodiac — the constellations that straddle the sun's path across the sky. It tells the story of Jason and the Argonauts. Jason is sent to find the fleece in order to rightfully claim his throne as king, and with some help from Medea, his future wife, finds his prize. It's one of the oldest stories in antiquity.", I admired the stars for a bit before I looked at Draco again, still standing beside me but his eyes not on the constellation, they were already on me again. He quickly looked away when I caught him.

"There are hundreds of constellations up there, thousands of stars telling stories. It's fascinating. It's calming, no matter how startled I am, where ever I am, when I look at the stars and concentrate on them, it brings me down.", I added in a small voice, suddenly feeling embarrassed for bubbling out like that.

"It's kinda hot when you're rumbling on about something you're fascinated about. But you know that, don't you.", the boy snickered, making me shiver in the slightest.

„Well, the intelligence of a woman is her biggest power, isn't it?", I giggled, smiling.

„Is that another quote? Who said that?", Draco smiled too, his eyes still lingering on my face, wandering over my features.

„I did.", I said. The boy next to me chuckled and shifted on his feet to lean against the railing on his side casual, his hand quickly ruffled through his hair and he pulled closer his jacket around his figure.

"Your turn.", he then said. But I already was thinking about something.

"Do I have to waste all my questions just yet? I like to keep the chance to think about my options clearly.", I said and pushed myself back. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, maybe Maribel is still awake."

As I was about to turn, I felt his hand around my arm. Firmly, but soft he made me stop in my tracks. I think if he would've just traced his fingertips over my hand I would stop too. He just had the affection on me, no matter what I did.

"I have another question.", he then said in a small voice as I turned around to look at him again. His expression was unreadable once more, his eyes on me.

"Do you go to the Yule Ball with Blaise?", he then asked serious.

It took me a moment to proceed what he asked, but just then I let out a chuckle thinking back to the evening in the common room.

"No, I'm not. I'm probably not going at all.", I said.

"Sure? You two are close." Draco shifted from one foot to the other, looking up at me, piercing down. "You always were."

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good. Aren't your parents eager for you attending too?", he furrowed his eyebrows, but the seriousness vanished out of his mimic, maybe even relieved.

"Well yeah, but as I said. I still have my free will.", I smirked at him.

Standing here with Draco, chattering away with no insults or fights made me realize, that I somehow would attend the ball if it was with the right person in this moment. I couldn't stop thinking about that it would've been fun with the blonde there, dancing like we did at the lesson, asking us questions like in this night.

"Are you going with Pansy?", I quickly asked without thinking about it twice.

"Is this one of your questions?", he quirked an eyebrow at me. Perhaps, he could read my thoughts in my features and already knew that this somehow would bother me. But his face fell. He tried hard to hide it, he was trained in that too. For me, for the person I was, it was nothing escaping my eyes.

"No.", he answered, but his voice was quiet. Maybe he lied. Sometimes it really pissed me off, that he on one hand was as open as ever to me and on the other one closing up in a blink of an eye.

"Good.", I answered anyway, nodding once and turned on my heals.


	16. Chapter 14

Draco and I met on the astronomy tower almost ever night since then. We never arranged to meet there, we just simply knew to go right before curfew. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't strange or I didn't had a guilty conscience for that matter. After all, we were just hanging out.

As it turned out, Draco was more eager to learn about star constellations that I original thought. Maybe he just wanted me to ramble on about everything I learned, just listening I presume.

For our questioning thing, he wasted just one more question to ask about my favorite book. I did two. One for asking what his secret talent was he never ever showed in class or around the common room, surprisingly he claimed to be good at playing the piano which wasn't at all what I expected. Second, for asking about his future plan where he was more closed up about. The boy told me that he didn't really have an idea for his future planned out yet, he just knew what he didn't want to do and that's nothing he told me on this night.

For Maribel, she was already asleep as I returned back to the common room on the day of the Hogsmeade visit. In the morning she already was out of bed as I woken up and when I got to breakfast, I didn't see her either. Not gonna lie, it was torture to not talk to my sister for more than 24 hours, especially not telling her that I met up with Draco on the tower and more important, that I really felt good around him. But it didn't feel like this was something I could talk to her in general, which was something new, something painful.

I did see her on the afternoon when I thought about the one place which was her escape most of the time like mine was the tower - the owlery.

As I arrived, she sat on the edge of the window, stroking Pippin's feathers who sat secure on her shoulder like he always did. As soon as she spotted me on the entrance, she signed and started to cry again.

That's how this worked. We fought, we ignored, we met, we cried, we apologized.

So, I ran over, hugged her tight and we apologized for whatever bothered the other one. What wasn't like normal was the fact that Maribel seemed still closed up afterwards. I felt kinda distant to her, but I wouldn't dig on that as long as I could see her dealing with her current break up. This was her first love, the first time she truly cared about a boy enough to kinda betray the family traits for. If her way to deal with this included closing up, then that's the way it was. Everything to help her in any kind was fine with me.

But I didn't talk to her about Draco.

Since the exams started after Christmas break, El, Hermione, Maribel and I spent a lot of time studying in the library or Great Hall if we needed a rest from endless shelves of old books. I loved that everyone of us had their own favorite and best subject on which we helped each other out if the others needed to.

El was a professional in Astronomy, I was good too but nothing compared to her. If she ever ended up lost in a grown over wood, she definitely would find her way back in a blink of an eye just by reading the stars.

Maribel could tell us everything about Herbology. Whatever problem had to be solved, if it was healing, strength or simply ingredients for potions. She knew which plant was the best to search for.

I, of course, was still the best in Potions. And Hermione simply took the rest on her back like History, Muggle Studies and Charms.

Preparing for the exams seemed like the right thing to do in times like this. It seemed like a natural thing, a steady task keeping the days casual.

So, on a Wednesday morning the week before we would return for Christmas break and three days before the Yule Ball was taking place, El and I sat in the Great Hall studying again. Hermione, Ron and Harry excused themselves to go find a way solving out the quiz in the egg and Maribel wanted to write to our parents before joining our little tutoring club. Maybe doing some damage control before we headed home.

I thought about the Yule Ball a lot lately as the date came nearer with every day and everyone was chattering about, since there didn't seem to be another topic anymore, especially under the girls.

I couldn't believe that I was actually waiting for Draco to ask me out. Even though that would mean that I had to tell Maribel. It was pathetic, I know. But since we became closer, I really hoped he would do. But he just didn't and I wasn't blaming him, maybe he lied about not going with Pansy or just didn't want to attend either. Every way, I didn't want to think about it.

„So, you're still up for doing my hair on Saturday?", Eleonora asked casually as she took a break, lifting a cup of pumpkin juice to her mouth.

„Yeah, sure, if you'll have me?", I answered casually.

I remembered offering her help with the hair style, which I was pretty good at with Maribel and me doing fashion shows as we were little. We sometimes dressed up in our chambers, doing our hair and as much make-up as you're allowed in the age of 11. We summed up all the house elves, our employees and our parents in the hall and did a little talent show for them. Mostly Maribel swooping around with her broom doing tricks and me singing like a nightingale.

"You're sure you don't wanna come?", El asked as she looked up from her parchment paper again.

"Yeah, I'm good.", I said without lifting my quill. "Besides, I don't have a date."

"Screw boys.", El nudged my shoulder. "You could join me and Luna for a split dance session. As friends."

"And destroying your date night now that you're finally did a move on her? No.", I chuckled. "No, I'm fine. Really."

"I heard Harry doesn't have company yet. So is Ron, I bet they would be happy to have you."  
It was almost funny how she tried to convince me to emerge after all. But if Draco wasn't going to ask me, I didn't really see a chance to tell me one good reason I should spend my night with crushed toes in high shoes, with smiling for cameras and people watching or probably on the side line for that matter.

The girl was right with our two Gryffindor friends, I enjoyed myself last week as Ron tried his shot on Fleur Delacour which, naturally, turned out without success. But for my point of view, Harry took the matter in his hands for both of them.

"But for all I heard they already asked the Patil twins to attend with them.", I raised my eyebrows at her and giggled to myself when her face changed to disbelief because she didn't heard about it.

"Well.", she started. "Maybe Blaise? I still believe this boy has a crush on you."

"El, seriously, I'm good.", I snickered and rested my hand on her arm. "I couldn't think of another person I would attend with -"

"Except?", she immediately asked as the words accidentally left my mouth. I could've throw myself off the astronomy tower in that moment.

"Spit it out, who are you talking about?", she dug deeper. El knew me too good and was too eager to acknowledge something for casual give that away, no matter what I would say. But I couldn't find the right words, I just felt myself blush.

"Wait, did Maribel has a point with the crush thing on ferret boy?", she then asked, eying me suspicious but not as disappointed as I thought she would. El was never someone judging her friends for something. She always tried to see both sides of a story, questioning things, trying to understand them before she made herself an own picture.

"I know, it's pathetic.", I leaned down on my arms with my face on the table. I didn't want her to see my cheeks blush like that.

„It most certainly is.", she answered, but rested herself in a comfortable position, preparing for a longer story to be told. „So? How comes."

"I really don't know.", I admitted. "I know what he did, I'm not blind. But he seemed -" I tried my best to find the right words, but I just couldn't. "He's nice to me. He's trying and I'm feeling good around him."

"Well, girl, sounds like you're in this deeply.", El breathed out. I would lie if I'd say she looked happy, but she wasn't judging either.

"He did some cruel things, but am I a bad person for giving him a chance to proof he can be different if he wanted to?"

"No, you're not a bad person.", El said, resting her hand on mine for comfort. "I'm not gonna lie, I still think he's the worst, but maybe there's more than the cruel, sassy part of him and maybe he's showing it to you. That's a good thing. What did Maribel say?"

"Well, nothing. I didn't tell her that we're that close.", I answered kinda embarrassed. I really wanted to talk to Maribel about that, but since her reaction in the Three Broomsticks I'm simply careful. Besides, I thought the last thing she needed after she recently broke up with her boyfriend was her sister to tell her she had a Crush on the sassy blonde boy insulting her friends most of the time.

"Tiara -"

"I know I need to tell her, I really want to. I just couldn't find the right time for that.", I added.

"So, what now? Do you think he's going to ask you out for the ball?", El asked as she lifted her cup back to her lips. "That's the point where you would most certainly have to tell her."

"Well, I would love that, but no. He really had the chance to in the last days. Besides, I'm looking forward to stay in dorm with Maribel. It feels as if we need a good sister evening without anything other than snacks and girl's talk."

"I think this isn't going to happen.", an annoying snicker came from the aisle between the banks as Pansy approached, placing one foot on the bank to lean on her knee facing me with an evil smirk.

"Thought I smelled something rotten.", El breathed out, clearly not in the mood for sudden bad company either.

"What do you mean, Pansy.", I asked, rolling my eyes and suppressed a smile at the comment of my friend.

"I just wanted to stop by, bringing you the newest gossip.", she said with an innocent smile on her thin lips. "I mean we're roommates after all, am I right? And I think this is really interesting for you."

But her eyes told me that she wasn't particular happy either with whatever was going on. At least it didn't keep her from looking mainly satisfied now.

"What is it?", El asked.

"Oh nothing special, just our pale Draco came by, spilling the news that he got himself a date.", Pansy giggled and leaned a bit closer to me. "Your sister, Maribel."


	17. Chapter 15

"What are you talking about?", I asked confused while my heart was threatened to jump out my chest. It felt as if my mind tried its hardest to comprehend what Pansy just said.

Why would Draco ask my sister out for the Yule Ball?

"He just told Blaise and me. He said he wanted to ask her out for a few weeks now and finally did it. And Maribel said yes. Isn't that great?", Pansy smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She probably hoped too that the blonde boy would ask her to be his date. Although I couldn't care less.

Not even El knew what to say as she just sat next to me, not knowing how to react at all. Not even as I stood up without packing my stuff and left through the entrance of the Great Hall. My feet carried me towards the dungeons.

Why would he do that? Why would she do that?

I couldn't ignore the knot in my stomach, the wave of regret rushing right through it and the thought of Maribel actually said yes to his invitation after she herself ensured me what a bad person he was.

Did she knew?

As I pushed through the entrance of the dungeons right to the edge of the few stairs leading down to the common room, I saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couches near the fire place casual chattering. As Draco's eyes landed on my face, his smile dropped a bit. But he hadn't the chance to say anything as I simply rushed past him and up the staircase to our dorm room.

To my relief, Maribel was sitting on her bed, tracing over the fabric of her dress as I pushed myself in. She jumped a little by the sudden company and turned around with her hand on her chest.

"Merlin, Tiara, give a girl a warning, will you?", she giggled nervously as I simply crossed my arms and stationed myself in front of her.

"So you and Draco going to the Yule Ball together?" I didn't lose time with small talk while my anger and disappointment grew in the very core of my body.

"Tiara.", Maribel started and stood up. "It isn't what it looks like, okay?"

"Well so you're not going together after you just went down on me for talking to him because he's such a bad person? So you didn't say yes to that after having a fight with me, because I was simply socializing with him?", I said, rising my eyebrows at her and huffed as my sister didn't answer.

"I just wanna know why." As I let myself fall on my bed, sitting there with my hands in my lap, my gaze down as I felt the disappointment truly overwhelming the anger and tears started to fill the corner of my eyes.

"I had to.", Maribel simply said. "Father told me to."

"What do you mean?", I asked as she sat herself down on her own edge of bed opposite me, mirroring my gesture.

"I lied to you as I said that he only told me to break up with Cedric. He also said that he arranged me to attend the Ball with Draco to silent up the rumors. Believe me, if I would have the chance to decline, I would.", Maribel explained, but I couldn't processed her words.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I spat at her. It was frustrating that she didn't tell me in the first place. That we seemed to keep as much secrets as ever from each other. That it strangely felt like we were drifting apart and this was nothing I ever wanted to happen. Like ever.

"I didn't want to hurt you, okay?"

"So, you're just kept this detail for yourself and simply tried to get the image in my head that Draco is a bad person and I have to stay away from him? Is that it?" I really had to focus to not loose my temper.

"No, I still think he's a bad person.", Maribel furrowed her eyebrows, looking at me intensely. "I don't know why this is such a big deal, you promised anyway to not get involved with him in that way. I will go on this stupid ball and that's it."

But I stayed silent. I couldn't look her in the eye after I accused her for keeping this fact from me while I was lying to her probably in the same way.

"You're sticking to that promise, right?", Maribel's voice broke a bit as she stood up again. Her eyes flickered above mine in the attempt to find confirmation she wouldn't find.

"Like you're sticking to always being honest with me?", I spat back, ignoring the question because I wasn't going to lie to her again. I couldn't with her standing in front of me like that, her figure crumbling, her emotions flashing through her features in a way I felt everything she did.

I just simply knew I couldn't lie to her. Not again.

"I'm sorry for not telling you right away, and I'm sorry that I leave you along on the night of the ball.", my sister then admitted, pacing through the room, trying to distract herself from looking me straight in the eye.

"This is not about the stupid ball, Bel. This is about the fact that you knew I was starting to go along with him. You judged me for that while you knew all the time that you will attend the Yule Ball with Draco. Even if it's just by our father's bidding. You're my sister.", I blurred out and felt the first tear finally fall. It was just a matter of time that they came to the surface. It was the sudden realization that we fought again. Again over the boy who used to be not even in the top ten of topics we discussed. A boy who so easily had me wrapped around his fingers by simply being nice even though I always was the tougher one of us.

"And you're mine. You should know what I'm going through right now, you should feel it like you always did. Don't you think I would rather go with the boy I love? Spending the prom night we were always dreaming about since we were kids? Attending with Cedric instead of some spoiled little rich boy who embodied everything I hate about my life."

"Don't. He isn't just that.", I interrupted her although I rather had stopped me right in the tracks. Of course, she was right. Of course, I knew deep down that she wouldn't have wanted that. Maybe it was just the fact, that I for once didn't seem to have control over everything that happened right now. That I for once was also caught up in the all drowning waves of family traits and reputation handling. And I couldn't think about a single thing I could do to stop that.

"Why?", Maribel busted out with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms when she came to a hold in front of me. "You said that yourself. We were making jokes about that only a few weeks ago. Why shouldn't I say this?"

I couldn't get a sentence straight, not even a thought, not even if I really concentrate on that. So, I once more stayed silent. Rather that then admit, that I broke my promise and truly was falling for the Malfoy boy by now. That I lied to her and met up with him almost every day, sharing jelly slugs and private thing to tell while simply spending time together.

"You're always talking about honesty, Tiara. Maybe it's your turn to finally being honest with me."

Her voice was almost draining in hurt and disappointment. And I really couldn't blame her, but I just couldn't deal with the whole situation in a way which would've made me able to return anything. I just simply couldn't, so I left. And with that the first, real fight with my sister I couldn't win.

"Everything alright?", Draco's voice rung out as soon as I entered the dungeons. The words playing in my ears were enough to release everything which was threatening to come to the surface once Pansy appeared at the corner of my table.

"And you!", I spun around and came to a hold right in front of the blonde boy, his face almost worried like he didn't have a clue why the hell I was bothered at all. The wave of peppermint and perfume lingered in my nose by the closeness I suddenly made, but this just encouraged me more. "You weren't honest to me too. You were on the tower with me, worried and jealous because you were afraid I would attend the ball with Blaise while you were already planning asking my sister."

"What do you mean?", he asked in a hard voice as his head quickly shot to the boys on the couch. His mouth opened in the slightest, probably a weak attempt to find the right words while he did know what I meant and that I was right with everything.

He simply knew, that's it.

"It's embarrassing, that I actually thought you would maybe ask me out. Instead you let me walk straight into this mess. Without telling me the truth."

He didn't say anything. He didn't react in any way for that matter. His face remained in the same taken aback expression he had since my raw emotions left my mouth. Probably in a way I would regret as soon as I left the room.

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise who seemed to approach the couch in the time I was in our dorm room, didn't dare to say anything either. All three boys just looked startled, partly embarrassed down on their laps. Only Blaise's features were soft and kinda sorry for me probably. But even he remained seated once I just turned on my heals and left before the curtains of tears finally fell.

I ran.

I didn't stop until I was up the astronomy tower again, facing probably the most beautiful sunset I ever witnessed in my years at Hogwarts. And I hated Draco for ruining that for me too.

I clung on the railing, steadying myself in case my knees would given up any second and releasing me in all the sorrow that had been building up.

I faced the grounds again, I saw the treetops slightly bending under the raw wind blowing through the December air.

This would probably had been the most calming moment since start of term, the most beautiful atmosphere when it wasn't for my nerves standing on high end and literally exploding all around me. Together with probably everything I knew and called my own in the last weeks.

I stood at the edge like I did so many times before. And every time I was in the excited awaiting of Draco coming to the spot which I secretly called ours by now.

But this time he wouldn't appear in the entrance, wouldn't stationed himself next to me until I felt free enough to speak. This time I was alone.


	18. Chapter 16

The days rushed by quick and as soon as I wrapped my mind around everything that happened, the day of the Yule Ball was there. Maribel didn't get ready in our dorm along with Daphne and Pansy. Hermione smuggled her in the Gryffindor common room along with El to get ready together.

I knew, because El told me.

I didn't talk to neither Maribel nor Draco since Pansy's cruel act of exposing in the Great Hall. In my classes, I pretended my best to ignore the gazes from my sister on my side as much as Draco's eyes lingering on me every now and then across the room. As soon as our professors dismissed us, I hurried to blend with the other students and out of sign before one of them could approach me.

In my free time I didn't go to the astronomy tower, because I knew both of them would search for me there first.

I spent a lot of time with El these days. She acted like Switzerland between us and tried her hardest to negotiate, but I blocked her straight away. Of course, I would love to get things off my chest, to make peace, especially with my sister, but I wasn't able to. Not now. Not because I didn't want too, but I knew I couldn't find the right words to say. I would just crumble.

So, I sat on an old tree on the edge of the forbidden forest for the last couple of days most of the time, reading in my books without really remembering only the last sentence my eyes traveled over. I was shielded from the entrance of the castle, so I was alone most of the time until the sun started to set.

Just for one afternoon where Hagrid found me there and invited me in for a cup of tea. Well, his cup took me a whole hour to empty because it was probably the size of my head. But it felt good talking to someone not involved in my mess right now. Even though the man looked like a big, clumsy oaf, I think I never met someone as warm hearted as the caretaker. I sometimes visited him with Harry and the others in our last years, but sitting in his cabin, letting all the things off my chest with Fangs head in my lap pleading for cuddles, felt good in a way I needed it the most.

For the few hours before curfew I just wandered around the castle, crossing corridors I never saw before so that once I returned to the dungeons, everyone was already in their dorms and Maribel probably asleep. If not, I laid down, turned to face the window and pretended to fall asleep in a blink when I was actually laying awake for hours.

I did have nightmares in those nights - worse ones than I had before. The kind of dreams showing you your worst fear. The same green light, the same bloody hands of mine, the same vanishing grey eyes.

In the night before the ball I woke Pansy and Daphne with it too, but they were too busy to ask what I was thinking waking them on 3am when they had such an important night ahead, that they didn't realized I was pacing and struggling to calm down. Maribel did, but she just stayed on her side, looked at me in the most worried way. And I looked back, shortly, but I did.

"It's a shame you're not coming.", Pansy said while she covered her eyelashes in another layer of mascara on the mirror next to the entrance of our dorm room. She was wearing a black dress with a layer of transparent green tulle which kinda reflected the light. I couldn't lie, with her hair been neatly pinned up, she looked beautiful. But I wouldn't tell her this, the last thing Pansy Parkinson needed was another push of ego.

"Yeah, you sure you wanna spend this night alone here?", Daphne asked once she straightened the silver silk on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine. Have fun.", I said and laid my eyes back on the book in my lap with a small smile.

"Well, I feel kinda bad for this dress.", Daphne snickered as she stood up in her heels and took her purse from the nightstand.

The girls soon left without another acknowledgeable gaze in my direction, letting me back in the calming, eery silence of the dorm. I could easily hear the exciting chattering from the corridors where everyone was slowly getting down to the hall.

I let my gaze wander over the page, read the same paragraph over and over again until the words became blurry and unrecognizable. I read Romeo and Juliet many times before. Although now with my thoughts traveling around, I couldn't focus.

I hated banquets, I hated dancing, but I couldn't suppress the feeling of being left out. On the side line again. In the shadow of my sister. And this was entirely my fault, I knew that.

I placed the book down on my nightstand, pulled my knees up to my chin and looked at the dress still hanging where someone needly put it.

It was so beautiful.

I would've loved wearing this tonight. I didn't at the start of term, I just did since Draco and I started talking.

Time rushed by as it became quiet on the corridors. I had opened my window to hear at least the water softly rushing against the walls right under the windowsill. Our dorm room was on the second floor of the tower so our window was shortly over the surface. I always admired that the sun was rising right in our sight.

After another half an hour I started pacing around the room. My eyes rested on the dress now and then, debating if I just simply give it a shot.

Yes, an hour and a half late.  
Yes, without a date.  
Yes, even though I didn't want to attend in the first place.

We're Fox women, we attend, we smile, we dance.

To my surprise the tight silk wasn't as tight as it was back when we bought the dresses. I lost weight, so I could actually breath in it while the fabric still suited perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror with my blonde curls quickly been pinned up with some few strains framing my face. I put more make-up on then I was used to. Golden eyeshadow covered my eyes in the same color my dress was covering my body. My eyeliner did a little wing playing around my green eyes and a nude colored lipstick round of the picture.

I looked good.

"You're a Fox. You're going down there, have fun and dance. This is probably the only ball you're not watched by your parents and which you can spend with your friends. Don't let a boy or anything ruining this for you.", I looked in my own eyes and breathed out before I left my dorm room.

I knew that I was running late by now, so as I came down the stairs, the hall already cleaned out expect for a few students who turned around as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

The hall was beautiful decorated in bright fairly lights and iced figures. Three big snow covered trees stood right at the end of the dance floor which appeared like an ice surface. The ceiling and walls were unrecognizable and breathtaking covered in crystals, which reflected the twinkling lights. Students were gathered around the center of the dance floor. More and more pairs started to dance along with the champions.

As soon as I spotted Harry, trying his best to prove his dancing skills, I suppressed my laugher at his focused and scared face. Then my eyes landed on Cedric along with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Harry was looking at once, swooping over the floor easily. I couldn't ignore the tingle in my stomach, the unease as my eyes traveled over the crowd for my sister. I spotted her on Draco's side at the other end, her eyes not at all on the dance floor, she nervously picked on her green dress and tried to avoid looking at the Hufflepuff happily swinging another girl around.

She tried her hardest, but I saw right through it.

Right as my gaze lingered on Draco to take in his embrace, he leaned closer to my sister, whispering in her ear and made her nod. He then took her hand, smiled down at her and lead Bel to the corner of the dance floor.

Draco was wearing an elegant white suite with a black jacket, his hair was neatly slid back a little, framing his features in a really handsome way. But seeing him laying his hand on Maribel's waist, his other one cupping hers, made me already regret coming here.

Although, it was too late to turn around again.

"Look who changed her mind!", El breathed as she approached me with her hand resting on my arm. I didn't notice her coming straight to the entrance where I stood.

"Merlin, Girl, look at you!", my friend smiled at me while I felt truly embarrassed still standing in the entrance, watching my sister and Draco creepily from the distance. "I'm so glade you decided to come."

"Yeah, well, I'm a Fox. And Fox woman don't miss dances.", I said, trying to lift my gaze from the floor. "And I got pretty bored."

"Come dance with us.", Luna smiled as she took the blue-haired's hand. My friend wore a beautiful dark blue dress. Her shoulders were covered in transparent silk, the layers shone in the light of the chandeliers. I truly understood why she was so looking forward to this ball. El's hair was curly too, the upper part was pinned up, the lower part floating over her shoulders. Maribel offered to do her hair instead of me since she was getting ready with her either. And she did a pretty good job with it.

Once the waltz music stopped and the dancing pairs came to a hold, the girls pulled me towards the edge of the floor. Harry and Ron looked in our direction, on their arms two beautiful young girls, smiling.

„Tiara.", Blaise's voice rang out from behind me. Maybe more surprised that he intended. El and Luna already moved ahead towards the stage which was soon crowded when I turned around. The boy was wearing a black suite, simple but really handsome.

„You're breathtaking.", he said in a small voice, the corner of his lips curled a bit, his cheeks slightly blushed. "Really, your dress is - just stunning."

„Thanks.", I said back in the same whispery voice and looked down on my dress for a second. I quickly cleared my throat and smiled at him.

„Who are you here with?", I asked with a look over his shoulder.

„Daphne.", he pointed with his glass he was holding in the direction of my roommate standing in the front row where a band started to play now. „But she's good with Pansy drooling over the band leader. I thought you didn't want to come?"

„Yeah, that's what I thought too.", I chuckled.

„Do you want something to drink?", Blaise asked as he nodded in the direction of the bar, which was built up near the end of the dance floor.

„I don't think I will have a peaceful time in my dorm if I'm stealing Daphne her date."

„Oh, you're not.", Blaise said and offered me his arm. „She left my side after the first dance. And besides, I'm just making sure a good friend of mine isn't drying out."

I smiled at him, shot El a quick gaze over my shoulder signalizing that I'll be back in a minute and let Blaise guide me towards a beautiful frozen replicate of the Hogwarts castle where glasses were placed, filling themselves up automatically.

„Can I ask you a question?", Blaise said as soon as we took a seat on one of the rounded banks near the dance floor.

„Sure, what is it?", I answered and took a sip from the glass filled with a non alcoholic cocktail. Not gonna lie, it was really tasty, but I wished it would be alcoholic so I could stop caring for my sister and Draco still moving on the dance floor. They didn't seem to notice me. Still thinking I'm in the dorm room.

„What you said a few days ago.", Blaise began. „I mean, as you put Draco back to his place in the common room."

His features were amused by the memory while he rested his arm on the headboard of the bank, slightly around my shoulder. „Did you really want for him to ask you out? I thought you were keeping your distance and threw him over."

„I don't know anymore. I thought Malfoy was honestly -„, I stopped to find the right words, but just by letting the thoughts in again made my mind blurry. „Whatever this was. I think I can be happy that it stopped before it even began."

„Well, for all I heard, whatever was going on between you two, he meant it.", Blaise said in a calming voice.

"What makes you believe that?", I raised one eyebrow at him and turned a bit to get a better look on him. I could feel his fingers slightly stroke my shoulder by accident.

"Tiara, I'm still the boy sharing the dorm room with him and I would call him my friend. He didn't say it, but by the way he shot me with questions about our studying or if something's going on, he means it. He's good in closing up with feelings any kind. But Draco can't hide intensions when he tries to be subtile.", Blaise explained. "Trust me."

„And look who he's here with.", I snickered and took a sip.

„Tiara, that's not fair.", Blaise said as he leaned himself forward, his face turned towards me and his hand was now resting on my shoulder calmingly. „He's here with your sister because his parents told him to. If someone knows how this works, it's you. Don't blame this on him or your sister. They are just playballs in a game of old money and bloodlines. Like you."

„It's not the fact they're bending under the family's will. Like you said, I know best how this works. But they lied to me, both of them."

At this the boy next to me stayed silent. I felt guilt crawling up again, because I wasn't better with lying to Maribel. But as always, I was just too proud to do the first move.

Right as I was looking up again, traveling over the crowd of students - I locked eyes with Draco across the room.

First, he looked surprised, startled that I was even there. Then he looked at me closely, his eyes widened, his mouth slightly parted and his features softened in a way he appeared to me like the caring boy I experienced at the tower. But then his gaze diverted to his pale, to Blaise's hand on my shoulder and wrinkles formed on his forehead. He swayed from one foot to the other, looking over the shoulder of Maribel straight at me again - questioning. It immediately made my blood froze.

My sister was quick to follow at the blonde boy stopped moving. As she turned around and spotted me sitting on the bench, her face fell and she immediately made a step backwards, bringing more distance between her and Draco.

„Tiara, I thought you wouldn't come.", Harry's voice called me back from my staring and I smiled up at him as he and Ron sat down next to us. „I was worried you would actually stay in your dorm for the whole night learning or something. You too deserve a careless night."

„Yes, change of plans.", I said and nipped on my glass again, distracting.

„You look good, Fox.", Ron added as he directly diverted his eyes back to the edge of the stage.

„Well, thanks. You too.", I said and eyed his traditionell dress robes I remembered from the parcel he got delivered. Now that he's wearing it, it was even more funny.

"Very traditional.", Blaise snickered too, trying his hardest to fight against the urge to laugh. But he couldn't hold back once our eyes met.

Now that I was sitting there with my friends surrounding me, I felt more and more comfortable and happy to decide giving it a try. Harry and Blaise on my sides were in a conversation while Ron to Harry's right was looking as if someone stole his whole dinner.

As I followed the gingers eyes, I saw Victor and Hermione, in a beautiful pink dress for that matter, along with El and Luna dancing to the rock music.

„Pumpkin-head, isn't he?", the ginger crawled and took a deep breath, shaking his leg nervously.

„Calm down, Ron. Jealously doesn't suit you.", I giggled and eyed him with a side gaze just as Blaise shifted in his position to turn the slightest bit more towards Harry. I didn't realize how close we were since we made room for Harry and Ron too, until I saw a pair of dagger eyes on me.

„Speaking of jealously?", Harry cleared his throat right as Draco appeared in front, stationed himself just a step away. Maribel was heading towards our remaining friends in the corner of my eye.

„Can we talk?", Draco's voice was cold. Not joking, not friendly, not calming, just cold. As his eyes flickered to Blaise on my left, his hand still around my shoulder on the headboard of the bank, his features even got colder.

"Alone."


	19. Chapter 17

„Alone."

I quickly looked at Blaise, a small smile on my lips as I stood up. Draco didn't wait for me or didn't look behind if I was following outside. He only turned back around as we stood in a small corridor right next to the Great Hall. Only the music could be heard in the background, changing to a slow rhythm again.

Draco just stood there with his eyes on me. His expression once more unreadable.

Merlin, his dagger eyes cut right through me, punching me out of the closed up state and snapping me back, made me crumble.

„What do you want?", I said to ease my mind.

„You said you wouldn't attend with Blaise.", his voice was cold and hard, suiting his expression. It was almost painful how good he looked, how handsome he stood there in front of me, and funny how perfect his appearance fitted his status. He could never deny it.

„Well, I'm not. I'm here alone and Blaise is nice enough to keep me company.", I admitted and crossed my arms. Out here, out of the hall with a bunch of students dancing and sweating, caught me the fresh air and the sudden coldness off guard.

„You mean his weak attempt of getting higher in your reputation? I can't believe you're falling for that.", Draco scoffed and paced around in front of me. His hand came up to knead the back of his nose probably in annoyance.

„No, I mean a friend, our friend by the way, who simply keeps me company so I don't have to walk around alone, because I failed this ball thing completely.", I added as I felt my temper rise.

"I thought you wasn't going to attempt at all? And now I see you here all cozy with Blaise.", he said back, but I just shook my head in the slightest. Draco wasn't in the position to judge in any kind, why I simply spent my time with friends at the Yule Ball - the only reason I was coming down in the first place.

" I just changed my mind. I wanted to come down and not be alone in my dorm. I wanted to have at least a good night with my friends. Sorry, that you have to deal with that, Draco. And I don't think you're in the position to judge about with whom I attend, right?", I answered.

„That's something different.", he shook his head and stopped in his tracks as he got my hint.

„Right, it is.", I said in a small voice and looked away. I didn't want to crumble again, I didn't want him to see how bad I was struggling.

„You know I wanted to attend with you.", Draco said as the awkward silence settled down.

„Do I? For all I know, you didn't tell me all of this when you had the chance.", I spat back and was about to turn around, but his hand grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

„Do you seriously think I wanted all of this? That I would have wanted to attend with Maribel?", his eyebrows were furrowed in a dangerous way. He had the kind of look I was afraid to give in underneath.

„Come on, Draco, give me a break.", I faced him. „How come none of you won't get that it hurts me when the people I care about don't even bother to tell me something like that."

His hand left my arm and I quickly took a step to get a little bit of distance between us. The blonde boy seemed to seriously think about what I said, flickering his eyes between mine. But then, all of a sudden, this stupid damn smirk appeared on his lips.

„So, you do care about me?", he smirked down on me with the same face I knew I couldn't stay mad at all, melting into it like warm butter.

„Seriously? That's the only thing you're getting out of what I just said?", I snapped back even though I had to bring all my courage to the surface to not give myself away. Draco quietly chuckled, but remained seriously again once he looked up.

„Look, I don't want things to be awkward now, I really don't. Can you get over that I'm here with your sister and didn't tell you I was going to? I never meant to make you feel that way." His eyes were searching for acceptance, for a sign I would let this go.

Standing in front of him made it hard to not instantly bend under his wish. I swallowed as I thought about the consequences.

Not gonna lie, I was frightened in every way possible. I knew I was fallen for this boy even though I really shouldn't. There were almost as much reasons for why this was a bad idea, than stars plastering the sky. But it felt as if falling for Draco was like the moon - simply shining above, brighter than every poisoning reason not to. I didn't know why, I didn't know how. I just simply know that this was nothing I could change.

„No more lies.", I said with a small smile in the corner of my lips.

„Okay", the blonde boy agreed, seemingly relieved. But I wouldn't let him come away with a simple okay.

„You have to promise.", I said, reaching out my hand with an upright pinky.

„What are you doing?", Draco looked at my hand in front of him amused.

„Pinky Promise"

„Pinky what?"

„Pinky Promise. Something Maribel and I do when we're promising us something we would never break", I shrugged and waited till he hesitantly stepped forward to intertwinn his little finger with mine. The colder metal of his ring stroked my skin, letting me shiver.

„Okay, then, Pinky Promise.", Draco said with rising eyebrows.

„Good.", I agreed, feeling my features soften. Draco let his hand intertwined with mine a little longer than necessary before he took it down.

„Can you promise me something too? Talk to your sister, she's really not feeling good with you two fighting.", the boy added as he loosened his bow around his neck and opened the first bottom of his robe. I didn't realize that he already had taken off his jacket and was now probably about to head back to the dungeons.

„Draco Malfoy, you are showing a soft spot here.", I grinned and nodded, not just because he said so, but because this was something I wanted to do in the first place now. Especially after I saw her face while Cedric was dancing with another girl. She must've felt terrible and I needed to be there for her. Apologize too.

As I was about to turn around and went back to the hall in another attempt, Draco's voice made me turn back for a split moment.

„And little one? You look stunning tonight.", he almost whispered. But before I could return something, he already left towards the door arch.

As soon as I entered the hall again, my eyes immediately fell on Maribel sitting on a bench on the side line. Her hands were resting in her lap, her eyes on the ground in front of her. I couldn't spot Harry, Ron or Hermione, they probably already left like a lot of other students too since the floor pretty much cleared out. El and Luna were dancing to a slow rhythm, close enough to make me smirk. Blaise and Daphne were placed on a table with Pansy and Theodore on the other side. As the boy spotted me in the entrance, Blaise shot me a questioning gaze, but I return with a smile which seemed to please him enough.

Once I sat down next to my sister, she didn't look up.

"Are you flying, pretty bird?", I asked shyly, but Maribel didn't answer. She simply shook her head.

„Seeing Cedric with someone else was harder than I thought.", Maribel then said after a while and too quiet for anyone other to hear. „I knew that this was something to deal with but -„

„I know.", I simply said with a smile in her direction. I really did. I felt stupidly jealous while seeing her and Draco dance. And Maribel isn't even interested or involved with the blonde boy. She simply had to and while I was growing up with the same family I had to know that she didn't had a choice. And I felt so guilty for being angry about that.

„I'm sorry, little bird.", my sister said in a small voice. „I'm sorry that I lied and didn't tell you about all of this. I never wanted to hurt you. I simply didn't know what to do."

The regret oozed out of her voice and I was quick to lay my arm around her. She leaned in with her head on my shoulder, grateful to have her sister's support again. I immediately felt her muscles relax, the tension releasing.

"It's okay, Bel.", I smiled and scooped her closer. "I can't understand why father would set this up though. It's a school ball, not the gala of the minister."

"He wrote that he's trying to control the damage around our rows at home and I should do in school, that's all. Maybe for the important people to see that the article was a mistake, that we're not together, I don't know. It's pathetic because half of the school already saw Cedric and me together.", Maribel chuckled sarcastic but remained on my shoulder.

"It is pathetic.", I giggled, but my features fell when I thought about the feelings she had to go through these days. And I was literally the worst.

„And I'm sorry for lying to you too, Bel.", I quickly wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye.  
„Draco and I we've met a couple of times on-„

„On the astronomy tower before curfew? I know, he told me.", Maribel chuckled and lifted herself up again. A small smile plastered her lips as she looked in my confused eyes.

„He did?", I asked suspiciously.

„We had to get this ball over with, so we talked. And he told me about your meet ups when I said he shouldn't mess with you.", Maribel said, but didn't seem disappointed like the last time she heard about Draco and me actually spending time together.

„I had to admit, his behavior was excellent this evening. He didn't even dropped one insult or bad comment." Her voice was surprised and amused which was a relief to see she could still do that. So, I just played along and relaxed.

"Yeah, sometimes he's indeed surprising."

„I'm not mad, that you're spending time with him. I still don't think he's a good person, but you maybe has a point with him trying.", Maribel admitted.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you.", I said as I stroked my hand over her shoulder and her bare skin. "I really wanted to, but I felt guilty in some way."

"I gave you every good reason too.", she huffed. "You don't have to feel that way."

"So, we're good?", I asked and smiled at her sitting next to me.

"We always are, little bird.", Maribel shot me the same honest smile back and laid her arm around my shoulder too.


	20. Chapter 18

Since the Yule Ball was over and Christmas Eve rolled by, Maribel's tension grew as soon as we entered the Hogwarts Express. Since our Gryffindor friends, including El and Luna, decided to stay in Hogwarts over the Holidays, we had a carriage for ourself. But that was okay, with the upcoming meet-up with our parents, we both weren't particularly graving for company.

Maribel spent the whole ride home with looking out of the window, while I did little sparkled drawings with my wand in the air or read in a book to kill the time.

Like we expected wasn't the greeting unbelievably happy and loving. Father didn't even bother to come to the platform to pick us up, it was just mother with a sad smile and a comforting look. Maribel could already think about the real reason he wasn't there, while mother told us he simply had to work and would wait at home after returning from the ministry.

When we got to the mansion, father was awaiting Maribel in his study room and she didn't come out until the dinner was ready. Her eyes were puffy and red, her features cold as we sat on the table. Mother tried to make a conversation, asking us about the classes and achievements we made, but Maribel remained silent again. I tried to lose some tension as I told them about Moody and his questionable teaching and punishing methods. But as soon as I mentioned the professor turning the Malfoy boy into a ferret, father diverted the topic on him. He asked Maribel if they came along on the Yule Ball and how someone like Draco is the right person to associate with - this was probably the point were I resigned and accepted the fact that there was nothing to do to make the atmosphere better in the slightest.

Once our parents released us to go in our chambers, it took Maribel ten minutes to sneak out and in mine. As she laid herself in my bed, cuddling in the blanket, she started to cry again and told me about everything father said to her in his study.

He rumbled on about how she, as the first born, had to stick to our family values, how she, as a Fox daughter, should know that Cedric wouldn't be an acceptable choice to get invited into the family. How he, as a Half-Blood, wasn't good enough to continue our line. How disappointed he was for her to kick our name with her heals and how much it took him to correct her mistake.

It sounded like father had convinced everyone who needed to be convinced, that Maribel only comforted a classmate before his first task. That she was just too friendly and warm hearted to decline towards mixture wizards and that Rita Skeeter just drew wrong conclusions. But he also made himself clear that everything other than cutting all ties to the boy was unacceptable.

I stayed up all night until she finally fell asleep and drifted away in a dreamless sleep too.

On the next morning everything seemed to settle down and the tension kinda vanished out of our family bond. By Christmas Eve the atmosphere was as normal as it could be, so was the rest of the holidays.

By the time Maribel and I returned to Hogwarts, my sister loosen up a bit. She only talked about Cedric when we were staying in each others rooms. She seemed more herself around the family, or probably she just got better in faking. But she couldn't hide her New Years wish to me. Another twin tradition:

Nobody except our twin will know our New Years wish.

While I was wishing for the next year just be better than this, was Maribel wishing for Cedric to be happy, preferably with her and a solution for them to be together again.

Well, except we both knew that this, after our fathers speech to her, was probably more impossible than me becoming the best Seeker of the World.

The term started less eventful than it ended. Classes picked up, now with the exams coming around I had more work than ever and studied harder than I probably ever had.

It was a Friday on February and I was sitting with Maribel, Hermione, Ron and Harry in the library. El already called it a night since she was meeting up with Luna probably, but the rest remained and tried it's hardest to get the quiz solved.

Harry opened up to Hermione, that he didn't solved it already at the beginning of the new year. He was lucky that Cedric told him the trick with putting the Egg underwater, without that we wouldn't even know the clear quiz inside.

„Say it again, Harry.", Hermione huffed as she paced around the corner. Ron to my right was laying on the book he was currently reading, startling up by the sudden voice his dark-haired friend let ring around the shelves.

„Come look where our voices are.", Harry said slowly, clearly at the edge of peaceful sleep too.

„Well, the Black Lake.", Maribel next to me said, looking down on her notes she did in the last couple of hours solving things out.

„In one hour you have to find us.", Harry continued and got interrupted by Hermione this time.

„Well, also clear. If not potential problematic.", the girl said and sat down on the counter of the desk.

„Potential problematic?", Harry shot up right and turned around. „When did you held on your breath for an hour."

„We're going to find something okay?", I laid my hand on his arm to keep him calm, but with an eye on the clock I knew time was rushing through our hands.

I've been searching for a Potion in all my books, helping the boy in any way, but I seemed blocked. Hermione was trying to find a Charm, Ron went through History to find similar cases and what spell these wizards used, while Maribel was searching for the plant which name was literally on the tip of her tongue.

„I'm going crazy.", she whispered over and over again, thinking about one specific article she read a while ago.

„Tiara isn't there like a Potion for that?", Ron asked as he yawned. „Aren't you like the master in Potion?"

„Ron, seriously, I'm trying my hardest here.", I breathed out and turned the page.

„We all are, Ronald. Just keep reading, okay?", Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and continued pacing.

„Oh Merlin, I think I got it!", Maribel shouted out, rising from her seat. „Gillyweed!"

„What's that?", Harry asked curiously.

„Gillyweed is a plant which can be used for breathing underwater. It's influenced by sweet and salt water, but it's a chance.", my sister reached the book out for the dark-haired Gryffindor to take, who eagerly let her eyes wander over.

„I hate to break the skull session, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape called for you.", the hard voice of MadEye Moody rang out and made me jump in my tired state. As we all started to rise, he stopped us.

„No, only Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Miss Fox, for the others it's already past curfew.", the professor rang out.

„But sir, the second task is in a few hours.", I tried to argument, but he interrupted me straight away.

„I know, and I think Mr Potter is well prepared and ready to get his well needed sleep. So, if you would follow me now?", he turned to Maribel who quickly pointed on herself to make sure he meant her by our families name.

As soon as the four vanished out of the library, I started to put the books we collected for the past hours away.

„Don't be worried, Harry.", I said as I saw the boy remaining seated. „If someone knows that Gillyweed is helping you, then it's Maribel."

„Yes, but how do I get this plant? I don't even know how that looks like.", Harry huffed and placed his hand in his arms.

„I can help you there.", a voice came from around the corner and Neville looked past it, still kinda nervous with me being there. „It's a water plant, there are some stores in the Herbology Greenhouse 4. I know where, I can catch it up tomorrow morning first thing."

„Look, Harry.", I said confident. „Thanks, Neville, this would be great."

The boy smiled at me and rushed past the shelf again, putting his own books away. Harry's eyes were kinda more positive than before as he now stood up to help me get the mess sorted.

The corridors were quiet as I made my way back to the common room, careful to not get caught by Filch again. The last time I had to face 2 weeks of detention because he was in a bad mood.

The dungeons were silent. Since it was a Friday night, I assume that half of the Slytherin house were sneaking around, hanging out on the grounds somewhere or having little parties in their dorm like most of the time on weekends. So, when I bursted into the common room, I only saw Draco, Blaise and Pansy sitting on the couches.

"Where have you been all day?", Draco asked as soon as I stepped down the entrance stairs.

"Library.", I simply said. "Helping with the quiz solving."

"I can't believe you're actually helping Potter. Isn't that like cheating or something?", Draco breathed out and took a sip of the mug in his hands. He tried to sound amused, but deep down I knew he was bothered by that.

"It's actually not. It's helping, nothing more nothing less.", I snickered and let myself sink in the couch right next to Blaise, who shot me a playful smile.

"And I wouldn't doubt, that you're found a solution?", he then said, nudging my shoulder.

"Yes, actually we did.", I admitted. That's maybe nothing for me to be proud for, because it was actually Maribel's doing and every other champion maybe found their way to handle the tournament on their own, but they weren't only fourteen and forcefully turned in into this competition.

"Does that mean you took away a chance for us to see Harry Potter drowning?", Pansy huffed and played with her own mug in front of her face as she leaned back and laid her hand on Draco's shoulder. The boy slightly tensed under her touch but remained with a short gaze in my direction.

"Classy, Pansy, as always.", I said instead. "I wonder how long you would last in this task. Can you even breathe normally through your pug-nose? And even if, I'm really worried the weight of your oversize ego would pull you down to the ground of the Black Lake."

"Wicked, Tiara.", Blaise laughed out.

"Well, actually I'm a pretty good swimmer. Draco could tell you this. Remember the one time we went swimming in the Blake Lake in summer by night?", Pansy snickered and stroked over the blonde boy's shoulder. I couldn't deny and I probably couldn't hide the jealously showing its best face. Draco shifted uncomfortable for a moment but quickly turned her hand away from his shoulder. This was enough to satisfy me.

"I gotta go. Theodore invited me and Daphne over for a little pre tournament thing. Wanna join us, Draco?", Pansy said with a sweet, innocent voice and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No, I don't.", he simply answered without even looking at her. So the black-haired stood up with a sign, more disappointed now than she was before and winked at us before she walked towards the boys dorm tower.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, so I will be heading up too. Good Night.", Blaise lifted himself up and shot us a quick smile before disappearing too.

"And then there were two.", Draco snickered and laid his legs up on the couch were Pansy sat. His face was turned to the fire. My eyes got heavy as I made myself comfortable on the other couch, the blanket over my legs and the pillow in my back.

"And then there were two.", I repeated his words.

I didn't really know how to act around him in this moment. The thought of him and Pansy in the Black Lake together by night was brewing inside me, making me shift and unease on my seat. I already knew that Pansy had a thing for him, but the other way around? Why did I even care that much?

"Can I ask you a question?", I blurred out before I could hold the words in. Something which happened more often than I liked.

"Isn't that the point of our little game?", Draco answered amused, but diverted his eyes on me, curious what I wanted to get off my chest.

"Were Pansy and you a thing on some point?", I asked and bite down on my cheek to settle my mind on something other than the jealousy I felt. It was so annoying feeling that way around him. Even thinking about who he probably had a thing with bothered me.

Draco seemed to think about his words longer than I thought. Maybe he did it because he knew that I was curious, maybe he even knew that this would bother me in some kind. But maybe he was really thinking about an answer.

"I don't know.", he said after a while. "Well, on this night action at the end of last year we kissed, but nothing else. So, I would probably said no. I'm not interested in her in any way."

"For someone who isn't interested is kissing a deal breaker.", I rolled my eyes with a smile and snuggled deeper into my blanket. To say the truth, that they kissed bothered me more than it probably should.

"Are you pissed about the kiss?", the blonde boy turned around again, an amused smirk on his lips.

God, damn it. Yes, I was.

"No, why should I.", I said as sweet as I could, but Draco just laughed in return. The atmosphere was calming, maybe a bit too calming as I felt my eyes growing heavy.

"You wanna see something pretty cool?", he asked and sat up straight as if he just thought about something important.

"What is it?", I asked curious. Draco stood up, made his way over to my couch and sat down on the edge of it, stroking my legs lightly as I pulled them in to sat cross-legged up. Without a warning he took my hand, directed it in front of me and opened it to get a look on my palm.

"What are you doing?", I snickered nervously as I felt myself blush with the sudden touch of his hands around mine.

"We had Palmistry in Divination yesterday. And Trelawney said I was quite good in it.", he said in a small voice, clearly caught up in concentration as he studied the light lines on my palm.

"Is there a subject where you're not good at?", I asked sarcastically.

It was actually kind of annoying to be beaten by him in almost every subject - well, except Potion of course.

For my part, I let Divination down after third grade. I never had a liking in this subject, especially since Professor Trelawney started crying after she read Maribel's tea leaves. Like Professor McGonagall said, the woman always chose one student of the year who she could predicted a bad thing to happen, maybe even death. The fact that it was my sister was enough for me to immediately taking a dislike in Divination in general. Other than Draco, who didn't particular liked it, but was as always quite a good student in it. And in his opinion Divination overtrumped Astrology, so he sticked to that.

"Your line of heart is pretty long.", the boy said quietly and traced with his fingertip over my palm. My nerves stood on end and I tried my absolutely best to hide the affection he had on me.

"The line of head too. But we already know that you're a smart witch, Fox.", he snickered and looked closely again. His finger traced a small part nearly on the middle of my palm. And then he stopped.

"What?", I asked nervously as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"The line of health is thin. And I indeed saw longer life lines too." His voice was kinda serious by now, his eyes focused on my palm and I suddenly felt as if his dagger gaze was burning a gap in my hand straight away.

„So, you're telling me I'm dying tomorrow? Didn't know your Trelawney's, what, son?", I giggled and shifted a bit in hope to direct his focus back on my face instead of my hand.

„Well, no. I'm probably sucking in this.", Draco took my hand down with his and looked in my eyes. My pulse suddenly picked up with his grey ones on me and his hands still around mine.

„Maybe you're just trying to impress me with this?", I huffed amused.

„Maybe I just needed a good excuse for taking your hand?", Draco raised his eyebrow along with the corner of his mouth.

And just then, the atmosphere changed.

My heartbeat was threatened to jump out of my throat, my eyes flickered between his and then down to his slightly parted lips. I felt the warmth of the fire more than just a second before. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks as Draco looked down to my lips, swallowing thickly.

Right as the blonde boy leaned forward almost unnoticeable, a high-pitched scream echoed through the boys dorm followed by a loud laugher, snapping us out of the trance we were suddenly in.

Draco cleared his throat, but remained seated on the other end of the couch. He stroked through his hair once, grinning.

„You're tired?", he then said and grabbed my legs to pull them up on his lap. He laid his arms on them and leaned himself back against the headboard.

„Yeah.", I answered. My voice thankfully steadier as I felt. „But I wanted to wait for Maribel returning from Snape's office. He called her in. And I'm too curious to simply go to bed without knowing what's up."

„Well, then I'm waiting with you until she's back.", Draco yawned.

„You don't have to.", I answered and suppressed my smile as he made himself comfortable with his hands still grabbing my legs.

I really didn't want him to go.

„I want to.", the blonde boy returned and firmed his grip. Just a tiny bit, but enough to let me feel secure.


	21. Chapter 19

"Wake up!"

The green light was all around me again, shining in my eyes. The hissing tongue in the back of my mind practically burning down. It would never leave again, I realized that now.

"Tiara!"

His eyes were grey, a veil over them as if someone put some too big, too bright contact lenses in. His lips were open, not in a slight way but distorted. Like a snake dislocating its jaw to swallow the mouse.

"Hey, come on!"

I looked down on him, I couldn't move by the forces keeping me steady on my place. My neck hurt, but it felt as if the cold I experienced was crawling into my body deep down towards my soul. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

"Listen closely, my child."

„FOX!"

I snapped my eyes open in the same moment I took a deep inhale and pushed myself up in an upright position. My breath was pacing, my forehead covered in sweat, my hair plastered on it.

"Merlin, are you alright?", Draco's voice was shaky as I looked up in his startled grey eyes. His hands were grabbing my shoulders, keeping me steady when his other one came up to my face.

But I couldn't feel it, like my body was all numb and still trapped in the prison of my imagination. But he was there, he was alive. That's all I needed right now.

"Yeah.", I quickly said and shifted to the edge off the couch with my feet on the ground. Silently I counted to ten with my eyes closed like I did every time I had one of this nightmares.

I fell asleep on the couch in the common room, probably along with Draco whose hair was standing in all directions. He had took off his sweater by the heat of the fireplace on his left and laid it neatly over the armrest, letting him in a plain white shirt. If it wasn't for my current state, I would probably be surprised why he was staying there in the first place and why he stayed on the same couch as me, with my legs still in his lap and himself in a sitting position instead of comfortable in his bed. But I couldn't think. I couldn't even inhale calmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I whispered again as I tried to take my pulse and my breathing under control.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Come on, Fox, keep your shit together.

"You're sure? You're hyperven -"

"I said I'm fine, Draco.", I snapped louder and turned towards him. He furrowed his eyebrows confused, but didn't move as I quickly stood and headed up to my dorm, trying my hardest to keep my balance. I was tired, I was tense with the nightmare still clearly on my inner eye as if it wanted to hang on just a little bit longer than the last time. And I was mainly embarrassed that Draco witnessed probably the most vulnerable state of mine. And my thoughts were too swirling for me to realize, that Maribel wasn't in her dorm bed as soon as I laid down in mine and drifted away in a restless sleep again.

In the next morning I did notice.

I woke up along with the other girls who were nearly as pissed being woken up then I was worried to see Maribel's bed untouched. Their little pre tournament meet up with the boys thankfully went longer than I stayed sleeping in the common room. Otherwise the rumors of me sleeping with my legs up on Draco's body for everyone to see in the Slytherin dungeons would spread quicker than a wildfire around the castle. Especially if Pansy or Daphne would've found me there.

It was the day of the second task and as soon as breakfast was over - on which I didn't see neither Hermione, nor Ron, nor Maribel for that matter - we were directed down to the Black Lake.

The atmosphere between Draco and me was tense after last night, we didn't talk on the table, he just eyed me as if I would burst out in tears any second. So, I walked with Luna and El towards the boats, since they were the only two of my friends remained, excluding Harry who waited for Neville giving him the Gillyweed.

I was still worried about Maribel's whereabouts, but after I literally jumped into Professor Snape in the Great Hall, asking where my sister was, he calmed me down. Well, at least as good as the man with the most expressionless face I've ever seen could manage.

A row of boats carried all the students to the three big stands in the middle of the Black Lake. El, Luna and I stationed ourself on the lowest level near the start point to cheer for Harry as soon as he took his place on the line. The boy looked worried, much worse than last time, as he laid the Gillyweed in his mouth and bit down. His figure crumbled, he coughed as Moody pushed him into the water once Filch lit the canon.

„Now it's just waiting.", El breathed out. My friend was annoyed that there weren't seats with a panorama sight underwater. I had to listen to the rumbling all way down to the lake that it's pathetic to bring the whole school down to the stands in boats for them to stand around for an hour and not seeing anything exciting going on under the water surface.

But I was clearly on the edge of calmness.

Now, that Dumbledore repeated the task again I realized what my sisters role in all of this could be. I really hoped I was completely wrong, because that would mean that my sister was on the ground of the lake, surrounded by the creatures swimming by the common room from time to time and this probably since more than an hour.

„Cedric will safe your sister, I'm sure of it.", Luna smiled and laid her hand on my arm for comfort.

"He better does, otherwise he had one more Fox member to fear, not just my father.", I mumbled and laid my arms on the metal railing to look down in the water. Moody was pacing around the edge, his eye flickering to a pocket watch in his hand. Draco was on the floor above beneath Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. I could feel his eyes piercing down once in a while, but I ignored it. It was annoying, that he looked at me as if I was weak.

"How long?", I asked El who started to talk to Luna in a whispery, giggling voice. Since the Yule Ball, the girls hang out most of the time. My blue-haired friend didn't have to tell me, I knew they were a thing by now. And I was really grateful for that.

El told me about her Crush in third grade. She took her time for that, maybe she was worried I would judge her in any way, but all I wanted was her to be happy. El was my best friend since first grade, along with Maribel of course. Since the day she bumped into me in the Great Hall, spilling her pumpkin juice all over me and started laughing. I snapped at her for that, I even threatened to get my father involved, but she just giggled at me and said that she only needed a few minutes to remove the stains. Once we were in the bathroom we started talking and introducing ourselves. Somehow I just simply knew, that we would become good friends.

"It's been thirty minutes, you need to calm down Tiara. They wouldn't get innocent students involved if it would truly be dangerous for them.", El nudged my shoulder and leaned forward too.

My body tensed up anyway. I knew El was right, but she didn't know about an accident we had as we were little.

Maribel was afraid of deep water. Something she never told anybody, but I knew of course. I was a witness of this turning point in her life.

Just then, Cedric came up to the surface in the same moment I spotted Maribel's figure in front of me. I breathed out relieved to see them approach not only well up, but in first position too.

"Thank Merlin.", El breathed out and stroked my shoulder.

Cedric turned to look out for Maribel, who struggled with the slow waves, the water surrounding her and probably with her current situation. I didn't know how much she actual witnessed in the last hours, but by her panicking eyes it wasn't particular much I assumed. I could see the horror rising in her eyes once she noticed were she was, she struggled, even though she didn't want all the others to know.

The Hufflepuff held an arm out for her to reach, but she started to hold him back and made her way towards the podium alone. Cedric seemed startled by her rejecting his help, so he first just watched her swim forward, but was then quick to follow.

They were a good distance away. Maybe nobody noticed, but I did as she tried her best to get out of the water as quick as possible. Cedric half way behind her.

I made my way to the start line, ready to help her out of the water as soon as she approached.

But Maribel was gone.

"Maribel?", I asked out and froze in my state with my pulse reaching new highs. I looked at Cedric, panicking. Once she came to the surface again with her arms uncontrollable splashing around, I quickly pushed forward.

"Maribel!", I yelled again and felt El's touch on my arm as I sprinted past the others and jumped into the water.

It was cold. Much colder than I expected it to be, but since it was February I should've known better. Right before I came to the surface, struggling to breath, I got a grip on my sister and helped her to the surface too. She was hyperventilating, blending out the slow spreading panic on the edge of the podium with all the stationed teachers who watched us, slowly realizing the struggle. But I ignored the calls as I felt something tugging on my leg.

My head was underwater before I could take a breath. The grip around my leg was tight, firmly caring me deeper into the depths of the Black Lake. I kicked, I squirmed and suddenly I swan up as the grip loosened.

When I came to the surface again, I inhaled sharply as I laid my hand around my sisters waist.

Don't let her see your panic.

"Maribel look at me.", I tried to say as firmly as I could, but I felt the freezing cold crawling up my body, felt my soaked clothes trying to pull me down. The energy I had to bring up to keep me over water was getting bigger by the second.

"You're alright, we just need to swim to the edge, okay? I'm with you. Just focus on me and breath.", I said and tried to support her by a grip around her waist.

„The Grindylows", she breathed.

"I know, just breathe with me.", I said again and tried my best to do deep inhales and exhales while my teeth clattered loudly by now.

My sister nodded and started to move.

Right next to me, just a few seconds after, I saw Cedric approaching, taking a hold on Maribel too, who didn't say something this time but took the help.

Right as Cedric lifted Maribel's body weight fully on himself and started to swim towards the latter, I felt the tentacles around my leg once more, pulling me down under the surface again. My lungs were burning as I let out a scream and along with this all my remaining air. I looked down as best as I could with the dirty water surrounding me, but I could see the swarm of Grindylows dragging me on my leg down towards the depth. 

My vision got blurry as I tried not to inhale the water, my heart was about to explode as a white, bright light made the pressure on my leg go away.

A few seconds later, my head was over water again, no second too soon for me to inhale sharply, filling my burning lungs with fresh air.  
I felt a body emerging out of the water next to me and saw Victor Krum grabbing a hold on me along with Hermione on his other side.

It just needed a short gaze towards the podium to see that Cedric helped Maribel out of the water, now kneeling on the edge waiting for me. Cedric stood next to her, laying a big towel over her shoulder and reached his hand out immediately to help me out of the water too. As soon as I was sitting and pacing down on the wooden floor, Maribel and El immediately wrapped me into my jacket and a big fluffy towels.

I nodded my thanks to Victor once he and Hermione were safe on the podium too, Hermione remained stationed next to Luna on my right. The breeze of freshly February air ruffled through my clothes and Hermione quickly laid a tower around my shoulder as soon as she came to the podium and saw me crumbling under the circumstances.

"What was that?", El asked quickly and brought her arms around me to cuddle in.

„Grindylows.", I shuttered.

For the second time this day my body felt numb as I looked closely to Maribel and hugged her tight in the comfort of the towels.

"You're okay?", I whispered in her hair and felt tears blurring my vision as my inner eye was plastered with the horrific memory of this one day at the river.

"I'm fine, don't worry.", Maribel shuddered under my grip, but giggled. "What about you? Your leg."

"Is okay, I'm not hurt.", I smiled weakly. I couldn't see it, but I felt the tension of the pressure still on my muscles once I stood up.

"What the hell were you thinking?", Draco called out as he pushed himself past Krum's supporter who were clearly in a party mood by Victor being second place while Fleur giving up after only ten minutes in.

"Oh, I just wanted to go for a funny dip in.", I huffed and clung the towel closer which he added on my shoulders. "Just shut it, okay?"

"Are you two alright?", Cedric asked as he stepped closer to us, but his gaze pleadingly on my sister. I could see the heartbreak still lingering in his eyes, the pain still drowning out the lighthearted happiness everyone was used to.

"And you!", Draco snapped. "Maybe next time you help the girl out of the water first and don't let her go alone!"

Cedric's eyes narrowed and small little wrinkles formed themselves on the forehead. Although I recognized, that he indeed made himself accusations.

"I told him I'll go forward, you bonehead.", Maribel snapped and turned towards me. I knew she did that out of the same reason she's trying to avoid this conversation now.

Maribel didn't want anybody to see her like this. Especially not Cedric, because she knew he would become protective over her and then she had to push him away again. Definitely the last thing she needed right now. And my sister was always someone who tried to handle things like that on her own or potentially with me alone. She was a child of the public eye, but no one graving for attention like that.

"Whatever. I take you back to the common room.", Draco said. "You can walk?" He looked down on my leg and started to direct me back to the boats, but I stopped him.

"I'm not leaving. Not without my sister and not until this tournament it over.", I huffed annoyed by his stupid act of protection.

"Tiara. It's nearly winter, your clothes are soaking wet and your lips are already blue. I saw you almost drowning and your leg has to be tense by whatever pulled you down I assume. I will not watch you freeze yourself to death because you're eager to know how Potter is doing.", Draco said firmly and caught my eyes with his. They were silently pleading, but authoritarian and too dagger like for me to fight against it.

"I can handle coldness and my leg's not hurt.", I answered, but crumbled a bit under his gaze.

"Go, I'm fine. I'm waiting for Harry and will head back as soon as this is over.", Maribel laid her hand on my arm and smiled.

"I'm taking her, don't worry.", Cedric added and shifted uncomfortable by the presence of her. They didn't talked for months, it should've been pretty awkward and the best reason for me to not let them alone.

"We're here too. For every tournament student there are changing clothes, not for some valiant girls coming to rescue. Go get yourself changed and checked on. It didn't help anyone if you're terminally ill tomorrow.", Hermione said as she stationed herself next to my sister with another towel. El was quick to follow her.

"See? Now come.", Draco said and this time I let him guide myself away from my friends towards the boats.


	22. Chapter 20

Draco took me back to the dungeons and up the girl's dorm tower. As soon as I opened the room, he quickly sat me down on my bed once I told him which one was mine and approached my closet.

"You need to get out of your clothes.", he said much calmer than before and let his gaze wander over my wardrobe. It took him a minute to grab a thin sweater and a pair of sweatpants which he carefully laid next to me on the edge of my bed. Once his gaze diverted to the dresser where my underwear was sorted in, I sprung up in the same moment he pulled it open and raised his eyebrows.

„Little privacy please?", I quickly said and pushed the drawer close again.

„Just wanted to make sure you don't get cystitis.", but the blonde boy couldn't suppress his laugher.

„Yeah, really courteous of you. So?", I made a motion to signalize he should leave the room or at least turn around. Of course he decided to stay and face the wall corner to give me the privacy I needed.

It still felt strange getting changed with him in the same room. Not awkward in the way I thought it would be, not bothering, just simply strange.

Please, don't let him turn around when I change.

Once I took on the clothes he gave me, he turned to face me and rested himself partly on the desk in front of our windowsill. His eyes were in the same worried, annoying expression he had for this whole day as I leaned myself back against the headboard, wrapped in my knitted blanket.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a little lamb.", I rolled my eyes. "You did this all day long. It's annoying."

"It's annoying you let me sit in the common room, just like that, after you scared the shit out of me last night.", he answered and sat down on the edge of my bed quickly.

"Because this is none of your business. I don't owe you an explanation. And I don't need someone fussing over me.", I returned. I felt good with him as my company, but I wouldn't talk about my nightmares. I never did.

"I'm not fussing over you.", Draco immediately said with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm just -"

He stopped himself there, as if he was stumbling over his own words. Kinda like his words racing against his thoughts and won.

"What?", I asked confused by his startled mood swing. But while he diverted his eyes back on me, I saw him closing up again.

"Never mind.", he said and breathed out frustrated. I decided to let this go for the moment. He shifted uncomfortable in his place with his hands in his lap, clearly debating if he should go or stay for a little while longer.

"I didn't want to scare you.", I then said as I pulled on the strings of my blanket to ease my mind. And I didn't want him to leave, I really didn't.

"I already thought this wasn't on purpose.", Draco chuckled and relaxed a bit. "You wanna talk about what happened tonight?"

"It's nightmares. I have them since I was little. And no, I really don't.", I softly smiled a bit, hoping he would let this go. „I never talk about them."

As Draco nodded, I relaxed immediately. I would've thought he would dig on that a little bit longer, but once more Draco Malfoy was difficult to assess.

"How are you feeling?", he asked instead as a silence laid itself over us. His eyes were pinned on my legs, not sure on which one I was dragged down.

"I'm fine. Just still cold.", I admitted and huffed as the boy eyed me suspicious. My leg was tense a bit, as if someone grabbed it firmly all this time, but it didn't hurt. Just my lungs were still burning.

Draco's eyes showed me that he thought about something, his breath fastened a bit, his hand lingered on my blanket too.

Without another word he lifted himself, stepped next to me and looked down with expecting eyes right as he took the edges of the quidditch jumper he was wearing and lifted them over his head.

"Put it on.", he ordered as he reached me the sweater.

"What?"

"Just put it on, Tiara.", he urged and waited until I pushed myself up and grabbed the fabric out of his hands.

My brows were furrowed and my eyes plastered on him. But I didn't question it and pulled his sweater over my head right before I snuggled back into the blanket. I immediately felt much warmer and the light scent of him, a mixture of peppermint and his cologne, lingered in my nose. I moved over a bit, so that he could sit down against the headboard too. Draco laid the blanket I was under over his legs a little. It probably looked pathetic how I was dressed in two sweaters and wrapped in a blanket like a muggle burrito while Draco was only dressed in a plain black shirt he had underneath the jumper and his legs lightly covered with my blanket.

I couldn't lie, the company indeed brought calmness I was secretly wishing for. But my pulse was hammering in my body, the blood raised to my cheeks before I could do anything about it and I really feared he would notice.

"You know that in my closet are at least twenty sweaters. You don't have to freeze in your shirt.", I giggled at the sight, but he was quick to interrupt.

"Your closet scares me.", Draco chuckled. "You're freezing and I'm not. Maybe this will help. I do this because of your health, I don't want you to become sick." He softly laid his arms under his head against the headboard. It was hard to not stare at his figure casual resting a few inches next to me, his curled lips and his shut eyes. He knew exactly what he's doing.

"You're not doing this as an excuse to give me your sweater?", I snickered and looked away. "Just for health reasons, hm?"

"Yeah, your health line is shorter, remember? I want you to live a little longer." I could literally hear the smirk in his voice, I didn't have to look up in his face.

"Shut up, Draco."

The closeness he made, his warm body next to me was calming in a way which let me forget all of the things rushing through my mind these days. I could feel the warmth from his body even if he didn't touch me in the slightest. I tried to ignore the smell coming from the jumper I was wearing, to not burry my nose in it to inhale. I tried to not feel nervous around him, to not wish he would just pull me in for a cuddle.

Shit, I was falling.

It was quiet around us, just the sound of the water outside the window, the breeze which turned into wind by now scratching on the old walls. This and the sound of our breathings which, I couldn't ignore, were in the same rhythm by now.

"What if the others come back? Pansy will not be amused seeing you in my bed.", I giggled, but I really hoped they wouldn't. Or better, that he wouldn't leave.

"Screw Pansy. And the others for that matter.", Draco chuckled in return and relaxed a bit more on my pillows against the headboard.

"Stop, you're talking about my sister here too. I don't let you talk about her like that.", I sat up quickly and hit him playfully with my fist in his belly. Draco hold up his hands defensively and put on his most sarcastic frightened face. But it soon softened again as I remained seated in front of him.

„I wasn't including her for that matter. Don't get all violent with me.", Draco laughed. „But now that you mentioned her. I have a question.", his voice was careful as if he wasn't sure that he was in the position to ask this.

"Go ahead.", I answered.

"Why were you so worried with your sister in the water? I saw your face."

"If you had a twin and your twin would be pulled underwater, you would jump for help too.", I shifted, but Draco was quick to interrupt.

"That's not what I mean. Before all of that. You looked panicked by even knowing that your sister was in the water."

My mind was quickly filled with memories. Bad memories to say the least. The heat of the day, the cold of the water, my own screams echoing in the back of my head.

"It's a long one, and I don't know if it's my story to tell.", my voice was quiet, maybe shaky a bit, but I didn't realize.

"Then only tell me your point of view, your chapter.", Draco said and leaned back to get comfortable again, his eyes on me still cross legged in front of him now.

"When Maribel and I were little, we used to go to this part of a River on our estate every day. The water was still, it was just our place to spent the hot summer at. On an old oak tree was a rope taut and we loved to swing and jump into the water from there." My lips formed a smile with the memory of every laugh and talk we shared there, with every afternoon we spent there reading books we smuggled out from the families library. We read the tales of beedle the bard almost a thousand times.

"We weren't allowed to go out of sight, not too deep towards the middle of the river, our parents told us that every morning. On one summer day, before our first year in Hogwarts, I took a break on our blanket and Maribel wanted to explore."

Draco's eyes were plastered on my face. The little wrinkles on his forehead appeared as I moved on with the story, my eyes on the window and caught up in the memory.

"I fell asleep in the sun, just for a minute and Maribel swam deeper towards the middle. And from one second to the other she was gone. Just like that."

I didn't realize that Draco reached for my hand, traced his thumb over the back of it in circles. He probably didn't notice too. It was a small action, but thoughtful.

"I immediately hurried down the river's edge, I screamed and looked for her, but I couldn't find Maribel. She came to the surface once, already a few meters away from our spot and I jumped in. I could get a hold on her underwater and I really don't remember how I did, but I got us to the edge again, supported by a fallen tree on which I took a hold."

My vision was blurry from the tears threatening to fall and for the first time I wasn't bothered that Draco was there to see it. I just simply didn't care.

"She wasn't breathing and had a bleeding bruise on her forehead. Maribel probably had hit her head on one of the stones underwater. And I only remember that I shook her, hit her and screamed for what felt like hours. When she opened her eyes, she coughed out water and just a second later our parents came. They had heard me thankfully and took her back to our house. Mrs. Strout came by and made sure especially the bruise was not as bad as it looked. And they didn't let me to her until the doctors were finished."

Draco's grip got a bit firmer as I looked down on my lap, letting a single tear fall on the blanket. It sunk in the fabric immediately, made it darker.

"Merlin, Tiara, that's heavy fare.", the boy whispered and looked down on our hands as if he just now realized that he was holding mine.

"She almost drowned in front of me. I never felt that weak and helpless and I never wanna feel that way again."

"You probably saved your sister's life. Don't make yourself responsible for what happened.", Draco interrupted me, glided his fingers between mine and slightly pulled it to him, made me look up and meet his gaze for the first time since I started telling him all of this.

Draco's were almost compassionate, a look I never saw on him before. Kindness and deep compassion weren't things suiting him naturally. I mean, at least not in public. At least not with witnesses.

"I swore to myself that day, that I would never let anything happen to her, ever again.", I said more to myself than him, but Draco answered anyway.

"And you won't. You didn't hesitate to jump in the lake today, just to help her. Risking your own life while you didn't even know what caused her to get pulled underwater. If someone is that brave to protect her sister with everything she can, it's you."

I looked up once more as I felt his thumb tracing over the back of my hand again. First I looked down at them before my gaze wandered up to his grey eyes plastered on my face. I couldn't read his expression, it was as if he was studying my mimic in the same way I did studying his. With my eyes I traced along his features, down his jawline, over his lips where I lingered a few seconds more. Down to his throat, on which I could see how strong he swallowed and I smiled by his attempt to hide the fact that he was caught off guard in the same way I was. This was probably the moment I could made him melt in my hands.

By my hand he pulled me closer. Softly. Slowly. Maybe even instinctive and not on purpose. Draco leaned himself forward too, his other hand came down to rest on my waist, his finger tracing up, firmer as soon as he grabbed it more solid. Just when a smile formed on his lips and I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his breath against mine, the door flew open.

"Hope you're dressed!", Maribel called and stopped in her tracts in the same moment Draco and I snapped back quickly.

„You have to be kidding me.", I whispered annoyed by the thought that this was the second time something interrupted us.

Maribel's eyes flickered between us on the bed, expressionless, but not as dark as it was the last time she saw us communicate in any way - well, this probably looked like more than simply communicate.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?", she cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows as she turned towards her wardrobe to grab dry clothes for herself. Seemingly embarrassed.

"No, not at all, I actually just wanted to go.", Draco said, his face expressionless as he stood up and left without just one more gaze in my direction.

As soon as his bright blonde hair vanished through the door and took every warmth feeling with him, Maribel stopped in her casual movements and hurried over to my bed.

"Well, care to explain where I just bumped in?", she huffed with crossed arms, her focus clearly on the sweater I was wearing. But my eyes lingered on the entrance. Asking myself the exact same question.

"You heard him. It was nothing."


	23. Chapter 21

"Tiara you had his sweater on.", Maribel whispered as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner in the evening.

I just rolled my eyes. It was hard to convince my sister, that this probably meant nothing. That Draco and I probably just shared a good, friendly moment. Even though I couldn't ignore the rumbling of a thousand butterflies in my stomach as I thought back at the moment I felt his hand around my waist and his breath on my skin.

Maybe I was the one who was hard to convince, that this meant nothing.

"Yeah, he gave it to me because I was cold.", I said literally the tenth time since she came back from the tournament. I still was cold, but by now dressed in my own clothes again as we walked through the corridors. It felt as if the walls let the cold breeze in, as if the storm now raging outside the castle was inside of me too. Swallowing my stable mind along with the hope of an explanation for my current feelings.

"Sure, it isn't as if you could've just grab a sweater out of your closet.", Maribel huffed amused and shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I just can say that nothing happened.", I shrugged. Definitely the truth. I quickly went around the corner to the Great Hall, which was already busting with students taking their seats for the mealtime.

My sister directed me to the Slytherin table were Blaise already saved us seats, to my regret was mine right on the opposite of Draco who sat next to a giggling Pansy. The blonde boy didn't catch my gaze as I sat down, he didn't even look up.

"There she is, the hero in disguise.", Blaise giggled and nudged my shoulder playfully. I shot him a quick smile and shoved myself a piece of pumpkin pie on my plate.

"How's your leg?", he asked kinda worried as the boy dug into his own meal.

"It's okay, just tense. I'm glade this creatures didn't bite me.", I told him in return.

"Dumbledore was pretty pissed after you two vanished. I heard him talk to Moody and Snape that the Grindylows shouldn't even come so close to the surface of the lake, they're normally staying on the ground in the seaweed. The Weasley twins rumored that he talked to the merpeople, asking them to keep the creatures under control.", Maribel explained while she ate her dinner.

A shudder rushed through my body by the thought of the small creatures. They swam past the window in the dungeons from time to time, not my favorites. And now definitely the worst.

"Most important thing is, that you two are okay.", Blaise said and turned again.

But for me was the most important thing that Maribel was fine and back on solid ground. That she didn't drown.

And, of course, that Harry was safe and sound back on his table across the room.

Right as Draco disappeared through the door, I tried to keep Maribel on the tournament topic. She told me that Harry made the second place for rescuing not only Ron, but Fleur's little sister Gabrielle too, which made me actually pretty proud.

Cedric and Maribel talked. Maybe it was her panicked state or the fact that this was the second time she experienced something horrible in the water, that she didn't care for a moment if someone snitched her communicating with the Hufflepuff boy again towards our parents. They spent the way back to the castle together and got things off their chests, which was pretty important I think.

My sister didn't get into detail, but she smiled - and that was all that matters for me. Even though they broke up a while ago now, I knew she missed and loved him every day since then. It broke her heart to stay away. And with hers broke mine too.

By the smirk on her mouth and her gaze shooting over to the Hufflepuff table once in a while, I could swear that there was something going on. Maybe they even met again secretly, but this was something I could ask her in a more private setting later on.

As Pansy's giggle rung around the table once more and Draco straight laughing with her, my stomach turned a bit. It was frustrating, that he didn't seem to even notice that I was here, that he didn't even take one look in my direction even though I sat right in front of him. Or said a word.

"Pansy could you take it down for ten notches? I get a headache.", I rumbled and put another fog in my mouth.

I hate that I was actually jealous for her right now. I hate that I let Draco get this kind of control over me.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Shouldn't you be happy with your best pale being second place? Why don't you just move over to them, you're more belonging on that looser table anyway.", the black-haired smiled sarcastically and laid her elbow on Draco's shoulder while playing with one of her hair strains.

"God damn it Pansy, she almost drowned today, give her a break.", Blaise huffed back. I really appreciated his effort, but I just wanted to eat in silence, not starting a fight with that girl for once in my life. Especially because I knew that I wouldn't win today.

Draco had his gaze literally plastered on his plate, he didn't dare to look up in fear he could accidentally meet my eyes.

"At least our princess isn't hurt, so you can calm down, lover boy.", the Slytherin snickered and lifted her elbow from Draco's shoulder. It almost seemed as if he relaxed his figure with it, but for all he probably didn't care.

"Yeah, well, I assume she was taken well care of.", Maribel said in a low voice, but loud enough to make me almost suffocate on the juice I was drinking. My sister's eyes were narrowing and pinned on the blonde boy in front of her. He didn't look at her either.

"Jez, could you try to not die today?", Blaise hit my back a few times softly to help me breath after I coughed with the whole tables eyes plastered on me.

"Jez, Blaise, could you try to be more unobtrusive?", Draco spat and laid his narrowing eyes on his friend.

"What's wrong with you?", Blaise returned with a shaking head. "You're in such a bad mood since you came back."

"None of your business, Zabini.", the blonde boy returned.

"Next time don't loose your jumper, then you don't freeze and maybe be more sociable."

"Forgot your jumper? How can you loose your jumper? Where?", Pansy snickered and looked at her blonde companion, but he tried his hardest to distract himself with his food in front of him.

I didn't know why, but I somehow hoped he would admit it. Not because I was eager for everybody to know that he leant me his sweater, that he stayed in my room, but I truly wanted Pansy to know. Only to see her damn smug smile vanishing out of her face.

"Who cares?", Draco snapped at her and turned to shot the girl a warning gaze. "It's a damn jumper, nothing special."

„Well I'm sure it's secure in our dorm room.", Maribel smiled innocently and put the fog full of lasagne in her mouth without lifting her eyes from Draco. „Yes, our dorm room, Pansy. Tiara's dresser, second drawer, behind her underwear."

„Could you just shut your mouth, Maribel?", I turned around in shock by her action and tried to keep the blood in my body and not centered in my face.

This was definitely not what I meant with that I wanted Pansy to know.

By her face lifting defensively after I named her by her whole name like mother and father always did, she knew it would be better to stay silent now.

„Wait, you leant her your sweater?", Pansy crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried her hardest not to appear too annoyed and jealous about it.

„Calm your nerves, Parkinson.", Blaise said in an attempt to loosen the tension.

„Yeah, and? That doesn't mean anything. At all.", Draco returned with rolling eyes and a hard face. „Nothing of this. So shut your crap, all of you."

He didn't look at me. Not for a split second. Not for a blink of an eye. This whole time while he ignored me in a way which made me miss his sassy comments, I tried my best to imagine what caused his change of mind.

Maybe he was embarrassed that it almost came that far. Maybe he was lucky that Maribel interrupted at the right time. Maybe I just wasn't a part of another game he played. Maybe he wanted to see how long it took for him to drive me crazy if he just changed his mood as often as he could. Maybe he wanted to see how long it would take him to get me that far, to have me wrapped around his finger and like sand in his hands running through his.

It didn't matter what scenario was real, I felt stupid and most of all embarrassed.

"Yeah, nothing does mean anything at all.", I repeated almost in a whisper, almost drowned in the sound of the Great Hall. But Draco heard it and looked up, met my eyes and his cold expression fell a bit.

Maribel cleared her throat in an attempt to find something to change the topic by the look I shot her as soon as I teared away my gaze from the boy opposite me. The tension on this table was almost unbearable. I did my hardest to ignore it, but except most of the time I couldn't.

"I'm heading back, I need to get some rest.", I then said and stood up.

"Is everything okay? Your leg?", Blaise asked and followed me with his eyes.

"No, breathing still hurts a bit, but I'm just tired.", I returned with a smile.

"Should I come with you?", Maribel looked at me rather worried, but I simply shook my head. I didn't need to say anything, she understood that I needed to be alone for a but. And so I simply walked through the hall again, looking forward to station myself on my bed, lingering a few seconds more on the scent Draco left there and wrapping my head around what the hell happened in the past 24 hours.


	24. Chapter 22

Studying for my exams kept me busy for the next days. I spent them in the library again, mostly to help Blaise with Potion and Maribel helping me in Herbology.

She seemed happier, more relax. That's probably caused by her secret meet-ups with Cedric. This time they were more patient, more secure than earlier this year. If our parents found out they started to associate again, it wouldn't end up in a simple conversation in father's study. It would have consequences. More serious this time.

I helped her sneaking out after curfew since I was the one sneaking to the astronomy tower for years in the night. And sometimes I waited on the tower until she came back to return to the dungeons.

It were those nights in which I just spent my hours looking at the sky, learning about the planets while I watched them through the spectator glasses. I always was a night owl, it's like my mind worked better when the sun went down.

A week after the second task my legs were completely fine again. They were just plastered with marks of the Grindylow's tentacles, but they were soon gone. On Maribel's too.

Mother sent me a letter after Dumbledore informed my parents about what happened. They were angry, and worried. But Maribel and I wrote a letter to say we're fine - it seemed to please them enough.

Draco and I didn't talk, at all. He seemed to vanish when I came in the room, to take the corridors he knew I wouldn't cross on that time of the day. And worst of all, he didn't tell me what I did wrong. I hated that I thought about it in any free second. I hated that I was too proud to stop him after lesson and ask him.

It was for a cold evening in the last February week when I climbed the stairs to the tower after Maribel left towards the Greenhouse where she met Cedric for an evening stroll, that I saw him.

If he was still trying to avoid me, he's a foul. It was Wednesday. On Wednesday I came here every week for the past year to watch the movements. Professor Sinistra assured us to do this on the same time to compare and recognize slightly differences in their orbits.

"What do you want.", I said calmly as I approached the floor, not caring to stand still as Draco turned around and watched me carefully. I laid down my books and notes near the spectator glasses, letting my gaze wander over the grounds for a second.

"Do you wanted your sweater back?", I asked. I tried to keep my voice steady, normal, even though my heart hammered in excitement to be alone with him the first time since he left my dorm.

His eyes lingered on me, burning into my skin like he branded me. But I wouldn't crumble, I wouldn't give in. I still wouldn't.

"There's no quidditch match until next year anyway.", the boy then said, breathing out as if he was relieved to finally say something.

"What is it then?", I asked again. Draco's figure shifted. He leant against the railing with his elbow on the edge, when he looked at me for the first time in days. I mean longer than a quick blink to see where I'm coming from to head in the other direction.

"I'm not good in this.", he simply said as if this was the excuse for everything. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him while he bit down on his bottom lip, wiping in his feet.

"What do you mean?", I questioned and directed my eyes through the glass, pretending as if I actually spectated instead of simply trying to avoid his grey eyes on me.

„This.", he moved his hand between us. „I'm not used to care. Or worry. Or to an honest, true friendship, not just connections because of my family's name. And if I'm not used to something, I'm bad at it."

I ignored the stab when he said friendship. The poisoned ivy crawling through my body. And I managed at least enough to stay focused.

„I was just-", Draco stopped to find the right words. „I'm just not used to it, okay?"

I huffed amused at his attempt and turned around to look at him again. It was funny seeing him tensing up under my gaze, nudging on his lip and tracing his hand through his hair nervously.

„You know where you're bad at, too? Apologies.", I snickered and looked through the glass again.

„I don't do apologies.", Draco scuffed and leaned against the railing, much more relaxed this time. With a side gaze I looked at him, his white hair shining in the light of the moon, his eyes amused and his lips slightly parted now.

„You ignored me.", I said slowly. „Because you got scared?"

The boy took his time with the answer, he seemed to get lost in his thought on his search for the truth. But by the familiar little wrinkles and the small nod, I knew he found it.

„It sounds bad when you say it like that, but yeah.", he whispered amused.

„You said all of this meant nothing.", I added. Speaking the words out myself was more bitter than I thought. It tasted like the hurting I felt the last days.

„That's not -„, Draco stumbled over his words. „That's not true. You believe me, right?"

When I looked at him again, his face was pleading. He appeared almost as a little boy trying his hardest to get some confirmation. Maybe even some true honesty. So I nodded.

The night was quiet, eery with not even a light breeze tingling my skin. There was no cloud, nothing keeping the stars hidden. It was so beautiful to look at, that I felt so wonderful little and insignificant under them. Such a good difference.

"What constellation is best to see in February?", Draco stepped back and came closer until he stood on my left side next to the glass I was looking through. The hair on my back stood on end as his suit jacket stroked my bare hand resting on the frame.

"Gemini. One of my favorites.", I whispered and smiled as I found the constellation on the sky.

"Tell me about it.", the blonde haired took another step to look with me through the glass. His hand came hesitantly around my waist to take a closer look. My body immediately reacted to the closeness, burned under my jacket. I felt as if the winter coat was pathetic to wear, the heat underneath it was radiating over my skin, keeping my blood rushing and pumping in my veins.

"It's the smaller one over there, kinda look like two stick figures holding hands, do you see it?", I took a step to let him see through the spectator fully. And to keep a little distance to steady my mind.

"Yeah.", Draco pinched his one eye close and smiled as he saw it.

I walked to the edge, laying my hands on the cold metal and looked up.

"It's also called the twins, named after Castor and Pollux. Two Greek heroes under the lead of Jason on his voyages on the Argo. According to the myth, they were actually half-brothers with different fathers. The king of Sparta Tyndareus and Zeus himself. But they were known as the Great twins. Also called Meshlamtaea and Lugalirra, which means 'The One who has arisen from the Underworld' and 'Mighty King'. I think they were pretty different."

"Like you and Maribel?", Draco chuckled and came up to the edge too. Not as close as he stood earlier, but close enough for me to feel it.

Draco was right as I thought about it. Maribel and I were different, but other than Castor and Pollux, we were twins without a doubt. Mother always said that she wouldn't thought we were some if it wasn't for her giving birth and seeing it herself.

"Yeah, kind of.", I smiled and looked at Draco. "Which one am I? The mighty queen or the one who has arisen from the underworld?"

The blonde boy eyed me for a second, swallowed at his words when my lips appeared as a smile. An honest and interested one.

"The one I like to be around. Even if I shouldn't.", Draco said in a serious voice, his grey orbs flickered between my green ones, searching for something to hold on to. Maybe even to see if I understood the meaning of his words. But I didn't.

"Why shouldn't you?", I asked confused, but he already turned himself away. He pushed his body from the railing, took a deep breath and stood still.

It was fine with me.

I saw that something was on his mind, something important, something bothering him. But I wouldn't dig on that and I wouldn't ask about it either. Somehow I knew, that Draco would come up with a lie, with a convincing one of course, because he was probably as good in lying then I was. And I rather had him stay silent then lie to me.

I heard an owl squeaking somewhere near, another bird I couldn't recognize answering her. It was so peaceful out there that I already made myself ready for something destroying it. Too quiet, too soft, too good for exciting times like that.

When I laid my eyes on Draco again, he looked at me with a smile, stood back and held out his hand. He reminded me of the dancing lesson we had with Snape before the Yule Ball, the same smiling expression, the same slightly bowed figure.

"What are you doing?", I chuckled, but took his hand without hesitation.

He immediately pulled me closer and laid his other one around my waist like he did back in my dorm. His movements were quick but soft as he started to sway back and forth.

"I feel like I owe you a dance from the Yule Ball.", he smiled down, hoping this didn't sound pathetic. But it really wasn't, it was actually pretty romantic and calming on the tower under the clear night sky.

"I thought you hate dancing.", I chuckled and pulled myself against his shoulder to rest my chin on it, looking over his figure across the grounds again.

"I do.", Draco said. "Just like you."

We didn't need music, we already knew the rhythm by heart. That's what we did most of the time. This was what we were taught as kids. Well, probably not be that close like we were in this moment, not with my head on his shoulder, my arm came around his, grabbing it softly. If mother or father would've seen me like that they would probably be not amused at all.

One arm length at any time. I knew the rule.

"I have a question.", I said after a few minutes of silently moving in the fresh air.

"Naturally.", Draco snickered, but didn't stop to move.

"If you could have anything in this world right now, what would it be?"

I didn't know why this question came into my mind, maybe because I was thinking about how desperately I would love to change anything right now. Be a normal girl, be someone who stumbled over her own feet in the attempt of dancing. A girl who felt excited when she got invited to a ball, buying dressing robes, not someone who was tired of it. Be a girl whose first dance was right now, with the boy who made her heart beating so fast that she feared he would notice, with the boy who made her realize that it wasn't particular bad letting someone in and not on a family banquet under the watch of potential business partners with sons.

"Oh, that's deep.", Draco breathed out, but I could hear the smirk crawling back to his face as he slightly looked down. "But persumably the ability to do with my life whatever I want."

"And now you can't?"

"People like us never can, Tiara."

Well, partly he was right with that. There was always someone telling us what's best. Always a hand on the shoulder to guide. Always a mouth to speak for us. But other than Maribel - and probably a lot of daughters and sons in our status - I wasn't going to obey just like that. I refused.

"That's a really dark point of view.", I admitted in a small voice.

"Well, but the one I was taught to have.", Draco answered. His smirk was gone, I knew that without even looking. He sounded different, more distant, sadder.

I stopped in my tracks to pull back a little and looked in his eyes. First, he looked confused, but to my pleasure his other hand came around my waist too, he didn't pull back completely. He kept me close.

"I think we all can do something against forces telling us what to do with our life. It's still mine, I have to live with it, no one else." I chose my words carefully to find the right ones, but by the small smile appearing back on his lips, I thought I did.

"I wish you were right.", the boy said and looked down.

As his eyes met mine again, I thought I was bursting in a million pieces by the pure silver lingering on me. I felt my skin burning under his gaze, my heart thundering in my throat as I automatically leaned forward.

It was like Professor Sinistra explained us stellar collisions. Two stars on the same orbit, pulled together by gravity, destined to collide and creating an all drowning nova.

Maybe Draco and I were stars on the same orbit. Maybe we were destined to collide.

„I'm going to kiss you now, Tiara.", Draco's words, his breath tingled the skin over my lip as my own breathing changed to the same pacing rhythm he had.

As soon as our lips touched for the first time, I knew how stars must felt, imploding by their connection. But I also knew that I never wanted to feel anything other ever again.

His lips were soft, almost as soft as a water surface when you lay your hand on it, slightly touching. His hands came up to cup my face, putting a small pressure on my jaw, pulling me closer at the same time. Making me melt like wax over fire. My own hands reached under his jacket, tracing over the fabric of his shirt on his side until my arms were laid around his back. I made him shiver, melting too, smiling into the kiss.

It wasn't rushed, it wasn't heated. It was just patient and pure. Anything different than I expected it to be kissing Draco Malfoy. But much more than I could've asked for.

Maybe this was the way it had to be. Maybe I needed to hate him all this years to fall even more right now.

And I was falling deeply.

I really wished it would've came that way. That Draco was the one person, the gravity keeping me in my orbit like he managed to not let me vanish after I imploded in his hands.

But that's the thing with gravity, isn't it? You don't realize it's there, all around you, every day, keeping you in line, keeping you steady and grounded.

Until you lose it along with the hold on earth.


	25. Chapter 23

The weeks flew by in a blink of an eye and as soon as I looked up from my textbooks and notes it was the week of our exams.

Draco and I met regularly on the astronomy tower again, spending most of the times with watching the stars, studying together or talking over the most banal things.

We didn't talk about the kiss though, but we didn't act like it didn't happen either. It was just a normal thing, I guess. Once we pulled back, Draco asked me to tell him what he missed in the days we didn't talk, so I told him until we went back to the dungeons.

It happened again. And after that again too. We didn't act different in public, we clearly didn't want anyone to notice something was different. So we acted like we were friends.

But Draco did his best to spend as much time with me he could manage.

He even came with Blaise and me to the library for studying. I couldn't ignore his narrowing eyes on his pale every time he asked me something about Potions. But as soon as I told my friend a few new memory sentences, Draco was soon caught up making fun of them together with his roommate.

He wrote me little notes to slide them into my books to find, on which he asked me to meet on the tower that night or for an evening stroll.

He made sure to reserve me and Maribel seats on the Slytherin row, careful that I ended up on his side.

He looked at me in the classes. I caught him many times, but he didn't bother to look away, he kept staring.

Although, Hermione, Ron, El and I often met for evening studies. I really loved the fact that Hermione was a night owl too. It was a good thing having a study buddy who got productive in evenings. So we started to question us through our notes about history of magic and Charms in the week before the exams. Ron simply sat beneath us, breathing out once in a while in impression that we almost remembered everything we learned this year. El tried to implicate the important constellations, but got frustrated quickly as Ron only seemed to remember their names and not the actual meanings of them.

Just in the final week before the exams, I really hated Harry for being excused. Since he was a Hogwarts champion he didn't have to attend the exams on his school year. While I almost forgot about my frustration not being a part of the tournament, I clearly had it in mind as he simply went to bed while Hermione and I remained in the library with seven heavy books in front of us.

Maribel and I spend the days in the courtyard since the weather became warmer in April. We often took a blanket from the dorm with us, laid it on the freshly grass and read until the disappearing sun let the air become fresher again.

I even told her about Draco and me. And I kinda felt like she was excited for me too.

I loved seeing her happy again. Her cheeks rose colored every time she told me about Cedric and her meeting the evening before. One time they almost got caught by McGonagall in a corridor near her office, but they managed to disappear before the professor could give them a lifetime of detention for being out of their common rooms that late at night.

She wasn't around a few times when I woke up from a nightmare, but that was okay for me too. Probably even more than fine, because I could focused on getting my shit back together then calming her down that everything was okay.

When the exam days finally came around, I was exhausted.

My first one was in Defense against the dark arts - mostly the one I was most afraid of. Not because of the subject, but for being alone in the same room as Professor Alastor Moody. As it turned out he questioned me about the three unforgivable curses, why they were called like that and what each one of them did to the opponent. Next I had to prove my knowledge in Erklings, elfish magical creatures before create a small steam of water with the aqua eructo charm.

I definitely was a lot more worried about this one than I actually had to.

Next one was history of magic where we just had to right an essay in an hour about the goblin rebellions. Since Hermione almost hammered that knowledge in my brain, I was satisfied and finished after half the time.

In Transfiguration McGonagall let me change the color of Pippin from creme to black, which almost worked completely fine if it wasn't for a few feathers staying in a light brown, but that was okay. The Gryffindor headteacher was satisfied anyway. Charms was also pretty manageable.

Astronomy was my time to shine since I told Draco about the constellations I had to remember, explained the movements of the planets every time we met on the tower the last weeks, so I could easily repeat them in my sleep.

After muggle studies and Herbology were successfully done too, I only had one more to go on friday morning.

For the last part of our exams, Potions, everyone was most afraid of. All except Draco and me because we were not only Snape's favorite students, but also battling for the position of best student like every year. Professor Snape let me brew a Calming Draught which turned out 'very good' in his words - so it was perfect for every other Potion master.

I beaten Draco again and became the best student of the term.

Once the exams were over, I could really looking forward to the final and third task taking place in Hogwarts.

Nobody had a clue what it could be, not even Cedric or Harry knew what to expect, but since it was the final they probably could await something big. To mention that Maribel was worried would be unnecessary. We spent a lot of nights with jellyslugs and chocolate frogs in one bed, gossiping and chattering when the other girls weren't around. It kept her mind from traveling and her fear to ease a bit.

By June the air was warm again, the grounds covered in thick, deep colored grass and the nights mild. I loved to spend those evenings on the tower, letting the lukewarm breeze crawl through my clothes and let it play with my hair.

When the day of the tournament came, the whole school was busting over the upcoming task, even the part of the students who wasn't very much interested in the tournament. Since the exams were done and the results came back better than I expected, we hadn't pretty much to do for the whole day. Maribel and I spent it along with El and Luna in the courtyard, relaxing in the sun, reading and playing wizarding chess. It was fun, until the Weasley twins came by and beaten us all in just a few plays.

For all I heard did Harry spent his time with Ron and Hermione somewhere, probably resting since the task was scheduled for the evening. I was pretty surprised that Maribel didn't spend her whole day with her Hufflepuff, but since they were that careful around others it shouldn't be something special. Especially once she told me he would spend his day until the task with his dad.

So, it wasn't until the dinner, that I saw them again. The Slytherin table was chattering that they hoped Victor would win this tournament - clearly still no sense of community with their school. Draco asked me to go to the task together, which I was pretty okay with. He even laid his hand on my leg under the table, out of view for anyone to see of course.

Once we cleared our table and were about to head back to the dungeons to stay there until Snape would announce where to go, we came past the staircase leading towards the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric was sitting on it, his head leaned on his hands.

"Fox, you're coming?", Blaise asked out and caused Draco to look at me, his eyes questioning as he flickered between Cedric and me.

"Go ahead, I'll be right back.", I said to him and while Blaise was already catching up with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's eyes lingered on me a few seconds longer before he slightly nodded and caught up with his friends too.

"Hey, handsome.", I approached the stairs the boy was sitting on and caused him to jump a little at the sudden company. I had a strange deja-vu to the last time I saw him sitting alone somewhere.

"Tiara.", he simply smiled as I sat myself down next to him.

"Everything okay?", I nudged his shoulder, secretly hoping that this had nothing to do with my sister again.

"The last task.", Cedric's hands were nervously rubbing over his legs, while he didn't catch my gaze.

"Right, it's the last task and you will do just fine. You already mastered two of them, a third will not bring you down. You're Cedric Diggory.", I giggled as the boy finally looked up. "Although, my sister wouldn't risk getting violated for someone who isn't brave enough to master this."

I tried my best to lighten the mood, giving him some comfort and by his small smile I knew I at least was a little bit successful.

"Now that you mentioned her. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.", Cedric started and looked through the now empty corridor if anybody was close enough to hear them.

"I wanna talk to your parents."

His voice was determined, his gaze resolved.

"Oh, I don't think this is a -"

"I want to. I want to win this tournament, bring glory and reputation to my name and show them that I will treat their daughter in the way she deserved to be treated.", Cedric said in a low but steady voice.

"I would've love that, for both of you. I just don't think that they're open minded. After we came back for Christmas break I saw father's reaction.", I started. I was the last person to say that they should just leave it and obey under the wishes of my parents. But after their reaction in winter, I wasn't sure if it was the best idea to run right into the lion's den.

"I know.", Cedric admitted. Maribel probably told him about the conversation she had. This was mainly the reason they were that secure and on guard this time.

"And you don't need to win anything to proof something, Cedric. Everybody knows you're brave and pure hearted. And especially I know, that you love my sister. Our family is just conservative, but we will find a way. And for today you should concentrate on the task.", I assured him and really hoped it would ease his mind for the rest of the day.

I really hoped they would find a way to make this work. To find something which convinced our parents. And I was ready to willingly help them with everything they needed.

Would my parents accept Draco? His family was a part of the sacred twenty-nine.

"Thanks for that.", Cedric snapped me back. "I don't know why I'm so nervous this time, maybe because I simply have no clue what to expect. And probably because of my father."

"What about him?", I asked curiously. Cedric's father always seemed like a kind man to me. Like that kind of man greeting my sister in his house with open arms, asking about her life in a really interested way.

"He always says how proud he is. That I'm bringing victory to our name. And I know, he doesn't want to put pressure on me, he's probably proud in the same way if I'm in last row. But I'm putting pressure on myself too, you know?" Cedric's eyes were on his lap again, his lips in an attempt to smile, but it wasn't really reaching his eyes.

"Pressure is a hard thing to handle.", I agreed thinking about my own family name. "But you should relax. No matter how this tournament will end, no matter if you'll win or not. You achieved a lot in this year, and no one will take this from you."

Cedric seemed to let my words sink in as an honest smile appeared on his face. His thoughts traveled back to my sister probably as she came around the corner. Maribel stayed in the Great Hall to talk to El for a moment, so she was a straggler walking from dinner back to the dungeons.

"What are you two chattering about?", she smiled as she spotted us sitting on the staircase.

"Oh I just told your lover boy that he will do great.", I raised my eyebrows at her and chuckled amused as her cheeks turned pink in the slightest way.

"Yes, he will.", Maribel snickered and leaned herself on one of the big pillars next to the staircase.

"Good, then I will head back and get ready to see you win.", I smiled and stood up from the stone floor I was sitting on. Maribel's face was plastered in a look of worry, doubtless only for me to notice. I softly laid me hand on her shoulder, stroked it until she met my gaze.

"You're flying, pretty bird?", I asked softly, making her relaxing her features a bit.

"As high as the wind will carry me.", she answered and took a deep breath, before she sat down next to the brown-haired boy.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what this thing means?", Cedric chuckled as I was already walking past them and along the corridor leading to the dungeons.

"Another time.", I heard Maribel say.


	26. Chapter 24

The music of the band played through the stadium as the champions paraded out for the final challenge. The whole school gathered around in a small arena facing with no doubt the biggest maze I've ever seen. Snape announced the task an hour ago and leaded the Slytherin house down to the area shortly after. Maribel was nervous, of course, but I assured her that a maze was nothing keeping Cedric, the boy who fought dragons and dived into the deepest depths to save her, from winning this.

All the students were cheering for their champion, even Draco next to me waved his Krum flag. I really tried to convince him to at least applause for Cedric, but he refused.

Maribel stood with Hermione, Ron, El and Luna next on my other side, waving their flags and banners for Harry and the Hufflepuff boy.

Cedric was talking to his father at his side of the entrance, smiling and probably assuring him that he will do his best to win this tournament. Harry stood with Moody right next to him.

I felt nervous in some way I couldn't wrap my head around. I felt nervous in this strange way, when you just sensed that something was off. But maybe it was just because we again simply had to wait until one of the champions returned in first place.

El was the first to complain about that again. Not just because we, for one more time, had no clue or insight in what's going on in the maze, but because it was pretty late too. My blue-haired friend was already yawning the whole evening and just shot me a dagger like gaze as I joked, that she shouldn't make out with her girlfriend the whole night before such an important day next time.

For my part, I was in a pretty difficult mindset. Firstly, I felt nervous for Harry. Not nervous for his safety, but because I was rooting for him become victorious and win this as the youngest champion in the history of the Triwizard Tournament. On the other side, I wanted to see Cedric win this too. For him and for my sister. Maybe he had a point and after that my parents wouldn't see him just like the mixture of blood like they did now.

"Silence.", Dumbledore announced, making every cheering student and the band stop rumbling on. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze."

Maribel clapped as soon as Cedric's name fell. His father tried to pinch up his son's arm by the mentioning, but the boy quickly pulled it down again, maybe even a little bit embarrassed by that.

"Followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

The cheering started again, everybody was on the edge for whoever they cheered for. Draco to my right was calling out Victors name and caused me to roll my eyes at the boy.

"I've instructed staff to patrol the perimeter. Should at any point, a contestant wishes to withdrawal from the task, he or she needs only send up red sparks with their wands.", the headmaster announced.

As Dumbledore gathered the champions around in a little circle, Maribel shifted on her feet. El laid her arm around her shoulder, scooping her closer in comfort and relaxed her figure. My eyes were on Harry whose breath was pacing in a way that I could easily notice it from where I stood a few rows ahead. He was panicking.

"I really hope he's staying safe.", I whispered worriedly and took a seat as soon as the band started to play again. My friends and Draco followed.

"Of course, he's the best Seeker in the world, he's fast and nimble. He's dodging everything bad coming in his way.", Draco said while he crawl around in the pocket of his suit jacket. His hand got a hold on a pack of jelly slugs. The boy picked one and quickly threw it in his mouth before offering me some. "Jelly slug?"

"I was talking about Harry, you fool.", I rolled my eyes.

"Oh.", he said. "Well, Potter will be okay, too. Just pissed because he will loose.", I sat back with my arms crossed, but eyed his still outreached hand. I took some candies out of it, carefully to only get the red and green ones.

"Hey, I didn't say get all the red ones!", Draco pulled his hand back and closed it too late as I already got comfortable with the sweets I stole. A big grin on my face at his stunned features. "I hate the yellow ones."

"Me too.", I snickered and shoved them in my mouth. After a short moment, Draco chuckled at me and shook his head, before he rested himself back in his seat, careful that his shoulder and his leg touched mine.

Something sparkling caught my eye on my left side, right as Maribel stroked an untamed curl behind her ear. It was a shiny, thin silver necklace with a small stone resting around her collarbone sparkling in the flames all around the area to lighten our surroundings.

"New necklace?", I asked amused with raised eyebrows and turned Maribel's attention towards me. Her eyes sparkled almost as much as her new jewelery as she looked back up and traced her fingers along the material around her neck.

"Cedric gave it to me earlier.", she said in a thoughtful and lovely voice. "A lucky charm. Something which reminded me that he's with me no matter what happens next."

"That's so sweet.", El breathed out in a sweet voice and pulled a melting face while she took my sister's shoulder to turn her around and inspect the necklace nearer.

"It really is.", I smiled at her. Happy to see her that balanced again, that in love.

„It's cheesy.", Draco huffed with a full mouth, but stopped chewing as I turned around. „Okay, sorry."

We were half an hour in as red sparkles plastered the sky and made us all snap back from whatever we did to get time over until one of the champions would return. The reddish firework enlightened the sky in a way it reminded me of new years eve, but instead of celebration and welcoming something new, we were all worried from whose wand they came from.

Maribel relaxed a bit as Professor Moody apparated with Fleur Delacour on his arm, her breath was pacing, heavy, as if she was running this whole time or if something bad happened to her. Tears on her cheeks, her hair tangled in all directions.

I couldn't hear what she said to her headmistress, who quickly pulled the startled girl into a tight hug, but by the expression on Fleur's face, she probably had experienced something bad.

"I wonder what happened.", El whispered in our direction, before she turned to Hermione the other way around.

"Maybe she were just frightened by something or lost her orientation.", I said as I saw Maribel now somehow fighting against her tears.

We all knew just by the tone in Dumbledore's voice, that this maze wasn't something like the other tasks. We knew that there were potentially dangerous creatures and some magical distractions in it which made finding the cup much more difficult than it already was.

But it bothered me more than I thought that I didn't know what was in there.

I lost track of time while I was just sitting back and watched Dumbledore pacing up and down in front of the entrances the champions walked through. Everybody seemed on edge, waiting, not even sure how long it would actually take for someone finding the cup in a labyrinth which not only changed its directions, but was also in the size of a hundred quidditch pitches.

But then it happened.

Harry showed up, along with Cedric on his arm.

Maribel and I jumped up in excitement, quickly followed by Hermione, Ron, El and Luna. Draco took his time to rise from his seat to clap in a halfhearted attempt after I eyed him with narrowed eyes.

The crowd erupted into cheers along with the band starting to play again.

I couldn't believe that both of them won, Harry won. Cedric did. And I couldn't ignore the relief I felt that there was maybe still a way now to make things between him and Maribel work. We could talk to my parents now that he was known in the wizarding world.

Just then I realized that something was off.

Harry wasn't cheering.

Cedric wasn't even moving.

And soon the whole stadium stopped so that everybody could hear Harry's painful shrieks echoing around the area in a way it felt like this sound would stay in my body forever.

Draco's hand came secure around my waist as Dumbledore and Moody tried to pull the dark-haired boy of Cedric. The mixture of some last joyful cheers and Harry's audible pain let the blood in my veins freeze. It took away every warmth I had left, everything joyful and excited were slaughtered to pure numbness.

"He's back!", Harry screamed with a broken voice. "He's back! Voldemort's back!"

My hand made its way automatically to my mouth which opened in horror at the words.

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, enough to make my surroundings go silent and blanc like a freshly parchment role.

I wasn't worried for my family, we were strong enough and as much as I knew were my parents even slightly supporters of the Dark Lord. My real worry was on Harry. And especially on Draco to my right whose body froze and didn't move, not even his eyes which were widened in horror, since the boy showed up.

It wasn't a secret that Lucius, Draco's father, was once a death eater. If the story of him being under the Imperius Curse was true, the Dark Lord would do it again. And much worse, it could happen to Draco too. The blonde boy never talked about that, I knew this because mother once told me after we met them at a banquet. She wasn't worried at all back then, said that the man probably just did the best for his family, so I assumed they weren't potentially opposed too.

When I traveled my eyes to the lifeless boy on the grass, tears started to fall immediately as if my eyes realized his death before my brain did.

What really snapped me out of my shock was the crumbling and given in figure of Maribel on my left.

Her face was frozen, her cheeks just wet and her knees doubtless like pudding when they gave in. El and I were quick enough to grab her and I just laid my arms around her, tight, as if it was a weak attempt to keep the broken pieces in her together.

And just then she screamed.

She screamed as if someone would cut her body open, she screamed as if she was the one getting killed in this very second.

And with no doubt was a part of her dead now too.

The sound of her pain burned down in my mind. Not to just remind me that this was real, that this was actually happening, but to stay there for the rest of my life.

The boy who asked her out in third grade with the sweet idea of pinning a little note in her books in the library, the boy who was more caring than everybody else she knew since then. The boy, who Maribel was ready to break with the family's trails for, the boy who gave her a necklace as a lucky charm to always be with her. The boy who was ready to fight for their love, even facing the dragon in disguise as my father for her. Dead.

As another tone of scream mixed up with Harry's and my sister's, I looked down at the arena again. Cedric's father had made his way through the spectators who already came closer to the center of the tragedy. He kneeled down in front of his son, threw himself over him and screamed in the same painful way the others did. It sounded like a symphony filled with pain and loss, blackness and endless depths. It was the sound of death which hunted me since then.

Maribel's screamed suffocated in my shoulder, her cries didn't.

"Come on, Tiara.", Draco laid his hands still on my waist and my shoulder. As I looked up through the curtain of tears at the blonde boy, he seemed to be extremely worried. "We need to get her away from here."

"I'm not going.", Maribel cried. "I need to go down. I need to be with him."

My heart broke.

As she lifted her head to face the arena again from which Harry was now escorted out on Moody's arm and then back on my features, I knew it. This would kill her.

And that's the thing with twins.

If your twin is suffering, was in pain, you felt it too. I felt her pain and I was crumbling under it.

"Please. You can't, pretty bird. Please come with me.", I pleaded and pulled her closer in the same moment.

Over her shoulder I could see Hermione and Ron frozen to the spot still in horror, El crying while she looked at Maribel with one hand on my sister's back. A small attempt to give her comfort, silently saying that she wasn't alone and wouldn't be alone going through this living nightmare, even though neither of us really knew what to do or how to react.

To my relief, Maribel let herself guide, probably because she couldn't even stand on her feet by her own. Draco helped me by grabbing my sisters waist lightly, while we walked back to the castle. A small apologizing gaze over my shoulder for our friends to know, but they understood already.

Once we walked through the entrance, I asked Draco for help getting my sister to the hospital wing, a small glimpse of hope that Madam Pomfrey could do something to help her calming down, since I was worried Maribel would hyperventilate and collapse any second.

When Draco carried her to one of the free hospital beds and stayed with her, I begged the woman for help. Literally. But I probably didn't have to, because as soon as the healer saw my sister's condition, she already walked over with a glass, purred something out of a black bottle in it and tried to convince the dark-haired girl to take it.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep half an hour later. And Draco stayed with me, eying me, while I sat next to Maribel, stroking her hand, crying silently. He refused to sit down, he stood on my side, leaning against the nightstand with his arms crossed.

"I told him everything was going to be fine. That he will be fine.", I said silently after a while, I didn't lift my gaze from her though. I was too afraid that she would vanished if I wasn't looking at her.

Pathetic.

"This is not your fault.", Draco whispered, while he laid his hand on my shoulder. His grip was firm and I gratefully took it as a steady grip on a solid mind.

"He didn't deserve this, Maribel doesn't.", my voice broke as new tears violently made their way over my face.

"I know.", Draco quickly said, his hand slightly nudging my body. He walked around to lay his arms around my shoulders, his chin on my head, tightening his hug until my free hand grabbed his arm and pulled it closer.

"I know.", he repeated, more quieter this time.

My sister's face was peaceful while she slept, just I knew that this would change as soon as she woke up, realizing that she didn't just had a bad dream. And something told me, that I wouldn't be the only one with bad dreams now.

"Do you think he's actually back?", I asked, causing Draco still behind me tensing up.

"I don't know, Tiara.", he said, his voice slightly shaking. He was scared, even though he wouldn't admit it right away. His arms tightened a bit, shielding me, holding me together in a way I was graving for by all the things coming next.

"Hogwarts will not be the same now, am I right?"

"I'm afraid that a lot of things will change now.", he answered after a while. And I couldn't ignore the feeling that he wasn't just meaning Hogwarts.

And I couldn't ignore that I meant much more too.


	27. Chapter 25

On that day Maribel lost probably the love of her life, I lost my sister too. Not physical, not in the way she did lost her love, but she wasn't the same anymore.

On the morning before we would head back home, Dumbledore used the feast on which the winner of the tournament would've been celebrated to honor Cedric. The rows of students were aligned in a way the teachers and student would face the headmaster in front. It appeared and felt like Hogwarts' chapel, familiar in a way I never experienced the school before. Intimate with all the students not sitting in their house rows, but as a community with the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons between them.

It was hard to convince Maribel to attend. And once I got her up with us towards the Great Hall, as soon as the speech and the feast began, she didn't move a single muscle in her features. She cried, but silently with her eyes pinned on Dumbledore, then on Harry in the row in front of us.

She was empty. I knew that, because I was too.

On our train ride home she declined sitting with Blaise, Draco and me on one of the tables in the Slytherin department along with Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle beneath us. She declined sitting with Harry and the rest of our friends. My sister stationed herself in a carriage on her own - the same one she was sitting with Cedric on the beginning of this school year. All by herself which was pretty hard to accept for me. But as I tried to convince her, she snapped.

This was the first time she opened her mouth and said something. At least anything.

She didn't cried since she woke up the next day after Draco helped me carrying her to the hospital wing, expect for the feast.

She didn't talk since then.

Not to me, not to anybody. Not even to our parents as they greeted us on the train station like they always did.

Draco asked me if I needed help to carry Maribel and my things to my families direction, but since the last thing Maribel needed was her sister showing our parents the boy she started to develop something with, I already said my goodbyes to him before we exited the train. All by ourselves as Blaise took Maribel already outside along with the rest of the carriage. All by ourselves as he made me promise to write as soon as we're home and then kissed me.

The blonde boy was really understanding in our last days at Hogwarts. I spent the night with Maribel, even though he insisted me to go get some sleep too. But I just couldn't let her alone, not for a second even though she was asleep.

On the next morning he brought me coffee to the hospital wing as soon as the sun started to rise.

I refused to leave the dorm room while Maribel only sat on her bed, with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms around them. I didn't go to the dinnertimes, because I didn't want to without her. We didn't speak, we just watched the sun rising over the lake and sunk again when night fell over the grounds of Hogwarts. Even Daphne and Pansy stayed out long and sneaked in without saying a word at night.

Draco brought us food after every mealtime which he saved for us on two plates.

I couldn't bring her to do anything other than sitting on her bed, tracing her fingers over the necklace she was wearing, until the skin on her finger became tense, reddish and bleeding on the end of the day, but she didn't notice until I took her hand and intertwined it with mine.

I felt helpless, and Draco was there to check in on us every now and then.

If someone would told me this at the beginning of this year, I would probably said the person's mental.

He even let El into the Slytherin dungeons in a good attempt to lighten the mood a bit. But not even El with her empathetic and encouraging manner could do anything against the black curtain laying on our room.

Maribel didn't want to see our other friends. Especially Harry.

Once we were home, Maribel closed herself up in her room. She didn't even come out for dinner. She didn't let me in even if I was sneaking over at nighttime. We never closed our door shot, mother hated locked doors, but my sister did since we came back.

I came by every day anyway. I asked her for walks through the closed door, I asked her for a good sister day in London, maybe visiting Diagon Alley for some treats, but it took her almost two weeks to answer at all. And another two to take one of these offers.

I gave her the time she needed. My parents were too busy with businesses that they did too, surprisingly.

There was no banquet, no feast or brunch in the first weeks of summer holiday, which was pretty relieving.

And it gave Maribel the time to at least pick the pieces together in a way she could after all. To came out of her room from time to time, talk again, spending one walk with me through our gardens without bursting out about something small and unimportant.

She even sat down with me once on the river's edge we used to play, sharing some memories with me she had with Cedric.

And we cried, we both did.  
That's a step forward, right?

One day, a few weeks after we came back home, I heard noises from downstairs, after I checked in on Maribel who didn't close her door for me anymore.

It was strange for my parents didn't call us down in best manner to greet the visitor, so I got curious.

As I stepped down the staircase, my hand sliding along the golden railing, I saw the door of my fathers study close and more important - shot.

Father just close the door shot and sealed if something serious is going on. Just when he wouldn't want to be interrupted.

"What's going on?", I asked mother, who was still standing in the center of our entrance hall, facing the closed door with a thoughtful smile and her hands intertwined in front of her chest.

"Lucius and your father renewed the magical contract between our families.", she said in a quiet voice.

"Which means?", I quirked my eyebrow and crossing my arms as I came to a hold on the edge of the stairs.

I knew that our families went generations back with tradings, contracts and economic relations, but I never knew that there was an actual contract.

My mother turned her head in my direction, smiled at me softly, but her eyes were giving her away.

Whatever this was, it wasn't about economic and trade federations.

"You know, darling. Since your sister is in -", my mother began and reached her hand out for me to take. I did, I approached and smiled in a weak attempt. "That state. She needs something to focus on, something which cheers her up a bit. Give her the solid hold which this half-blood boy took away from her.", she added.

"Mom, Cedric died, give it a break.", I said in a small voice and secretly rolled my eyes.

When Maribel and I came home and with my sister in her state, empty, expressionless, fallen silent, I had no choice but telling them what happened.

Of course, they knew already that the Diggory boy died, but other than Dumbledore or Harry for that matter, they had the opinion that his dead was a tragic accident they didn't share much thoughts at.

It was hard to think that they weren't more involved since they knew how important he was for their daughter, but by Maribels expressionless face and her matt eyes as father instructed her, I didn't think she really noticed.

At least they didn't give her a bad time since he was dead. And no problem anymore - as cold hearted that sounded.

„Maribel needs something which gives her hope for the future.", mother snapped me out of my thoughts and away from my stare at the closed door. It was probably pathetic that I hoped to see or hear something if I would only look at it long enough.

„What Maribel needs is time, mother. Death has a long way of suffering.", I said.

"I always loved when you quoted out of books, my child.", she chuckled as she stroked one of my blonde curl out of my face.

It's a superior thing to always talking around the bush.

"We wanted to wait for it until her sixteenth birthday. But by the latest events, your father and I thought it's the right time.", mother nodded to herself, maybe in an attempt to convince herself in some way.

"The right time for what, mother.", my voice was firmer. In a way father would say something that I shouldn't talk to my parents like that, but since this was doubtlessly about Maribel I had a short fuse.

"This contract. Your sister's getting promised. I think you know him already. I also know that you don't think highly of him, but his family is wealthy and once you two graduated he will take good care of your sister."

A hundred thoughts crawled through my mind like a blizzard.

It's happening. Maribel was right.

I suddenly regretted to burry the thought of something like that until it's actually inevitable. Now that it's happening, I wasn't ready for - at all.  
And the fact, that I knew who was in the study with my father, responding to a magical contract, let my vision become blurry. Along with my breath pacing and my heartbeat picking up the speed of a tornado.

The one I like to be around. Even if I shouldn't.

"Who is it?"

I didn't need an answer. I already knew it. But I had to hear it out of my mother's mouth.

People like us never can do with their life's like they want, Tiara.

"The Malfoy's first born and only son. Draco Lucius Malfoy.", my mother smiled and crashed me down to the very depths of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello my lovelies! 🖤  
> Thank you so much for reading my story so far.  
> That's a wrap for year 4! And probably the starting shot for everything become dark.  
> I hope you're enjoying it and please let me some feedback in the comment-section!
> 
> Tomorrow we will start year 5 and not gonna lie, we're in for a wild ride in this one and I'm pretty nervous about it.
> 
> Don't forget to vote, share and recommend if you're liking it. And all the love for you!


	28. Year 5

The Order of the Phoenix

2\. Anger

When the denial fell, all you have left is anger. You're angry because they left you alone, they left when you weren't at all ready.


	29. Chapter 1

„Halerius, Mathilda, so good to see you and your family.", Lucius greeted us at the entrance of Malfoy Manor. His eyes were especially pinned on my sister to my right, her dress in an ivory color - probably fitting for a soon to be bride. I was sticking with a black glittery one. That seemed right for me too, since it felt as if I was walking straight to my own funeral.

It was the weekend before Maribel and I would return to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We got the invitation for the banquet, organized on the occasion of the contract, shortly after Lucius visited Fox Mansion. It came in a black, matt envelope. The same one Draco used for his letters to me over the summer.

I didn't answer a single one since his father came by.

I had hold my breath as soon as we stepped out of our cart, knew that I had to breathe soon by my throat starting to burn. But my anxiety overwhelmed me as soon as we crossed the big gate of the estate.

I was thinking about to tell my parents I was sick just to avoid this nightmare. But I neither had a puke pastille from the Weasley twins, nor was I able to convince mother any other way.

But I regretted not trying everything in my might, as the same iced-blue eyes, I was familiar with on his son, looked me up and down. Weighting up if he should spend a little bit more played enthusiasm on me or if his smiled nod in my direction was enough.

„The pleasure is ours.", my father answered while Lucius bowed, kissed my mothers hand and invited us in with holding his arm out for us to enter further.

„Miss Fox.", the bright blonde turned to Maribel, taking her hand in his to plant a small kiss on the back of it without lifting his eyes of hers. „I think I saw my son near the dining room. I'm sure he will be delighted if you're keeping him company, feel free to go ahead."

Maribel quickly looked at me, her eyes searching for anything in my expression, before she nodded and made her way through the other guests.

Since she got informed about the arrangement our parents did, she didn't move a single muscle in her face. She wasn't surprised on the dinner table with my parents, she wasn't because she already prepared herself for that day. And while Cedric's death seemed to wash away all her visible emotions, she didn't show any kind of hesitation or resistance with them being around.

As if she simply accepted her fate as the first born.

Maribel waited until she sneaked into my room that night. She crawled up beside me, hugged my sobbing body tight and whispered again and again how sorry she was.

I didn't blame her. It wasn't her fault.

But I couldn't lie that I wasn't able to look her in the eye.

Being here in Draco's home with my family for closing this deal once and for all under the pleased eyes of wealthy witnesses, was hard. Too hard.

And it felt as if I couldn't talk to someone about it, because no one really knew how it felt.

How could you explain something like that anyways?

I did write El over the summer.

Of course, I kept in contact with almost everyone, even though my sister still declined seeing or speaking to them. But El was still the only one who I told about the developing fling. She wasn't particularly happy about it, she still thought that Draco's a spoilt twat, but I could tell out of her letters that she felt sorry for everything going on right now.

Of course, she wasn't able to comprehend what I must felt, but someone who was dying of thirst was taking every drop of water he could get.

„Come on, darling, let's get something to drink.", my mother stroked my shoulder, smiled at me and lifted my chin with her finger a bit.

Always keep your head up, let them see your face.

I was allowed to get one glass of wine. Probably something I enjoyed on this kind of feasts more than I should since my sister and I turned sixteen a few weeks ago.

That evening I was graving for the effect. I was graving for the blurry curtain on my mind to help me get this banquet over with.

The hall in which the feast took place, was filled with less guests than I thought. Maybe the Malfoys would describe this as inner circle.

I recognized the Greengrass family along with my roommate Daphne and her little sister Astoria. The Parkinsons with Pansy, who at least looked half the way I felt about this. The Nott family with Theodore in a suitable black suit and a few people I recognized from the ministry during my father.

It were families of the sacred twenty-nine of course. Pure bloods, business partners or people of high status.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy opened the feast with a toast to Maribel and Draco, who stood next to them in best manors. Maribel's smile as fake as she could manage, Draco's eyes searching the crowd for something which he found, as his grey ones met mine.

Even though he was a few feet away, I saw his shoulders slightly tensing as he straightened them. His hand around the glass he was holding tightened until the pale skin got even whiter around his knuckles.

They didn't change their expression, mine didn't too. And I wasn't letting his gaze go, as hard as it was seeing him again after months - next to my sister.

As all remaining guest lifted their glasses and clapped with Lucius words, I slightly toasted towards his son, heat in my cheeks from the discomfort I felt in combination with the wine warming my body.

„Hey, Tiara.", a voice rang out next to me once the crowd split again and I excused myself from my parents who headed over to Theodore's family to greet them. Daphne and Pansy came over, the first was wearing a beautiful rosé cocktail dress while Pansy stuck with the simple tiny black. Their lips were raised to a polite smile, trained on in the same way I was wearing mine.

„Hey guys.", I greeted with a short nod.

„Isn't it wonderful how they went from a Yule Ball date to an actual lifelong promise?", Daphne snickered and lifted her glass of wine towards Draco and Maribel, who still stood with the blonde's parents. Just now was Draco whispering something to his father, his eyebrows furrowed, but clearly not questioning whatever his father was telling him in return.

„Weren't you two growing closer at the end of the school year?", Pansy bend her head to one side a bit, tipping on her glass with her fingernail and grew a smug smile on her glossed lips. „Must be exhausting always standing in the second row."

„If you're here to sprinkle some salt in the wound, I have to disappoint you. Draco and I we're just friends."

A lie.

But a lie I had to live anyhow, so why not starting to tell it.

„Shut your crap, Tiara.", Pansy huffed. „Everybody knows that. Remember, news spread fast under a bunch of snakes."

„Well, then remember, Parkinson.", I stepped nearer to her with a sweet smile. „Snakes bite if you step on them."

Daphne chuckled and looked at her black-haired friend apologizing as Pansy eyed her with a threatening expression.

„Whatever.", she breathed out and intertwined her arm with Daphne's. „See you on the train, Tiara."

After that I wasn't up to any more small talk, like, in general. And because I wasn't intending to dance either, I started to pace away from the crowd and along the corridors of the Mansion upstairs.

The estate was a bit smaller than ours, very different too. While our family stuck with creme and white colored interior, mahagony wood and light floating windows, the Malfoys preferred dark wood, black, silver and emerald decorations.

I let my fingertips wander along the wall, tracing over the ornaments of the wallpaper. The high ceiling was decorated with beautiful chandeliers, the sides with family portraits and torches to lighten up the gloomy floors.

I took a turn around the left corner, looking straight at a dark wooden door on the end of it. With the laugher and chattering downstairs, I was relieved that it wasn't locked and I could sneak in to have a moment on my own.

The room looked quite cozy. On the wall next to the door was a king-sized canopy bed, it's soft silk fabric was neatly done and in the same dark green color than the wall behind it. It's warm-brown curtains were knotted to it's frame. The fluffy pillows were white and inviting. A big bookshelf was decorating the wall opposite it, its books sorted by colors. A writing desk was stationed in front of a big window, nearly taken in the whole length of the wall opposite the entrance. On the desk were the newest school books and an expensive looking quill in its bracket.

No doubt, the view out of the window was breathtaking. Since the room was on second floor, it was facing the treetops of the woods behind the estate, the sun going down right in the centre of it.

I couldn't lie, the view out of my own window was beautiful too, especially with the river in front, but I would kill for this one.

As I turned around and ripped my gaze from the grounds, I sat myself down on the edge of the bed. My gaze flickered to one of the nightstands, on a book cover which was too familiar for me.

Pride and Prejudice - my favorite book Draco asked me about last year as we played our little game.

„Here you are." The voice too familiar, too intimidating for me to not flinch. I turned around automatically as if his presence pulled me all over, no matter if I wanted or not.

When I met Draco's gaze with the same expression that he had earlier, I felt unfallen tears burning in the attempt to show their face. As I felt the lump cutting of the air I tried to inhale on the edge of my throat, I quickly turned away again, squeezed my eyes as hard as I could to pull myself together.

„Sorry for coming in without permission. It's your room, I assume?", I said instead. My voice much colder than I intended it to be.

Maribel wasn't guilty for this.  
Neither was Draco, I knew that.

But there was a difference between feeling sorry for my sister and accepting that the boy I was falling for would be nothing more that just simply that for the rest of my life.

„Why didn't you answer any letter I sent you.", the boy spat out without loosing time, while he walked deeper into his room. He let his gaze wander over it like I did minutes ago. Just that he was doubtlessly caught up in memories.

„I think this is nothing you should spend your thoughts at. It doesn't matter anymore.", I answered and looked down on my hands.

„It doesn't matter?", Draco scoffed with a cold expression when he came to a stop in front of me. „What the hell, Tiara. Of course it matters."

He kneeled down to get a glimpse on my face, but he couldn't see the fight I battled for keeping my features steady by the storm of emotions rushing through me. He didn't see that I struggled breathing, keeping my hands intertwined in my lap, because Draco could easily see them shaking otherwise.

„What did I do wrong?", he asked in a hard voice, much more solid than mine was. I could literally hear the annoyance and the unbelief in his words.

He was building up a wall again because he didn't want me to see that this actually bothered him.

„You did nothing wrong." i almost couldn't hear my own words, but I heard Draco exhaling the breath he was holding.

„But should I remember you about the occasion of this banquet? You're getting promised to my sister, Draco.", I said more firmer this time and stood up to pace around.

Just sitting on the edge of his bed was harder than I thought. It suddenly felt like Draco was sucking out the whole energy of my body just with being here talking to me.

„I know the reason, I'm not dumb. But that doesn't explain why you ignored me.", Draco answered and got up too. He remained in front of me, his arms crossed and swallowing hard.

„Because this changes everything.", I turned around.

His eyes flickered between mine suspiciously, questioning, searching for my point of view, even though he didn't really wanted to know in the awareness, that he wouldn't like the direction of this conversation.

„Why should that change anything between us?", he asked.

And I truly tried to find a hint of joke in his features. Something showing me he wasn't actually believing that this didn't have an impact on everything.

„Are you seriously asking this right now?", I huffed and crossing my arms.

I suddenly felt cold in my dress. The transparent, long sleeves too thin. But not even a fur could've shielding me from my inner coldness and Draco's slightly panicking voice.

„You were the one saying that we can do something to live our own life, remember? You're the one who's rebellious against stupid conditions like this."

Draco's voice rose with the words coming out of his mouth, his face kinda desperate to get the answers he wanted. But he tried his hardest to keep it undetected.

„Yeah.", I said in a small voice after I took a deep breath to try and hold the tears back. „But this stupid condition is my twin sister, she's on the line now. The girl you will spend your life with, Draco. After graduation, probably, you will get her a beautiful, silvery ring, because other then me, she likes silver more than gold. And you will buy her yellow roses, because they are her favorites. Maribel will wear a beautiful dress on your wedding, because she always had sense for fashion and I will be there too. The brides maid, and I will be thinking about five ways to kill you if you're ever going to hurt her. Because you're lucky to have someone like her with you in this. She's pure, compassionate and innocent in a way she will show you good reasons that this world is beautiful. And I wanna know that she's with someone who makes her happy too so you will try your fucking best, Draco Malfoy, otherwise I will curse you."

I walked forward until I stood in front of the boy whose figure was shaking in an almost invisible way, whose eyes were frightened about what I would say next and whose mouth opened and closed in an attempt to find the right way to speak out his thoughts.

„This is something that changed everything, Draco. This is out of our hands and nothing I could rebelling against. Not with my sister in it. The last thing she needs right now is drama like that, she suffered enough."

When I turned around to leave, the boy grabbed my arm. Not firm, not forceful, but enough to make me stay.

„What does that mean." His voice was a whisper, a quiet one, but it burned down deeply. „For - for-„

„That we're friends.", I turned my head after I blinked away the tears. The weakest smile I ever created on my lips.

Always keep your face, never show weakness.

„You want me to ignore and forget what was going on? No, I won't.", his eyes were narrowing, hard and determined.

„Well, you have to.", I answered. I tried my hardest to not put any emotion in my voice, I didn't want to show how bad I felt. How bad I wanted to kiss him and promise that everything will be find because we would find a way.

„But I won't.", he interrupted my thoughts. „We still can be -„

„Please."

Even if I would want to express how difficult it was for me to stay firmly, I couldn't. It would've needed one kiss on my forehead, one motion stroking back a curl behind my ear and I would give in and crack right in front of him.

„Draco!", I heard the voice of his mother calling. „Draco where are you, you're expected downstairs."

His eyes stayed on the door for a bit, but he neither let go of my arm, nor did he intended to go. He fought his own inner fight.

„You can't be serious, Tiara.", his voice much quieter.

„I am."

I was really not.

„Draco!"

„I'm coming mother!"

I laid my hand on his, still grabbing my arm. Ignoring the electric sensation crawling through my body for touching him after months. The urge to burst.

„Go. I'll be back down in a minute.", I smiled softly. „There's a contract you have to sign."

And that's what he did.

Draco went down by his family's will. I followed shortly after and told my parents I got lost on my attempt to find a bathroom.

We sat down on the dinner table opposite each other, neither of us dared to look up. We ate, we kept our face, we socialized and obeyed.

And at the end of the dinner Maribel and Draco signed the contract in front of every remaining guest. In front of his proud parents eyes. In front of mother and father who shook the Malfoys hands afterwards, as if they not just promised their children, but bought a house or traded some house elves.

And they did in front of me.

Maribel's gaze caught mine in sympathy, regretfully maybe.

Draco's was just blank.


	30. Chapter 2

"Sorry to say that, but your family is mental.", Ron huffed after I finished catching them up on what happened over the holidays.

„Sensible, Ron.", Hermione rolled her eyes and diverted them back on me in front of her.

„That's the way families like mine work, Weasley.", I raised my eyebrow at him.

Although, I couldn't blame the ginger boy. I just told them, that my sixteen years old sister met her future husband, who was doubtless their biggest opponent in Hogwarts.

„I can't believe you're actually into Malfoy.", Harry raised his eyebrows while he fiddled with the fabric of his seat.

„Seriously?", I questioned in disbelief. "I just told you my sister got promised and all you have to say about this is 'I can't believe you're into Malfoy?'", I rolled my eyes on which he held out his hands defensively, but with a small smirk on his lips.

„And what now?", Hermione chipped in again. „They're engaged in some way?"

Her slightly disgusted face amused me, mixing up with sympathy she had for my situation.

„No, not yet. But our parents and the two of them signed a magical contract. It's sealed that they will get engaged and married when the time comes. Mother said something about after graduation.", I answered with a small smile.

The weakest I could do for weeks now.

"And if they just don't? What happened if they break the contract?", Harry asked and leaned himself back before handing Ron the package of chocolate frogs he just bought from the Serving trolley.

"If it's a normal magical contract everyone who signed it is bonded to it. If one of them breaks it, it has consequences. Serious consequences.", Hermione added her knowledge with her hands on her knees, her head tilting a bit in compassion as she looked at me. Knowing as good as I did that there was really no way out.

"Mother didn't tell me, I don't know if Maribel is aware of that, but I once heard about someone breaking a magical contract willingly and this wizard slowly died. Wouldn't risk that if I was them.", I said and shove a hand full of toffee in my mouth to avoid answering more questions.

„Pour Bel.", El breathed out and leaned back next to me while my gaze was wandering to the blurry surroundings rushing by outside the train window.

It was calming in some way. Seeing things rushing by, just like time. It felt forever and like a minute at the same, that all I cared about were my classes and dress robes, while I looked out of these windows.

„How is she holding up?", Harry asked. His hand came up to grab his neck and ruffle through his hair. The boy couldn't hold my gaze and his tension hidden.

I couldn't either.

What should I tell him?

That Maribel was refusing to talk to him ever again, because she thought that Harry could have done something about Cedric's death? Prevent it?

That my parents were dropping that they believed the ministry and that Harry and Dumbledore were liars? That they tried to get a hold on the ministry, along with my fathers seat as right hand of the minister himself?

That they didn't believe a word about You-Know-Who's returning? Or that if it was true, they weren't bothered at all.

„She's changed.", I then said.

Definitely the truth. My sister did change.

I hoped that her colder and emotionless self would be a phase in her process of grieving, but she stayed like that. She got her smile back for that matter, but it didn't reach her eyes anymore. She started to speak again, but other than most of the time we were with our parents, she didn't faked her words.

She didn't bended anymore.

Maribel spent a lot of time with mother in the garden, with father in his study, while I tried to get a hold back on her. Other than the last years, she's actually believing what she said.

She was cracked.

By the loose of her love and the sweet hissing tongues of my parents.

I refused to believe anything they said and it made me literally the outsider of this family. They didn't treat me like that, they loved me after all, but it felt like it.

Although the worst part of it was, that I never felt that distant from my sister before then I did these days.

„I think you two will be fine.", El laid her hand on my shoulder as if she could read my mind. „You're twins after all."

"Yeah, you're probably right.", I admitted and smiled back at her relaxed figure. I wouldn't doubt that Maribel and I found a way to get through this. I had no doubt, that whatever happened next, we would support each other like we always had.

I refused to believe otherwise.

But still I couldn't bring myself to sit with her in the Slytherin compartment on the Hogwarts Express, even though Blaise and Maribel offered me. I wanted to procrastinate the moment where I have to face the facts, seeing Draco again too, as long as I could.

Harry snatched me out of my thoughts as he stretched his neck in an unnatural way. His eyes closed, his motions were harsh, his breath hitched and on his forehead was building the smallest amount of sweat.

"Harry, everything okay?", I asked worriedly, but as soon as he laid his eyes back from the rushing surroundings to me, he seemed to be snap out of his thought as soon as my voice rung out.

"Yeah, of course.", he quickly said. "Hey, tell us more about your father's promotion."

This was obviously his weak attempt to change the topic to anything but him or his current strange state. I probably would've expose him, chuckle at this transparent try, but I knew this feeling by now, so I tried my best to help the boy in front of me.

"Yeah, he took the position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic.", I nodded in thoughts and rubbed my hands over my thighs.

"What happened to Umbridge?", El snickered amused. Through her father she had some ties to the ministry, or at least knowledgable about the positions there. And to my delight, she detested this excuse of a witch as much as I am.

"Well, I don't really care.", I chuckled. "She got stationed on another front for as much as I heard. Maybe Fudge got finally tired of her."

****

As soon as the train stopped and we went out on the platform, we attempt to catch up with Luna, who waited for us in one of the carts pulling up to the castle's entrance.

But before we could enter that one along with El who already ran ahead to meet up with her girlfriend, a voice, too familiar, rang out from behind me, chilling down my spine.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter.", Draco spat between gritted teeth, a menacing tone in his voice. He quickly caught up on us, on his side were Crabbe, Goyle and to my surprise, Maribel. Her eyes almost narrowed on any of us, especially Harry for a few seconds longer. And on me, of course, slightly softened. Or maybe that was imagination.

"Draco, be nice.", I breathed out, but he didn't listen. He walked past like I didn't exist. His face full of rage and malicious joy he needed to get rid off.

"Better enjoy it while you can, i expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it.", the blonde boy teased and before I could do anything, Harry lashed forward, leaping for Draco, who immediately did a step backwards.

"Stay the hell away from me!", Harry shouted as Ron and Hermione were quick to get a hold on their friend and I found myself in the middle of them, laying both hands on his chest to stop him in his tracks as well.

"Don't care, Harry.", I said sternly and kept a tight grip on him as well.

"What did I tell you? A complete nutter!", Draco muttered to Goyle as he started to walk away from us. Only Maribel remained a few steps ahead once the blonde boy and his two friends left.

"Sorry about that.", I apologized quietly to the dark-haired, who just huffed and took a deep breath. But his eyes were quickly on my sister a few meters away from our group.

I looked back at her and her crossed arms in front of a tensed figure. Her eyes traveled with the smallest smile I've ever seen between Ron and Hermione. Once her gaze landed on Harry, even that small gesture dropped. In a blink of an eye she looked back at me, her face once more unreadable.

"Are you coming, little bird?", she said pleadingly.

My eyes flickered to my friends, shooting them an apologizing gaze, but I knew that they understood anyway.

"I'm coming.", I said and turned around to catch on with my sister.

It felt as if we didn't speak for forever even though we did right before the train ride.

Maybe that's exactly what growing apart felt like.

"You're flying, pretty bird?", I asked in a small voice, scooping her closer by the shoulder after I laid my arm around her.

I almost forgot how hard this had to be for her. Being back at Hogwarts for the first time since everything went downhill.

On our tradition last night Maribel said her goal was to focus on the O.W.Ls taking place on the end of the school year. She also said that she will try to socialize more with the Slytherins, especially Draco now that she had to find a way. I really tried hard to not be jealous about it. I needed to get this feeling out of my body as quickly as I could manage.

But while my sister tried her hardest to find her place between their rows, to find a solid relationship - at least a friendship like one - with Draco Malfoy, was I trying to suppress the urge of feeling those lips on mine again, his simply presence.

I tried my hardest getting back to find him annoying and only annoying.

After the summer I spend with her, especially the part she actually spoke, I wouldn't doubt anymore that she would find herself in the group more solid than the past years.

With her life changing by the encounter with death, she also grew more to a witch living my parents point of view.

And I couldn't say that I wasn't surprised, but scared.

It felt like I wouldn't know her anymore. At least not in the way I used to.

I went through my options every other night when I was laying alone in my canopy bed as well. Especially since the banquet and Draco's reaction.

Some would say Draco and I could just go on for the time remained before they really would become engaged.

But what was the point in that?

To start something which was destined to collide and crash, explode, end, whatever I called it, it sounded like pure pain for anyone included. So the best option is to made my cut when it wasn't too late.

"Actually, I'm okay.", Maribel said and took a deep breath. "I really thought this would be worse."

I heard her words, but her eyes gave her away, even though it was dark and gloomy on our way to the carts. She was on her edge, I saw it in her figure, in the wrinkles on her forehead, on her hands doing fists.

But she lied. She never lied in those kind of things to me before.

"Okay.", I simply answered and hoped she would come to me if she wasn't feeling well.

When we reached the rows of carts I saw Blaise waving in our direction. They had just stationed themselves in one of them and reserved seats.

"Tiara, it's good to speak to you finally.", my friend smiled and stood up to pull me into a quick, but tight hug.

I sat down opposite him, Maribel to my left. Pansy shoved over to make room for her, while Draco tried to focus on his hands in his lap as soon as I was there.

„Maribel already told us about your summer.", Blaise nudged my knee with his hand before he leaned back and rested his elbows on the edge, right as the cart started moving. „Pretty eventful."

„True words, Zabini.", I said in a small voice and diverted my eyes at the blonde for a blink of an eye.

He did the same, probably thought he could look at me undetected. But he kept my gaze when our eyes met. Other than back in his room, he wasn't showing anything to me. And I was truly wondering if he could feel the tension too.

„Could we change the subject?", Pansy rolled her eyes at the boys hint of topic, probably tired of hearing it all train ride long since Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle weren't at the banquet.

And for once in my life, I was happy to have my roommate around.

„Did you guys already decide what classes you take?", Maribel asked around.

That's a subject I could live with.

"Definitely not Divination for me.", I snickered and clapped in with Blaise who hold out his hand in agreement.

"But this year's about Astrology, isn't that your thing?", Draco asked curious. "And dream interpretation for that matter."

„Doesn't change the fact that Trelawney freaks me out.", Blaise said.

Draco features were softer now, almost normal, as if the first shock of being around me again vanished. And I couldn't ignore, that I indeed caught interest by his words.

It felt like my nightmares became worse. Much worse, to be honest.

That kind of nightmares where I woke up screaming my throat raw and clenching my fist that hard to the point my nails cut wounds to my palms.

Mother and father woke up by that once. This was the first time I mentioned them that I still had those nightmares, but I didn't told them what they were about.

I still didn't talk about it.

"Interesting offer, call me considering.", I said amused and relaxed a bit more as I saw Draco's eyebrow quirk.

"Seriously Tiara? You're betraying me?", Blaise played hurt and laid his two hands on his chest in fake pain.

"I said considering. Not that I'm actually taking it. I probably still prefer care of magical creatures and muggle studies.", I chuckled.

"Muggle studies are overrated.", Maribel breathed out and leaned herself back a little bit more, her arms crossing to tighten the grip of her thin jacket around her body.

It was haunting how much she sounded like our mother.

"You took it last year, remember?", I furrowed my brows and looked at her, but she didn't changed her features.

"Exactly, it was overrated.", she answered, her voice a bit bored.

"Well, I will stick with COMC and Arithmancy.", Blaise said and cut through the sudden weird tension between my sister and I.

"Everybody studying Arithmancy on a voluntary base is fucked up.", Pansy said and smirked at Maribel who chuckled at the black-haired's comment.

"Everybody who's fucked up will never understand the true and fascinating opinion of telling the future via numbers.", the boy returned making me chuckle in return. „What are you sticking with?"

„Well, I don't know yet.", Pansy returned while letting her gaze wander over the dark trees surrounding the path the cart took us.

„Naturally.", I chuckled and fell silent as we moved towards the castle and a new school year at Hogwarts.


	31. Chapter 3

Being back at Hogwarts was different than in previous years. It was my personal escape from the sudden Greek tragedy I was a part in at home.

The Great Hall was busting with students, the minds of the people probably settled to an ease while the ministry spread the rumor, that Harry and Dumbledore were lying about whatever happened in the maze a few months ago.

Compared to their last meeting in a big constellation like this with Cedric's memorial, it seemed like everything went back to normal in the most displacing way.

As soon as we stationed ourselves on the usual seats we took every year, Maribel on the opposite next to Pansy and Draco, Blaise and Daphne to my sides, the headmaster came forward to his golden desk. The blonde boy had poured Maribel, and surprisingly me as well, some pumpkin juice in our cups. I nodded a thanks and returned his small smile.

The way things were awkward now was more than annoying.

"Good evening children. Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.", Dumbledore announced.

"We also pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

I literally suffocated on the sip I was taking right as Dumbledore announced the change in staff. I was relieved it didn't pour out of my nose by the burning sensation shooting tears on my eyes.

Even if I could speak, I probably didn't have the right words to express what I felt. At all.

Umbridge was the worst, everyone who ever talked to her, was in the company with her, even in the same room with that pink-dressed nightmare, knew that.

Umbridge was long time a colleague of my father, many years the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. My Dad was always eager to get the job, of course. It was an honor to work that closely with the minister, but not even he - Mr. connections and the right people around are the most important thing - wasn't willingly spending more time with this woman than he needed too.

"Everything okay?", Blaise whispered in my direction while Dumbledore advised everyone to greet this evil spirit with open arms.

"She's a nightmare.", I answered without lifting my gaze from her, now standing in the row of the teachers. She was that outstanding with her pink suit, it was almost embarrassing that I didn't saw her in an instant as I entered the Great Hall.

While the headmaster wanted to move on with his speech, I heard a tiny, but cutting squeak. High pitched and immediately changing the atmosphere from the welcoming golden autumn to an early cruel winter.

The woman made her way to the front, standing short next to the headmaster and looked at him until he moved out of the way and made room for the woman to came up front.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.", she snickered.

"Oh, cut the crap.", I said in a small voice, but the gaze of the woman landed on me anyway. She must've heard me by the dagger eyes literally cutting through my forehead and into my soul. Although Umbridge didn't say anything, she continued without looking away.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historical school, progress for the sake of progress, much be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.", the Professor ended her monologue with an irritating squeak, before she headed back for her seat on the teacher's table.

Dumbledore was quick to release the student into the dinner, probably taken aback like I was by the speech of his new staff.

"Merlin, little bird, you couldn't just keep your voice down, don't you?", Maribel rolled her eyes as she turned around to face me along with the other students, before she put herself something to eat on the plate.

"No, I really couldn't, Maribel. This woman is the worst and you should know best. Remember the stories dad told us?", I returned firmly and shoved myself a fork full of pumpkin pie in my mouth. Actually, still my favorite food and even though our employees tried their best with every pie they made for us, never ever could they compare to the one at Hogwarts.

"Agreed.", Blaise chuckled and leaned himself forward on the table. "But you know that she had you on her priority list now, right?"

"Right.", I agreed with a shrug.

"You're in for a rough time in DADA, Fox.", Draco said in a neutral voice, his eyes first on his plate, but then soon up to meet mine.

"Draco's right, surprisingly.", Maribel admitted. "Maybe you should keep your head low. Remember, I'm your sister after all. We share that name and I don't need another fight with a teacher this year."

„Another?", Draco quirked on eyebrow. As hard as he tried to suppress his smirk, he failed.

„She once battled our house teacher in elementary school, because he gave us tones of homework on a sunny day. Tiara liked playing pranks on him, it drove mother and father crazy.", Maribel told with the devil's smile on her face.

„Shut it, Bel, will you?", I huffed annoyed.

I remembered the day too well, probably as well as the two weeks of house arrest I got out of it.

„What did she do?", Draco asked interested. Ahead of a good story he could joke me around with.

„She set his robes on fire."

Damit it, Maribel.

„Oh my god.", Pansy chuckled silently with her full mouth and shook her head amused.

„She did what?", Blaise choked on his food in the attempt of laughing out.

„Oh gosh, here we go.", I rolled my eyes. „It was a prank, no big deal."

„Well, I will tell you this after a nine years old girl sets you on fire with a simply hand wave."

„Wicked.", Draco snickered with a impressive nod in my direction.

And even though I really hate that Maribel told the story, seeing Draco losen up again was enough to let me smile too.

"Anyways, back to the topic. If Umbridge has a problem that someone stands up and tell her opinions which are sadly the opposite of hers, it's her problem, not mine.", I quirked one eyebrow and squinted over to the teachers table on which the woman pleasely dug into her own meal. A small smile on her lips right as she locked her gaze onto me across the room, as if she felt my eyes on her skin. Her smile didn't fall, her eyes plastered on me and didn't even move when she lifted her tea cup up to her mouth to take a sip.

I couldn't literally hear the gears in her head working, probably for a way to shut me up. Because she already knew who I was and that I could cause her trouble. It was chilling.

What I could feel too were Draco's eyes on me, narrowing, trying to read my mind even. Maybe trying to understand what I was thinking and feeling in some point. Almost back to annoying like he was at the beginning of last year.

After the start of term feast, everyone started to head back to the dungeons to get some unpacking done before the actual start of term on the next day. I already told Maribel, that I would head up to the tower to get myself settled and sorted out what elective subjects I wanted to take. But by her giggling about something Pansy said, she was in good company anyways.

It was so peaceful out in the fresh air, up on the tower, that I immediately felt the need to cry in delight to be back. I didn't know what it was with this place, but I felt mostly connected to it.

Maybe this was something I never had to explain in any kind either.

"The troublemaker in blood and flesh.", Draco's voice rung out from the entrance as soon as I opened my notebook with the list of classes and the timetable in my lap.

It was almost funny that I nearly could set the clock after him. It seemed as if he was pulled towards the place as soon as he knew or felt or saw that I was up there too. Maybe he simply did this on purpose, he wasn't after all readable in any way.

But anyhow, I felt as if this was the last thing I should do - being here alone with him.

And I could tell that by my pulse rising, by my heartbeat hammering in the same rhythm of a humming-bird.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm trying to figure out my timetable.", I laid my eyes back on the notes in front of me, crossing the subjects out which didn't combine with the settled classes Snape already handed us.

"So, we're on last name terms again?", he breathed out a little annoyed and sat down against the same wall with almost ridiculous space between us.

His face turned towards me, I could feel it burning into my skin to my right.

"Just because we're determinate to be friends doesn't mean we couldn't be friendly to each other.", his voice firmly for the way I acted so distant.

It was just a typical act out of hurt and dumb jealously, I think. Maybe even a simply shield for my own feelings to get under control again.

But either way I missed him. Even though I wouldn't admit that out loud. And if I could just take the intimate talks in nights like this back, I would.

"Is friendly in your normal vocabulary?", I snickered and turned my head more relaxed, because he had a point.

God, his eyes.

Keep yourself together, Fox.

"Listen.", he took a breath, his face still tense and unreadable, but thoughtful too. "Things aren't ideal, but I don't wanna go back to be on no-speaking terms."

"Well, me neither. You're right."

„I'm always right.", he smirked.

„Second time this day, you already proved that wonders still happen in tomes like this." My lips curled into a smile as I looked down on my notes to focus.

„And I have a sign of peace.", Draco drew my attention back on him as he ruffled in the pocket of his jacket.

As his pale hand came into view again, he handed me an open pack of jelly slugs - my favorites. So I took it with a thanks and pulled a few out of the package.

„Wait.", I blurred out. „There are only yellow ones left."

„Fair game. I heard you're a fan of that." His smirk was plastered all over his face again and I tried my hardest to suppress mine in an attempt of honesty.

„That's not a sign of peace, it's a declaration of war, Draco Malfoy. And you don't wanna be on war with me.", I raised my eyebrows.

„Wouldn't doubt that, Miss messing-with-the-new-teacher-on-her-first-day. I wouldn't want my own robes on fire, too.", the blonde boy returned the gesture right before he snapped my notes out of my hands. „So, can a friend help you with your schedule?"

"I'm not taking Divination.", I immediately interrupted him when I heard the familiar teasing undertone in his voice.

"Why? When I can take Astronomy, you can take Divination, Fox.", Draco let his gaze wander over my notes, trying to figure out how my system's working perhaps.

"You dropped Astronomy after third grade.", I answered and waited for his laugh to drop, but it didn't.

"I picked it up this year.", he instead said.

"Why the hell would you pick it?", I chuckled in disbelief. „Weren't you the one saying it's a waste of time?"

"Well, Tiara, you brought me closer to the faszination of the stars."

And there it was again.

The bling, the tension, the wave of adrenalin running through my body just by the way he said my name.

His eyes were pure iced-grey, shinier since I saw him again on his family's banquet. A bit more filled with life and I would desperately take that as a sign he was feeling as good around like I was.

But even if it would be that way, it couldn't.

"So, what did you chose?", I changed the topic back on my notes. Letting the air coming out of my lips in a hissed, stressed way.

"Along with Astronomy, Divination and Arithmancy with Blaise.", Draco handed me my notes again, giving up with understanding my signs and color scheme.

"You're all for the gaze in the future, aren't you?"

His face fell a bit as he really seemed to think about my words, right before he nodded.

"It's good to know what's ahead for you. It always was.", he admitted.

"What do you mean?", I furrowed my eyebrows.

Once more I was impressed by the blonde boy's speciality. His ability to turn himself around from a smug sarcastic and joking boy to someone with serious eyes I could truly find myself in.

A child of parents who decided for him, someone who was growing up too fast.

And I felt myself falling for him even more with the knowledge, that he was probably just a broken child like I was.

But once he changed, he did it again and smiled at me with the smug he put on earlier.

"That's a story you must ask for.", he sang in return and pulled his knees up to lay his elbows on then.

"Oh, so we're still on for that game?"

I was actually surprised by that. It felt like this questioning thing was a way to get us close in a way we weren't supposed to.

"I'm a man of honor, and I'm definitely planning to use my questions wisely this year, little one."


	32. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that Draco actually got me to take Divination along with muggle studies. And as much as he boosted himself, that I took it only because of him, I was just too intrigued by Astrology and dream interpretation - literally my chance to get some answers, since my nightmares became darker and more brutal.

But today I had another dragon to slay. One in disguise of a pink dressed, short woman.

The classroom was busting with students, all in excitement for the new school year and especially because of a beautiful, thin and elegant paper bird flying over our heads. I would probably be one of them, if it wasn't for the lesson I had ahead with a woman who would actually do anything to get me detention.

With everyone's attention on the paper bird, nobody noticed that Umbridge had entered the classroom. Up to the point where she pulled out her wand and burned the simple, but beautiful magic down to one of the desks in front row.

"Good morning, children.", The professor stepped forward through the aisle with the same cold smile she had on the start of term feast, her wand still in her hand as she used it to write down on the chalk board in front of us.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O-W-L's, more commonly known as. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe.", she snickered and turned around to face us.

It almost made me sick how she stood there, her hands crossing in front of her body, the gaze wandering over the expecting student rows.

The professor flicked her wand again to make a stack of books behind her given themselves out.

As soon as one of them landed on my desk, I scanned the cover, frowning by the title.

'Dark Arts, Basics for Beginners.' - A book I read in the age of eleven.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic.", the professor added.

Maribel next to me frowned, but in a much more silent way than I did. I knew she wouldn't want trouble with Professor Umbridge, but once this woman stepped a foot in the classroom, I felt my temperature rise along with the effort to keep me from spitting a comment.

I didn't need to take a look in this book, I knew that there weren't any applications for the magic to use. It's all on basic, theoretical knowledge.

"So, there are no descriptions for the spells we're suppose to learn?", I questioned. "Care to explain what we should learn then?"

"Miss Fox, students will rise their hands in my class.", Umbridge said bitterly without even turning around as she walked back the aisle. She didn't bother to spend some fake respect to me. And I didn't bother to be surprised that she already knew who I was, even though we never met in person.

As I felt Maribel's warning elbow in my rip, I shot her an innocent smile, while she just frowned at me for not even trying to behave myself.

What am I supposed to do, when this woman brought out the worst in me.

"So, we're not going to use magic?", Ron chipped in, quirking one eyebrow, while he traced his fingers through the different pages, proving if I was right.

Umbridge by now was standing in front again, her fingers around her wand tightened a bit, the only sign that we got under her skin.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.", the teacher said in fake enthusiasm as she let her gaze wander over the leery students in front of her.

"But what's the use in that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free either.", Harry shouted out from the desk next to me.

I was aware of the slightly tension Maribel built up by the voice of the dark-haired boy. Still a trigger for her anxiety.

"I'm shocked by the lack of respect in this classroom, Mr. Potter.", Umbridge returned after another student talked without raising his hand. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory going to prepare us for what's out there?", Harry called out once more.

I was almost amused by his rising temper mirroring my own. That he seemed to be out of control in front of her as I was. Probably even more, since Umbridge was one witch in the front row of accusing Harry and Dumbledore as liars when it came to You-Know-Who.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?", she asked amused.

"So, the forbidden forest is forbidden because we could hit our toes on the big tree roots, not because there are dangerous creatures out there probably eating us alive, if they would find one of the students alone in the night? Oh, and tell me, professor, what's about Cedric? He was a child too, he was murdered. Who would've murdered an innocent child in your opinion?"

"Right, what about Lord Voldemort.", Harry added in the attempt to back me up in some way.

The bitterness was oozing out of my mouth before I could stop any of it. I just realized what I said, when Maribel next to me flinched by the mentioning of Cedric's name. It was the first time I spoke it out for months.

The first time I did in front of my sister.

I didn't dare to look at her, I just laid my hand on her leg in an apologizing way and I was sure she understood.

The room grew silent, the face of Umbridge fell as she tried her hardest to not loose her temper with the class, especially Harry and me. But as quick as she lost her face for a blink of an eye, it was back up once she took a breath before she spoke.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

The way she drew the words apart in her pathetic, quiet voice made me snap in a way I couldn't control myself.

I never was the kind of girl exploding with pathetic attempts to keep me as small as possible. But with Umbridge, I truly lost all my ambitions in that.

"This isn't a lie! I saw him murder Cedric!", Harry urged.

"He even fought him, don't you have any sense for justice?", I blurred out with my hands on the edge of my table, Maribels hand on my thigh by now.

"Tiara, seriously, I mean it. Back off.", she hissed in my direction, but I just simply couldn't.

"The way you're hiding from the truth is a shame for the boy's memory.", I added and felt my sister's hand remove from my leg, giving up in holding me back.

"Detention, Miss Fox.", Umbridge furiously turned towards the board away from my narrowing eyes.

At her words, Draco span around, sitting with Blaise in the row in front of us. His look a mixture of amusement and pity, but mostly a look telling me he knew I wouldn't keep my mouth shot and would get myself in trouble.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?", Harry's furry mirroring mine as he leaned forward in his seat, while Ron next to him shrunk in his own, his gaze on his book.

"Cedric Diggorys' death was a tragic accident.", Umbridge answered with a small, pressed smile on her lips covering up her own rising temper.

"It was murder!", I blurred out.

"Voldemort killed him! I saw it myself, why should I say something like that if it wasn't the truth!" I felt a sudden limp rising in my throat by the effort Harry laid into fighting for Cedrics and his own honor.

Maribel huffed in disbelief.

It hurt to see that my sister still insisted that he was somehow responsible for the Hufflepuff's death. It wasn't fair, but there was no way she let me come close to her in a way I could change her mind.

Not anymore.

"Enough!", Umbridge cut through my thoughts with a shout, the kind of tone showing me her real feeling instead of that pathetic smile. "Mr. Potter, Miss Tiara Fox, I will see you two in my office later."

****

"I'm sorry, I dragged you into this.", Harry said in a quiet, apologizing voice while his eyes were on the floor as we made our way to the professors office that evening.

After the lesson Maribel didn't talk to me, at all.

She was angry that I couldn't keep my mouth shot, that I wasn't backing off and worst of all, that I brought Cedric up. I knew that and I really felt sorry for it, but she wouldn't let me apologize. She went to meet Pansy and Daphne in the library and I used my time catching on with El and Luna in the Great Hall.

Well, most of all, we talked about what a shame and pain in the ass Umbridge was.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Harry. I started and I'm responsible for what I said.", I smiled at the boy, who returned it in a pretty sad attempt.

"How are you by the way?", I asked carefully, feeling that the boy's mind was racing in a way mirroring my own.

"Well, everyone thinks I'm a liar, I lost a friend, I saw him die and the only man who I thought was on my side ignores me.", Harry listed and huffed sarcastically. "And your sister makes me responsible for Cedric's death, I know that even though you try your best to not speak it out directly. So, I'm good."

"Dumbledore ignores you?", I asked confused, willingly ignore the fact about my sister. There was nothing to argue there.

"I don't know.", he simply answered.

The dark-haired seemed tired even if the school year just started. He seemed tired of fighting for the truth and his or Dumbledore's reputation.

"Well, I believe you.", I said firmly and laid my hand on his arm as he came to a hold in front of the door leading to the Dark Arts classroom and Umbridge's office.

"Thanks, Tiara.", Harry smiled. More honest this time and pushed the door open for me to enter.

"Ready?", he asked before I did a step.

"No, but I will never be ready for this woman's bullshit so let's get this over with.", I chuckled and walked along with him towards the lion's den.

"Good evening, students.", Umbridge greeted us as soon as we took a step in her office. The same fake smile plastered on her face again. "Sit down."

I took my time to take in this absolutely strange office. The professor had her walls painted in a light baby pink color and plastered with small plates on which a bunch of kittens played and called out as soon as we entered the room.

It was pathetic how everything was pink. Her polsters, the paper, the mugs and even the sugar she poured in her tea while Harry and I sat down. But it was definitely matching her appearance. Standing there with a pleased, wicked smile, looking down on us almost in joyful anticipation.

While I would rather say that her insides were in the very opposite color of black - matching her heart and soul, if she even had those.

We were stationed in two comfortable chairs in front of her small, but clean desk.

"You're going to do some lines for me today.", the woman announced in a melodic voice while she walked around and traced her fingers over the stone surface.

I couldn't ignore the unease which spread across my body with the realization, that she had the upper hand right now. Well, at least until she would directly attack me in some way.

Once Harry bend over to get his quill out of his bag, she stopped him in his tracks. "No, not yours. You're going to use a rather special one of mine."

I eyed Harry for a second, confused why he started to stiffen in his seat. But he was probably just as unease and tense like I was.

Just doing lines was too simple. Too easy for a wicked mind like hers, even though she was a fan of old fashion.

The quills had beautiful brown feathers on their ends, I had to admit. But that's the trick behind a lot of dangerous things.

It's the same with women. A woman is beautiful, no matter what. But nothing is more dangerous than a beautiful, raged or hurt woman.

"Now I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'", she drew the words apart again. This time more satisfied than in class, but that made it so much worse.

Harry seemed to feel the same as he breathed out annoyed before he leaned forward to grab his quill.

"How many times?", the dark-haired boy asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in.", Umbridge grinned and started to pace around.

"You haven't given us any ink.", I breathed out and took my own quill, waiting for her to get us some, but she didn't.

"Oh, you won't need any ink, my dear.", the woman remained on the other end of the room where she ended up. The way her eyes were veiled in false compassion made my blood boil. I had to look away to not get up and hex her in some way.

I really tried to stay calm. This witch wasn't worth it to get expelled, even though the thought of changing her into a tea spoon was amusing.

So, I just began writing those stupid lines over and over again. The quill spilled its own ink as soon as the tip touched the freshly parchment in front of me.

After the first few sentences I tried to focus on my hand lettering, which was always nice and neat and curved - something Maribel was jealous about since we were kids. But the more lines I finished, I recognized a strange tense feeling, a tingling in the back of my hand.

By Harry's hitching breath which he tried to hide as best as he could, I knew he was feeling the same. His fist clenched up to the point were his skin turned white on his knuckles.

I did the same.

It wasn't painful in a way it got unbearable. But it felt as if you cut yourself on a piece of parchment, only that it was as if the paper ripped the skin open from underneath. From inside out.

It wasn't until I finished nine lines, that the pain shoot through my hand in a cramp like and burning sensation.

My quill dropped as I focused on my other hand, leaving one big splash of ink on my parchment paper. The skin on the back of my hand was red, the lines on that slightly bleeding and nice and neat and curved just like the sentences on my parchment.

The words were literally burned into my skin.

"Yes?", Umbridge's voice interested as if Harry didn't breathed out in pain while he inspected his own back of hand, but asked a question.

"Nothing.", Harry replied before I could open my mouth to say something. He seemed frightened, taken aback by the cruelness this woman was showing in the hiding of her office.

"That's not nothing, Harry.", I said sternly before I turned around to face the evil witch. "This is probably something Dumbledore will not accept in any way. This is cruel and I will inform my father about this."

"Oh, Miss Fox.", Umbridge snickered delightful and took a step forward until she towered over me in my seat. "You stepped out of line, you broke not only the school rules but also were disrespectful against a teacher. I'm sure your father will have the same opinion that bad behavior against a standard should be punished in some way. And deep down you know that too, am I right?"

I felt the anger rise in my throat along with a limp building before it could boil to my surface. The worst about this was, that the woman was right. Not with the part that I knew we had to be punished for our behavior, but with my father probably thinking the same. Not in this way, not in a cruel and torturing way like Umbridge performed, but in general.

"You two are dismissed.", the professor added and stationed herself pleased in the chair opposite the desk we sat at.

Harry was so quick to grab his bag and leave through the door, that I had a bad time with catching up on him.

"What the hell was that, Harry? Nothing?", I blurred out as soon as we were on the corridor again. Breathing in fresh air, not poisoned with the pure presence of this woman.

"The last thing Dumbledore needs is something like this bothering him too.", Harry held out his reddish hand to my nose once he stopped in his tracks. "So I'm just heading to my common room if you excuse me."

And with that the boy left.


	33. Chapter 5

"Girl, you look terrible.", El breathed out amused as she sat down next to me in the Great Hall for breakfast.

I didn't sleep that night.

Not just because my hand was tense and hurting, because Umbridge was the worse and I was thinking about a way to come through the year with her as my teacher, also because another nightmare sprinkled my mind as I was finally drifting into a calming blackness.

Maribel woke me with the other two girls in an upright position on their beds. By the looks on their face, I had screamed them all awake, which was pretty embarrassing.

Much worse was, that they didn't say anything in return, not even Pansy.

And after that I refused to go back to sleep and sat in the common room by the fire with a book, until the first student came down to head towards an early breakfast.

At least I got the first chapter of Divination done before the first lesson even started. But since I only took the subject for dream interpretations and since I was awake because of nightmares, it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Well, thanks.", I answered with a scoff and dug back into my pancakes.

"And what the hell is that on your hand?", Maribel said as soon as she joined us. "Did you hurt yourself tonight?"

She started to talk to me again after I came back from my disturbing detention with Umbridge. My sister was still angry for mentioning Cedric in front of the whole class like that, especially while I knew that it bothered her. But like always, she couldn't stay mad as soon as she saw my face.

I decided to not tell anybody - so not her either - about what happened in Umbridge's classroom. Not because I felt the need to, but because Harry silently insisted.

I tried my best to hide the bruises under my sleeve, but it slipped over my arm as I was trying to eat in silent while my friend rumbled on.

Maribel had sneaked up to the Slytherin table and I didn't realize she was about to sit down next to me until she took my hand in hers.

"No, why should I? It's nothing.", I said quickly and ripped my hand back from my sisters tight grip.

"Nothing? Are you kidding?", her voice raised to a point I looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Could you be louder? I think the Ravenclaw firsties on the other side of the hall haven't heard you already."

The Slytherin table around me shot us questioning looks, especially Blaise and Draco, who sat in the cleared out rows just a few seats away. But my gaze was on the Gryffindor table across the room.

On Harry's eyes, especially, who sat next to Hermione and Ron, eying me in an understanding look. Harry more than the others, but out of their resting faces I knew that he told them.

"I must not tell lies?", El eyed the back of my hand next carefully, but let it sink again before I could do anything about it. Other than my sister her voice was quiet.

"Would you stop touching it? It hurts.", I snapped and looked at the two girls to my sides. "It's Umbridge way to keep the cheeky students in line. No big deal. Please don't make this bigger than it is."

"You have to report that. She fucking cut you, girl.", El said in return and tried to keep her voice down by my warning gaze in her direction.

"Who the hell cut you?", Draco slighted his plate over the long table from where he was sitting, moved on the bank nearer until he sat right in front of me, his narrowing eyes flickering between me and Maribel who filled her plate with some fruits and eggs by now to my right side.

"Umbridge.", Maribel answered quickly without looking up from her meal.

Just then his eyes went down to the back of my hand, which he quickly took in his, causing my pulse to immediately pick up with his touch and his cold skin on mine. By the way he grabbed my wrist, traced his fingertips over the bruised lines, I was afraid he could feel it under my skin, so I ribbed it away again.

"Don't touch it, you idiot! Would you stop it? I want to remind you, that you were the one in third grade who went to the hospital because an animal scratched you. So, could you please get your shit together and not rub over my wounds? It hurts.", I spat and put the injured hand under the table out of everyone's view. Draco clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything.

"You need to report this.", Maribel added, but I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I won't.", I answered as I thought back to Harry's words.

"Then at least write father about this.", Maribel rolled her eyes on my stubbornness. It really wracked her patience, I knew that. But Umbridge wouldn't get under my skin - well at least not in a psychological way.

"I will. Besides, it's nothing. This woman is just a nightmare.", I said and tried to eat, but this conversation truly made me sick and loose every appetite I had.

I didn't want to think about this woman, she haunted my mind all night long. I just wanted to spend my morning in silent and comfort and not with my friends continuing to remind me of this office visit.

"Speaking of nightmares.", Draco smirked. "Ready for the reintroduction in Divination, little one?"

"Don't call me that.", I breathed out annoyed and laid my fork down on my half eaten plate. "I'll wait for Maribel to finish and then we're heading to class, feel free to go ahead, Draco."

"Why me? I don't have Divination.", Maribel narrowed her eyes and looked at me with a strange smirk. "Your alone with this one, little bird."

"What do you mean, I thought you choose Divination too.", I asked confused.

To be honest, I almost begged her to take Divination with me after I decided to give it a shot. She really argued back first, especially since Professor Trelawney literally said she would die soon after the woman picked my sister as the student whose fate was sealed in the tea leaves.

But I could swear she accepted as I promised her to make her Potion homework until Christmas.

"No, I stick with runes and care for magical creatures with Pansy.", Maribel shrugged and chuckled at my fallen face. "Sorry, Tiara, but no one gets me in the same room with this excuse of Professor ever again. Not since she scared the shit out of me. I'm sorry."

"You're a traitor, Maribel.", I narrowed my eyes.

"I can live with that.", she threw me a kiss and collected her books to head to her own first class of the day, but she remained to empty her mug.

"Well, Fox, then it's just the two of us. Isn't that fun?", Draco leaned his head in his hands on the table and looked at me in the most innocent way.

Potentially, I wasn't bothered that Draco and I would be the only Slytherins of our group in the Divination class. But, to be honest, I didn't know what to expect and if I would find out what my dreams meant. Or better: When I'd find something out, if Draco would be the best person being there as the only support.

"Then you're in the best company, I believe.", El huffed in a sarcastic way and finished her breakfast with a pleased sign. „Brother in law, isn't that fun?"

"Lupin, don't you have some weird shit to do with your girlfriend? Searching for shoes or something?", Draco scoffed back while he sat up straight again, getting in the best position to fight my blue-haired friend.

Draco versus Eleonora - I wouldn't hesitate to bet my life for that girl.

Maribel looked between then as she gulped down the rest of her coffee, her eyes widened in sweet anticipation.

"Actually, I do Draco, thanks for reminding me." She intended to grab her things, but remained for a second as if a thought just came straight to her head. "But you know what, ferret boy? At least I have one, I mean a real one who actually loves me and was not chosen by my parents. No offense, Bel.", El stood up with her books against her chest and her lips curled up in a pleased, friendly and ironic way.

"Ouch.", I suppressed my chuckle and shielded myself from the dagger gaze Maribel shot me for laughing at this joke. Draco just seemed to ignore it, but by his softly rose colored cheeks and his eyes pinned at anything expect Maribel or me, this was a winning round for El.

Once the awkward tension in the Slytherin row grew to its maximum while Blaise from a few steps away still tried his hardest to not laugh at the situation, I cleared my throat and got up.

"So, before someone chokes on his embarrassed silence, are you ready to go?", I stood up and looked at Draco who quickly mirrored me and went straight for the entrance.

As soon as I caught up and we made our way through the door arch along with another bunch of students, high pitched voices caught my attention.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices!", McGonagall frustratingly called out from the stairs leading up to the tower Draco and I were heading to.

Harry, Ron and Hermione who left right after us came to a hold a few steps beside me. My gaze immediately flew to Harry who looked in my direction already, slightly shaking his head to signalize that he didn't say a word.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva.", Umbridge's voice rang out as she headed a step of stair higher, letting goosebumps explode in my body. Automatically I grabbed my hand secure in my other by the memory, but my face was fixed on the pink dragon. Draco noticed.

"Not at all, Dolores.", the Gryffindor head stepping up and towering over her college. "Merely your medieval methods."

It was funny to see, that Professor McGonagall was clearly as annoyed as me about the new teacher. And by the talk the two woman had, doubtless about the professor's way to punish bad behavior - probably the one she gave Harry and me.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry. And by extension, the minister himself.", the fury in Umbridge voice was clear to notice while her face was tense. "I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?", McGonagall came down in shock as if Umbridge slapped her right in the face. I didn't know the Gryffindor house teacher that well, I just saw her in Tranfiguration class, but she didn't seem to be anything near disloyal. 

Umbridge turned to face the students gathering around the staircase now. My narrowing eyes didn't break the contact, not even as she looked at me directly, just for a breath moment longer.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.", she said, before the teacher turned around with a smirking smile and headed up the stairs towards her office.

Whatever that meant wasn't good - at all.

So, in Divination class I sat down on a small table with Draco, my eyes on Professor Trelawney in front who rumbled on about the timetable which is ahead for us and started with the introduction in Astrology, which was actually pretty interesting. But my mind was traveling to the pink woman every free second, thinking about her threat to do whatever it needs to get the school back on 'line'.

And I knew that, whatever she meant, I was on one of the top places of her priority list.


	34. Chapter 6

Umbridge should keep her word.

The following days were equipped with newly introduced regulations printed and framed in little wooden type cases. Cornelius Fudge offered her unilateral authority to change rules in educational degrees, which she did a lot. So by the end of the week, the wall in front of the Great Hall was plastered with rules. And every day Professor Umbridge found another excuse to introduce a new one. One more pathetic than the one before.

Every rule break had consequences. So I found myself in the teacher's office twice again.

Nr. 2: all students must raise their hands when they would like to answer or ask the teacher a question

This one was probably caused by Harry and me at the first DADA class. But what should I say, it didn't keep me from saying something as Umbridge gave me literally the invitation to speak up.

I got 'I must not speak up.' On my right hand on Wednesday.

Nr. 14: absolutely no muggle attire allowed at any time. Only robes are to wear at school

On Friday Umbridge found me in the corridors in my free period between Potion class and Muggle Studies. I was on my way to catch up with Maribel, since we didn't have much time these days and her tryouts for the Slytherin team was this morning. But before I could get to the quidditch pitch OR head to the dungeons to grab my robes again, the pink dragon caught me and gave me detention before I could say 'quidditch'.

I would get 'I must wear my robes.' that evening on my left, crossed over the first one I got in the detention with Harry.

I didn't tell Maribel about this as she came in the dorm after her last lesson to say, that she actually made the team as new Chaser.

But to be honest, I really was happy for her. She laughed, which was something rare by now. So, I pulled my sleeves down a bit to hide the bruises already plastering the back of my hand and headed out of the dorm with the excuse to meet up with El secretly, instead of telling her that I was about to get myself tortured again.

We didn't talk like we normally did. We didn't spend much time together either. She was more and more introduced to Pansy and Daphne's little girls group, so she was with them all the time. I really, really missed her.

But I still thought that this was part of her healing process, that this was the way she dealt with everything and that she would come to me whenever she was ready.

What I did notice too was that Draco and Maribel seemed to find a way to socialize with each other. I saw them studying with Pansy and Daphne in the library when I met there with El and Blaise to do our homework essays together. Once I even saw them laugh as they entered the Herbology classroom together. After dinner a few days ago, he asked her for a walk around the grounds and she just came to the dorm room shortly before curfew - three hours later.

I would lie if I'd say that didn't bother me. Not because I didn't want them to get along, but because of the small detail called magically promised. This was the part which really bothered me, and most of all, that I couldn't get a hold on how I should handle any of this.

So, I tried to avoid being alone with Draco at all.

That evening I came back late from Umbridge's office with another reddish bruise, another sentence cut in my hand. The words crossed the scars from the time before in such a painful way, that I did my hardest to not let my facade crumble in front of the woman.

I tried my hardest to write as tiny as I could, that the words would be just cover a glimpse of my skin, but it felt as if the tinier my handwriting got, the painfuller and deeper went the cuts.

I didn't say a word, I didn't blink, I waited until I was dismissed with a few silent tears by the pain with every movement of my fingers.

'Pureblood', I whispered the password to the common room and entered without bothering about anything. My whole focus was on the pain and on the pain only.

Up to the point where I caught the glimpse of blond hair resting on the couch, his eyes immediately on me once I entered. Too quick for me to turn myself away and hide my face.

"What's wrong?", Draco's voice wasn't really questioning, more demanding as he sat up straight immediately.

When I crossed the room to sit down on the opposite couch, I let out a sigh to keep the tears from falling.

It was as if everything - every problem, every fear, every worry - came to the surface with the pain bringing my walls to crush down.

It was the fact sitting in front of Draco, every time on the opposite and never to his right.

It was the growing distance between Maribel and me.

My parents who seemed too busy these days to even answer my owl and my nightmares which made it almost scary to go to bed.

It felt as if all these things were burning in the back of my mind, emerging and exploding.

"You were in Umbridge's office again, am I right?", Draco said much softer this time as he saw my wet face.

He shifted uncomfortable, maybe because he saw me more vulnerable than ever before. But I didn't bother hiding right now, I was too tired, too exhausted, so I just nodded because I knew that my voice would crack.

"Show me.", he said and held out his hand.

This time he waited for me to lay mine in his, he didn't grab it. Probably because he didn't know which one.

As soon as my hand touched his, I felt calmer which made me even sadder by the second. It was like Draco Malfoy was my own spiraling vortex.

"Merlin, Tiara.", he breathed out and stroked his thump over my wrist, right where the cuts ended to not hurt me. "This one's deep. The other one wasn't healed yet."

"Yeah, I felt that.", I scoffed amused, but flinched as I moved my fingers automatically.

"You're in bad pain?", Draco flickered his eyes between mine without letting go of my hand.

But I didn't look up, I watched his thumb still stroking softly over my skin.

"It's manageable.", I answered.

"For normal people manageable, or for your high ego and strong facade 'Tiara Fox' manageable.", Draco shook his head amused.

"It's manageable.", I repeated with a small smile, but my face quickly fell again as I took a look on his features. His gaze soft, his eyes kinda worried.

I missed him. In any way.

As the boy let go of my hand, I felt like crashing. It was the last bit of energy I had left out of the last days, weeks, potential months that I collected, to not burst out in tears in front of him. To not say anything I could regret.

Feeling weak was scary to me. And much worse when it happened in front of Draco.

The blonde boy grabbed under his robe and pulled out his wand right as he took my hand in his again, gently.

Draco whispered something I couldn't understand, but my hand began to feel extremely hot before it turned cold. It didn't hurt anymore, it just felt tense, but smooth and pleasant enough to make my whole body relax.

"Thanks for that.", I smiled as I stretched my fingers slightly. I didn't want to let go of his hand and by his firmer grip he didn't want either.

So we just sat there, looking down on our hands in silence.

I felt my eyes welling up again. I quickly blinked and let go to lean back on the couch. Draco inhaled, but remained seated in his leaned forward position opposite me.

"I heard you're the quidditch captain now.", I said in a small voice.

"Ehm, yeah.", Draco quickly answered with a half-hearted smile on his lips. Probably something he normally would boost about. "Someone had to take the lead after Flinch graduated."

"And Maribel made the team. As the first girl ever in Slytherin history", I added with the same small smile on my lips.

"Yes.", he agreed again and lifted his gaze. "She's actually pretty good, fast, nimble. Bel is an enrichment for the team, but don't tell her I said that."

Draco chuckled as he shook his head amused and plucked a lint from his sweatpants.

I couldn't ignore how strange the atmosphere was. It felt as if we both had so much to say in this very moment, but we simply couldn't out of any reason.

"You two seemed to go along better this year?", I asked, but my voice was so quiet that I almost couldn't recognize it myself.

I pathetically hoped he wouldn't hear the question, so I didn't need to deal with the answer.

"I believe so.", he admitted, but laid his eyes on anything but me. "She came to me in the first week and we talked about everything. Now that we're -" Draco stopped as if he choked on his words, but mainly because he didn't want to speak them out himself. "You know. We have to find a way to go along in some way."

"I know, it's good that you do.", I quickly said and straightened up. My body was tense by all the mixture of feelings rushing through it, that I couldn't simply sit still. I had the urge to pace around the room, moving my legs to maybe find something channeling my feeling of drowning.

But Draco was too good in reading other people who tried to hide their emotions away. I saw it in his eyes when they flickered over. In the slightly parted lips attempting to spit out the thought, which came straight to his mind, but closing again shortly after in failing to actually do it. His breath became sharper while he studied me, his gaze too intense for me to even try to hold it with mine, so I didn't. I looked away in the best way possible while I bit down on my lips to keep them from trembling in the urge to cry.

"Tiara, you know if I could change anything, I -"

"Don't.", I interrupted him in a louder, hissing tone, but smoothed it with the most terrible smile I ever faked. "Don't say it out loud. We already were on that point."

And for once he did as he was told, the boy simply continued staring at me. And I continued to ignore it.

„I'm heading back to the dorm, I'm tired.", I said in a small voice, but didn't move.

„Liar.", Draco chuckled and caught my questioning gaze. „You're not going to sleep."

"What makes you say that?", I breathed out annoyed, even though he had a point.

"The way you asked Trelawney about the dream interpretation the last lesson wasn't out of curiousness. You still have these nightmare, right?"

„You believe that because I asked Trelawney when we will start with the topic out of which I took Divination in the first place?", I chuckled slightly.

„No.", Draco immediately interrupted me. „I know this because I see the dark circles under your eyes, little one. And I feel you shifting by the simple topic."

„Did you see my schedule? I have enough to study for 30 hours a day. Naturally I don't get enough sleep."

„Don't lie to me.", Draco said and leaned forward again. I looked up in his eyes quickly, but I couldn't keep the contact.

„I don't wanna talk about it, okay?", I then said, looking down on my hands, sliding along the words on the back of it.

It was the truth, the tiniest bit of truth I was ready to give him.

„Okay.", he nodded. „Just please try to avoid Umbridge's anger for a while, at least until these bruises are properly healed."

„If she's not trying to annoy me?", I raised my eyebrows amused which made the bright blonde chuckle.

„I wouldn't doubt you're able to keep up with her, but I don't want to see you like that.", he answered and grabbed my hand again to signalizing he meant the cuts.

„I'm trying, that's all I can promise."

„That's something.", he huffed and leaned himself back in the couch, releasing my hand out of his grip once more. It immediately felt cold again, the skin tingled where his touched mine.

There was tension between us. With Draco shifting in his seat, not knowing if he should went back to the dorm or stay a bit longer and me debating if I was ready to lay down and shift into unbearable torture again.

„I'm really scared to go to sleep.", I whispered with my eyes on the fire, before I was actually realizing what I was saying.

„Then stay here a little bit longer.", Draco answered and his voice made it so much easier than it actually was.

He moved on his couch, stood up and placed himself next to me. His leg touched mine a bit and he leaned himself on his elbows to look at me. „Stay here, with me. At least until you're tired enough."

Something in me cracked by his words.

„No.", I said quietly, more to myself than him in general.

„Why?" Draco's eyebrows were furrowed, his face not cold but tense in interest. Although answering this question would mean exposing myself for my biggest weakness. That I couldn't be alone with him in this state of mind, not yet. Not without feeling every part of my body aching and my mind exploding in the attempt to keep my thoughts from running around the blonde boy.

„Doesn't matter, Draco. I'm tired enough to go to bed.", I said and lifted myself from the couch.

„I have a question.", he quickly said before I moved my feet. His eyes flickered between mine as I turned around. Unsure, but unreadable too. He seemed to debate about something, which kept him on edge.

„Can't you be alone with me for more then five minutes because you're feeling guilty thinking about kissing me again?"

Even though his words were quiet, the tension in them cut my oxygen while I tried to breath steady. He swallowed as he waited for an answer, but I couldn't think about right words.

„No.", I said. It was so much more.

„You're lying.", Draco said and mirrored my action to stand up. I turned away, but I felt him right behind me. „I know you are, because I do think about it, just with the difference that I'm not feeling guilty."

I shivered as his right hand came around my right arm, tracing down the line from my shoulder all the way to my hand. The metal of his ring stroked my skin as his fingertips traced over my own, before he shortly intertwined them. His other hand came up to brush my loosen curls from one side to the other, exposing the nape underneath. The bare skin of my neck right under his breath felt heated in a way, which let the flames of the fireplace appeared smooth and freshly cold.

„You can't deny missing me.", Draco whispered with a smile, before he quickly kissed the spot between my neck and shoulder. It was not in a demanding way, more in acceptance and knowledge.

He simply knew he was right.

His right hand, which stroked back up my arm, traced down the soft skin on my neck where his lips were before, his other one wandered over to my waist, slightly pushing me around until I looked right in his silvery, slightly darkened eyes. His lips were parted, his tongue traced over them a bit, before his hand rested itself on my cheek.

Automatically I leaned into his touch. This was the first time I felt home and good since I left the train last summer.

„I -„, I tried to disagree, but I couldn't bring the words over my shaky lips. I couldn't even get a sentence straight with my mind imploding by his simply touch. By his silver gaze pouring into me, taking control.

It was scary that it only needed his fingertips to make me melt into him.

„And you know what, Fox?", his lips turned to a one-sided smirk, a little one, but it was there. „I missed you too."

And just then, he collapsed his lips with mine.


	35. Chapter 7

I never felt that guilty in my life then after that kiss.

Simply thinking about how risky that was - in the middle of the common room - where everyone could easily see us as soon as the person stepped a foot down the stairs or through the entrance.

I didn't realize what I was doing until Draco disconnected himself from me a few minutes later. Breath pacing, hair messy. His shirt slightly disarranged.

I immediately missed the feeling, the touch, but all I had in front of my inner eye was Maribel.

So, I just turned around and headed to the dorm without saying a word and before I could lose myself completely in him. Leaving Draco and his fallen gaze back near the fireplace.

"I'm disappointed in you.", Maribel said as soon as I opened my eyes the next morning.

The night was terrible. I didn't have another nightmare, not the kind I was used to though. But I dreamed about blonde hair and silvery orbs when I closed my eyes with the sun already starting to rise.

"Wh- What?", I stuttered and leaned myself on my elbows confused.

The beds of Pansy and Daphne already cleared out and the sun was risen over the lake. It felt as if I closed my eyes a minute ago. "What time is it?"

"Time for answers, little bird.", Maribel breathed and stopped in her attempt of making her bed to sit down on the edge of mine.

She saw us.

"Answers for what, Maribel?", I asked confused, but the fear hammered in my throat. Slapping my tired body awake in the most brutal way.

"Why did you lie to me?", she asked silently, her eyes on me and her hand cupping my right one to look at it. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in Umbridge's office again?"

I breathed out relieved, just a bit to not make her suspicious.

"I didn't want you to worry about that. It's nothing, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"You wouldn't have that pain if you would just back off for once.", she huffed in an attempt to not sound annoyed by her sister causing trouble where ever she went. Clearly forgot about, that she was once my partner in crime for something like that.

"If this woman would stop to harass my friends? With pleasure.", I smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, I warned you.", Maribel said and stood up again to finish folding her knitted blanket. "I'm meeting up with Pansy and Daphne for breakfast, they're already catching up with Blaise and Draco. You're gonna join us?"

Her eyes were signalizing that she really want me to join them, so I smiled and nodded before I lifted up to get dressed and ready for the day. It was Saturday, so there was only the Hogsmeade visit on the schedule.

And it felt like forever I spent time with her properly. So I wouldn't mind spending this day with her instead of Harry, Ron, Hermione and El like I intended to.

When Maribel left through the door, I exhaled deeply. The silence of the room was eery so I opened the window to hear the water of the lake as I got dressed. It started to snow again, the trees were covered in a soft layer.

It wasn't a school day, so Umbridge couldn't do anything against me for wearing comfortable winter clothes. I put myself in black comfortable sport leggings, black slightly heeled boots and a beige colored, fluffy sweater to wear under my black winter coat since the winter had already laid itself over the grounds. I pinned the upper part of my curls in a messy braid, laid myself a little bit more make-up on to hide the tiredness and the guilt under it and left the room.

As I came to the wall with the new rules, Filch was about to hammer another one in the middle of the wooden frames.

#23: any literature by non-wizards or half-breeds is banned forthwith

You have to be kidding me.

The Great Hall wasn't packed with students anymore since I was running a little bit late for breakfast. Harry, Hermione, El, Luna and Ron sat on the Gryffindor table, shooting me a smile as I entered and headed to the Slytherin side for the group of people gathered around a piece of newspaper.

"What's so catching?", I asked curiously once I sat down next to Blaise, who wasn't as eager to get a look on the article as Pansy, Daphne and Maribel. Draco just sat there digging in the rest of his breakfast, slightly uncomfortable. But I didn't know if it was for the newspaper article or for my presence, after I left him in the common room without a word.

As no one answered, I grabbed the paper from under their noses and turned it around for me to see.

Mass breakout from Azkaban - was written in big letters on the front page. The building surrounded by the icy water was ripped open, revealing a bunch of cells.

"Scary isn't it?", Blaise said in a small voice and poured me some orange juice as I began to read.

"Bellatrix Lestrange escaped?", I asked in disbelief and was aware of Draco's tensed figure opposite me. "Of all people, the cruelest?"

"It was just a matter of time if you ask me.", Pansy chipped in. "Sirius Black is her cousin after all. And he did it once before. He's a murderer in hiding, clearly he tries to get some support out there now."

"It wasn't him.", I said and eyed Maribel on Pansy's right, but by the look she sent me I couldn't expect help from her side in this confrontation.

"And why do you believe this? After all he could be the one killing the Diggory boy.", Daphne raised her eyebrows and laid an arm around Maribel's shoulder in support. My sister didn't say a word, she didn't flinch anymore by the mentioning of his name. Her mimic was just blank.

"Right, for all I know is Black still on the loose. Who said he wasn't in the maze waiting for his next victim? And isn't it naturally for Potter protecting Black's name with telling this pathetic lie about You-Know-Who's returning? He's his godfather after all, his only family left. I would tell anything to protect mine.", Pansy added.

"How the hell do you know that he's his godfather?", Blaise furrowed his eyebrows after he swallowed the rest of his meal. But Pansy's gaze didn't rise from my tense face.

"Rumors spread fast under a bunch of snakes.", she repeated her words from the banquet and smiled at me. If I would've been in the mood for a fight, I would've taken that as a declaration.

But my eyes flickered to my sister. - one of the only people knowing about Harry's connection with the man. By the way she ignored my gaze, I had a strong feeling who spread the news to Pansy.

"You ever considered Harry is right with what he said? Cedric was his friend.", I tried to keep my anger under control.

"Silly of me, but that almost sounds like you're actually believe this boy?", Daphne snickered and ripped the article back to look at the picture of the prison once more.

"Well, yeah, I do.", I challenged her and locked my gaze back on my sister. Maribel's green eyes were pinned on me in a way I wasn't prepared for. She looked at me as if I slapped her right in the face, as if I betrayed her.

"Maribel, come on. Harry was your friend, too. Did you really believe, that he's actually into this in some way? He never lied to us.", I tried my best convincing her even though this was a weak attempt considering that she didn't let me near enough when we were alone to even mentioning the Gryffindor's name.

Draco lifted his gaze to let his eyes flickering between mine and Maribel's. It felt as if everybody was waiting for her to answer.

"I believe that Harry would do anything for his family, just like I would.", she said carefully without breaking the contact. "Even covering up a murder."

"I can't believe you actually said that right now.", I breathed out in rage.

As much as I loved my sister and as much as I took care of her state and the circumstances, I couldn't hide my disappointment that she sounded just like everyone we used to disgust.

"I don't think Harry is lying either.", Blaise added to back me up against the girls in front as he sensed my unease.

He laid his hand on my shoulder quickly to squeeze it, before he removed it again. Draco's eyes narrowed at the movement, his hand turned into a fist until his knuckles turned white. He cleared his throat a little bit too loud right before the blonde took a sip out of his mug.

I ignored it and shot Blaise a short smile before I looked back at Maribel, but her eyes were already on the mug of coffee she pulled down.

"Naturally lover boy.", Pansy snickered and intertwined her arms with my sister's.

"I don't believe it too.", Draco admitted and let Pansy's face fell. Not because he spoke for the first time since I got there, but by him actually taking sides with Potter in a passive way.

"You're kidding.", Daphne huffed.

"No, I'm not.", he quickly looked at me before he diverted them back on the girls. "Potter had survived him once, so it's possible he did it again. Besides that, I simply saw it in his eyes that day. I don't say Black isn't a part in this, but Potter didn't look like he would hide the real reason or tried to cover it up."

"Anyone else with a theory for Cedric's death?", Maribel spat out and lifted herself from her seat. "Because I don't wanna talk about that anymore. Neither about him nor about Potter."

"Wait, I'm coming.", Pansy stood up too and grabbed her stuff to follow her out of the Great Hall towards the entrance where the students should gather around for the excursion. Daphne on their heals.

"Great.", I breathed out and rolled my neck in annoyance.

It wasn't as if Maribel and I fought enough these days. I wasn't graving for a next round, especially not with all the other Slytherins of our group included. We were caught up in a fight no one really would win. We both would end up hurt and lost, when we kept distant like that.

"She'll get back on track, Fox.", Blaise nudged my shoulder and stood up. "Shall we?"

Draco eyed him suspiciously, but lifted himself up in the attempt to head towards the village too.

"Actually, I will spend my day with the others. There's a lot to catch up to.", I returned but raised to head towards the Gryffindor table for my friends. Blaise shrugged and walked towards the entrance, only Draco remained to stop me as I was walking by.

"You still owe me that butterbeer.", he whispered, careful for no one to hear.

My heartbeat fastened by the thought about the kiss we shared, but I wasn't showing it. At least I tried, but by his eyes lingering on my throat, his lips curling into a smirk as he saw me swallow, I failed.

"No, I think ten deeply private questions should be enough for you to be satisfied.", I returned. "Besides, I don't think this would be a good idea."

"Don't act like that, it's not working with me.", he interrupted me with a smirk on his lips. "Should I get Maribel's permission first?"

"Are you mental?", I turned around quickly to look at his innocent face. "You know exactly that this would cause more drama than it's worth it. So, shut your mouth."

"That was a joke, Tiara. A bad one, I admit. I'm not going to tell her either.", he chuckled. "But I won't step down, so."

"Fine.", I breathed out annoyed and looked over my shoulder for my friends standing on the entrance waiting for me, careful not to look too curious in our direction. "But I'm not spending this day with you, we meet there later."

"Are you that afraid of me?", he raised his eyebrows amused and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing his neck while my cheeks already burned.

"No, I'm just avoiding another mistake.", I smiled innocently.

And with that I left towards my friends at the entrance.

The nearer I came the group, the more I tried to keep my blood under control and from rising straight to my cheeks even more.

El had her eyebrows lifted in a suspicious way, Luna smirked innocently and the two boys tried their hardest to keep out of my gaze's way.

"Don't say anything.", I immediately shot in El's direction as she opened her mouth. "He just asked me about helping him with Astronomy later."

"Studying.", El said with a joking voice, giving away that she didn't believe any word leaving my mouth. "For sure."

"Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood.", I said and walked past her along with the others.

"Oh, so there is something to talk about?", she bended her neck and caught herself a small hit against the shoulder from the blonde girl on her arm.

"Be nice, Eleonora. Don't you see that she's uncomfortable to talk about him?", Luna chuckled and directed her through the double doors.

"What was the fight about?", Ron asked curious. "With your sister. Wasn't like the whole hall could've cut through the tension on your table."

My eyes flickered towards Harry, who already had a sense for the topic, but either way I didn't want to say it out loud in front of him. This boy had so much on his mind, that I wouldn't want him to feel guilty for me and my sister fighting again when we actually could really need each other.

"The usual, Ronald.", I instead said. "Nothing to worry about. We're fine."

"Good, because we need your clear mind.", Hermione said and intertwined her arms with mine and Harry's on her other side.

"Clear mind for what?", I urged.

To be honest, I wasn't in the mood for anything serious that day. I was tired, I was exhausted and I was annoyed by all the bad vibes this school year, so I was really looking forward to a peaceful and good day with my friends in Hogsmeade.

At least until I would meet with Draco.

"Well, we need your help. It's urgent.", Hermione then said, diverting her gaze on the floor in front of her. "We're building an army."


	36. Chapter 8

"Let me get that straight.", I breathed out amused as our group came to a hold in front on an old looking hut. Hermione made sure that we were out of ear reach for anyone around us, before she enlightened me in the details of their intention.

"You guys wanna introduce a defense club with Harry as our teacher to help Dumbledore in the fight against You-Know-Who?", I summed up her bumbling of the last ten minutes and pointed at the building in front us. "Here?"

„You're in?", Ron nudged my shoulder with a smirk right as Hermione pushed the door open and entered.

„Totally.", I smirked back. „If I just simply read about defensive spells, I'm going crazy anyway."

The run-up pub was in an awful state, not gonna lie, but Hermione had a point with the safety part. No one ever would suspect something happening in here.

We made our way up the stairs on the second floor without another word. Harry seemed pretty nervous as we came to a hold in front of a bunch of students I recognized from around the castle. Fred, George and Ginny Weasley sat in the row near the window, Luna skipped over to sit down on the side to Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom. El was quick to follow and signalized me to sit down next to her. Around us were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and a handful of other students out of the Gryffindor house. I couldn't ignore that I was the only Slytherin student - which wasn't surprising.

„Hey.", Hermione nervously said once Ron, Harry and the girl sat down in front of everyone. „So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher."

Hermione's voice was shaky and unsure, but even then I could easily made out the disgust she felt for Umbridge too.

„One who had experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

„Why?", someone asked from the back of the room.

„Why?", Ron quickly mocked. „Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

"Yes, that's what he says."

"That's what Dumbledore says.", Hermione added with raised eyebrows.

"But Dumbledore says that because Harry did.", the boy returned. "The question is, who's telling the truth?"

"Yeah and he said, that the other one said something different, but she said it too and shut your mouth, all of you.", I rolled my eyes and swung my leg forward to kick the boy slightly in his heel, silencing him up. Ron noticed and shot me an amused and thankful smile.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed.", a Hufflepuff student I never saw before said into the quietness, which built itself up over the room.

And with his voice, rose my anger again too.

"If you're here, only to find out more about how Cedric died, I suggest you leave.", I called out and leaned myself forward on my seat, to face the students, who now were concentrated on me. I crossed my arms as I laid my focus on the pair of eyes surrounding me. "There is a big problem ahead of us which we actually should talk about. They didn't sum you up for asking uncomfortable questions or mocking on Harry."

Nobody said something, nobody dared. It was just Harry who shifted in his seat and smiled at me thankfully.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?", Luna asked before someone could decide to leave or say something stupid again.

Her question caught my attention though. Everyone knew that the Patronus was one of the most difficult spells in the wizarding world. And I didn't know until now, that Harry was able to manifest one.

"Yes, I've seen it.", Hermione answered kinda proud and quickly looked over to Harry, who rose his eyebrows.

"He once killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office.", Neville added excited to include something on the list of Harry's exploits and got back up from Ginny, who agreed with his story.

"Third year he fought off about one hundred dementors at once.", Ron moved his arms around in the attempt to symbolize the number of black hooded creatures.

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh.", Hermione finished up, but got interrupted by Harry, who stood up from his seat quickly.

"Wait. It all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of it was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly almost needed help.", the dark-haired boy tried to convince us and quickly kept the witch to his right from answer back as she intended to. "Facing this in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again the day after. But when you're seconds away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right in front of your eyes, you don't know what that's like."

My heart broke at the sight. His figure was crumbled a bit, his shoulders hang down his body and all the confident he really could've with everything he did, vanished with the deep exhales he did under his pacing breath.

"That's right, Harry, we don't.", Hermione added with a small, but thoughtful voice, as she stood up too and laid her hand on his shoulder. "That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort."

Hearing Hermione speaking out his name sounded strange. Wrong. Now that she stood in front row, I saw the little girl again, the little witch I bumped into in our first Herbology class. The girl who bubbled on end about every knowledge she had. Seeing her grown up in the attempt to fight a war, which seemed too big for young students like us, felt wrong.

"He's really back, isn't he?", I asked in a small voice with my eyes still on the boy.

The realization hit me with the permanent fear I saw in Harry's eyes just now. He had this startled eyes all the time, but this was the moment I truly realized them. And with that I realized the danger, which was ahead for all of us.

Harry nodded and that was all everybody needed to accept and write down on the entry list for Dumbledore's army.

So everyone signed on the piece of paper right under Harry, Hermione and Ron and left with the good feeling of actually doing something about the mess drowning us.

The air was cold, because the sun was already about to go down. I hated winter for its short days.

"So, is there still time for you to get a butterbeer with us?", El called out as soon as she reached me outside.

I silently cursed myself, because I truly thought I could steal myself away from everyone undetected to meet up with Draco.

But as always was El there at the right moment to catch me up.

"Yeah, actually I was about to go there.", I turned with a smile and looked mostly at Luna on my friends arm. Her lovely smile was definitely better to focus on than El's narrowing eyes. "Remember? Draco asked for help in Astronomy?"

"Right and because we can see the stars the best in a lighten up village, he needs this help right now.", she snickered. "When it's still almost daytime."

"It's about the theoretics.", I quickly managed to say while rolling my eyes.

I loved my ability to come up with a good excuse, or lie if I had to, but with El I had trouble finding one. It felt as if this girl was always there to expose them.

„He asked me to explain him the movements in a theoretical way before the next lesson on Wednesday on which we start with the star charts."

"That's really kind of you.", Luna smiled as she skipped along El, who shot her an amused grin.

"Love, that's not kind, that's a lie.", she said, clearly looking through my facade.

"Shut it, El. It is not.", I smiled innocently and nudged her shoulder. "But we're meeting up in the Three Broomsticks anyway, so I'm coming with you."

The pub was already cleared out a lot as we entered. It wasn't 5pm at all, but Draco already had stationed himself with a mug of butterbeer in one of the secure booths in the corner of the room.

He immediately saw me as we entered. His eyes were narrowed as he saw my company, maybe a bit amused by the thought I wasn't comfortable enough to come alone.

"Then good luck with tutoring.", El snickered while Luna already secured them a booth for their own. "Just a little reminder. Next time you're trying to tell me you're actually about to study, take your books with you. Or do you two have them in your coat pockets?"

My face fell at her expose and I wanted to just straight disappear through the floor as she grabbed my arm lightly with concerned eyes.

"Just remember the facts, okay? Don't do something I wouldn't do.", she smiled and disappeared in the direction Luna vanished.

I definitely had to talk to her afterwards.

Draco waited patiently until I ordered my own butterbeer on the counter and finally sat down opposite him on the table. His lips were curled to a smirk the whole time and I did my best to suppress a returning one.

"Hey.", I said as I sat down and laid my coat, which I took off, over the back of my chair.

"Hello little one.", he chuckled as I folded my hands in front of me on the table's plate. "You brought back up for the case you're going to overpower me again?."

"I told you to not call me that.", I rolled my eyes right as Madam Rosmerta came by and handed me my mug with hot butterbeer.

Even though the drink had the slightest amount of alcohol, I took it with a pleasure. Maybe if I just drank enough of it, the effect would shield me somehow from this very uncomfortable situation. Especially since I literally felt El's eyes on me the whole time. But as I turned around, I saw that the stairs leading up to the second floor actually shielded my friends' view on our booth, so I relaxed a bit.

"And I didn't overpower you. You kissed me.", I turned around to face the blonde boy again, now realizing that he actually seemed to be nervous in the slightest. He listened to what I said, but just breathed out in return, shaking his head a bit once his gaze came down to his lap.

"Sure.", he smirked, his face definitely more serious by now. "At least you're finally paying your debts."

"I still don't know why you're insisted.", I returned in my inner fight to keep my mimic clean.

"Isn't that what friends do? Spending time?", Draco took a sip from his mug and leaned back with his elbow on the headboard of the booth.

I knew that he probably was right. But with my feelings playing Simon-says and my thoughts literally melt down to pudding as soon as I saw him, I didn't feel good being here. Not to mention the fact, that friends don't kiss in the common room. Benefits aside.

„Listen.", I said in a small voice. "About last night. It was a mistake which shouldn't have happened in the first place."

A lie tasting bitter and poisoning running over my tongue. It was definitely the taste of my own pain once I spoke it out.

„It wasn't a mistake, you know that.", he immediately answered. „And you can't deny that you felt good, Tiara."

„Even if I did.", I cleared my throat in an attempt to get myself more time, just another breath. „You're promised to my sister."

„Stop saying that as an excuse.", his voice rose a bit, but he immediately caught himself again as I shot a scared gaze over my shoulder.

„This isn't an excuse.", I said quickly, shaking my head as I took another sip, pleading for the effect to kick in, so I signalized Rosmerta to bring me another one. "I'm just not ready to get myself into a losing game, Draco."

The bright blonde didn't return anything for a moment and I could see in his fallen face focusing on his fiddling hands on the table, that he understood where I was coming from.

"Whatever.", he then said leaned forward again, his face back to relaxed instead of thoughtful. "There's nothing wrong with spending time together though. It's not like I wanna kiss you ever again."

My heart sunk at his words and I immediately had the urge to leave again. His face was unreadable in a way I couldn't decide, if he was playing a game I wasn't involved in, or if this actually meant nothing in the first place. I didn't know which version would be more hurting.

Rosmerta pulled me out of my staring as she took my empty mug and placed the new one in front of me.

"Keep it down kiddo.", the woman chuckled. "Don't let it come to your head too fast."

She winked at the blonde boy opposite me and turned on her heals again. But Draco's eyes were on me, flickering, thinking as his lips curled into a smile once more. The need to leave was gone - replaced by the need to feel him again.

"You're free for the rest of the trip?", he asked with a smile on his lips and an excited glimpse in his eyes when he leaned forward.

"Depends on what you want.", I returned and drank a big gulp out of my mug.

The smallest blurry curtain laid itself over my mind in a pleasant and calming way. My body felt warm and so did my cheeks as the blood rose in them.

"Good.", he snickered and picked out his wallet from his suit jacket, lifted himself up in the attempt to pace over to the counter and pay for our drinks. "I want to show you something."


	37. Chapter 9

„Where are we going, Draco.", I breathed out as the ground under my feet got more slippery the deeper we went into the forest.

If it wasn't for Draco's hand guiding me, I would've probably fallen down five times already. And if I would've known, that he was about to lead me into the forest by dawn, I would've put on other shoes.

Or for that matter, wouldn't have scarfed down two butterbeer in ten minutes.

„Just trust me for once, Fox.", Draco chuckled and kept me steady as I slipped on an icy root.

We went on for another two minutes in silence, because I was focused on my steps. But then the blonde boy came to a hold, my hand still secure in his.

I first looked at him, but his eyes were excited laid on the surroundings in front. As I followed his gaze, I realized that we stood at a beautiful, small, frozen lake surrounded by trees and bushes covered in a soft layer of snow. The white surface was almost perfect. There was just one big branch pushing through the layer of ice from a fallen tree. It looked so innocent and pure.

„You like it? I found this place in third grade.", Draco smiled and signalized to follow him towards a small place near the edge of the lake to sit down on the tribe of the same fallen tree hanging in the water.

The boy pushed the snow from the wood before we sat down and for almost a minute neither of us said something and just listened to the sound of the forest in winter.

„Calming isn't it?", Draco then said with his eyes still on the trees surrounding the scene.

„It is.", I agreed and looked up at the boy next to me.

His cheeks were slightly blushed by the cold, his nose was too. He looked younger than he normally did.

I felt the small flakes, still falling from the sky, tingling in my lashes, stick there for a blink of an eye and melted away shortly after.

„I never showed it to anyone. I always wanted it to be my own, you know?", Draco then said and looked down to meet my gaze shortly. There wasn't the tone of mocking in his voice anymore, no sarcastic comment. He was back to the open boy, the one I met at the astronomy tower for the first time.

„Why showing me then?", I asked curious why he brought me there in the first place.

Of course, he already knew my place to calm down, but it was the public tower in the castle, for everyone to enter. This here seemed to be more secure, more private.

„Because you're as much into melancholic places than I am.", Draco huffed amused and leaned himself on his elbows forward. „And it's only fair to show you mine after you let me be in yours."

„It's beautiful.", I almost whispered. I didn't dare to speak louder, everything outdo the surrounding sound felt wrong. As if the innocent and beautifulness of this would vanish as soon as some hustle and bustle would cross it. And I didn't want this place to lose that.

It was almost too dark to see everything around us and normally I would panic if we ever would find our way back to the dark alley we took back in Hogsmeade, but the calmness of Draco kinda revealed to me, that he was here more often then I probably thought. And that he would find the way back easily.

The quiet and innocent atmosphere was a relief compared to anything going on around us. It gave me energy in a way I needed it. Time to take in what was happening.

I just came back from a meeting, where a bunch of students, partly still kids, organized an army in the fight against the most frightened wizard of all times. The same wizard who murdered Cedric, the same one who wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone coming in his way. It didn't matter if man, woman or child. Pureblood or muggle-born.

„Do you think it's really happening?", I almost whispered. „A war, I mean."

It took Draco a few deep breaths to answer.

„Yes.", he admitted in the same small voice I used. I turned my face again to take in his tense features. He normally declined any hint of that topic every time, but now Draco seemed to be caught in his swirling thoughts.

„I'm scared.", it slipped over my lips before I could stop myself, but it didn't matter in that moment. The fear crawled through my body and by his hard face I was sure that the boy felt the same way. Maybe hearing me saying those words would show him that it's okay to feel that way.

„Tiara. I want you to listen to every word I'm about to say, okay?", he turned his head along with his body to face me. He made sure that I was looking at him, and listened closely to his next words.

„Nothing will happen to you.", he then said in clear and slow words. „You're a Merlin descendant and you have a family protecting you."

„I'm not worried about me.", I said with my eyes piercing down his in a way making him understand, that I was more worried about the blonde. He formed wrinkles on his forehead for a blink of an eye, before he simply nodded without returning something.

He seemed to think about my words, debating if I could really be worried about him. Maybe if anyone could.

His eyes got back on the darkened forest. Even though his face was only lightened by the dying daylight, he looked like a piece of art as he struggled to get a hold on his thought.

„I wish we could just go.", Draco then whispered and broke my heart to the ground with the sadness he was showing me. „Just pack a few things, getting on my broom and leave."

„Where would we go?"

Playing scenarios like that was dangerous. Scenarios that wouldn't happen, things that weren't considerable. But as soon as I stepped a toe on the soft mind of thinking about running away, it was too beautiful to leave it behind again just now.

„I don't know, where do you wanna go?", his head tilted in my direction curiously, showing me a small part of the young boy he truly was and which he desperately tried to hide most of the time.

„I like the ocean.", I said with a smile and immediately missed the smell of salty water and the fresh air on a summer morning. „I always dreamed about living at the ocean. Waking up early, drinking coffee on the porch. Did you ever saw the night sky over an ocean? There are no lights distracting, it's breath taking."

„I didn't.", Draco whispered.

„That's where I would want to go."

Please, just let us go. That's the only thing rushing through my mind in that minute.

„The ocean.", Draco chuckled halfhearted. „Sounds nice to me."

The silence around us was so eery with the imagination lingering on our minds, that it was painful clinging on the thought of standing with the blonde on a small and empty coast. The sound of waves around us, the sun about to rise. His eyes in the calmed color of the early surf, a glimpse of peace in them. Not at all the always on guard one, which kept him company every day.

„I didn't mean what I said earlier.", Draco breathed out, nearly too silent for me to understand. I didn't know if I should've heard that, so I stayed silent. I waited for him to go on if he felt the need.

„That I never want it to happen again.", he then added and turned around to catch my gaze, too quick for me to avoid. My breath hitched at the intensity his eyes had, by the firm and conviction he showed.

„And you too, don't deny it.", his voice was back to normal volume, but he sounded almost annoyed as he shook his head once he saw my face full of inner fight. "I just wanted you to know this, nothing else."

"Okay.", I whispered back as the only return.

My feelings were coming thick and fast, swirling across my body in all-drowning waves, crashing together in a mixture I couldn't handle. My head was spinning, my skin tingly probably still with the butterbeer in my system.

That's presumably why I did, what I did next.

I swung my legs back down from the tree's tribe and stood in front of Draco with raised eyebrows, a smirk on my lips and reached forward hands.

"Come.", I said excited.

"Where?", he answered amused, but lifted himself up without further questioning.

I turned around and places one foot on the icy surface to test if the ice plate was stable, but except a small crack sound there was no sign of instability.

„Lumos.", I whispered as I pulled out my wand to see where I was going. The boy was quickly to follow the spell with his own.

"What are you doing?", Draco asked more serious this time as I placed my second leg on the ice and tried to keep my balance with my arms reached out.

"Maribel and I used to go ice skating with our parents when we were younger, but that's ages ago. I think I might be out of training without the right shoes.", I giggled, but made a few movements further away from the edge.

"I don't think this is the best idea.", Draco crossed his arms kinda helpless as his gaze flickered between the icy surface and my shaky figure trying not to fall.

"Come on, Draco.", I called out as I came to a hold ten feet away from him. "Don't be a prat."

"I'm not.", he returned and started to enter the ice - definitely wobblier then I managed. It took him almost two minutes to made his way towards me without falling down, his face was focused and in deep concentration to not lose balance as he grabbed my arms to steady himself.

"Did you ever went ice skating?", I asked amused once he breathed out relieved that he didn't embarrassed himself.

"Of course!", Draco spat back, but by simply raising his voice he almost fell, I kept him upright by a grip around his waist. My eyebrow quirked as I tried not to laugh seeing him that helpless.

"Okay, no I'm not.", he admitted. "Obviously."

"Look.", I chuckled and let go of his body to find my own balance. "Try to slide over the ice, one foot after the other. It's of course easier if you wear actually skating shoes."

I concentrated on my movements, but in the corner of my eye I saw Draco curiously watching and trying to mirror my motions. He bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on the ice as he made a few meters forward. But just then he stumbled and landed on his back before I could catch him in any way.

It was silent for a moment, I didn't dare to breath, because if I would just open my mouth to exhale, I knew I couldn't stop laughing for a long time. Draco laid on his back, the scarf he was wearing was covering his eyes until he shoved it out of his face shortly after, to shot me a warning look.

"I swear, Fox, if you dare to laugh right now, I'm going to hex the shit out of you.", he said between gritted teeth and tried to get a grip with his hands on the floor to lift himself up - unsuccessful. He landed on his back again, but this time he just stayed there and suppressed an own laugh.

"I'll help you.", I coughed to cover up the laugher escaping my lips, before I slipped over to reach down. But as soon as he took my hand and lifted his whole body weight on me, I fell too.

Right on top of him.

This was the turning point where I couldn't control me anymore and I bursted out laughing, while Draco tried to hide his own amusement and let his arms came secure around my body.

Our eyes met and the laughing stopped. Just like every thought, every sound around us and everything happening in the world.

As soon as I looked at him, his silvery eyes, nothing mattered.

His breath hitched before it fastened, his cheeks rose colored as he laid his hand around my cold face.

The guilt crashed down on me right as the small clouds of Draco's breathing tingled my lips. It felt as if two voices in my head screamed at each other about how to react.

„Draco, I -„, I began to pull away even though I didn't want too. But the boy didn't let me go.

„Shut up, Fox.", the bright blonde quickly said before he crashed his mouth against mine, much firmer, much more in control this time, but I didn't mind.

The simple touch of his lips, the small pressure he laid on my jaw in a way to pull me down even more, made me forget the guilt.

His tongue traced over my bottom lip, carefully and slowly pushing forward to enter. The taste of him made me forget the cold, forget everything just for this one moment. And I never wanted to pull away again. Getting back to the reality, where he was still the last one I should kiss in the first place.

It was for Draco to disconnect his lips, not fully, but to keep me down and rest my forehead against his, his eyes still closed to cling on that moment just a second longer too.

I was opening them first, right before he did. And by the way he looked at me, I simply knew that this kiss was something different, something we wouldn't need talk about.

I didn't know how, but we managed to stand up with each other's help and I knocked off the small layer of snow, which was clued to my clothes. They started to soak through with coldness and now that it was only our wands contributed us the light we needed to see anything, it was probably time to head back to the castle.

"I don't know why anyone would do ice skating for fun and on a voluntary basis.", Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he made sure that his black winter coat was properly around his body again and his scarf needly pinned into the collar. "But I'm cold, I'm embarrassed because I fell and I wanna go home."

"Father gave me a support statue when I was younger, I think I could bring that for you next time.", I chuckled and watched him smirking at me.

His face didn't show any sign of thoughts, like this moment before didn't happen, he simply continued.

Draco nodded towards the edge and tried to reach his arms for balance to get there without another fall, expecting me to follow.

But I didn't.

Listen to me, my child. Listen closely.

My focus was on the icy surface, on the crack which shot through its perfect white once I did a step and the sound radiating as soon as I moved a single muscle.

The voice all present in the back of my mind, the hiss in it almost hurting in my ears, keeping me on the spot.

I didn't breath as I felt my body began to tremble again, the cold suddenly more than present and my shaky hands felt like continental erupts.

It's time that you find your own meaning.

The crack grew as Draco made it to the edge, not recognizing that I wasn't on his heels. And as soon as he turned around, I saw his face fell, I saw his eyes widened and his body lunging forward in the attempt to grab me as the ice surface gave in under my feet.

But all I felt was the piercing pain of icy water surrounding my whole body and my lungs filling up with liquid cold once the darkness drowned me.


	38. Chapter 10

The floating surrounding changed, my body was light without any orientation where I was. I felt weightless, without any gravity pulling me back. The voice in the back of my head was quiet, but it was there. Just that for the first time I wasn't scared of it. I tried to listen, to understand what it tried to say.

There was another body floating in front of me, the same grey curtain over its eyes. But it wasn't Maribel, it wasn't Draco. It was me.

It wasn't scary seeing myself floating through the water, it wasn't frightening. I felt calm as I watched my arms and legs drifting in the current. My skin was pale as if all the blood drained out of my body and right as I was watching the grey eyes again, the nose of the body began to bleed, coloring the water surrounding us reddish.

„My child.", I heard the voice saying. „Try to listen to the snake's tongue."

But I already tried to. I always did.

Waking up felt like the hardest thing I've ever done. But other than I expected, I wasn't cold, I wasn't soaked through with the ice cold water, even though it still felt as if the very core of my body was frozen.

„Miss Fox.", a friendly voice came from the dark end of my bed. A tall figure leaned itself forward to rest its hand on the edge, before wandering around to my right side. „Good, you're awake."

I closed my eyes and opened them again in the attempt to see through the blurry vision. As my gaze became clearer, I saw Albus Dumbledore emerging my side, letting his hand swing forward to lit the candle standing on my nightstand next to the hospital bed I laid in.

„Professor Dumbledore, sir.", I said in a raspy voice, as I sat myself up. My throat felt sore as if I ran a marathon for 20 hours straight without something to drink. My lungs were burning in every breath I took. „What -„

„Try not to speak, my child.", the man quickly said and reached forward to silent me up.

My child, try to listen to the snake's tongue.

„You're probably confused about what happened.", he continued and I simply nodded.

It felt unreal seeing the headmaster at my hospital bed with the rest of the room empty and dark.

I lost track of time, I could easily been asleep for the past 10 days and I wouldn't have known.

„Mr. Malfoy told us, that you broke through the ice down the lake of silence. He managed to pull you out before you drowned.", Dumbledore continued and rested his hands back on the end of my bed as he came to a hold. His face, lightened by the candle, was peaceful and friendly, so I relaxed a bit. „It's a pretty place to go, I used to go there when I came to Hogwarts first. The inlet looks to innocent and beautiful surrounded with the forest, but under the surface is a current leading down towards the underground estuary into the black lake. Almost nobody knows about that." Dumbledore smiled at me with his eyes pinned in the intention to show me, that I, of course, didn't know that either.

„Is he okay?", I asked quiet and furrowed my eyebrows, before I flicked my gaze around the room, but all the other beds were empty. „Draco?"

„He's probably cold.", Dumbledore snickered. „But Madam Pomfrey could convince him to leave and get some rest for himself. He's fine."

The professor took a breath as if something came straight to his mind.

„Your sister was harder to convince, she was pretty concerned of course. Having a sibling that close is our biggest, but most dangerous gift."

The man seemed to become thoughtful. „If everything happens to them, no matter how small and insignificant, it affects you."

Dumbledore smiled at me, looking straight into my eyes as if he was staring directly at my soul and every secret I had.

"Professor, may I ask why you're visiting me this late?", I asked carefully to not offend the man in any way, but Dumbledore's features were soft as he smiled at me understandable.

"Mainly because I wanted to make sure you're okay myself.", he said, but his gaze remained thoughtful. "But I sense that there's something bothering you, Tiara."

The question was not if something bothers me, but where to start. There was everything with my family included, the promising thing, their point of view about what Dumbledore's intentions were. There was Draco in the back of my head every minute, every second. And there were these strange dreams getting bigger and realer from night to night. Now even affecting me in conscious situations.

„I have nightmares, sir.", I slowly and quietly said, almost as if I feared they would hear me as soon as I spoke them out. „And they're getting bigger."

„What kind of?", the professor asked truly interested and stopped in his pacing movements.

„Strange ones. I never told somebody.", I continued, but seeing the wizard's face kinda gave me the feeling that I could trust him with that. „But I'm always in a black hall, surrounded by nothing. And there is this voice in the back of my head, speaking in my mind. It's a hissing tongue guiding me. I step forward and on the floor there's my sister's body, her eyes are covered in a grey curtain. And every time I wake up with the feeling of guilt that I-„, but I couldn't speak it out. „Right before I broke through the ice, I heard it to. And when I was under water, I saw myself."

Dumbledore listened closely, soaking in every word, thinking about the meaning deeply. His eyes were almost uncomfortable pinned on me.

„Do you know what the voice says?", he questioned and remained, waiting patiently for my answer and if I was ready to tell.

„Listen to the snake's tongue. It always says something about listening or letting it guide me.", I slowly said and as I spoke out the words, I heard the voice clearly in my mind.

If Professor Dumbledore did know something or had any bad feeling in that, he didn't show in any way. He simply looked at me.

"Do you feel like you're the attacker?", the man asked me calmly.

"I don't know, yes.", I admitted and felt automatically guilty. But Dumbledore didn't show any sign of surprise or that I should feel that way. He just thought about his next words.

„Dreams can show us our deepest fears.", the man looked down on the blanket over my feet, traveling in his mind for a second. „I heard you took Divination again, is that right?"

„Yes, professor.", I nodded with furrowed eyebrows, not really knowing where the man was coming from.

„Dream interpretation is difficult, but instructive. Since Professor Trelawney isn't teacher in this subject anymore, I'm pretty sure that Firenze will give you as much help in finding the meaning as the professor would do. I would want you to meet him on Monday, if you're okay with that."

I nodded, but my head was spinning.

I knew that Umbridge managed to deduct Professor Trewlaney after her strange verification of all teachers, but I didn't know that Firenze, a well known centaur, would take the lead in Divination. But much more unrecognizable for me was, that the man was wisely choosing his words, thoughtful to say the right ones.

„But, Professor Dumbledore, they are just dreams right?", I asked curious as the professor intended to leave the hospital wing.

„Dreams are just dreams. But you have to ask yourself what dreams really are.", he smiled at me as he turned once more. „Get some rest, Miss Fox. These are exhausting times for all of us. With whatever weight and family's values we carry around."

The Professor winked at me playful and left through the door of the hospital wing and me with my swirling, almost hurting thoughts behind.

****

Madam Pomfrey said that I could leave the wing on the next day.

When I opened my eyes, the room was lightened by the sun already and Maribel was sitting on a chair next to my bed, caught up in her thoughts with her gaze on the window.

She used my still tired state for rumbling on about how I could step a foot on a frozen lake at the beginning of winter and how worried she was, as Draco knocked on our dorm room, telling her what happened.

Even though I was still half asleep, my heartbeat fastened at the topic, because I didn't know what Draco told her why we were there in the first place. But as it turned out, he said that he saw me walking down the path in Diagon Alley alone and followed me up to the point when he saw me breaking through the water.

„You're feeling okay? You can walk?", Maribel grabbed my arm to steady me as I stood up from my bed and needed a second to blink away the dizziness. She looked as if she didn't closed her eyes that night, not for a second. Her hair was messy, the circles under her eyes were dark and she was pale.

„Bel, I almost drowned, I didn't fall from the astronomy tower, of course I can walk.", I chuckled, but by her face remaining serious, I laid my hands on her shoulders until she took a breath with me.

„Really, pretty bird. I'm fine.", I added

„I was so scared, Tiara.", she then almost whispered and blinked away a few tears before she caught herself. „Please don't go on frozen lakes anymore okay? Water isn't our thing, I assume. And I really can't loose you. Not you."

„You won't, I promise.", I laid my arm around her and we walked straight for the entrance.

I quickly got changed into clean clothes since I was still in the comfy ones I got put on in the hospital wing, before we went to the Great Hall for lunch.

As soon as we stepped a foot in, I felt every pair of eyes on me. It was uncomfortable, because I didn't know if it was out of curiousness who was running late, or if actually everyone knew what happened.

I wasn't particularly interested in being not only known as the Merlin descendant, but also as the girl who almost drowned on the Hogsmeade visit.

And the worst was, that I didn't really know what happened exactly. I only knew that I broke through the ice and Draco pulled me out before I drowned. That's all.

Blaise waved us over to our usual spot. Maribel sat herself down next to our friend, while I placed myself next to Draco whose eyes were pinned on me. His gaze was relieved as if he just now realized, that I was okay. But otherwise his features were empty.

„I would really consider for you to stay away from water in general.", Blaise raised one eyebrow with a small smile as I shifted in my seat. „That's the second time you almost drowned in 12 months. I'm still interested graduating with you, so I would love for you to not die till then."

„Yeah, I would love that too.", I returned with a small smile. It was kinda embarrassing to appear so weak in front of everyone, but I couldn't think about that straight, as I felt Draco's eyes on the corner of mine piercing down.

Blaise, Pansy and Maribel got into a conversation with Daphne and Theodore, who joined the table and immediately informed them about Umbridge newest rule, confiscating every students broom right after flying lessons and quidditch training or games. Especially Maribel was distracted by that with rumbling on how pathetic that was, so I turned around and took a deep breath as soon as Draco's eyes met mine.

I felt his left hand slightly laying itself on my thigh and since our row was full and we had to sit rather close, his hand was secure under the table for no one to see. But my attention was drown to his right one laying on the table's plate and I quickly took it in mine as I saw the red bruises on his knuckles. They were already healed properly, thanked to Madam Pomfrey I assume, but they were there.

„Your hand.", I whispered, traced over the back of it softly before I quickly let it sank again as soon as I realized what I just did. Draco's other hand on my leg started to stroke over it a bit.

I didn't pull away.

„It's nothing. I just punched the ice before I realized I have a wand.", Draco huffed amused. He tried to keep the sassy and sarcastic mood, but I sensed that he probably was scared and on the edge of calmness that evening.

„You punched the ice?", I asked in disbelief and furrowed my eyebrows. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks immediately blush by the thought, that Draco actually did that to get me out of the water.

I already knew that I owed him sitting on this table right now, but hearing what exactly happened was too much for me to actually taken it in fully.

„I did.", he simply shrugged and diverted his both hands back on the table to poor himself something to drink in the attempt of distraction. He tried to not look at me by everybody sitting around us, which was funny considering that I was the one of us being careful to not give anyone the wrong picture when it came to Draco. It felt as if he was really bothered, on edge even, but he couldn't handle that in the public eye.

He was just like me, he wasn't someone acting out deep feelings and emotions under the curious gaze of others.

„You saved my life." , I said without breaking my view on his face until he looked at me again. His grey orbs were flickering between mine, his facade fell while he was trying to find a hint that I really was okay and there.

„Thank you.", I added as honest as I could and Draco's lips curled into a soft smile which diverted itself down to my lips right as I was snapped out of the conversation by Maribel's voice.

„Now that you're okay, you're coming to the quidditch match on Wednesday, right?", she asked as she reached over the table to lay her hand on mine.

But I was aware of Pansy's narrowing eyes on me.

„Are you kidding? Of course, I'm your number one fan, pretty bird.", I huffed playfully hurt by the accusation that there was even the idea of me missing my sisters first match as Chaser in the lead.

„It's only Ravenclaw, so it will be easy.", Draco boasted and leaned himself forward on the table.

„Ravenclaw might be undetected most of the time, but they're clever and powerful, so don't take that too easy.", I raised my eyebrows and put a fork into my mouth before I pointed with it in the direction of the raven house table.

„They never won a game against Slytherin since I am a part of the team.", Draco smirked at me, but took a breath before he lifted himself up. „But I ordered an extra training for the afternoon and we're already running late."

His eyes flickered over to Crabbe and Goyle who still sat a few seats down opposite of Theodore and chewed on their lunch. „So I assume you two stop eating and get yourself on the pitch."

The boys quickly laid down their cutlery and stood up to hurry down the hall. I followed them with my view, but quickly looked up at Draco with an unimpressed face.

„You're coming, Fox?", he said much friendlier towards my sister, who shook her head at his behavior, but lifted herself up with an amused face.

„Sure, captain.", she said and looked at me before she walked away. „Talk to you later? And please try to not die till then."


	39. Chapter 11

Nr. 72: All student organization are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.

Nr. 73: All students will submit to questioning about suspected illegal activities

„This one will be a real problem.", El said as we watched Filch hammering the frame to the collection on the wall over the entrance leading in the Great Hall.

The whole length was plastered with the most pathetic rules this school had ever seen by now. And I couldn't ignore the unease settling down again by the thought that not just a few of them will find their way on my skin in a matter of time.

"At least we have a secure place to train.", I added with a shrug and in a quiet voice, but to be honest, I already felt the fear from the questioning bowling in my blood rushing through my body.

Neville managed to find the room of requirements on his way to the library this morning, right before our first DA meeting in the afternoon.

He immediately told Harry about the location, who told the rest of us together with the time for the first training, relieved that we didn't have to sneak everybody out for the trashed pub again under the watching eyes of Umbridge.

„Yeah, well, but it's known for rats to come into the tiniest cracks in the wall.", El rolled her eyes annoyed by the thought of the pink demon breathing down especially Harry's neck. And mine for that matter.

The professor wandered through the castle all day long, making sure that every student was following her rules. Every time she spotted me somewhere, she lingered just for the chance to give me detention again. My innocent smile in her direction kept her blood rushing in her ears, I simply knew that.

„Miss Fox, Miss Lupin, you have classes to go to I assume?", the professors voice rang out from behind us, making me shiver in an instant before I even turned around.

Speaking of the devil.

Her hands were folded in front of her body which was covered in another pink pant suit, her face warped to a pleased smile.

„Yes, professor, we just wanted to make sure to remember the newest rules.", I smiled as fake as I could manage and looked amused at the slightly falling corner of her mouth.

„I consider you rather go to your class now, preparing for the O.W.Ls. Since you rather ran around the Hogsmeade grounds as I heard.", she tended her head with a plastered compassionate face, but her played sympathy just got me into rage even more.

„I'm sorry, professor, that I didn't spend my days in the library again. I was busy drowning.", I said sweet and felt El next to me chuckle in amusement even though she did her hardest to hide it.

„I'm sure that's a catching story to tell, maybe you can catch me up tomorrow. You're the first one to be questioned in my office. Since you're always the first stepping out of line.", the professor snickered, before she turned towards my Ravenclaw friend. „And Miss Lupin I consider you're getting to class now too in case you don't want to come to my office again today."

El didn't returned something, her body tensed up a bit as Umbridge turned with one of her significant squeaks, watching us in the corner of her eye walking towards the tower for Divination and Runes.

„What did she mean?", I furrowed my eyebrows as soon as we were around the corner by the spot where I had to walk up the stairs.

„She caught Luna and me yesterday.", El slowly breathed out. Her appearance was strangely intimidated, even as if Umbridge managed to keep her small. „Let's say this nightmare seems to have not only a strange point of view about blood status, but she also has a different opinion in what's allowed in love."

My blood froze for a second, as she held out her left hand for me to see, which words were plastered on her skin.

You shall not kiss girls.

„I will kill this woman.", I breathed out in rage. „Remember when I said last year that I can't imagine why someone actually use one of the unforgivable curses? I do now."

„Don't worry, I can handle that.", she smiled thankfully, but it was quickly fallen again. „But I'm worried about Luna. Of course, she said it's nothing as we left, but she's so pure. Seeing her in pain was -„, El searched for the right words. „Haunting."

„We will find a solution to get rid of her in any way. I will talk to my parents, as much as they are ignoring my letters, they can't ignore me on Christmas break.", I quickly said and rubbed over her arm. She gladly took it, before she kissed her goodbyes and vanished towards her classroom.

I felt as if once I stepped a foot in the classroom, above all as I sat down on the small table next to Draco, he watched me like a hog. I would potentially be annoyed about that, but I was distracted by the centaur entering the place and immediately laid his eyes on me in the front row.

Dumbledore probably already told him about the conversation we had, so as soon as the class was over (actually the first one in Divination I fully enjoyed by the characteristics of zodiac signs), Firenze asked me to stay.

"I'm waiting outside.", Draco said, but I stopped him.

"No, go ahead. I catch up on you later.", I smiled at the blonde boy, but he remained for a split second longer.

"Meet me on the astronomy tower later?", he then asked, after he made sure, that nobody was there who could potentially hear it. After I nodded, he left me alone with the centaur, who immediately offered me to sit down again.

I couldn't lie, Firenze was honestly friendly and thoughtful as we talked. He told me, that Dumbledore explained him what I said and that he would like to help me sorting out what my dreams meant to ease my mind. I gladly took the offer.

I felt better actually talking to someone about them who didn't judge me in any way for that. Someone, who was actually eager to help me find the reason for them.

After all, I still thought that they were just dreams - weird ones - but dreams. But maybe talking about them, interpreting them, was something cooling my mind to the point, where they at least disappear from one night to the other.

After lunch break, which I spent with El and Luna since Maribel was in deep conversation with Daphne and Pansy about Runes earlier, we were arranged to meet for our first DA training.

As soon as El, Luna and I sneaked away to the fourth corridor undetected, before somebody would notice that we're already gone, we instantely saw the inconspicuous door at the end of the floor. Once we entered, my eyes traveled over the perfectly equipped room in front of us. There were dummies to train with, secure matts so that nobody would get hurt and the walls were covered in mirroring material to let it appear as a sort of fighting arena.

Harry decided to lay his focus on the Expelliarmus charm to disarm our opponents. It was good to see that at least 15 students came to let the Gryffindor teach them. It clearly and noticeable gave Harry the feeling to actually do something good. He seemed excited and full of energy as he demonstrated the spell on one of the dummies.

The boy made us form a line and I stationed myself behind Neville, because I was looking forward to duel myself, even though my opponent wouldn't fight back. At least I could think of Umbridge's face.

"I'm hopeless.", Neville breathed out frustrated as his wand shot to the back of the room only a few inches away from Georges face who quickly made sure that his twin saw it.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much.", Harry tried to encourage his friend and signalized him to get his wand to hire back for trying again. „Tiara, wanna go on?"

I took a step forward with my wand secure in my hand, pointing at the dummy with its strange mask on. I focused and flicked it.

"Expelliarmus!", I said clear and firm before I watched the replicate of a wand flying right out of its hand and bursting into sparks on the wall.

"Brilliant!", Harry clapped in his hands once, before he let Ron step forward and ordered me back to the end of the row.

„Fox!", Fred called out and laid his hand around my shoulder.

„Good to see you helping us in the fight against the dark forces.", George added and clapped on my shoulder. „Even though you jump from the shovel to death."

„Can we just forget about that? It's embarrassing.", I rolled my eyes at them, but smirked at George nudging Fred's shoulder, clearly the same thought in mind.

„Just one question, Fox.", Fred then smirked and took a step forward right as Ron came to the back too after he successfully disarmed his dummy. „Is it true that ferret boy punched the ice to get you out?"

By the simple mentioning of his act, I had to keep my smile under control. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he had done that. Or better, that he had to do it because it was that close.

„Yes. And you wouldn't have let me die there too.", I answered and pointed at them two.

„True.", George said.

„But we would at least used our wand and not broke our hand first.", Fred added with a smirk.

„Well, with your family in their bond he was probably just scared that your father would kill him for letting you die before he could marry your sister.", Ron chipped in the conversation from behind his brothers. „I heard it's bad luck letting the sister-in-law drown before the wedding."

Sister-in-law.

The most bitter words I'd ever taste when they came over my lips. Even as they came out of the ginger's mouth, they sounded wrong in any way possible.

„Speaking of her.", George changed the topic. „Where is she? Doesn't she wanna join too?"

Ron's eyes quickly shot in my direction before they landed uncomfortably on the floor to escape my gaze. But I knew he was curious what was going on since I didn't say it out loud in front of my friends.

„No, she won't.", I said. „And I think it's better if she wouldn't find out about this thing either."

„So, is Maribel Daddy's obeying daughter now? I mean she just signed that contract. She just take it.", Ron's voice was rising in frustration as he crossed his arms.

I kinda felt sorry for him.

Ron and Maribel went along all this years in a way I got jealous in second grade, because she spent more time with him than me. And now, because she was convinced that Harry had something to do with Cedric's death, she cut the rows with all of them.

Something I didn't understand in the slightest.

„She knew that you and Malfoy, even though I still don't understand why, grew close. It's nothing I would do to my sibling.", Ron added.

But even though I secretly knew that he had a point with that, I felt the need to defend her.

„You never met my father.", I said, after I took a breath. „Not personally. She lost the love of her life and my father came with a solid thing she could count on to. She broke that night at the maze, I saw it in her eyes. And you didn't spend the summer with her, or at least the physical part of her, because I promise you, everything else was gone."

The Weasley's pair of blue eyes were pinned on me, thoughtful. Maybe realizing what actually happened in summer.

„I know what you're thinking. And I can't deny that I'm thinking it's unfair too, but there's so much more behind that. It's old money, it's family history and contracts. We're sixteen and we can decide if we go the hard way to bend or the hurtful way fighting until we either got dishonored or cracked. And I will never be angry with Maribel for cracking."

As I finished my little monologue, I saw that El and Hermione made the end of the line too, listening and stroking my shoulder for comfort.

„Anyway.", I huffed as nobody said something in return, not even the twins. „I don't think we can trust her with the army. She's too much involved with Pansy and even Draco. If they find out, this organisation will went straight to Umbridge's ears before we can say ‚Dumbledore's army'"

„Then we have to make sure that they won't find out.", El raised her eyebrows to let it appear as the easiest thing ever.

But especially for me this is a hard thing to do. Not only to hide this from Draco with everything going on. But from Maribel. After everything that happened in the last two days, I was always under their watching eyes.

„Thanks guys, I think that's enough for today. We will meet again next week.", Harry called out as the last student tried his charm on the dummy and smiled in the faces of the clapping witches and wizards.

Luna was first to get out of the room to make sure that the air was clean before everybody quickly left.

Right as I walked around the corner to head towards the dungeons and realized that it had to be almost curfew by the cleared out and dark floors, I bumped into Draco's tall figure in the small side corridor.

„Where the hell were you?", he immediately asked as he reached me one arm length from his body to look at my startled face. „I waited for half an hour. I got nervous."

„Sorry.", I quickly said. „I was in the library studying with Hermione and I kinda lost track of time. I didn't want to threw you over."

Draco breathed out, looked at me intensely for a second, before he pulled me into a tight hug.

I didn't know how to react, because I never saw Draco doing hugs in general. But as he didn't seem to let go that fast, I returned it and buried my face into the light scent lingering on his sweater.

„I thought I'd watch you drowning right under my eyes.", he whispered without pulling back, but his voice sounded as if he was holding these words in since we were on the Slytherin table.

„I'm sorry.", I said automatically, taken aback by his honest and pure emotions he showed me. He pushed me away lightly, but his hands remained on my face as he intensely looked at me.

„Never do this again.", Draco then said and the hard tone in his voice didn't leave any room for arguments.

He waited until I nodded in return, before he crashed his lips on mine.

The energy he put in let me gasp in surprise right as my back came against the stone wall behind us. His one hand came up to lean in against the bricks, while his over one remained on my throat, softly tightened.

As soon as his tongue traced down my lip, my mouth opened in pleasure to let him in and just a tiny bit closer to me.

My body was on fire, my breath fastened along with my heart rate at the simple delight of kissing him. I didn't care if someone saw us, which was dangerous since we were in a small, empty and dark, but still public corridor in the middle of the castle. Although once he overpowered me in that way, I didn't care about everything other than his taste.

It wasn't until we heard a cracking and suspicious sound, that we pulled back. Draco's hand came up to trace over my lips, getting rid of the strains of lipstick he left over the edge of them, right as he smirked down on me, while licking over his own to clean them from the soft rose color.

„Next time you shouldn't let me wait, Fox.", he murmured once we started to head back to the dungeons, making sure that our attire sat needly around our body. It was hard enough to hide my guilt, I didn't need to have the others throwing questions at me why my robes were messy. „I indeed saved your life. You should be nicer to me."

„Don't get over yourself.", I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide a smirk.


	40. Chapter 12

„Come in, Miss Fox."

On the morning after the first DA meeting, I was called out as the first one - just as Umbridge predicted it the day before.

To be honest, I was expecting the worst, especially since I once more spoke up to her and she didn't do anything about it. But with expecting her biggest move, I was also sure, that I wouldn't be the one to be cracked by her. I wouldn't expose the organisation.

The office was almost too familiar by now since I already was ordered in three times. Just by the thought about it, my hand tingled. The pink walls seemed to close in on me as I stepped a foot into the room, the professor almost blended in with her surroundings as she paced around towards the door with a rosen mug in her hand. The sound of the kitten on the plates still decorating the walls were impure, unclean and shrill. Like heralded for what should happen next.

„Some tea?", Umbridge put up a kettle and smiled innocently. Once I didn't returned something, she poured the light-pink liquid into another mug standing on her desk, put some sugar in it and placed it in front of the chair I sat down. „It's peppermint."

I waited until the woman sat down opposite me in her own chair, before I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

„Well, Miss Fox, shall we begin?", Umbridge smiled and placed her mug down.

As if I would have a chance in the first place.

„Sure, professor.", I answered and reached my cup of tea to my mouth. But a strange and recognizable smell crawled up my nose.

It was a smart move to take peppermint tea. The scent of the herbs was significant, strong, drowning out. But for somebody who lived her whole life reading and learning about potions, brewing and trying the recipes, it was an easy thing to recognize the verita serum. I would recognize that smell out of anything, since I was fascinated by the potion for years.

So I put the mug down without taking a sip, which Umbridge noticed. I saw it in her eyes became narrowing, her smile fading a little. But the woman did her best to keep the calm facade upright.

„It's good to see that you're well and rested from your little accident.", Umbridge said and drank a sip herself. It was almost cute how she thought, that she would actually convince me to take my own in that way.

„Oh, no worries, I'm all good.", I kept my smile in the way I did every time on banquets I have to attend. That's what I was good in.

„I would prefer that there are no lies in this room, Miss Fox. Lies will have consequences, and you shall not tell them." The words she said in company of her melodic voice made me feel sick. My stomach turned at the memory of the first sentence cut in my skin.

Even though I wouldn't show her that in any way, because I wouldn't get her the confident in getting under my skin not only in a physical but also psychological way. I was frightened by her and her punishments. Scared to a point were I changed my handwriting from its beautiful devoured design to an clean, little one. Just in simple preparation for the next time getting words cuttet into my skin.

„Of course not.", I answered to her and leaned myself back right away. When I'm getting myself into a questioning with this woman, I would be at least as comfortable as I could. „I'm going to help you as I might be able to."

„Brilliant.", she snickered. „Before I ask you this, I wanna make sure that you will not get punished if you're getting me the information I need. Even if you might be included. You will not face any sort of consequences."

The woman leaned herself forward enough to lay her hands on the armrests of her chair, straightening up while her face turned colder.

„But if you're lying to me, Tiara. You, of all people. This will have sincerely consequences, especially for you."

The threat was literally oozing out of her voice like a thick, but boiling liquid. The smile she put on afterwards more evil than the devil's spawn.

I simply nodded, because I was seriously scared my voice would break. I always knew that she had a big abomination against me, but being alone with her for no other one to be seen showed me, how bad it actually was. But I wouldn't give her that triumph.

„Are you aware or a part of any illegal activities?", the woman asked.

I kept eye contact for a few seconds, just to see her getting unease with me not answering straight away. The hands on the edge of the chair's rest clenched down until her knuckles turned white.

„Sorry, Professor.", I said slowly, but firmly with a small smile on my lips. „But no."

The woman leaned herself back again, her eyes still on my face. And I felt a wave of success rushing through me.

„But Professor Umbridge, now that you mentioned it.", I began and lifted my cup up to my lips, but stopped in the motion to took another breath. „I think we're over small talk and polite friendliness. I'm the daughter of Halerius and Mathilda Fox, I'm smart and I'm a good student even if it's not controlled by your theoretical reputations."

Umbridge's face fell and crumbled up to something rather worse. She looked at me with abhorrence.

„If you're growing up with two very talented parents, you're getting introduced in the beautiful depths of magic as soon as you can potentially hold your wand. Especially in something complex as potions with your mother being one of the best Hogwarts ever had.", I stood up with the cup and walked around the desk. „Verita Serum has a strong scent, not even something pure as peppermint will cover that up completely. The sugar would've done the job, but you poured too less for that. For someone who hasn't already studied the book for the sixth year like I am, because Professor Snape realizes that I'm a talent like my mother, it will probably work. But I will make sure to tell every student I manage to reach out to and who you're going to call in here."

I reached the mug forward right unter Umbridge's nose, but her eyes were dangerously clued on me. Her body shaking in impatience.

„You wanna take a sip? I'm really curious what your true intentions here are."

„Oh, Miss Fox.", Umbridge squeaked and lifted from her seat to be on the same eye level. As I looked into her blue eyes, I noticed that they weren't nearly as softly silver like Draco's were. Hers were cold, lifeless even. If eyes were really the mirror to our soul, her soul was empty.

„Your thirst for action is admirable. But it's a matter of time in which I will get behind your activities around the school and then I will have a special treatment for you to get you back in line and behave. And you will wish to have told me the truth right now. So, I'm asking you one more time."

By the sudden chance of tone in her voice I had to cross my arms in front of my body to hide the light shake my hands made as the shiver crawled down my spine.

„Are you involved or know about any illegal activities?"

„And again, no.", I fired back, the facade of confidence still upright while Umbridge's features were back to haunting calmness.

„Then you are dismissed, Miss Fox. Just think about my words.", the woman smiled and diverted her arm towards the door where, I was sure about it, the next student already waited.

****

Once the evening rolled around, I got myself comfortable in some sweaters and went down to the common room with a book under my arm.

Right after I finished my classes for the day, I came back to the dungeons. I wasn't going to give Umbridge the chance to make her threat come true on the very first day, there would be enough possibilities.

I couldn't stop to think about her words though. About mine. If Maribel would be there with me, she would've probably held me a speech about how I had to learn to get around a fire once, instead of starting one.

Just this time she would've probably been right, because I felt as if I just drew a big target on my back.

„Fox.", a voice called me as soon as I entered the cleared out common room. Except a group of three fourth years and a girl I didn't know studying on the table in the center, there was only Blaise resting on our usual spot at the fireplace.

The boy closed his book in his lap as I walked over and placed myself next to him cross-legged. He turned himself around a bit, leaning his head on his hand placed on the headboard.

„How are you feeling?", he asked with serious eyes. It didn't escaped me that Blaise wasn't as sarcastic about what happened last week, than he showed in the Great Hall. He was seriously worried.

„I'm fine. Really.", I smiled at him and hit his shoulder playfully „Don't worry. I'm tougher than I look."

"Wouldn't question that.", Blaise chuckled, leaned himself back and looked down on the book I carried. "What are you reading?"

"It's Emma.", I smiled down at the brown, blanc novel resting in my lap now. I took of the cover so that no one could see the title.

"It's a muggle book, right?", Blaise asked interested. "Don't let it see Umbridge or she gives you a hard time again. By the way -"

The boy lightly grabbed my hand and traced over the back of it to look at the nearly gone scars there.

"It looks like it's healing.", he then smiled and let down my hand again, right as he noticed what he did once I smirked at him in a questioning way. He quickly diverted his face on the book again.

"Umbridge will never take me away the pleasure of a good book, Blaise.", I huffed. "Not even with her stupid rules."

He chuckled in return, before he gently grabbed the book out of my hands, eying the pages as he opened it and let his fingers tracing over them curious.

Blaise already had asked for a book once in a while whenever he saw me reading them. Especially as we were younger, I lent him a few, as soon as I rumbled on about them once I finished reading. It had to be annoying hearing about some random muggle books, but he never said something. He listened and simply smiled every time until I noticed myself that I was doing it again.

And sometimes he asked me to borrow him one, because by all the fascination I had for the story and the characters, he had to see what it was about.

And Blaise was always impressed by the talent I had to quote almost half the book after my second time reading it.

Reading a good book was like living another life for me - always.

"Do you have a favorite quote in this one?", Blaise asked with quirking one eyebrow at me, holding out the novel.

I didn't have to think about that long.

"I certainly will not persuade myself to feel more than I do. I am quite enough in love. I should be sorry to be more.", I said in a small voice, watching Blaise's eyes flickering between mine, before an honest smiled appeared on his lips.

The door to the entrance opened, snapped me out of the thoughts if what Emma said was in any case dedicated to me in this moment thinking about a certain blonde, as I heard Maribel's laughing - together with Draco's. A rare thing to hear, but I would recognize that everywhere.

They came down the steps still in conversation, until they saw Blaise and me still resting on the couch. Draco's mimic changed in an unreadable way as he looked up and stopped a few feet away from us. He was probably looking at me the same way I was looking at him, maybe he felt the same pathetic jealousy than I did, for seeing me with Blaise again.

"Tiara, there you are. How was the questioning?", Maribel immediately said and ripped away my eyes from the blonde as she let herself sink on the couch opposite us.

"Well, to say that this woman doesn't like me would be the underestimate of the year, I assume.", I huffed amused. But something shiny in the fire caught me eyes. There was a small pin on the collar of her robes, reflecting the flickery light. "What's that?"

"Umbridge called us in too.", Maribel looked down on the badge, before she wandered between me and Blaise, who at least shot her the same confused gaze than I did. "She was looking for some students joining her Inquisitorial Squad."

"What for?", Blaise asked for me, but I could already guess what this was about. Definitely something which made sneaking around the castle for the DA meetings much more difficult. Especially for me.

"The Professor created that squad to discover illegal school activities. She said that the whole point of the questioning is, that she heard about some secret club or something which sneaks around the school. And she needs some ambitious and diligent wizards and witches to help her discovering that.", Maribel said and slapped the rest of the smile I had left out of my face.

"Maybe you should ask her to join too.", Draco chipped in as he paced over and let himself fall next to my sister. His arm came around the headboard of the couch in the same way Blaise's was, as the right corner of his mouth curled into a lopsided smirk. "Since she's not your biggest fan, she maybe gives you a break if you're showing some effort in helping her."

His eyes spoke volumes, remembering me of my promise a few nights before, that I would at least try to not mess with her. But that would go way too far.

"To support her pathetic rules and changes in this school? Thanks, but no thanks.", I shrugged as calmly as I could while my mind was already traveling around the options I had to warn my friends. "And I won't support her paranoia with Harry for that matter."

"Who said she's talking about him?", Maribel furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at me, aware of the unease I built up.

Curse our twin intuition.

"Come on.", I chuckled in the attempt to hide the panic boiling to the surface. "She had him on her radar since start of term. Don't tell me she didn't say, that she believes he's up to something."

"In fact, she did.", Draco nodded slowly. "And I think too that if something is up, it's definitely radiating from Potter."

Maribel nodded in agreement without disconnecting her eyes from mine. I could literally hear the engine in her head working to figure out what I was thinking about. She knew that I was aware of something. She simply did.

"Tiara?", she then said, cutting through the conversation Blaise and Draco had about if my seat neighbor would join too or not, silence them up in an instant. "Do you know something since you're around your pale most of the time?"

"No, I don't.", I said after a second of intense eye contact, gulping on the lump in my throat coming with the unease radiating through my whole body.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to come to the meetings without the high risk of Draco or Maribel following me now in every step I took. It wasn't just the accident that they thought I would die as soon as I was alone for a few minutes, it was now their feeling that I somehow knew exactly why Umbridge's thought were entitled.

And there was only one thing I could do to get them away from Dumbledore's army.

"Maybe you're right, Draco.", I diverted my eyes to the blonde boy, who shot me a questioning gaze. Probably because I never said those words out loud. "Maybe joining her group would make things easier for me. Maybe she isn't going to scratch every rule in my skin when I'm showing some effort. I will talk to her."

"Great!", Maribel called out relieved. Maybe even she was swallowing the pill. "Let's go straight to her office."


	41. Chapter 13

"You're kidding, right?", Ron called out and got immediately slapped with a book by Hermione to shut him up.

"Keep your voice down, Ronald, or we can easily turn ourself in on Umbridge now.", she hissed and placed her book down again.

"Well, with all Slytherin fifth years being on our heals now, we most certainly can anyway.", he shook his head in disbelief, eyeing the pin on my rope, which already felt as if it drilled itself through the fabric right in my chest.

Maribel almost dragged me to Umbridge's office on the same evening. I couldn't be angry about it, because she hoped that she would help me with that. My sister believed that Umbridge would let her little war against me fall as soon as I'm bending, just like Draco did.

But I wasn't bending to my family's values. And I will - of course - not bend under someone, who was confiscating brooms, Weasley products, muggle books and wore pink all the time.

Although, by the surprised mimic of the woman as we knocked on her door before curfew, she actually could've swallowed the lie. Maybe this undercover thing to keep the Inquisitorial Squad on a wrong track would have the good side effect, that I really could just study for the O.W.Ls in peace. At least without new scars and bruises covering my hands.

As soon as I woke up that morning, I excused myself and searched for the Gryffindors to inform them about the latest.

"Ron, Hermione is right.", Harry whispered and leaned himself forward over his half eaten breakfast. "Having Tiara on the Squad and in front row is a good thing. She can tell us when and where they are patrolling and give us the chance to time the training."

"That's what I thought.", I shrugged and took a piece of bacon from Ron's plate to his disliking.

"Do you know whose patrolling the fourth floor?", Hermione asked and tried to appear busy with the Potion book she had open next to her on the table. She really was the cutest.

It was unusual seeing Hermione doing anything out of the rules. She always was the flagship student. But it felt like she was, except Harry, our biggest weapon. The brain behind the organisation.

"Yeah.", I looked at them. "It's Draco on Mondays and Thursdays in the afternoon."

"Oh crap.", Ron breathed out as he realized that this was exactly when the next DA meeting would take place.

"Save your tears Ronald.", I snickered. "Umbridge wanted to have two on the post and since Draco is the leader and I'm still the one on probation, she wanted me to join him. She believes that he would keep me in line, if I'm trying something."

"Well, he will.", Harry raised his eyebrows and stopped in his tracks. Of course, he was right that Draco was, other than me, really eager to get behind Harry's intentions.

"Yes, he will try to.", I raised my eyebrows. "But I will manage to keep him away."

"Let's hope your right, Fox.", the ginger shook his head in the slightest and dug back into his meal. Right as I lifted my head, I had to keep my grin under control as I watched El and Luna sneaking over, all dressed up in dark blue under their robes.

With the light-blue hair, the blue sweater under her Ravenclaw robes and the blue-silvery eyeshadow she laid on, my friend looked like a jellyslug or a blue flamingo. Or both.

"You know that the match is in the afternoon, right?", I snickered as the two reached the table we sat at. Harry turned around to grin at the girls, before he turned back to look at me challenging, exactly knowing what was coming next.

"Of course.", El shrugged and leaned herself forward. "Gives you the chance to prepare yourself for a downfall."

I smiled impressed by her confident. But when it came to quidditch, El was fire and flame for her house.

Every match in which Ravenclaw played against Slytherin, we made a bet for our houses. Since Draco was Seeker for our team, we never lost against them, so this time I was confident enough to increase the inset.

"You're very convinced, Lupin.", I chuckled. "But you should keep it down, my sister is a part of the team now."

"Right.", she nodded in return. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're loosing this time. Even though she might spent the time she wasn't speaking to any of us with training, she isn't going to last against Ravenclaw."

"As much as I'm afraid of you when you're on fire like that.", Ron pointed with his hand at her up and down. "Slytherin plays dirty most of the time, so there's no way you'll win. Except maybe for Harry replacing your Seeker."

"That's not true.", I argued back even though the Weasley had a point with that. My house wasn't known as the fairest team in Hogwarts. "Anyway, let's get our insets settled, whose in?"

I quickly changed the subject and expectantly looked in pairs of unimpressed eyes. But none of them looked like they would enter our little game.

"If we'll win, you need to wear my Ravenclaw scarf tomorrow all day long. With pride, if that's not already obvious.", El quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"El, the others going to pull it off my neck faster than I'm stepping one foot out of my dorm.", I said amused and in serious fear, especially for Umbridge as soon as she would see me not in the appropriate attire. But El leaned herself over the table to take another closer look at me.

"Afraid you'll loose?"

Merlin, she knew exactly how she could trigger my love for competitions.

"No.", I said with a grin. "And if we win, you have to come to the quidditch party in our dungeons and keep me company."

El's eyes widened while Luna suppressed her grin. Ron didn't as he looked up to the blue-haired girl thinking about an answer. Hermione took a sip from her pumpkin juice to hide the amusement.

The girl remained for a few seconds, but I knew as good as she did, that she wouldn't step down. And she didn't.

"Fine.", El grinned and held out her hand for me to shake.

After Herbology in which neither Draco nor Maribel or the rest of the quidditch teammates of the fifth years was there, I decided to go down to the quidditch pitch early to wish my sister luck for her first game.

Crabbe and Goyle came my way to head back to the dungeons in a hurry - probably because they forgot something.

The sun was shining over the pitch, letting the snow glittering in a beautiful and cold way as I knocked on the door of the team room. It took a while for someone to open, but as it did, I was surprised by the quietness inside.

"You could just ask me for a signed paper in the common room, Fox, you didn't have to come all the way down here.", Draco grinned and leaned himself against the doorframe with a smirk. In his hands he had his gloves, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to his elbows.

"Actually, I wanted to see my sister.", I smiled back with rolled eyes and made my way into the room.

"You know you're not allowed to be in here, right?", he protested as I pushed past him and looked into the empty cabin. All the tricots of the remaining team members still hang on their places. The brooms, which they got back for the last training and the game, neatly lined up on the wall opposite the entrance.

"Where is everyone?", I asked confused since the game should start in an hour, ignoring what he said.

"Well, I told them to be back in half an hour since we trained over lunch break. It's important to eat before a match.", he said. "Bel wanted to look for you, you probably missed each other."

I breathed out annoyed and turned around to face the blonde again, who shut the door close behind him before he casual leaned against it.

It kinda felt strange being here with him alone.

"Why aren't you up there then?", I asked and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I had to do captain stuff.", Draco answered and pushed himself back up to do a few steps. "You know checking the brooms, going through the plays we're going to use, tactics."

The way he looked at me, made my pulse immediately picking up again and I had to gulp as he stationed himself just a step away to eye me amused.

I hated that he knew how sexy it was for him talking about his position and quidditch in general.

"Quidditch captain, leader of the Inquisitorial Squad, the O.W.Ls.", I enumerated. "A lot to manage at once."

"I can handle that.", he carelessly shrugged. His grey eyes were plastered on me in a way which made it hard for me to not give in underneath. His blonde hair was kinda messy, on his neck and forehead still a soft layer of sweat from the training before. My eyes wandered to his sweater, to his crossed, bare arms in front of his chest.

„You still have my quidditch jumper.", Draco diverted my gaze back to his face, smirking because he knew I was staring.

„It looks like you have a new one.", I answered, but smiled with the thought that the sweater was still secure in the small dresser of my dressing room, the second drawer right at the back under a bunch of creme colored ones.

„You can keep it.", he shook his head. „It's suiting you better anyways."

I let my gaze wander over the small room once more. The only thing I could hear was the wind ruffling against the walls. It smelled like quidditch equipment, sweat and wood. Like Draco in the way he stood in front of me.

„You're sure you didn't want to see me except your sister?", his raw voice drew me back to him, right as he took the final step forward so that he stood just a few inches in front of me.

My pulse fastened, my skin was tingling under the jacket I was wearing and I felt my cheeks turning to the color of dark pink which made him even more satisfied.

„I'm sure.", I answered, but the small crack at the end of my words was enough to let him grew in his confident.

I was here to see my sister. And I had sworn myself after kissing him in the corridor on the evening of the first training with Harry, that I would never kiss him again. The guilt was eating me away all these days, especially when I saw that Maribel truly seemed to go along with him. I couldn't look her in the eyes, not without showing her my thoughts literally on the tip of my tongue and fire on her suspiciousness.

But with Draco standing in front of me, close enough that I simply needed to put up my hand for touching his chest, I forgot about any warning signal. Like a moth ignoring the urge to fly around the light, but flying right into it and die.

„You're sure you didn't want me to do this again?", he said and let his hand wander over my cheek down to my jaw where he rested with a firmer grip. Not tight, but enough to make me melt. His thumb softly tracing down my lips which parted almost immediately.

„No I didn't.", I managed to say, but remained.

„Oh, so you don't want me to lay my other hand here?", he then added with a devilish smirk, before he laid his other hand on my waist, aware to press down on the spot he felt my hipbone more, keeping me near as he slowly leaned forward until his breath tingled my face.

„Draco, I really think we shouldn't do this.", I said slightly panicked, because I suddenly noticed how trapped I was. His eyes didn't give me a chance to step back, even if I wanted to. His smirk vanished, because he probably recognized what he was doing.

„No, we really shouldn't, Fox.", he breathed in a whispery voice, before his other hand came up to cup my face too. „But we're already in that losing game together."

And then we crashed.

His kiss was hungry as we quickly backed up until Draco's knees touched the bank and he softly pulled me with him down on his lap. His hands went down to open the bottoms of my coat and quickly pulled it over my shoulders without disconnecting our lips.

Our tongues danced in the light taste of each other, hungrily, but soft. The way he leaned into the kiss, the way he hold my back close to his body felt like fear and acceptance. Fear, because we were spiraling. Acceptance that there was no way out, even though it was just a matter of time that we would slowly suffocate. Like over our small flame was placed a glas hood, slowly smother it down until it was gone.

But it didn't matter once he was there. Right now it felt as if this small, dying flame was keeping us warm enough to stick around a little bit longer.

And he was right. We were spiraling into a loosing game, but we both were.

He snapped me out of my thoughts with biting down my bottom lip, before he smoothed the soft pain with his tongue, making me melt like butter in his hands.

My hand came up into his softly wet hair on the back of his neck, stroking through it and making him shiver in return.

"Sorry, I didn't see the tie on the door handle."

I snapped back in a way I almost fell right from Draco's lap if it wasn't for his hands still steadying me. But as quickly as he caught me, he lifted me back on the ground once the boy spotted Theodore resting on the open door.

I felt my cheeks burning, the panic rushing through me as I picked up my coat from the floor and put it on with the cold air rushing in, letting the flame we lightened just a minute ago going down again.

"Now I know why you wanted us to go get a snack before the match.", the boy smirked at Draco amused, who breathed out annoyed as he ruffled through his hair and stood up. "So you could peacefully enjoy yours."

"Watch it, Nott.", Draco huffed and stepped forward. "Your not going to tell this anyone or this will be your last game for Slytherin."

"Calm down, Draco. Your secret is safe with me.", Theodore winked at me before he defensively hold up his hands and made his way to the edge of the bank where he took his jumper from the hook to get changed for the game.

I looked at Draco who shot me an unreadable gaze, before I exhaled the breath I was holding since Theodore entered.

"But I have to admit I'm kinda impressed. I always thought you're a player, but both Fox sisters?", Theodore snickered.

„Nott, I swear to you if you're saying one more word I'm going to throw you of your broom and it doesn't matter if we're loosing the game then or not.", Draco's voice didn't let room for a return, especially not as he made his way toward the boy and rested his hand on his wand in the side of his robe.

„Sarcasm.", Theodore rolled his eyes.

„Theodore, seriously -„, I began as I reached the door which he thank god closed behind him.

„I'm serious. Don't worry. I will not tell anybody.", the black-haired said, but his smirk let a shiver crawl down my spine. Draco tried to avoid my eyes as I cleared my throat.

„Good. I wish you good luck for the game.", I then said and turned around to leave towards the quidditch pitch which started to fill itself.

„I bet you are.", I heard Theodore sang right as I closed the door in its lock.


	42. Chapter 14

The Slytherin common room was bustling with a few fifth year student after the game and Pansy and Daphne handed us drinks as soon as I let El into the dungeons. They somehow managed to sneak in alcohol even though I thought that if Umbridge would just take one step through the entrance door, we would probably all get expelled. Or scars for the rest of our life.

But I would lie if I'd say that this was my biggest fear. The whole game I was caught up in my own thoughts, in the small panic which nested itself in me and stayed there.

During quidditch I had stationed myself next to Blaise and El while Harry and the others took the chance with all the teachers and Slytherins being on the pitch, to train in the room of requirement.

Maribel did an incredible good job. She managed to goal four scores for Slytherin and created a good amount of head start, including enough time for Draco to catch the Snitch after nearly an hour.

There's no need to say how proud I was.

El's face fell as soon as she realized that she had to sneak into the dungeons that night and she didn't meet my gaze when I cheered for my team as soon as the match was over. But that was actually for the best, because she would've seen right through me and my startled mind.

„I can't believe I'm here.", she breathed out and stationed herself on the couch next to me near the fireplace as soon as she entered. Her eyes were wandering over the common room, interested and impressed by the interior.

„I can't believe you actually came.", I said amused right as Maribel entered from the girl's tower. She changed herself in a pair of black skinny jeans and a transparent, tight long-sleeve shirt with a beautiful lace wash underneath. I stuck with the tiny back one in a soft satin fabric.

As soon as Maribel's eyes wandered over to El and me, her smile fell a bit. I warned her that I invited the Ravenclaw after our bet, so she could prepare herself since they didn't talk for long weeks. But before my sister could take a breath and walk over greeting her, she got pulled away by a giggling Pansy towards were Daphne and Theodore sat. The latter looked over and raised his cup almost unnoticeable in my direction.

„I assume you lost a bet?", Blaise leaned over the headboard behind us, sticking his head between ours and grinned as El rolled her eyes. „Otherwise I can't think about a reason why a raven would step a foot into the snake's dent."

„She did.", I grinned amused and took a sip from my cup. I didn't know what Pansy and Daphne smuggled in, but it tasted good. It smelled almost as sweet as honey in an intense way, tasted sour at the same time. Definitely different from anything I ever tasted.

„I think you shouldn't bet against Tiara.", Blaise chuckled and clapped my shoulder, before he let himself sink on the opposite couch. „Poor Pansy, another one standing up to her like you do."

I watched as the named and Daphne giggled to themselves, Maribel slapping the hand over her mouth probably because Theodore said something funny as he arranged a few new cups on one of the tables for everyone to take.

„Lupin what are you doing here?", Draco's voice immediately sent a shiver down my spine as he approached the couches and let himself fall next to Blaise with a cup in his hand out of which he immediately took a sip.

„Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't bet against Tiara, I know, you can save your breath, Malfoy.", El rolled her eyes and took a sip herself.

Blaise chuckled and made a toast towards the blue-haired girl.

Once I diverted my gaze back on the opposite couch, I looked closely at him, taking in his appearance. Draco was dressed in plain trousers and a black, elegant shirt with the first two buttons open. The sleeves were rolled up a bit, the same way he had before the match.

"Enjoy yourself?", he smirked as he caught me staring.

I did.

"Yes.", I said as I opened my mouth, widening my eyes once I realized what I just said.

I quickly looked at El, who grinned at me in the same questioning expression.

"The party.", I said quickly.

Draco chuckled, but his playful features fell a bit once he let them wander over my dress. I knew that the edge had slipped a little higher, exposing a little bit more of my thigh and by him swallowing before he lifted his cup to his mouth again to cover it up, I knew that he noticed.

„Who's up for a little game.", Pansy sang out, saving me from his embarrassing situation and smirked in the students faces.

„Please no.", Blaise rolled his eyes once he rested his head on his hand on top of the armrest.

„What about a round of truth or dare?", Daphne called and took two cups in her hand to hold them out for Crabbe and Goyle joining us.

„Isn't that a kids game?", El asked me curious, but I simply shrugged amused and leaned back in the couch to get comfortable.

„It's pathetic.", Blaise said and rolled his head to ease some tension of the day. "But I'm in."

Draco looked rather excited, probably to reveal some secrets about his classmates which he could use to make fun about later.

Pansy and Daphne liked playing games on parties like that. They made up the most irrational rules, probably something to embarrass all teammates, and something to make everybody curious at the same time.

„Gather around everyone.", Pansy called out and soon all remaining students sat themselves on the floor around the couches or on the tables near the fireplace.

"Should I explain the rules?", Theodore asked as he let himself fall next to Draco as Blaise and he made room for him, while Maribel sat down next to me. I felt El tensing up a bit as she didn't say something. I couldn't blame her. They were good friends, they were close and even though she wouldn't admit it, El was hurt that Maribel didn't talk to her.

„I'm pretty sure everybody knows truth or dare, Nott.", Draco huffed with one eyebrow quirked, while he laid his arm on the headboard and looked at me as he took a sip from his cup.

„Actually.", Pansy chipped in with a smirk. „We're playing it a bit different."

„What the hell does that mean?", I asked as the black-haired girl came around to sat herself on the armrest next to Theodore. I wasn't potentially looking forward to her new rules.

„You will see.", Pansy smiled. "The drinks are good aren't they?"

"Yes, they are, very sweet.", I admitted.

El next to me was starting to enjoy herself as she nipped on her cocktail. And I took a sip to at least get myself loosen up, since I wasn't the biggest fan of party games.

„Let's start with our guest first.", Daphne grinned and rose her cup towards El to my left.

„Naturally.", El huffed sarcastically and crossed her arms as she leaned back. If she was unease in any way, she didn't show it.

Everybody was curiously watching in graving excitement and anticipation for drama.

„Truth or dare?"

„Dare.", El answered without hesitation and I snickered amused at her calm reaction towards the Slytherins. She wasn't someone being intimidated by our robe color or a sassy tongue.

„I dare you to kiss someone in this room.", Theodore said amused and leaned back.

„I'm taken.", El answered annoyed and crossed her arms again. „So thanks, but no thanks."

I saw it in the color of her cheeks that she suppressed her temper. El was always up to something stupid, always the first agreeing if I had a plan. And I could tell by her figure, that she was kinda disappointed to get the only thing she wouldn't do.

„I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't mind since this is just a game.", the boy answered with a grin. And I immediately saw the building amusement in Blaise's and Draco's mimic as El quirked on eyebrow. Maribel on my right did her hardest to not let a smile slip on her face too.

It was actually funny how Theodore didn't know anything about the Ravenclaw. As El shot me a knowing smirk by that, I immediately knew what she was up to.

„Well, since you said someone?", El shrugged and grabbed my face to quickly connecting our lips. Quick, but firmly we kissed, before she pulled away, clapped my cheek afterwards with a smirk, while I got rid of her lipstick on my lips.

I held Draco's gaze as I did, aware of his small curled smile thinking back to the kiss in the corridor, where he was the one doing that.

Theodore's face fell a bit, but was soon back to smirking as everyone around us giggled and clapped.

„Kinda hot, not gonna lie.", Draco whispered amused before he emptied his cup, watching it refill itself afterwards.

„Theodore.", I called out, feeling the alcohol warming up my body and leaned myself forward. „Truth or dare."

„Truth, Tiara.", he smiled at me and took a sip out of his cup before he leaned forward to look straight into my eyes, challenging. But it was El who came up with a question.

„Is it true that Snape once caught you and Parkinson in one of the classrooms?", El raised her eyebrows, making me almost suffocate on my drink by the thought of Snape bursting into them two.

„What?", Maribel laughed out, probably the same picture in mind as we watched Pansy's cheeks blush in a very dark color.

„How would you know that?", Pansy narrowed her eyes on El, who shrugged amused.

„I know someone who knows someone.", she simply said.

„Well, yes. One time thing.", Theodore then smiled and exhaled deeply. „We made out after curfew. Good thing he doesn't take points from his own house."

„Let's move on.", Pansy quickly said and shifted in her position still on the armrest. Her eyes landed on my sister next to me.

„Maribel, truth or dare?"

„Dare.", she said after a few seconds. Her eyes quickly pinned in my direction with a smirk as she straightened her figure in awaiting of her task. Her face was loosen up, probably because the alcohol showed its influence on her.

„Since you and Draco, let's say -.", Theodore smiled at her. I didn't know if she saw the devil's glimpse in them, but I did. And with that I realized that he indeed was in the mood for chaos. „The royal couple of Hogwarts? What about 7 minutes in heaven for the freshly promised ones."

I saw Draco tensing up slightly, his eyes on my sister expecting, before they landed on me just for a second.

„First truth or dare, now 7 minutes in heaven. What are we, twelve?", El chuckled amused, but she somehow diverted her eyes on me too, in awareness of the tension crawling through my body.

Don't be jealous. Don't show it.

„I think the closet over there is the right place. It's cozy and tiny. Perfect for a couple.", Daphne pointed at the small wooden door and waited for Maribel or the blonde boy to stand up. It was my sister making the first move.

„Well, then let's go.", she smiled lopsided and raised from where she sat in the same time I took a much needed, big gulp from my cup.

„It's just a stupid game anyway.", Draco stood up with a deep breath and took a step over to my sister, held out his arm for her to intertwin and paced to the tiny broom closet on the other side.

„Lady's first.", the boy huffed ironically and opened the door for her, before he closed it shut behind him without another look in our direction.

I felt stupid being jealous about them. I felt stupid for listening closely if I was hearing them talk, or worse, if I didn't.

It felt as if all the pair of eyes were on me, waiting for me to say something, to change my features and showing every sign of disagreement, but I wouldn't give them what they wanted.

The following 7 minutes felt like hours until the door to the closet swung open again - revealing two blushed faces.

Draco's hair was slightly ruffled, one of Maribels curls had loosened itself out of her ponytail. Her eyes rested on me shortly, just for a second, but not embarrassed or apologizing like I thought. She looked at me neutral, with eyes trying to say more than they actually were. Draco's didn't as he walked over again and sat down before emptying his cup in one gulp.

They kissed. I simply knew.

„Nailed it.", Theodore chuckled and rose his cup towards me. I didn't bother to show some good manners, I quickly emptied my cup which filled itself up automatically again and relaxed at the warm feeling building itself up inside my body together with the vail over my vision. El breathed out next to me in a way showing me silent support.

„Draco since you're in the flow now.", El smiled and raised the hand, in which she had her cup, up to her face. „Truth or dare?"

„If you must, I'm taking truth.", he said in a cold voice, almost enough to let me shiver. „This game is pathetic, by the way."

„Oh, come on Draco.", Pansy chuckled and looked over at him. „You always liked playing games, right?"

I shot him a narrowing gaze and by his jaw clenching I saw him avoiding my eyes.

I shifted on my seat as I saw Nott shooting me an amused smile, an anxiety rose inside of me that he would tell everyone what he saw with a pleasure, since he seemed to enjoy the attention he had in this game.

Draco's gaze was unreadable, but it was El coming forward before anyone else could.

„Is it true, that you get your first basket from Harry Potter?", she snickered and curled her lips into a smile the same moment Maribel's body tensed by the mention of the Gryffindor.

Draco quirked one eyebrow at my friend and immediately shut Crabbe and Goyle up with a single glare in their direction, as they started to laugh.

„I got rejected, thankfully.", Draco let his drink ran down his throat. „It's much more entertaining soon catching him with whatever he is up to. And I promise you, Lupin, I will."

Other then me, El didn't react as Draco did a small toast to my sister's direction after his words, she didn't let him see through her facade. She just turned to face me, to look sarcastically impressive, before she quickly pulled down her cocktail.

„This game is definitely good to built up tension in that room.", Blaise huffed ironic.

„Why don't you go next then, Blaise.", I heard Daphne say, but I was still focused on Draco opposite me, trying to figure out if he really would find out what Harry's sneaking around the castle contained. It was the girl telling Blaise his task which snapped me back.

„I dare you to kiss Tiara.", she said in a lovely tone, before she quickly shot El a look. "Since that's the thing tonight."

His eyes landed on me, diverting my gaze on him instead of the pale face opposite me. I raised my eyebrows as he shot me an apologizing smile, before he stood up.

My pulse hammered in my chest as Blaise came over. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation, but since he drank at least enough to not care at all, my friend still did as he was told.

„Not gonna happen, Blaise.", Draco pressed out between gritted teeth as his friend came to a hold in front of me. The blonde didn't stand up or intended to stop him physically, maybe to not be too obvious in showing his disapprovement with which he - really - failed completely.

If it wasn't for the anger rising in me, I would've been surprised how he carelessly showed his disliking in front of everyone. But after he obviously made out with my sister, which wasn't big deal since they're promised, he wasn't at all in the position to say something when it comes to me. Blaise nodded amused at the mixture of feelings the blonde was showing in his face, but remained.

„It's not your position to decide that, Draco.", I snapped at him. „It's just a stupid game anyway, right?"

I heard Maribel inhale sharply as I lifted myself up to stand in front of my friend. El leaned back amused after she shot Draco a terrifying gaze to shut him up, before she took a sip in excitement. I felt my head spinning with the cocktail kicking in slowly but surely, right as Blaise laid his hands on my waist.

„You don't have to do that.", he whispered with a smile and waited for my return.

„I know.", I said and leaned forward to connect my lips with his.

They were soft, careful. He didn't take what he could get. Different to Draco, Blaise waited for me to move. He didn't lay his hands around my neck slowly pressing down to keep me close, he let them on my waist for me to pull back at any moment I felt the need.

I did shortly after and smiled at him before Theodore and Daphne clapped amused, whistling even.

„Two on one night, Fox. Is that a record?", El chuckled and slapped my shoulder, before Draco quickly stood up in the attempt to leave.

„Where are you going, Malfoy?", Theodore called, making him stop.

„I'm leaving, I'm not playing this game anymore.", Draco spat and looked at me in a mixture of regret and anger - something which burnt down to my bones right away.

„But it wasn't Tiara's turn yet.", Pansy crossed her arms. And somehow this made the boy remaining.

„Truth.", I said quickly with an innocent smile.

„Do you have a death wish or is it just graving for attention that you get yourself in danger willingly?", she tended her head as she brought her cup up next to her face. Maribel's body tensed.

„Charming.", I grinned and felt the truth bubbling up my throat. „Neither. I've sworn to myself to protect my sister at any costs, after I saw her almost die. And on this lake I was on the wrong place to a wrong time."

„Oh, is that why you have this weird nightmares every night? Because you were on too many wrong places too often?", Pansy added playful curious.

„For those who don't know, she's waking us up every night screaming. I'm really curious about what they are about?"

„Pansy, stop.", Maribel chipped in protectively, shooting her a warning gaze, but the dark-haired just smiled sweetly as I automatically opened my mouth.

„I dream about people I'm caring about dying because of me. Because of a voice in my head."

My eyes shot to Draco who looked at me with a startled mind while the people around him started to whisper. Maribel shot me a surprised look because I spoke this out for the first time ever. And I was surprised too.

But just then it shot right through my head.

Verita serum has a strong scent, a scent which was pretty difficult to cover up. Not even peppermint would do, but something sweet like honey, something sour and penetrant like alcohol could, especially when you're not at all prepared or careful.

„Being on wrong places in wrong times is bad.", Theodore said thoughtful and referenced back to what I said.

My face just fell as I looked into the devilish grin of Theodore drinking out his cup without lifting his gaze from me. The smile on his lips didn't let me doubting, that I ran right into his trap.

„Theodore.", Draco said in a threatening tone from behind the black-haired, but he remained.

„So, Tiara, tell us. Was the quidditch team room, Draco's lap the wrong place too, or did I just bumped in on you two making out in the wrong time."


	43. Chapter 15

"Why didn't you tell me?", Maribel asked as soon as we were in the dorm room.

After Theodore blurred out the question, the room went quiet. All pair of eyes flickered between me and Draco who still stood in the middle of the room in the attempt to go back to his dorm. His face was hard, his eyes on his pale, narrowing for breaking his promise. But mine went straight to my sister, not caring about everyone around us.

I didn't opened my mouth to return something and by that, my sister already knew that Theodore didn't make this up. But her face remained. She didn't flinch, she didn't got angry or stood up and vanished as I expected. She simply looked at me.

It was for El and Blaise changing the topic on Pansy once Draco's eyes literally killed the boy on the couch, right before his eyes went around the room to every remaining Slytherin and on me. Nobody dared to say something by his gaze, not even as the blonde turned on his heels.

Maribel and I were quick to follow his lead as she shot me a cold look to come with her.

"I'm so sorry.", I immediately said as I let myself sink on my dorm bed.

My sister paced around before she let herself sink next to me with a deep breath. She stroked the loosen curl behind her ear, making me think about the face she through me as they walked out the closet again. They grew closer which was the best for everyone. And I, her sister, went after him this last weeks even though I promised myself not to.

"I know, I'm terrible. I tried to, I really did.", I rumbled on, but Maribel quickly interrupted me.

"Would you stop saying that? You're not.", she blurred out and looked at me firmly. Her hand landed on my thigh, clapping it lightly.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused. She didn't seem particularly angry with me, she was almost understanding.

"You're not terrible. I just wanna know why you didn't say a word.", she huffed annoyed and laid her right leg up on my bed to turn around facing me. Her lips were up to a small, but loving smile. A face I didn't see a lot these days. So strange and unknown that it almost boiled up tears to the corner of my eyes.

"Wait, your not angry?", I asked hopeful and breathed out as she laid her arms on my shoulder to shake her head. But the smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Tiara, do you know how guilty I feel for signing this contract? Seeing you like that?", her voice broke a bit, but there weren't tears in her eyes. Since the end of last year she learned to suppress the urge to cry. That's a side effect for growing under our parents expectations.

"I don't know whatever is going on between you two and according to your face, you don't know it yourself.", she breathed out with a small hint of amusement and looked down on her hands which fiddled in her lap by now.

"But I'd be a terrible sister if I would seriously be mad about you for exploring what is going on between you two. Do you seriously thought I want you to cut him out, just like that, because father set up this stupid contract? I would change that if it'd be in my hands somehow."

"Well, I don't know what I should think. It isn't like we're on good talking terms these days.", I said in a small voice and as soon as the words left my mouth, the sadness for growing apart overwhelmed me.

Maribel was always one thing in my life which was solid and there every second on every day. Feeling like we're on different boats, drifting apart by every wave of life coming our way, because of our different point of views by now, drove me crazy. It was a thought I didn't really allow to come to the surface. But speaking it out and sitting right next to her hit different.

"After Cedric -", Maribel started, but immediately suffocated the words in her throat. She didn't have to say them though. I already knew where she was coming from. "I felt as if I lost myself. And I'm sorry that I shut you out"

I felt a tear slipping over the edge of my eye corner and I quickly wiped it away before she could see it. I saw the pain in her face, it didn't matter how much she tried to hide it. It worked in public almost as much as I could manage to hide any strong feelings in front of everyone, but here with me she let them come to the surface. And even though it broke my heart seeing her crumbling in her figure, I was grateful that she still felt comfortable enough to show me.

Maybe we weren't growing apart in a way it couldn't get back to how it was.

"He was the one I loved. It's not Draco and I can't imagine that he will be. And just because we're promised and forced to - you know - doesn't mean I would stop you from being with him if that's what you want. If it would be the other way around, would you have wanted me to break up with Cedric?"

Of course not. I would never do that to her, I never could.

It's something special having a twin. And their happiness was what mattered at any point in life. I almost felt embarrassed that I thought she wouldn't think the same way.

But I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted for us both. Being with someone who would marry my sister. Living a life together behind closed doors to keep the picture for expecting eyes outside the house. I was sure too, that my parents planned something for me as well. Even though I was still someone ignoring that fact until I had to wrap my head around it. Would Draco want to get himself into that? Would whoever was planned for me would accept that?

"I don't know what I want.", I breathed out. A growing headache as soon as I thought about my family's values.

"You both don't.", Maribel chuckled and nudged my shoulder in a sad way. My sister sensed my thoughts so we stayed silent for a bit, just listening to the still ongoing party downstairs.

"That's the first time you said his name in forever.", I suddenly whispered, carefully, because I didn't know how she would react this days with this topic.

"No, you're wrong.", she answered in a small voice, but still I heard the crack she made. "I say his name every day for myself. I feel as if when I do this, he's with me and reminds me about who I still am."

"He would be proud how you're holding up.", I said and suppressed the sob building up in my throat as I thought about the Hufflepuff. "I miss him."

"Yeah, me too.", she scoffed. "I hope that they soon catch him. I feel as if I'm on an electric high this whole time by the though his killer is still out there."

"So you believe it? That he's back?"

I could see the unease in her body, could feel the tension she described, because there wasn't a day since Harry established Dumbledore's army, that I wasn't thinking about that the Dark Lord was out there. And felt the same tension and unease deep down in my core. But the dark-haired face fell a bit. Not showing that she's not believing me, but that she wasn't talking about that.

"I'm talking about Sirius, Tiara.", she then said in a small but convincing voice. But her features were closed up again.

Although Maribel sat right next to me, she suddenly felt miles away. Maybe even part of another world. It was haunting how much she looked like mother in the way she faced me. And her voice was as firm as mom's was every time I stepped out of line at home.

"You can't actually believing he has something to do with it. You were with us in third grade, Maribel. You helped them too. Please -", I tried to keep my temper down for the sake of the good talk we just had, but it was frustrating to see her closing up again, feeling helpless with remembering her about that these people were indeed her friends once.

"Just stop it right here. Harry was there. Harry was the last one seeing Cedric alive. Ced was the one who should -"

But she didn't finish that sentence, which was probably for the better.

"Pretty bird? Please, just talk to him.", I tried to say calm, but I had to bite down my bottom lip.

"No, Tiara.", she immediately shook her head and didn't show me any sign that there was a chance for me to change her mind.

"Okay, then at least to the others. To Hermione, Ron and especially to El. She didn't show it because she's proud, but she misses you. All of them do.", I then said and laid my hand back on her arms. Her eyes flickered to my face and softened as she saw me silently pleading. She thought for a second and took a deep breath

"I miss her too.", Maribel then said.

****

"So, she's not mad?", Draco sounded surprised as we walked towards the big staircase on the other end of the castle.

It was Monday afternoon and we had to patrol the fourth corridor. I already tried to dawdle as we packed our things in Potions and I played as if I couldn't find my quill until Draco took it from under my seat and hold it out to my face with raised eyebrows and a nervous typed foot. He was strangely quiet since the party though.

"No, she really isn't.", I answered right as we started to climb the steps. "She said she wouldn't want me to -"

"What?", he interrupted me and looked over with a small, knowing smirk.

"Change something.", I rolled my eyes amused and looked quickly away as he slowed down his steps and looked up the stairs with an amused smile.

"Hm, let me see. Wasn't there a handsome young man telling you the exact same thing a while ago?", Draco chuckled, but didn't look at me.

"I don't remember. Maybe you could show me that young man, I would love to meet him.", I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest as we reached the next floor.

"Shut up, Fox.", Draco answered, but his smile slipped as he followed me shortly after. "Come on, fourth floor is waiting."

I tried my best to think about something to keep the blonde away from the room of requirement and with a quick look on the big clock on the end of the corridor we were at, I had exactly 5 minutes until everyone would gather around for the training.

"Wait.", I said and reached for Draco's arm to stop him in his tracks. "I have a better idea. There is no one going there anyways."

As his gaze met mine, I froze. It felt as if he stared right in my mind, sorting out if there was something behind my words. It was the hardest to not crumble and exposing myself.

"Do you want Umbridge to give you a hard time again? Since you joined us, she didn't have you on her black list anymore right? Don't give her a reason to add you again.", he said with furrowed eyebrows and started walking. His steps steady and fast. I quickly caught up and turned, so that I was walking in front of him, stopping him again with laying both hands on his arms and a playful smile.

"Can't we spend the time better? Harry's in the Gryffindor common room anyway.", I said.

"Walked him there yourself?", his eyebrow came up with the same strong and firm expression he had since the party.

"For a fact, yes. Together with Hermione and Ron.", I returned and crossed my arms.

"You're spending a lot of time with him." Draco's voice wasn't loud, but the tone he used made my blood freeze.

"I'm spending a lot of time with all my friends, Draco, why are you in such a bad mood?", I breathed out kinda annoyed and looked at two Ravenclaw students walking by with a quick look in our direction.

"Are you kissing all of them?", the blonde then asked. And suddenly I knew where his change of attitude came from.

"You're not talking about this stupid game, aren't you?", I smirked and let my arms sink along with my head tilted to the right side while I looked at him. His face softened a bit, probably not on purpose.

"You kissed Blaise.", he almost whispered and looked over my shoulder along the corridor before he rested his eyes back on mine.

"And you made out with my sister. So I assume we have another fair game again.", I shrugged and intended to walk again, but his grip on my hand stopped me, before I did a step.

"I did not.", he shook his head quickly, eager to catch my eyes again, but I took another deep breath before I let him in.

The grey automatically blurred as I looked at it, his eyes were flickering, demanding to believe his words.

"Oh, so you ruffled through your hair yourself and disarranged your shirt?", I answered, but my voice wasn't pissed or exasperated, because I really didn't feel like I was in a position to judge. Even though it hurt like hell.

"Good to know you're looking that closely at me.", his voice was softer along with his face as his right corner lifted into a small smirk.

Maybe there was the jealously showing its face slightly in my words. And the way I knew him, this pushed his ego. „But for a fact, yes. She was the one saying we should do that, because she was feared one of the others would dare us to kiss in front of you if they notice, that nothing happened. We just talked in there."

She tried to protect me.

Once more was Maribel shielding me to not get hurt. And probably to not be the one hurting me even more than she had to do anyways with signing the contract.

"Oh.", I whispered. The only thing I could answer.

Draco diverted me back to start walking again and since we wouldn't come to the fourth floor in time to bump into the entering members, I did follow him slowly.

"Did it mean something? With Blaise?", Draco asked once we were around the corner in front of the last stair separating us from the fourth floor.

I thought about that for a second.

Blaise and I were friends since first year. We shared memories, a lot to be honest. And I would called him one of my best friends I had. I loved him, but not in the way he might thought. He was like a brother to me, more like Maribel and my lost sibling.

"No, I don't think so.", I finally said. Not because that was just simply nothing, but because this wasn't something which would change anything in some way.

"Good.", Draco returned, his features back to neutral.

"You're jealous?", I smirked at him and nudged his shoulder as we climbed the stairs.

"No.", he immediately answered before he stopped right on top of the stairs at the edge of the fourth floor. To my relief there was no sign of the others, no sign of the small door through which all members vanished. I breathed out undetected from him, as Draco let his gaze wander over the floor, before he laid them back on me.

„You swear that Potter's in the common room?"

I felt my pulse picking up by the look he gave me, by the bad feeling I had with lying to him.

„Yes, I am.", I answered anyway.

„Okay, because I'm more up for a good afternoon on the tower. You're in?"


End file.
